


Райские кущи by epeeblade

by Chertopoloh



Series: Sex Corps [5]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: BDSM, Multi, Space Opera, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 85,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertopoloh/pseuds/Chertopoloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Далекое будущее, Галактику раздирает война. Командор Джеффри Дин Морган должен объединиться с лейтенантом Дженсеном Эклзом, чтобы спасти двух солдат, оставшихся на планете, общественный строй которой базируется на БДСМ (бондаж, доминирование, подчинение, садо-мазохизм). Дженсен, специалист в сексуальном шпионаже, должен работать под прикрытием в качестве саба Джеффа, чтобы доказать, что Джефф является Мастером, достойным того, чтобы вернуть пленных солдат домой. В городе, полном инопланетных технологий, настолько совершенных, что все происходит как по волшебству, они обнаруживают, что все не так кажется, включая их собственную миссию. У жителей планеты 328 свои секреты и политические интриги. Как далеко придется зайти Джеффу и Дженсену, чтобы удовлетворить ожидания своего командования, больше заинтересованного в технологиях, нежели в спасении пропавших? В любом случае, им придется столкнуться с влечением к друг другу и решать, что важнее: долг или любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meadows of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999) by [epeeblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade). 



> Переводчик: ~Chertopoloh~  
> Бета: Маленькая сосна(Small_pine)  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Пейринг:Дженсен Эклз/Джеффри Дин Морган, Дженсен Эклз/Джеффри Дин Морган/Миша Коллинз, Миша Коллинз /ОМП, Миша Коллинз/ Клаудия Блэк, Дженсен Эклз/ Адриан Пасдар;  
> упоминается Джеффри Дин Морган/Кэтрин Хейгл, Дженсен Эклз/ Деннил Харрис;  
> Джаред Падалеки, Колин Форд, Фредрик Лене, Алона Тал, Лоретта Дивайн, приглашенные актеры СПН и Мэгги Гилленхаал.  
> Рейтинг: NC-17
> 
> Предупреждения/практики: bdsm, несколько партнеров, упоминание гета, рабство, порка, спанкинг, объектфикация, чувственные пытки сосков, члена и яичек, вуайеризм, эксгибиционизм, унижение, изнасилование, сенсорная депривация, бондаж, ошейники, foodplay, bloodplay, когнитивно-поведенческая терапия, наказание, попрошайничество, оргии, секс-игрушки ( не все указанное происходит с главными героями, но может быть упомянуто).  
> Несмотря на это предупреждение, есть и совсем немного сюжета, и, конечно же, романтика.
> 
> Disclaimer: Это художественное произведение. Все описанное в нем не имеет отношения к реальной жизни Дженсена Эклза, Джеффри Дина Моргана и остальных людей, упоминаемых в истории.
> 
> Серия: Часть цикла Секс-корпус, хотя можно читать как самостоятельную историю. Хронологически все происходит сразу после "Семь дней до волков".
> 
> Написано для 2009 SPN J2 Bigbang challenge.
> 
> Название взято из песни Nightwish.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1\. Райские кущи - Эдемский сад, куда Бог поселил созданных им первых людей - Адама и Еву. Аллегорически райскими кущами называют место воплощения изобилия и благополучия, комфортное место.

 

Дженсен проснулся затемно и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить похрапывающего в подушку Джеффа, выбрался из постели.

Босиком, не заглушая мерное гудение системы рециркуляции воздуха, пересек каюту. Будь у него больше времени, он вернулся бы к себе, чтобы позвонить оттуда. Но настойчивая просьба  командора Моргана остаться на ночь нарушила  все планы.

Усевшись в кресло, он, прежде чем включить коммуникатор, оглянулся на кровать, посмотрел на Джеффа, освещенного экраном.  Во сне мужчина выглядел расслабленным, ни следа той беспокойной энергии, что переполняла его во время бодрствования. Но Дженсен знал, как оно на самом деле, почувствовал, когда сел – задница все еще болела после их обучающей сессии прошлой ночью.

Он пробежался пальцами по панели, вызывая клавиатуру, послал запрос на связь за пределами корабля – с Землей – и в ожидании разрешения забарабанил пальцами по столу. Комм запищал, Дженсен поморщился и оглянулся на Джеффа, который перекатился и начал  моститься на его подушке. На экране высветилось «ждите соединения», и Дженсен нахмурился.

Он не успел забеспокоиться – на экране возникло лицо Джареда, его глаза были воспаленными и сонными.

– Джен?

– Привет. Я тебя разбудил? – он не рассчитал, сколько сейчас времени на Земле, но знал, что Джаред будет рад услышать его независимо от времени суток.

– Решил вздремнуть в одной из кладовок, – Джаред потер лоб, – между сменами.

– А, так ты в больнице, – Дженсен очень гордился тем, что брат решил поступить в медицинский. Было логично, что, проведя столько времени в больницах, Джаред захочет помогать тем, кто заболел и чувствовал себя потерянным, как когда-то он сам. Значит, жертва Дженсена была не напрасной.

– Ага. Похоже, я всегда здесь, – он прокашлялся, и изображение сместилось. Дженсен догадался, что брат сел. При нечеткой картинке разговаривать было трудно. – Отправляешься на новое задание?

Дженсен вздохнул, метнул взгляд на Джеффа и снова вернулся к экрану.

– Да, выступаем сегодня. Не знаю, сколько меня не будет на связи.

– Прием такой дрянной, даже для 2D, – Джаред постучал по экрану комма, – должно быть, ты довольно далеко.

– Я не...

– Знаю, знаю, режим секретности Секс-корпуса, – ухмыльнулся Джаред. Все семь лет оперативной работы Дженсену снова и снова приходилось лгать младшему брату о своем местонахождении. Они договорились  всегда созваниваться перед тем, как Дженсен отправится на следующее задание, на тот случай, если он не вернется.

– Что за чувак ответил на мой звонок в прошлый раз?

– Командор Морган, он отвечает за миссию, – ну, подумал Дженсен, отчасти, так оно и есть. Пускай Морган командовал всем Проектом освоения, отыскивал утраченные колонии, отрезанные от Объединенных Планет более трехсот лет назад, но  Дженсена вытащили сюда из-за его профессиональных знаний, и именно он направляет Моргана, готовит его для миссии.

– Он из Космического корпуса, – заметил очевидное Джаред.  И совершенно справедливо  –  Дженсен редко работал с другими военными подразделениями, за исключением случаев, когда его перевозили из одного места в другое.

– Им потребовался консультант, – объяснил он. Вот это точно правда. Морган и его люди наткнулись на планету, жители которой построили свое общество на принципах сексуального доминирования/подчинения. Конечно, обычные пехотинцы из Космического корпуса – чтоб их! – не смогли отличить подчинение от рабства. После оскорбления одного из сабов королева планеты 328 захватила двух членов экспедиции и пообещала отпустить их, только если командор Морган докажет, что он достойный Мастер. К счастью, капитан Дивайн знала достаточно, чтобы вызвать специалиста из Секс-корпуса.

– Та долгосрочная миссия, о которой ты мне не расскажешь... – экран замерцал, и изображение Джареда стало черно-белым. Перед оправкой на задание, которое займет по меньшей мере год, глубоко в сердце Конфедерации – с ней Объединенные Планеты вели войну, сколько Дженсен себя помнил, – он с удовольствием провел с братом целый месяц отпуска.

– Отложена до окончания этой, – пока Дженсен не желал думать  о ней. Он только включился в текущее задание, и отвлекающие мысли ему ни к чему.

– И все? Ты закончишь? – спросил Джаред.

После следующей миссии закончится второй пятилетний контракт Дженсена. Так что если не подписывать новый,  то его обязательства перед Секс-корпусом будут выполнены. Он кивнул.

– Вот на тогда мы и запланируем свадьбу.

Дженсен рассмеялся:

– Она согласилась? Ты что,  делал предложение в постели?

– Засранец, – огрызнулся Джаред. – А если и так? Лучшим свадебным подарком будет твое возвращение домой.

– Джаред, – начал он, не зная, что сказать. Никогда нельзя предугадать, как пройдет следующее задание, вернется ли он с него живым. Включился свет: имитируя настоящий рассвет, он сначала был тусклым, но постепенно становился ярче.

– Мне пора. Я позвоню, как только вернусь на корабль.

Джаред кивнул.

– Ладно. Будь осторожен, братишка.

– Я постараюсь,  – ответил Дженсен и прервал связь. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя в никуда.

 

– Так ты уже закончил свой разговор? – со сна голос Джеффа звучал низко.

Дженсен кивнул, потом встал и, перешагнул сумки, оставленные им вчера на полу.

– Впереди целый день, пока мы высадимся на Триста двадцать восьмой. Вы не возражаете, если я приму душ здесь? – спросил он, подхватывая свой черный комбинезон, так отличающийся от его привычной красной формы.

Если бы они были настоящей парой, а не приставлены друг к другу ради задания, Дженсен не стал бы спрашивать. Не было бы такой необходимости. Но через несколько часов он целиком погрузится в личность  саба, делая вид, что принадлежит Джеффу, так чтобы тот мог предстать перед королевой Триста двадцать восьмой настоящим Мастером. Привычка спрашивать разрешение должна стать его второй натурой.

– Вперед, – Джефф кивнул в сторону ванной. – Я займусь кофе. Как ты сказал, у нас впереди долгий день.

 

***

Попросив Дженсена остаться на ночь, Джефф рассчитывал на иное пробуждение. Они трахались последние четыре дня – и все это время Дженсен натаскивал его по собственной программе, чтобы он мог сойти за  опытного Мастера. Но он хотел проснуться рядом с Дженсеном, обвить рукой его худощавое тело, потереться членом о его крепкие, подтянутые ягодицы, нежно поцеловать засосы, которые поставил на шее Дженсена прошлой ночью.

Той ночью Дженсен стоял на коленях, полностью в его власти, одетый лишь в черный кожаный ошейник. И Джеффу, к его удивлению, это понравилось. Нравилось, как выглядит темный ошейник на бледной нежной коже. Нравилось, как Дженсен подчинялся, отвечая лишь “да, сэр”. Надо же, Джефф и не знал, что у него может быть такой фетиш.

С Кэти все было совсем не так. Он никогда не испытывал потребности заставить ее подчиняться. И хотя их любовные ласки всегда были страстными, а порой даже грубыми, наручники и веревки  не использовали. Джефф поднялся с постели, натянул спортивные штаны и направился  в кухоньку варить кофе. Интересно, он хоть раз просыпался, не думая о своей покойной жене? Можно подумать, что другое обнаженное тело в его постели отшибло бы ему память.

Она умерла всего восемнадцать месяцев назад. Недостаточно времени, чтобы забыть, даже убежав в задницу мира, на край галактики, в поисках остатков поселения, триста лет назад отрезанного от Объединенных планет. Даже если Дженсен и есть то самое обнаженное тело в его постели, но Джефф вступил в связь с ним только потому, что так того требовало задание. Пожалуй, выдайся случай, Джефф бы подцепил его где-нибудь в баре. И все-таки здесь было что-то еще.

Дженсен вышел из ванной, как раз когда в емкость упали последние капли кофе. Влажные волосы чуть вились, лицо порозовевшее и свежевыбритое. Ему шла черная форма –  темный цвет лишь подчеркивал зелень глаз. Джефф нахмурился, размышляя о них. Не возникнут ли из-за его глаз неприятности там, на планете.

– Пожалуй, я пойду проверю, все ли погрузили в шаттл, – сказал Дженсен, беря наполненную для него Джеффом кружку. – Так вам не надо будет беспокоиться, все ли сделано, и идти туда, а потом торопиться на встречу с капитаном.

Джефф кивнул. Он уже привык, что Дженсен заботится о деталях операции. Они отлично сработались как команда, и спасибо звездам за это, потому что от их взаимодействия зависели жизни двух человек.

– Хорошая мысль. Увидимся у шаттла, перед взлетом.

Дженсен подмигнул ему и небрежно отсалютовал. Джефф не смог противиться желанию шлепнуть уходящего парня по заднице. А что, подумал он, ухмыляясь, это один из способов поддержания дисциплины.

 

***

Огромный, созданный не для войны, а для длительных исследований,  “Меркурий” не был похож ни на один из звездолетов, на которых Дженсену доводилось путешествовать. Большую часть своей службы он летал на кораблях с темными коридорами, тесными помещениями с рядами солдатских коек у стен, чтобы освободить место для оружия. Конечно, он никогда не  служил на таких судах, а оказывался там, лишь когда его перебрасывали из одного места в другое. Дженсену определенно понравилась оживленная атмосфера “Меркурия”. В идеальной вселенной все суда будут такими.

Он вышел из лифта в отсеке, где стоял шаттл, едва не столкнувшись в одним из погрузчиков, гонявших по палубе. Военные были везде: носили ящики, перепроверяли спецификации, готовили шаттл к возвращению на Триста двадцать восьмую. Дженсен нырнул в эту круговерть, чтобы проверить, что же на самом деле загружено.

– Что, Морган спустил с поводка?

Услышав раздражающий голос, Дженсен закрыл глаза; не стоило удивляться. Хотя ему и удалось убедить Моргана не включать Хартли в список участников спасательной операции, он знал, что лейтенант Джастин Хартли приписан к Проекту освоения. У них были стычки в прошлом, и тот не скрывал своей неприязни к Дженсену.

– Что, складским рабочим больше нечем заняться? – парировал никогда не отступавший перед вызовом Дженсен. Эта его склонность не раз приводила к фингалам, хотя и не всегда у него. Он развернулся к Хартли, который стоял, прислонившись к гладкому пластику погрузчика, скрестив руки на груди. На слова Дженсена Хартли фыркнул:

– Не сомневаюсь, что именно ты позаботился о том, чтобы ноги моей на планете не было.

– Можете уверять себя в чем угодно, лейтенант, – ответил Дженсен. Надо было идти дальше, но поворачиваться спиной к противнику не хотелось.

– Впрочем, я даже благодарен, – Хартли ухмыльнулся, – мне не придется рисковать там своей задницей. Но в любом случае, я бы не стал волноваться об этом, ведь ты предоставляешь свою.

Не совладав с собой, Дженсен дернулся. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить тем же, но так и не получил возможности –  между ними впихнула ящик капрал Мэгги Гилленхаал.

– Лейтенант, – сказала она, кивая обоим, – я принесла кое-какое свое оборудование, надеюсь, для него здесь найдется место?

– Я позабочусь об этом, капрал, – ответил Хартли, подхватывая ее ящик и укладывая на погрузчик. Она подождала, когда он покинет зону слышимости, и тихо сказала:

– У вас всегда так?

 

Дженсен почесал затылок – пугать ее не хотелось. Брату Гилленхаал предложили вступить в Секс-корпус, и она спрашивала у Дженсена совета, чтобы помочь парню сделать выбор. Солгав, он оказал бы ей медвежью услугу.

– У нас с Хартли своя история, – сказал он наконец, на самом деле не ответив на вопрос.

Мэгги склонила голову, бросив на него проницательный взгляд.

– Я не  удивилась бы, – сказала она, игнорируя его ответ. – В войсках полно засранцев.

Он рассмеялся.

– Я знал, что вы умница, капрал.

 

***

 

Джефф вошел в капитанскую рубку: на плече рюкзак, в руке планшет. Похоже, все было готово к отлету, и он собрался доложить об этом капитану. Она стояла у обзорного экрана, оформленного под обычный иллюминатор,  глядя в космос и на планету, на чьей орбите они сейчас находились. Джефф надеялся, что для него  вид звезд или планеты, выглядящей как огромный шар, подвешенный в пустоте, никогда не станет обыденным.

– Капитан Дивайн? – подал он голос, поколебавшись, стоит ли ее отвлекать.

Лоретта Дивайн развернулась и коротко улыбнулась ему. Последняя неделя ей тоже далась нелегко. Джефф хоть учился, как лучше одурачить жителей Триста двадцать восьмой, а она вынуджена была сидеть и ждать, зная, что два хороших человека оставлены внизу в качестве заложников.

– Вольно, командор.

Он опустил рюкзак и кивнул.

– Мы готовы к вылету. Шаттлом занимается Эклз, и мои люди собрались к условленному времени.

– Меньшего я и не ожидала, Морган, – она подошла к столу из темного искусственного дерева. –  Я получила приказы от адмирала.

Почему эти слова наполнили его страхом?

– О, – он ждал, когда она продолжит.

– Спасение майора Таппена и доктора Джонсна не является делом первостепенной важности, командор. Сенаторы хотят, чтоб вы выступили посредником, заключили договор о размещении на Триста двадцать восьмой базы Объединенных Планет и доступе к инопланетным технологиям.

Хотел бы Джефф сказать, что удивлен. С той минуты, как они вошли в странный город с автоматизированными вагончиками и разумными силовыми полями, он знал, что его командование пожелает заполучить технологии в свои руки. Однако в тот момент для них приоритетом были не технологии, его команда была слишком взволнована полуобнаженными  коленопреклоненными людьми в ошейниках. В частности, доктор Джонсон особенно активно высказывался против рабства.

В конце концов, сказал он,  разве не против этого они сражаются  в бесконечной войне с Конфедерацией? Конфедераты использовали рабский труд, в Объединенных планетах ничего подобного не было. Это было не единственным яблоком раздора между обеими сторонами, но Джефф давно перестал интересоваться подробностями войны. Ублюдки убили Кэти, и все, что его заботило,  – как  поджарить их.

А технологии Триста двадцать восьмой, возможно, помогут одержать окончательную победу над Конфедерацией. Нет, Джефф не был удивлен.

– При переговорах мне предоставили карт-бланш? – спросил он.

– Почти, – плечи Дивайн поникли. – Однако, прежде чем согласиться на какие бы то ни было условия, сначала поставьте в известность меня. Так вы убережетесь от лишних проблем.

– Понял, – ответил он и поднял рюкзак, ожидая, когда его отпустят.

– Командор, – начала Дивайн, – будьте там осторожны. Присматривайте за Эклзом. Если с ним что-то случится, Феррис с меня шкуру спустит.

Он улыбнулся ей, вспомнив  свое общение с генералом Феррис и ее жесткий приказ заботиться о Дженсене. – Если я допущу подобное, то предложу свою шкуру.

Дивайн издала смешок.

– Это вы сейчас так говорите, командор. Доложите, когда приземлитесь. Свободны.

– Сэр.

 

* * *

 

В шаттле Дженсен не сел рядом, и Джефф почувствовал досаду, но сообразил, что как только они высадятся на Триста двадцать восьмой, тот будет ходить за ним как приклеенный, и сейчас, возможно, ему нужно немного личного пространства. Пожалуй, он и не раздражался бы так, не сядь Дженсен рядом с капралом Мэгги Гилленхаал. Изначально она не числилась в команде, Дженсен попросил, чтобы ее включили в состав после того, как познакомился с ней. Брат Гилленхаал завербовался, ему предложили вступить в Секс-корпус, и Дженсен, похоже, был первым встреченным ею скобом.

Джефф обвел взглядом свой отряд. Интересно, для них тоже так? Скобы – секс-корпусовские бляди – часто были мишенями для насмешек в казармах Космического корпуса. Они служили, лежа на спине, во всяком случае, так все считали. Может, надо снова толкнуть речь “Дженсен – такой же солдат, как и вы, и вы должны его уважать”? Но он знал свою команду и знал, что ему достаточно сказать один раз, и они прислушаются.

Джефф снова их оглядел, некоторые были с ним на Триста двадцать восьмой и в первый раз: Чикези, Витфилд и Браун, управлявший шаттлом. На них можно расчитывать. Еще здесь были незнакомые ему штатские: официально участники проекта, но руководил ими не он, а доктор Коэн. Он мысленно прикинул, кого из двадцати человек возьмет с собой в город.

Безусловно, Дженсена, Чикези – она медик, доктора Баррези – одну из дипломатов Коэн, Витфилда в качестве грубой силы и, пожалуй, Семпсон – пусть лейтенант наберется немного опыта. Ответственным за лагерь он оставит Брауна.

– До приземления двадцать минут, – предупредил Браун. – Садимся в том же месте, что и в первый раз.

– Благодарю, лейтенант-командор.

Джефф повернулся и застегнул ремни безопасности – стандартная процедура, на случай если не сработают амортизаторы. Однако приземление прошло гладко. Браун вовремя выключил двигатели, и посадку они практически не почувствовали.

– Народ, внимание! – сказал Джефф, прежде чем все успели отстегнуться и начали выгружаться. – Эклз, Чикези, Баррези, Витфилд и Семпсон – вы со мной. Браун командует лагерем. Установите стандартные датчики для определения показателей окружающей среды и зонды. Я свяжусь с вами, как только мы войдем в город, и через час  еще раз. Помните, что мы должны действовать осмотрительно. Двух хороших людей держат в заложниках. Не пороть горячку, хорошо?

В ответ раздался хор “дасэр” и Джефф кивнул:

 – Тогда вперед.

Браун открыл дверь, и экипаж начал выгрузку. К Джеффу подошел Дженсен и тихо сказал:

– Мне стоит войти в роль сейчас. Нам неизвестна зона охвата их камер слежения.

В прошлый раз местные следили за лагерем прямо из города, и  Джефф не знал, могут ли они пробраться в шаттл.

– Верно. Свои сигналы ты помнишь.

Дженсен блеснул улыбкой и поднял  руки верх, отвечая их условными жестами – только так он сможет общаться с Джеффом, если его свяжут и заткнут ему рот кляпом.

– Хороший мальчик, – похвалил Джефф.

– Кстати, об этом, – Дженсен полез в один из многочисленных карманов на своей форме и вытянул тонкую черную полоску – ошейник, которым они пользовались во время сессии.  Здесь, на Триста двадцать восьмой, это гораздо больше, чем просто игра.

– Давай я, – Джефф взял ошейник, надел его на Дженсена и тщательно застегнул. Эта черная полоска на светлой коже творила с ним что-то невообразимое: захотелось наклониться и оставить еще одну полосу на шее Дженсена –  из засосов. Но он сдержался, для заявления его права собственности здесь достаточно и ошейника.

– Благодарю вас, сэр, – голос Дженсена стал другим, более покорным. Итак, подумал Джефф, началось.

Он собрал свой отряд из пяти человек рядом с шаттлом, и они  пошли пешком к городским воротам – два километра через лес с буйной растительностью и песчаной почвой. Джефф не просмотрел отчеты о местности – на это не было времени, но его заинтересовали высокие деревья. Может, триста лет назад их привезли с Земли?

Пройдя через лес, они вышли на открытое пространство – деревья вокруг горда были вырублены – и когда в поле зрения вдруг возникли  золотые шпили,  Джефф услышал рядом восторженный вздох Дженсена.

По сделанным в прошлый раз записям невозможно было судить о красоте этого места, они не передавали того, как эффектно переливается город в лучах солнца, больше напоминая мираж, нежели реальность. Казалось, что он бесконечен – башни и мосты уходили вдаль, насколько хватало взгляда. Джефф знал, что город выходит к океану, но был настолько огромен, что с той стороны, откуда они подошли, догадаться об этом было невозможно.

– Как красиво! – прошептал Дженсен.

– Ты еще не видел, как там внутри, – с улыбкой ответила ему Чикези.

– Пошли, пора с этим покончить, – Джефф с решительным видом направился к воротам, преграждающим вход. Однако на сей раз при их приближении створки не сдвинулись с  места, оставаясь закрытыми. Джефф нахмурился. Как же ему общаться с теми, кто внутри? В конце концов, его пригласили вернуться, когда он сможет доказать свой статус Мастера.

Стоящий рядом Дженсен коснулся ворот рукой, но тут же отдернул ее.

– Они теплые, – сказал он и снова провел пальцами по металлу, завороженный ощущениями.

Как только он произнес это, метал перед ними задвигался, словно его частички закружились в водовороте,  и превратился в экран, на котором возникло лицо мужчины.

– Кто вы? –  потребовал он ответа.

Джефф стража не узнал, похоже, его не было, когда их встречали в прошлый раз.

– Я – командор Джефф Морган, – ответил он. – Ваша королева предложила мне вернуться, когда я смогу оправдаться. – Он указал на Дженсена: – Со мной  мой саб, надеюсь, его будет достаточно, чтобы убедить вас.

Страж ничего не ответил, и на добрых пять минут экран опустел. Подняв брови, Джефф поглядел на Дженсена, не зная, как расценивать происходящее. Но вскоре страж вернулся:

– Мне приказано пропустить только вас и вашего саба. Больше никого.

Раздумывать было некогда.

– Хорошо, – сказал Джефф, – но я должен убедиться, что мои люди вернутся назад в целости и сохранности.

– Командор, – запротестовал Витфилд, – вы не можете отправиться туда один.

– Я буду не один, – не задумываясь, ответил он, хотя и понимал, что Витфилд говорит о другом. – Возвращайтесь в лагерь и доложите мне, когда доберетесь.  – Он оглянулся на Дженсена. – Ты согласен?

Тот молча кивнул. Однако дал Джеффу сигнал рукой, что он в порядке, и, похоже, так оно и было.

– Командор, – начала Чикези.  Джефф вперился в нее взглядом, гадая какие возражения услышит теперь, но она просто сказала: – Верните майора Таппена и доктора Джонсона целыми и невредимыми.

– Так и задумано, лейтенант, – ответил он. – А теперь, шагом марш!

Когда они скрылись в лесу, он вынул комм и связался с капитаном “Меркурия”. Она был недовольна, обозвала его дураком, но велела действовать.

– Помните о данных вам указаниях, командор, – через комм ее голос дребезжал и звучал будто издалека. Интересно, что за фигня творится со связью? Сигнал с корабля должен быть четким и громким.

Хотя напоминание капитана и так было предельно ясным. Только Джефф знал истинную цель операции, все думали, что он здесь, чтоб спасти своих людей. От этой мысли внутри все переворачивалось. Хотел бы он разделить свою тайну хотя бы с Дженсеном, ведь предполагалось  и его участие, во всяком случае до того, как они ступили на Триста двадцать восьмую.

– Да, сэр, – ответил он капитану и завершил сеанс связи.

– Сэр, – привлек его внимание Дженсен.

Ворота начали медленно открываться, створки раздвинулись и подернулись рябью, словно чешуйками, золотистый материал сверкал мириадами цветных искр. Во время первого визита ворота приветственно распахнулись, теперь же открылись ровно настолько, чтобы мог пройти один человек. Звезды, мелькнула мысль, должно быть, в прошлый раз он облажался даже больше, чем думал.

– Вперед, следуй за мной, – сказал он Дженсену.

И они вошли в город.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Капрал Мэгги Гилленхаал только начала распаковывать свое оборудование, когда из зарослей вышел отряд командора Моргана, но без самого командора и  Дженсена – лейтенанта Эклза. Эклз оказался совсем не таким, как она ожидала, и что еще важнее, не соответствовал стереотипам, сложившимся о Секс-корпусе. Вначале ее это беспокоило, потому что она не представляла, что такого Секс-корпус нашел в ее брате, что захотел увидеть в своих рядах. Лишь однажды она видела подтверждение того, за что Дженсена называли шлюхой – когда он попросил Джеффа надеть на него кожаный ошейник. И вот тогда, увидев, как он опустил глаза и сжал полные губы, Мэгги поняла, какое чувственное создание кроется  в этом проницательном, не склонном к сантиментам человеке.

Дженсен сам попросил, чтобы ее взяли на задание, непонятно почему. Она числилась на “Меркурии”, а не в Проекте освоения. Это была ее первая операция отдельно от команды, и она пообещала себе, что переплюнет техников, работающих в Проекте. Таким образом, делая свою работу, она  оправдает доверие Дженсена.

– Витфилд, доложить! – через поляну, на которой постепенно разворачивали лагерь, стремительно шагал лейтенант-командор Стерлинг Браун. Брауна назначил ответственным Морган, и, надо признать, Мэгги он немного пугал.

– Сэр, – Витфилд вытянулся по стойке смирно. Весь лагерь затих, ожидая, что он скажет. – По прибытии к месту назначения разрешили войти только командору Моргану и лейтенанту Эклзу. Морган приказал нам возвращаться в лагерь.

При этом известии Мэгги закусила губу. Морган и Эклз остались без отряда и без прикрытия,  вынужденные играть роли, не имея понятия как действовать. Она знала, что Эклз бывал в куда более серьезных ситуациях, один, на территории Конфедерации.  Несмотря на то, что граждане этой планеты оставались неизвестной переменной, они  пока никого не убили и, похоже, готовы сначала пообщаться. Это свидетельствовало в их пользу.

– Он доложил капитану Дивайн, сэр, – добавила второй лейтенант, Керолайн Чикези, когда Витфилд закончил.

Браун покачал головой.

– Вот дурак! Ладно, пусть поблизости  от города всегда находится группа  и ждет. Если Моргану потребуется подмога, мы будем рядом. – Он развернулся: – Остальным вернуться к работе.

Мэгги опустил голову и продолжила распаковывать оборудование. Рядом ставили палатку, которая послужит им казармой. По телу прошла дрожь волнения – хотелось начать работать и проявить себя.

 

***

 

Дженсен следовал за Джеффом, в шаге или двух позади и чуть левее –  как и надлежит хорошему сабу, хотя они не имели понятия о здешних правилах, о том, как полагается вести себя сабмиссивам.  Насколько он знал, ему следовало ползти на коленях  вслед за Мастером. Что ж, ошибки возможны, и от того, как он с ними справится, может зависеть успех операции. Они прошли через врата и силовое поле, о котором упоминалось в отчетах – то, что отнимало оружие. На сей раз было то же самое, хотя Дженсен был безоружным, предвидя такую возможность. Он с изумлением наблюдал, как невидимая сила стянула с Джеффа лазерный пистолет и отбросила. Невероятно, Объединенные планеты не владели подобными технологиями – обезоруживать людей, даже на устраивая обыск.

Улица, по которой они шли, казалась выложенной узорами из чего-то похожего на брусчатку, но это был не камень – слишком мягкий под ботинками. Как бы там ни было, этот вроде-бы-камень складывался в мозаичный рисунок насыщенных цветов – ярко-синий и сочно-зеленый – указывающий путь к сердцу города.  В конце главной дороги их ждал  кроваво-красный вагончик.

– Это их общественный транспорт, – сказал Джефф, осматриваясь. – В прошлый раз нас встречало два десятка стражей.

Дженсен рассматривал вагончик: короткий, прямоугольный, с большими продолговатыми окнами по обеим сторонам, ни колес, ни системы управления не видно.

– Может, это демонстрация доброй воли? – сказал он, не уточняя, чьей именно. – Доверие.

Джефф кивнул.

– Держись ближе. Не нравится мне эта тишина.

– Да, сэр, – Дженсен шагнул вперед и их плечи соприкоснулись. Физический контакт принес успокоение, и они вошли в вагончик.

 

Он не знал, чего именно ожидал, возможно, крошечных ковшеобразных сидений, как в большинстве видов общественного транспорта, известном ему, но определенно не мягких диванчиков вдоль окон и не мягкого пола по центру. Дженсен подождал, пока Джефф сядет, и опустился на колени у его ног. Окна были такими огромными, что в них можно было смотреть даже с его места.

При виде действий Дженсена Джефф издал странный гортанный звук, словно успел забыть, зачем они здесь. Дженсен метнул на него короткий взгляд: Джеффу должен помнить, что здесь он Мастер и распоряжается Дженсеном. Похоже, он вообще чувствует растерянность –  вон как сглатывает и зрачки расширены – его ж не обучали контролировать собственные реакции.

Скрыв улыбку, Дженсен повернулся к окну и поразился, увидев, что вагончик уже поднялся в воздух. Движение совсем не чувствовалось, и оттого, что за окнами проплывают  здания, слегка мутило. Вагончик пролетал в изогнутые арки, нырял под мосты и обходил башни. Внезапно показался океан глубокого синего цвета, служащий переливчатым фоном для золотого дворца, к которому они прибыли.

– Ух ты! – шепотом воскликнул Дженсен.

На его возглас Джефф усмехнулся:

– Да, это нечто, – согласился он.

Вагончик приблизился к дворцу – самой высокой башне города – и причалил к приличных размеров террасе, обвитой плющом и еще какими-то вьющимися растениями. Их ожидал мужчина, судя по фотографиям из отчетов о прошлой высадке и его одежде – золотым доспехам и сандалиях на шнуровке, страж.

– Идем, – приказал Джефф, выходя из вагончика на карниз. Дженсен встал, чтобы последовать за ним, но тут же снова  упал на колени, ибо человек направился к ним

– Командор Морган? – спросил он.  – Я – страж Йен.

–  Я помню тебя, – медленно  произнес Джефф.

– Да, – Йен отвел глаза, лишь мельком взглянув на Дженсена. – Сейчас королева занята, но она просила герцогиню Клаудию встретить вас.

Джефф кивнул, словно понял, о чем речь.

– Конечно.

– Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста. – Йен развернулся и вошел в стеклянные двери. Дженсен держался подле Джеффа, как и положено, опустив взгляд, но из-под ресниц разглядывал все, что только мог уловить краем глаза, замечая богатые ковры, декоративные панели на стенах, искусно расставленную мебель

– Герцогиня, позвольте представить вам командора Моргана и его саба, – сказал Йен.

Герцогиня, в платье из бледно-желтого шелка с глубоким вырезом, сидела в большом шезлонге, и поднялась, чтобы поприветствовать их. У ее ног преклонил колени саб – мужчина, одетый лишь в кожаную юбку, повязанную на поясе, и красный кожаный ошейник. Дженсен внимательно рассматривал его, запоминая позу и положение глаз.

– Командор. Что за странный титул, – задумчиво сказала она, приблизившись. Ее темные волосы крупными локонами струились по спине. – О вас говорят в городе, командор Морган.

– Надеюсь, хорошее, – непринужденно ответил Джефф.

К счастью, она рассмеялась.

– Что ж, будет видно. Я – Клаудиа, герцогиня округа Блэк. Это мой саб Миша, уверена, вы с ним уже встречались.

Твою мать, подумал Дженсен. Тот самый саб, которого оскорбил доктор Джонсон, из-за чего захватили в заложники двух человек. К его удивлению, услышав свое имя, Миша поднял васильково-синие глаза, улыбнулся Дженсену и подмигнул. Дженсен отвел взгляд, смутившись, что его поймали за разглядыванием.

Джефф кивнул Мише.

– А это мой саб, Дженсен.

Она подошла ближе и взяла Дженсена за подбородок, вынуждая его поднять голову. Он попытался смотреть в сторону – так было  бы правильнее, но она нарочно искала его взгляда и, поймав, ахнула: – Его глаза... Я никогда еще  не видела такого цвета!

Сердце гулко забилось в груди. Неужели их игра закончилась, не успев начаться? Основываясь на том, что в заложники взяли только голубоглазых мужчин, они предполагали, что на Триста двадцать восьмой цвет глаз играет роль в выборе, кому быть сабом. Но никто не знал наверняка, что значили бы зеленые глаза.

– Да, – согласился Джефф, – эффектно, не так ли?

Дженсен почувствовал, как от этих слов его щеки заливает краска.

– Прекрасно, – подтвердила Клаудиа, отпуская Дженсена и отступая. – Прошу прощения, что прикоснулась к вашей собственности, командор. Я должна была убедиться... – она покачала головой. – Занятно. У нас к вам будет много вопросов.

– Жду с нетерпением, – ответил Джефф.

Клаудия кивнула.

–  На время вашего пребывания здесь королева предоставляет вам комнаты, и вы приглашены на официальный ужин сегодня вечером. Я велела Мише обучить вас, как правильно себя вести, – она улыбнулась. – Если вы не против.

Сглотнув, Джефф ответил:

– Я не возражаю.

– Миша.

– Госпожа, – он грациозно поднялся.

– Покажи им  их комнаты и часть дворца. Думаю, первым делом надо заказать новую одежду, – Клаудиа окинула их форму презрительным взглядом. – Помимо всего прочего, проводишь их на ужин. Я буду ждать тебя там.

– Слушаюсь, Госпожа, – ответил Миша с легким поклоном.

С улыбкой, предназначенной лишь ему, она взъерошила ему волосы.

– Увидимся вечером, командор.

– Герцогиня, – ответил Джефф.

И они остались наедине с Мишей.

 

***

 

Что ж, размышлял Джефф, бывало и хуже. Например, когда он впервые увидел Мишу, и тот, раздевшись, предложил себя всему отряду Джеффа.  Переплюнуть такое трудно.  Хотя тот факт, что после всего произошедшего снова придется иметь дело с Мишей, мало уступал предыдущему.

Особенно когда Миша поднимал свои большие голубые глаза на Джеффа. Подобно большинству жителей Триста двадцать восьмой, Миша был красив загадочной, неземной красотой. Забавно, подумал Джефф, а ведь красота Дженсена того же типа. Он бы сюда вписался.  Куда больше Джефф беспокоился о себе, о том, как он будет доказывать, что является стоящим Мастером, даже не представляя себе, что это значит.

– Следуйте за мной, пожалуйста, – вежливо сказал Миша. – Я покажу вам ваши апартаменты.

Он повел их по коридору с множеством дверей, похожих на те двери, к которым Джефф привык, – высокие, прямоугольные, скользящие вдоль стены.

– Если вы прикоснетесь к панели рядом с лифтом,  – объяснил Миша, тут же демонстрируя, – то вызовете свободную кабину.

За открывшимися дверями оказался лифт со стеклянными стенами, через которые был виден город. Миша отошел в сторону  и жестом предложил Джеффу войти. Когда он последовал предложению, Миша и Дженсен обменялись взглядами,  но вошли одновременно. Миша коротко ухмыльнулся и повернулся к Джеффу:

– Ваши комнаты на зеленом уровне. Просто коснитесь стены и думайте о нужном месте.

Как только Миша так сделал, двери пошли рябью и закрылись. Более чем странная технология, подумал Джефф, никаких направляющих или шарниров, все стекает, как чистая вода.

– Как оно читает твои мысли? – спросил Дженсен, глядя на панель, вместо того, чтоб оценить вид из окон.

– Душа Гармонии читает в наших сердцах, – ответил Миша так, словно ответ очевиден.

– Так, а вот здесь притормози, – вскинул руку Джефф. Он смутно помнил, что  Йен говорил что-то подобное,  когда их отряд впервые встретился со стражем. – Кто такая Гармония?

Миша развернулся к нему, и уставился широко распахнутыми глазами:

– Гармония – это город, – ответил он.

Наконец-то, хоть один ответ. Но какой! Джефф оглядел золоченые спирали и башни. Какая душа может быть у города? Центральный компьютер, управляющий всем? Но Джефф не слыхал о компьютерах, способных читать чьи-то мысли, не говоря уже о том, как непринужденно эти люди  пользуются своими технологиями.

Миша показал им их апартаменты – богато обставленный номер, состоящий из зоны отдыха с мягкими диванами, столом и плотными гобеленами на стенах, игровой комнаты, как ее назвал Миша,  с деревянными досками в стратегических местах и комодом, полным секс-игрушек, спальни с самой большой кроватью, какую только Джефф видел, и ванной комнаты с маленьким бассейном.

– Если вы так принимаете гостей, то какие же покои у королевы? – воскликнул Джефф с благоговением окидывая взглядом спальню. Игровую он пока проигнорировал. Если повезет, пользоваться ею не придется вовсе.

Дженсен опустил свой рюкзак рядом с кроватью.

– Сэр, могу я отнести принадлежности в игровую?

– Принадлежности? – растерянно моргнул Джефф, не уверенный, о чем Дженсен говорит, но смутно подозревая, что тот подразумевает секс-игрушки, которые показывал на “Меркурии”. Дженсен взял их с собой? Он что, думает, на Триста двадцать восьмой своих недостаточно?

– Вы привезли свои? – с любопытством спросил Миша. – Могу я посмотреть? Мне интересно, насколько вы отличаетесь в этом отношении.

– Разбирайтесь сами, – сказал Джефф, бросая собственный рюкзак на  кровать. Там была его сменная одежда, аптечка и стандартный комплект для выживания во время планетарных миссий. Интересно, Дженсен взял хоть что-то из этого или ограничился  секс-игрушками? Впрочем, у Дженсена секс-игрушки как раз должны быть частью стандартного набора для миссий, решил Джефф.

– Я не знаю, – начал Дженсен, открывая рюкзак и вытягивая несколько предметов, –  что здесь принято. Ты ведь просветишь нас? – он взмахнул ресницами, и Мишу они очаровали так же, как и Джеффа.

– О, конечно! – сказал Миша. – Ведь моя госпожа затем меня и послала – чтоб вы знали, как себя вести.

– Подразумевается, что не так, как прежде, – сказал Джефф сухо.

При его словах Миша поднял взгляд:

– Не слишком вежливо отнимать саба у его хозяйки.

Джефф фыркнул. Это с какой стороны посмотреть! Он не собирался объяснять этому послушному сабу, что Джонсон подумал,  будто  Мишу насильно обратили в рабство. Мысли о Джонсоне побудили его спросить:

– Ты знаешь, куда забрали моих людей? Человека, оскорбившего тебя, и его товарища?

Миша оторвался от разглядывания коллекции секс-игрушек Дженсена.

– Госпожа говорила, что их отправили на обучение в Королевскую школу.

– На обучение? – тупо повторил Джефф. – Как сабов?

– Конечно, – Миша коснулся чего-то в груде игрушек. – Вот это подойдет, чтобы надеть на игровую вечеринку или торжественный ужин с развлечениями.

Джефф взглянул, но увидел лишь какие-то кожаные лоскуты.

– Это… сбруя? – он в последний момент вспомнил, что не должен выдать своего удивления. Ведь предполагалось, что он постоянно использует все, что лежит в сумке Дженсена.

Дженсен улыбнулся ему.

– Да, я  позаботился обо всех принадлежностях, – сказал он Мише, словно оправдываясь,  но Джефф чертовски хорошо знал, что слова адресованы ему. – Что еще мне следует надеть? Я полагаю, наша форма слишком официальная?

Миша сморщил нос.

– Она такая немодная! Так вы нарушите атмосферу ужина. О, я вспомнил, что должен проводить вас к портному, иначе вам больше нечего будет надеть. Пойдемте, свои вещи можете оставить здесь. Эти комнаты ваши, и никто вас не побеспокоит.

Миша повел их обратно к лифту, и они спустились чуть ли не на самый нижний уровень, где, как он объяснил, было выделено место для поставщиков вроде портного, обслуживающих королевскую семью.

– Здесь есть также кожевник и мастер по изготовлению ошейников. И специалист по наказаниям, но я никогда не слышал, чтобы королева пользовалась его услугами, – болтал Миша по дороге, и Джефф внимательно слушал, надеясь, что Дженсен понял больше, чем он сам.

– Дом Трейси? – позвал Миша, когда они вошли.

– Минуточку, душечка, – раздался женский голос, а потом появилась его обладательница – высокая стройная женщина  с дружелюбной улыбкой и густыми темными вьющимися волосами, одетая в те же яркие насыщенные цвета, что Джефф видел на всех жителях Гармонии.

– О, саб Миша, как приятно видеть тебя.  Это гости твоей госпожи?

Миша слегка поклонился ей.

– Они гости королевы. Мне предоставлена честь обучить их нашим обычаям.

– Ах да, конечно, – она потрепала его по щеке, – кто ж еще! А теперь, – она обратила внимание на Джеффа и Дженсена, –  там, откуда вы прибыли, не придают большого значения цвету?

– Это наша форма, – объяснил Дженсен.

– Хм, – она нахмурилась. – Странно, что саб и дом одеты почти одинаково. Что ж, я рада услужить. Королева открыла для них счет?

– Ой, не знаю, – сказал Миша. – Не спросил.

– Счет? – переспросил Джефф, обеспокоившись, что они о чем-то забыли.

– Конечно. Я же не бесплатно работаю, – подмигнула ему дом Трейси. – Но мы можем начать, уверена, когда я проверю, счет будет. Хотите быть первым? Или  сначала желаете одеть своего саба?

– Пусть первым идет Дженсен, – ответил Джефф, притворяясь, что не заметил его пристального взгляда.

Трейси велела Дженсену шагнуть на пьедестал и чуть поднять руки. Его окружило кольцо света, повторило контуры его тела и растворилось в основании возвышения.

– Ну вот, теперь у меня есть ваши мерки, – сказала Трейси. – Хм, думаю, лучше всего ваш саб будет выглядеть в зеленом, а?

– Пожалуй, – согласился Джефф. Непонятно, сколько интереса он должен проявлять к одеванию Дженсена. Будет ли плохо, если заметят, что его это на слишком заботит?

– Безусловно, отличный саб выглядит тем лучше, чем меньше на нем надето, – ухмыльнулась она ему. – Если у вас нет никаких пожеланий, я выберу сама и позже  пришлю к вам в апартаменты.

Слава звездам, подумал Джефф. Последнее, чего ему хотелось, так  это тратить время на выбор одежды, тогда как нужно позаботиться о более важных делах, например, о спасении Таппена и Джонсона, и о том, как получить согласие королевы на размещение базы Объединенных планет на Триста двадцать восьмой.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он ее.

После того, как на постаменте побывал и Джефф, Миша повел их в общественные купальни.

– Лучшее место, чтобы освежиться после путешествия, – сказал он.

Да, подумал Джефф, самое время начать вести себя как дом Дженсена.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен задавался вопросом, сможет ли Джефф сделать это. До сих пор в своих ролях они не выходили за рамки того, что Джефф привык делать как старший офицер. Но сейчас в общественных купальнях Дженсен беспокоился, что перед посторонними Джефф не сможет вести себя убедительно.

– Это мое любимое место, – тихо признался Дженсену Миша, когда они разделись в небольшой комнатке, прежде чем войти в купальню. – Моя хозяйка не раз приковывала меня тут.

– Она не... – Дженсен прикусил  губу, подыскивая выражения помягче, – ревнует? Когда тобой пользуются другие.

Миша бросил на него взгляд:

– На мне красный ошейник. Там, откуда вы прибыли, что, нет таких?

Дженсен покачал головой:

– Я не знаю, что он значит.

– Меня обучили делиться своим телом со многими партнерами, – пояснил Миша, оглянулся на Джеффа, все еще расшнуровывающего ботинки и, приблизившись к Дженсену, прошептал: – Я сам выбрал такое обучение, еще в юности. Это редкость, но  я... – он пожал плечами, – такая у меня была потребность.

– Тебе так нравится, – сказал Дженсен, не задумываясь.  По румянцу на щеках Миши он понял, что  задел того за живое. – Прости, – быстро извинился он.

– Ничего, – сказал Миша. – Редко какой саб понимает. Они считают, что я не более, чем портовая шлюха. – Он фыркнул. – Пойдем,  я покажу тебе купальни.

Он повел Дженсена в комнату, заполненную паром. Здесь все было выложено мозаичной плиткой, создававшей тонкие замысловатые узоры на полу, стенах и основаниях источников, из которых на жаждущих купальщиков лилась вода. Миша указал ему на комплект кандалов на скамейке, установленной у одного из источников.

– Однажды моя госпожа приковала меня здесь, – он принял позу, положив руки на цепи и склонившись, открыв Дженсену соблазнительный вид, – и позволила пользоваться мною полдня.

Дженсен вздрогнул при мысли о том, каково быть привязанным здесь и оставленным, чтобы тобой пользовался кто угодно и как угодно. Невозможно представить, чтобы Джефф поступил также, а потом стоял  и смотрел, как мужчины, один за другим, толкаются в него, Дженсена, беспомощно висящего на цепях, не имеющего возможности  остановить их.

Кто-то свистнул, и Дженсен резко пришел в себя, осознав, что стоит в купальне с почти вставшим членом. Он нырнул под струи воды, намочив волосы и скрыв, как он надеялся, жар, поднимающийся по телу.

Свистнувший поинтересовался у Миши, доступен ли тот, и Миша, пококетничав с минуту или две, признался, что занят – показывает здесь все королевским гостям. Тут наконец-то в купальни вошел Джефф.

Он вошел в комнату так уверенно, словно был тут хозяином, и взгляд, полный тлеющего желания был устремлен только на Дженсена

По мере приближения член Джеффа наливался, становился толще.

Дженсен вышел из-под струй воды: его тело покрывали капли воды, волосы прилипли ко лбу.

Джефф протянул руку,  схватил его  за ошейник и потянул к себе, так что они оказались нос к носу.

– Развернись и обопрись на плитку, – почти прорычал Джефф.

Дженсен сглотнул, у него встало от одного только звука голоса Джеффа.

– Да, сэр, – выдохнул он, едва Джефф отпустил его. Он развернулся, склонился так же, как до него это делал Миша, нашел опору для рук, чтоб не соскальзывали, и  расставил ноги.

Шлепок по заднице заставил его вздрогнуть.

– Шлюха, – в голосе Джеффа звучала нежность.

– У нас имеется несколько видов смазки, которыми вы можете воспользоваться, – Миша по-прежнему старался быть полезным.

Дженсен закусил губу, сдерживая стон. Зная, что вокруг них собралась толпа, жаждущая посмотреть на это заявление прав, он склонил  голову.  Дрожа, он опустил ресницы и боковым зрением попытался отслеживать, что именно делает Джефф.

По его спине побежала теплая вода, стекая по заднице на кафельный пол. Джефф развернул одну из душевых насадок так, что Дженсен снова оказался под струями, окруженный водой, пока Джефф ощупывал его меж ягодицами.

– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул Дженсен. Тут он был в своей стихии – знал, как сделать так, чтобы получилось красивое зрелище, как зацепить зрителей. И надеялся, что рассказы об этом дойдут до королевы  и Джефф окажется на шаг ближе к тому, чтобы доказать свое мастерство.

Вместо теплой ласкающей ладони Джеффа задницу обжег еще один шлепок.

– Здесь веду я, мальчик.

Дженсен задрожал, запрокинул голову и выдохнул. Медленно, слишком медленно Джефф исследовал его вход, смазывая маслом, надеясь, что непрерывно бегущая вода его не смоет.

Потом, приставив  головку члена ко входу, Джефф подался вперед, оперся рукой о стену рядом с головой Дженсена и приказал:

– Теперь проси.

Он застонал.

– Пожалуйста, сэр, – умолял он, – трахните меня, мне нужно чувствовать вас в себе, пожалуйста!

– А ты  заслужил? – спросил Джефф, подавшись вперед еще немного, но все равно недостаточно глубоко.

– Нет, – выдохнул Дженсен. – Но все равно возьмите меня...

Джефф издал короткий смешок, но наконец толкнулся, погружаясь в тело Дженсена целиком.

Дженсен крепко уперся пальцами о стену, толкаясь навстречу заполненности внутри него. Он чувствовал Джеффа везде: внутри и вокруг, душ омывал их обоих. А потом Джефф начал двигаться и Дженсен застонал, ощущая скольжение туда и обратно.

– Пожалуйста, – снова взмолился он, и Джефф задвигался быстрее, его бедра ударялись о Дженсена, покачивающего задом ему навстречу.

Дженсен пытался сдерживаться, зная, что не может кончить без разрешения Джеффа. Но под пристальными взглядами зрителей и Миши, стоявшего рядом, ему хотелось кончить так сильно, так отчаянно. Он  хотел предупредить Джеффа, но для такого случая у них не было сигнала.

И, наконец, когда Дженсен решил, что больше не может сдерживаться, Джефф снова наклонился и выдохнул, впиваясь зубами в его плечо:

– Кончай.

Дженсен вскрикнул от неожиданности, но все равно кончил горячими волнами  в  ладонь Джеффа.

Джефф медленно вышел и Дженсен почувствовал, что внутри не осталось опоры.

– Полегче,  – сказал Джефф помогая отодвинуться от стены и опуститься на колени.

– Позвольте мне вымыть вас, сэр, – попросил Дженсен, набирая пригоршню мыла из специальных краников, размещенных по всей купальне. Оно пахло кедром и дымом и восхитительно подчеркнуло бы естественный запах Джеффа.

Тот сглотнул, его глаза потемнели.

– Вперед.

Они получили несколько комментариев из окружавшей их толпы, но пока Дженсен намыливал  Джеффа, скользя ладонями по напряженным мышцам и гладкой коже, большинство зрителей разошлись.  Принявшись за спину Джеффа, он  прошептал ему на ухо:

– Отличная идея.

Нет, черт подери, это была фантастически хорошая идея. Дженсен чувствовал себя качественно оттраханным  и обессиленным, а ведь это еще только первый день. И если купание оказалось таким воодушевляющим, то он не мог дождаться, чтобы увидеть, что же им припасено на ужин.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Глядя на сканер, Мэгги нахмурилась. С возвращения отряда Моргана прошло несколько часов, а она уже собрала и настроила все оборудование для ученых, сходила в шаттл и просмотрела отчеты, чтобы убедиться, что данные ввели верно. И вот тогда заметила аномалию.

Расправив плечи, она скопировала все на свой планшет и отправилась искать лейтенант-командора Брауна.  Мэгги знала, что все оборудование установлено правильно:  она дважды перепроверила свою работу. Нет, об этих показаниях надо доложить.

– Командор Браун, – она сглотнула – в горле вдруг пересохло.

Он отвлекся от планшета и поднял бровь:

– Капрал?

– Я  обнаружила... сэр, приборы засекли странную энергию.

Браун фыркнул.

– Гилленхаал, здесь дофига странной энергии. Она исходит из города.

– Но не эта, – возразила она. – Вот исходящая из города, а источник этой – примерно километрах в пяти в другом направлении.

Он напрягся.

– Вы уверены?

Она развернула планшет и показала ему.

– Довольно странно. Он очень слабый, поэтому первый отряд не заметил его. От города исходит гораздо больше энергии. Но этот источник определенно находится к западу отсюда.

Браун хмурясь уставился в планшет.

– Как, черт подери...

– Сэр, – сейчас ей потребовалась все ее мужество, – прошу разрешить мне отправиться туда и  все проверить, сэр.

Блеснув глазами, Браун смерил ее взглядом и, к счастью, не нашел недостатков.

– Сначала я должен все обсудить с капитаном. Потом посмотрим, высылать ли туда команду.  Все ясно, капрал?

– Да, сэр, – просияла Мэгги.

 

* * *

 

Одежду, присланную домом Трейси, они обнаружили в своих апартаментах уже разложенной по ящикам в шкафу. Дженсен попросил Мишу помочь им выбрать подходящие наряды, потому что с предложенным ассортиментом леди превзошла себя. Однако это заставило его задуматься, на сколько же, по предположениям королевы, они задержатся в Гармонии.

– Никаких кожаных штанов, – проворчал Джефф, пока Миша перебирал содержимое шкафа.

Дженсен оглянулся на Мишу, вспомнив, как Джефф забраковал все имевшиеся на корабле.

– Если это подходящий наряд, – сказал он, – то мы должны хотя бы рассмотреть его как вариант.

Джефф состроил Дженсену рожицу, тут же приняв невозмутимый вид, едва вошел Миша, неся выбранную одежду. Повезло – кожаных штанов не было.

– Я научу тебя, – сказал Миша, – как одеть своего господина подобающе.

Дженсен забеспокоился, что там может быть что-то сложное, но, к счастью, Миша выбрал что-то типа кушака, который и завязал вокруг талии Джеффа, зашнуровал по бокам его черные, но не кожаные, брюки.

– Думаю, госпожа Трейси решила, что тебе есть, что показать, – сказал Миша, подавая Дженсену наряд для вечернего приема – килт, похожий на Мишин, но прикрывающий только сзади и спереди, так что бедра останутся совершенно оголенными.

Дженсен оглянулся на Джеффа, который после сцены в купальнях совсем притих. Джеффу срочно надо включиться. Некогда преодолевать смущение! Он покачал головой и поинтересовался у Миши,  одеваются ли  сабы так постоянно.

– Только если они будут выставлены напоказ, – Миша указал на одежду в ящиках шкафа, доставшуюся на долю Дженсена, и он увидел там обычные вещи, вроде брюк и туник, похожие на те, что были на Джеффе. – А на официальном  ужине все сабы выставляются напоказ.

– Я должен доложить, сказал им Джефф. – Продолжайте готовиться к вечеру.

– Да, сэр, – ответил Дженсен, глядя, как Джефф выходит из спальни. Интересно, что сейчас творится у того в голове?

 

* * *

 

Когда позвонил командор Морган, капитан Дивайн велела прапорщику Смиту перевести звонок на ее личный комм.

– Рада наконец-то услышать вас, командор.

Она вошла в свою каюту и рухнула в удобное кресло, на котором настояла, соглашаясь командовать “Меркурием”. В конце концов, капитану для принятия трудных решений нужно сидеть удобно.

– Докладывайте.

– Нам с Дженсеном выделили временное жилье, – начал он. Дивайн впервые слышала, чтоб он назвал Эклза по имени. Звучало непривычно, хотя она отлично понимала, что, скорее всего, звонок отслеживали. Морган не может себе позволить никаких промахов.

– Саб одной из герцогинь познакомил нас с местными обычаями. Его зовут Миша, – на короткое мгновение Морган замолчал. – Тот самый, которого оскорбил доктор Джонсон во время первого визита.

О, ну конечно! Дивайн и сама бы так поступила, если бы хотела проверить, как Морган поведет себя, вернувшись.

– Продолжайте, командор.

– Миша оказался крайне полезен, – сказал Морган,  и Дивайн понятия не имела, как его понимать, хотя в уме тут же возник целый ряд интересных картинок. Хотелось, чтоб проблема плохой связи с планетой была решена. Было бы неплохо, чтоб сжатый доклад Моргана сопровождался видео.

– Он помог нам получить подходящие наряды и показал некоторые из наиболее интересных мест во дворце.

– Подходящие наряды? – переспросила она.

– Очевидно, наша форма не соответствует моде. И ожидается, что вечером, во время официального ужина, на который нас пригласили, Дженсен будет одет в более открытую одежду...

– Звучит так, словно вы неплохо продвинулись вперед, командор.

Не то чтобы она ожидала меньшего.

С самого начала их знакомства он постоянно превосходил все ее ожидания. У него была репутация героя и отчаянного человека, о его действиях во время нападения на космическую станцию Альфани говорили до сих пор, хоть и прошло уже больше десяти лет. Она знавала мужчин, для которых такая  характеристика определила бы их жизнь, которые ожидали бы соответствующего отношения к себе. Но Морган прибыл на ее корабль сломленным человеком, все еще скорбящим по своей жене.

Нет, это не было очевидным для всех.  Просто она знала, потому что имела доступ к его личному делу, видела сопроводительную записку его психотерапевта, приложившего все усилия, чтобы сохранить карьеру Моргана после потери, почти раздавившей его. Но Морган выбрался, занялся Проектом, и  не прошло и месяца, как ему начали доверять  все члены его команды. Дивайн не знала, что именно так основательно зацепило всех: реалистическая, приземленная натура Моргана, его готовность выполнять любую работу, даже черную, или его отказ принимать особое отношение, причитающееся ему согласно статусу. Она подозревала, что все понемногу.

– Не знаю, сколько мы пробудем здесь, – сказал Морган. – Очевидно, предполагается, что после ужина мы останемся на ночь.

– Только продолжайте регулярно выходить на связь, командор. Я не хочу, чтобы пришлось посылать кого-то за вами, – ответила Дивайн. Они никого не должны потерять в погоне за проклятыми инопланетными технологиями. Дивайн не знала, на что рассчитывает  ее командование. Заманчиво хоть раз превзойти в технологиях  Конфедерацию, заполучив новейшее и великолепнейшее оружие. Тогда можно было бы выбирать цели самим, а не медленно терять планету за планетой в пограничной зоне. Но она смотрела видео, показания датчиков, и от них никакой пользы. Как они собираются превратить эту почти колдовскую технологию во что-то, чем можно воспользоваться?

Прежде всего, Джефф должен достичь успеха в своей миссии. Она не сомневалась ни в нем, ни в лейтенанте Эклзе. До сих пор генерал Феррис ни разу не ошиблась в своих рекомендациях, и она специально сняла Эклза с запланированной операции, потому что Дивайн попросила лучшего, кого может предложить Секс-корпус. Но капитан никак не могла повлиять на происходящее там, на Триста двадцать восьмой, все что ей оставалось, –  просматривать отчеты и надеяться на лучшее.

 

* * *

 

– Да, сэр. Конец связи.

Джефф закрыл комм и выждал с минуту. Он выскочил из спальни, чтобы позвонить, а теперь обнаружил, что находится в игровой, как назвал Миша эту комнату.  Огромный крест, установленный по центру, ящики  с секс-игрушками, цепи на стенах – все напоминало Джеффу о том, чего от него ожидают. Дженсен говорил ему, что люди получают удовольствие от такого рода вещей, но Джефф все еще не до конца понимал это.

Он получил удовольствие от произошедшего в купальнях. Звезды, конечно, да! Да кому не понравится трахнуть шикарную маленькую задницу Дженсена? Однако, в итоге, заставив Дженсена умолять, продемонстрировав это всем в купальне, Джефф не знал, что чувствует.

Проклятье, подумал он, ты не можешь сейчас все потерять, только не сейчас, когда ты так близко! Он должен снова натянуть личину доминанта, должен жить и дышать ею в течение всей операции. Ошибка вроде сомнений в себе может им обоим – ему и Дженсену – стоить жизни.

Джефф уже развернулся, чтобы вернуться обратно в спальню, как его взгляд упал на ящик, в который  Дженсен начал перекладывать свои игрушки.  Может быть, что-нибудь оттуда вдохновит? Он открыл его и улыбнулся: вот оно. Да! Оно самое. То, что нужно.

 

* * *

 

Джефф вернулся в спальню, потрясая зажатой в руке сбруей Дженсена.

– Напоказ, говоришь? – он посмотрел на Мишу, ожидая подтверждения, и, когда саб кивнул, повернулся к Дженсену: – Наденешь и это тоже.

Дженсен растерянно моргнул оттого, как резко Джефф переключился из одного образа в другой – прямо как тогда, в купальнях. Оставалось только надеяться, что он и дальше справится.

– Конечно, сэр.

– И это, – из другой руки Джеффа свисал тонкий длинный шнур. Поводок.

Дженсен почувствовал, как его щеки запылали. Ох, Джефф моей смерти хочет, подумал он. Возникло ощущение, что это больше, чем просто роль. Дженсен давно не мог себе позволить уделять достаточно времени своим сабмиссивным желаниям, да и то лишь в рамках своих обязанностей. А сейчас он чувствовал, что сам желает подчиниться. Придется быть осторожным, чтобы погрузиться не слишком глубоко.

– Да, сэр.

Когда они собрались, Миша повел их в Тронный зал. Джефф прикрепил поводок к кольцу в ошейнике Дженсена и держал его в правой руке. Он ни разу не отходил так далеко, чтобы тянуть за шею, но и рассчитывал, что Дженсен не будет отставать.

Что бы там Джефф не решил за те несколько минут своего отсутствия, Дженсен был рад этому. Теперь ему не надо было переживать, что Джефф выйдет из образа, а можно беспокоиться о более насущных делах. Например, как вести себя соответствующим образом.

 

Миша коснулся стены и открыл вход в зал, показывая жестом, что Джеффу следует войти первым. Тронный зал, как догадался Дженсен, оказался огромным,  с потолка свисали яркие хрустальные люстры, вдоль стен ниспадали золотые и красные знамена. По центру зала стоял длинный стол, рядом с каждым стулом лежала большая подушка. К удивлению Дженсена, присутствующие уже выстроились вдоль стола, разодетые в странные наряды. Джефф в черных брюках и травянисто-зеленой тунике в сравнении с ними смотрелся по-домашнему, хотя это его выделяло, и Дженсену пришлось признать, что Джефф выглядит чертовски хорошо.

Подушки, должно быть, предназначались для сабов, в данный момент стоящих позади своих господ. Все выглядели так, словно ожидают чего-то. Мишина госпожа протянула руку, и тот направился к ней, преклонил колени, чтоб она потрепала его по голове, а затем встал за ее спиной.

– Мы ждем королеву, – сказала герцогиня Клаудиа. – Она представит вас.

Не успела Клаудиа закончить, как зазвучали торжественные фанфары. Казалось, звук идет со всех сторон. Дженсен поискал взглядом музыкантов, но источника музыки так и не нашел. Все взоры обратились к широкой лестнице в торце зала. И Дженсен впервые увидел королеву Мишель Тал.

Королева замерла на верхней ступеньке, на секунду как бы позволяя любоваться собой. Да, подумал Дженсен, она выглядела очень царственно: резко очерченные скулы, холодно-отстраненное выражение лица, белокурые локоны уложенные в замысловатую прическу за короной.

Переливающееся, как перламутр, платье без бретелей имело разрез спереди, и когда она спускалась вниз, он распахивался, открывая ее длинные ноги в туфлях на высоких тонких каблуках. Дженсен не мог отвернуться от ее острого взгляда и вполне мог себе представить эту женщину на троне.

Рядом с ней шла молодая женщина, ее платье было гораздо скромнее, но яркое. Белокурые волосы были распущены. В отличие от королевы, спускаясь, она улыбалась, ее лицо было открытым и дружелюбным. За ними обоими следовал мужчина. По его позолоченному ошейнику и кожаной одежде Дженсен предположил, что это саб королевы.

До сих пор Дженсен еще не встречал позолоченных ошейников и поэтому быстро оглядел прочих сабов в комнате, замечая варианты расцветок, и взял себе на заметку позже расспросить Мишу. Ему было известно значение красного, но следовало узнать побольше, пока не допустил ошибки. Кто знает, что значит черный ошейник на его собственной шее?

– Приветствую вас, – произнесла королева Мишель, остановившись на ступеньках, на полпути вниз, так чтобы всем пришлось смотреть на нее снизу вверх. Умно, подумал Дженсен.

– Мы благословенны вдвойне в этот священнейший из сезонов тем, что принимаем гостей со звезд.

Дженсен ожидал шепотков, но здешняя публика была слишком воспитана для подобного.

– Командора Моргана, – продолжила она, – и его саба...

– Его зовут Дженсен, – ответил Джефф.

К удивлению Дженсена, Мишель перевела взгляд на него:

– Добро пожаловать, саб Дженсен.

Он склонил голову, не зная, приличествует ли ему говорить.

– Вы прибыли во время Выбора, – продолжила она, – когда царственная пятерка Гармонии собралась в одном месте. С герцогиней Клаудией и ее главным сабом Мишей вы уже знакомы.

Дженсен запомнил термин – “главный”. У Клаудии есть еще сабы помимо Миши?

 

После официального представления Клаудиа улыбнулась им обоим. Мишель двинулась дальше, представляя пожилого мужчину рядом с ней как герцога Леонарда и его сабочку, очень юную девушку по имени Алиша. После него стояла женщина с кожей цвета кофе, которую королева назвала герцогиней Рэйчел, и ее саб Аманда. Следом, у пустого кресла, которое, по предположениям Дженсена, предназначалось Джеффу, стояли темноволосый мужчина с мрачным взглядом и саб-блондин, который, пока представляли остальных, так и не поднял головы.

– Герцог Эдриан и его саб, – королева замолчала и глубоко вздохнула, – Питер.

Девушка рядом с ней издала слабый звук и прикрыла рот ладошкой. Дженсен не знал почему, но предположил, что это как-то связано с сабом. Возможно, когда-то между ними что-то было?

– А это, – королева приобняла молодую девушку, игнорируя ее всплеск эмоций,  – моя дочь принцесса Алона и мой главный саб Фредерик.

Дженсен про себя повторил каждое имя, чтобы не забыть в самый неподходящий момент.

– Можете присаживаться. Миша проводит сабов на кухню.

Ох, вдруг сообразил Дженсен, наверное ожидается, что они будут прислуживать своим мастерам. Джефф отстегнул поводок, и он встал в очередь сабов. Все они, за исключением саба королевы, что было достаточно странно, направились в укромную комнату за стеной зала. Комната не походила на кухни, которые ему приходилось видеть – не хватало нескольких основных предметов, например, плиты. Был только узкий металлический стол по центру, с колпаками странного вида над ним. Стол был уставлен подносами с едой, блюдами с яствами, похожими на пирожные и засахаренные фрукты, которые можно было есть руками, и Дженсен не нашел ничего существенного, чем можно на самом деле наесться.

– Дженсен,– сказал Миша, появившись рядом. – Ты можешь разливать напитки? Я не ожидаю, что ты все знаешь.

Дженсен приподнял один из кувшинов, стоящих на краю стола. От напитка шел сладкий фруктовый аромат.

– Думаю, справлюсь. В каком порядке обслуживать?

– Сначала королеву и принцессу, – ответил Миша. – Потом обходишь стол. Все рассажены согласно  рангу.

– Тогда мой... господин может оказаться последним, – Дженсен запнулся на слове “господин”, осознав, что впервые так говорит о Джеффе.

Миша нахмурился и покачал головой, словно ничего подобного ему раньше в голову не приходило.

– Но он почетный гость. Может, это делает его первым? Ле... Питер, ты не знаешь? – повернулся он, обращаясь к скромному сабу, на которого Дженсен обратил внимание раньше. Молодой человек продолжал смотреть вниз, не подняв взгляда, даже когда к нему обратился Миша.

– Зависит от его титула, – тихо ответил Питер.  Дженсену его голос понравился: глубокий, с легким придыханием. – Даже если он гость. Но королева усадила его рядом с герцогом, значит, и относиться к нему следует так же. Ее слово закон.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Дженсен, но тот так и не взглянул на него. Остальные сабы не скрывали  своего интереса к нему, и кто разглядывал его исподтишка, а кто и открыто пялился. Этот сдержанный молодой человек заинтересовал его. Конечно, думал Дженсен,  всегда увлекаешься именно тем, кому ты сам неинтересен.

Он заметил, что у Питера в сосках кольца, а набедренная повязка едва прикрывает пах и задницу. Запястья, щиколотки и верхнюю часть рук обвивали кожаные ремни. Как и Дженсен, он носил черный ошейник. И был единственным босым сабом. Сам Дженсен надел  пару сандалий на шнуровке – Миша сказал, что они подойдут. Этот саб, определенно, был загадкой.

– Пойдем, а то мы довольно задержались, – прервала их  Алиша,  ловко водружая большой поднос на плечо. – Просто следуй за нами, саб Дженсен, и у тебя все получится.

Она весело ему улыбнулась и направилась к выходу. Дженсен заметил, что ее ошейник синий. Подобно Мише, она носила простой кожаный килт, хотя и не такой, как у него, талию охватывал подходящий к  килту корсет, приподнимающий и выпячивающий ее груди. Другая женщина-саб, наоборот, была с неприкрытыми грудями, опутанными серебряной цепочкой, соединенной с набедренной повязкой.

Дженсен взял свой кувшин и встал в конец очереди, и, следуя инструкциям, сначала обслужил королеву. Он знал, что она наблюдает за ним –  чувствовал спиной ее тяжелый, пристальный взгляд, наполняя бледно-розовой жидкостью сначала ее бокал, потом ее дочери.

– Спасибо, – прошептала принцесса, к его удивлению. Она производит впечатление очень юной, подумал он, хоть и выглядит на все двадцать.

Дженсен кивнул ей и двинулся по часовой стрелке вокруг стола. Домы расспрашивали Джеффа о звездах, и он застал его в процессе объяснения о червоточине Айзека.

– Пока червоточина существовала, корабли беспрепятственно путешествовали между моим миром и вашим за гораздо меньшее время, чем это занимает обычно. Именно поэтому здесь возникло столько колоний. Но когда червоточина схлопнулась, мы утратили связь со всеми, кто остался.

– И корабли путешествовали через пространство, подобно нашим вагончикам? – спросила Клаудиа, положив подбородок на сложенные руки. – Я полагаю, эта червоточина похожа на туннель.

– Вроде того, – Джефф взял со стола салфетку. Дженсен продолжал наблюдать, зачарованный разыгравшейся сценой.  – Этот угол – Земля. Вот  тот – ваша планета. Видите, как они далеко друг от друга? Космический корабль преодолеет это расстояние как обычно, а вот червоточина позволяла войти здесь, – он надавил ножом в один конец, – и выйти здесь, не преодолевая все то расстояние.

Дженсену стало интересно, не испытывает ли Джефф затруднения с тем, чтобы объяснять, не вдаваясь в высшую физику?

– Но если червоточина схлопнулась, – вставила Рэйчел, – то как вы оказались тут снова?

– За три сотни лет наши технологии изменились. Теперь у нас есть корабли, способные двигаться быстрее тех, что приземлились здесь когда-то.

Дженсен мысленно фыркнул. Технология достижения сверхсветовой скорости стала известна лет пятнадцать назад. И Объединенные Планеты получили к ней доступ благодаря самому Дженсену. Хотя сомнительно, чтоб Джефф был в курсе.

– И зачем вы здесь? – веско спросил Леонард, тяжело глядя на Джеффа.

– В основном, причины  те же, что и в первый раз, – спокойно улыбнулся ему Джефф, той лёгкой улыбкой, которая всех непринужденно успокаивает, которая призывает людей следовать за ним сквозь опасности. – Исследование неизведанного. Знания. Но в основном, чтобы восстановить контакт с нашими колониями. Возобновить отношения, возможно, торговлю. Напомнить о себе.

– Мы и не знали, что потерялись, – сказала королева, изогнув холеную бровь.

Дженсен как раз обошел стол, чтобы наполнить его кубок. Джефф усмехнулся:

– Я удивлен, – сказал он, – что у вас не сохранилось ни рассказов, ни легенд о том, что вы пришли со звезд.

– Сохранились, – ответила Клаудиа, удивив Дженсена, – но мы всегда думали, что это просто выдумки.

Закончив разливать питье, Дженсен увидел, что остальные сабы заняли свои места на подушках.  Поставив пустой кувшин на край стола, он направился к Джеффу и опустился на колени на мягкую поверхность – спина прямая, ладони на бедрах. Другие начали уже есть, и Дженсен надеялся, что Джефф сообразит подождать и посмотреть, что и как они делают.

Королева начала первой: попробовала сама, а потом протянула лакомство, чтобы покормить своего саба. Он изящно облизал ее пальцы и соблазнительно улыбнулся, взглянув на нее. Она с любовью посмотрела в ответ и взяла еще один кусочек.

Джефф воспользовался подсказкой, и когда все стали кормить своих сабов, протянул кусочек Дженсену. Конечно же, почти весь ужин состоит из закусок, подумал Дженсен, тщательно пережевывая слоеное тесто, так проще кормить сабов.

Когда пришло время запивать, Дженсен смотрел зорко, как ястреб, интересуясь, как домы станут поить своих сабов.  Нальют в миски и поставят на пол, чтобы те лакали, как собаки? Королева окунула пальцы в свой кубок и ее саб поймал языком стекающие капли. Клаудиа, к удивлению Дженсена, просто протянула Мише свой бокал, чтоб он попил. Но больше всего ошарашил Эдриан – мужчина, сидевший слева от Дженсена. Он сделал большой глоток и силой притянул лицо Питера к своему, припал своим ртом к его, отдавая напиток. Обычно, подумал Дженсен, такое выглядит очень возбуждающе.

Но не в этом случае: Питер так крепко зажмурил глаза, что из уголков побежали слезы, и он поднял руку и вытер рот, не глядя на своего мастера. Нет, подумал Дженсен, на самом деле что-то здесь не так.

– В основном, мы просто хотим узнать о вас побольше, – Джефф продолжал поддерживать застольную беседу, игнорируя разыгравшуюся рядом сцену. – Ваша культура довольно... отличается от нашей.

– Не так уж и отличается, – сказала Рэйчел, глядя на Дженсена.

Клаудиа повернулась к ней:

– А ты видела его глаза? У его саба зеленые глаза. Я не знала, что такое возможно.

– Можно, я посмотрю? – спросила Рэйчел, и не успел Дженсен сообразить что к чему, как его уже обследовали три любопытных дома. Он прилагал усилия, чтоб не моргать.

– Довольно, дайте мальчику поужинать, – прервала их королева. – У вас будет достаточно времени, чтобы рассмотреть его. Тем более, что они останутся на время Выбора.

Когда все расселись по местам, Джефф переспросил:

– Выбора?

Он воспользовался возможностью покормить Дженсена еще немного, и Дженсен с благодарностью облизал его пальцы. Их взгляды встретились, и  в своем он попытался выразить поддержку.

– Это время заключения контрактов. Когда сабы выбирают и могут быть избраны, – на этот раз ответила принцесса, казалось, она едва может усидеть в своем кресле.

– В этом году Алона выберет своего первого саба, – королева Мишель с любовью посмотрела на дочь. Первого, подумал Дженсен, то есть их может быть больше одного. Ему нужно было больше информации – они действовали практически вслепую.

– Еще тае, перед тем, как мы начнем развлекательную программу?

Когда все сидящие за столом закивали, Дженсен понял, что они говорили о напитке, и вскочил, чтоб схватить кувшин и найти дорогу на кухню. Пока он разыскивал нужный альков, то  видел, как двигаются стулья  и как другие сабы хотят вокруг, подавая еду. Отодвинув портьеру, он обнаружил, что оказался с другой стороны странной кухни. Поставил кувшин на стол и, озадаченный, огляделся в поисках других.  Наверное, здесь где-то должен быть кран, чтоб еще раз наполнить сосуд?

Не упрямься, подумал он, вернись в зал и спроси, но тут он услышал голоса и задернул портьеру обратно. Дженсен замер.

– Ты не должна быть здесь, Алона, – начал первый голос, тихий и шипящий. Питер, подумал Дженсен.

– У меня не будет другой возможности поговорить с тобой, Леви, – голос Алоны был тихим, но звучал почти испуганно. Так я был прав, подумал Дженсен, – у этих двоих были отношения...

– Питер, – поправил ее саб.

– Как ему удалось? Просто дал тебе новое имя, и все?

– Он – мой мастер, – голос Питера звучал устало. – Я во всем подчиняюсь его воле.

– Во время Выбора ты можешь разорвать контракт. Я скажу маме.

– Нет! – воскликнул Питер. – Не говори ей. Ты знаешь, что она расстроится.

– Леви, это расстраивает меня!

Они брат и сестра? Дженсен подумал, что надо пересмотреть исходную ситуацию. Очевидно, что Алону не заботит герцог Эдриан, но как, черт возьми, Питер – Леви – или как там его звать – оказался с ним? Дженсен отошел назад, не желая прерывать разговор, да и в любом случае ему надо найти еще тае. Когда он вернулся к столу, кувшин был полон до краев.

– Ладно, не так уж это и жутко, – пробормотал он, оглядываясь вокруг, но в комнате больше никого не было.

– Спасибо, – сказал Дженсен в воздух, и, зная, что его ждут, пошел обратно.

Как только он вышел, Питер последовал за ним, направляясь к столу с очередным подносом. Мгновение Дженсен колебался, но ему нечего было сказать, во всяком случае, без того чтобы признаться, что он подслушал разговор. Вздохнув, он направился в тронный зал.

И обнаружил, что столы исчезли и домы развалились на диванчиках  – у каждого был  свой, довольно низкий, с подушкой для саба перед ним. Саб Рэйчел положил голову на колени своей госпожи, и герцогиня рассеянно перебирала светлые волосы. Кубки переставили на крохотные столики, Дженсен наполнил их и занял свое место. Тенью следовавший за Дженсеном Питер поставил тарелки с десертом на каждый столик.

– Миша будет первым? – спросила королева Мишель, и Дженсену стало любопытно, что он пропустил.

– Как всегда, – сказала Рэйчел.

Клаудиа поднялась и вежливо поклонилась королеве.

– Для нас это большая честь. Пойдем, Миша.

Дженсен сел на подушку, как раз когда Миша снял свой килт и заполз в центр круга у ног своей госпожи. Он поцеловал кончики ее туфель, потом сцепил руки за спиной и остался на коленях, лежа щекой на полу.

 

– Поскольку сегодня особый случай, – начала Клаудиа, – я хочу предложить нашему гостю воспользоваться Мишей. – Она кивнула в направлении Джеффа.

Дженсен почувствовал, как Джефф застыл. Он чуть откинулся назад, чтоб обнаженной спиной касаться ноги Джеффа. Только не смотри на меня, думал Дженсен, тебе нельзя выглядеть слабым, даже если откажешься.  Если он когда и хотел владеть телепатией, то как раз сейчас.

– Поскольку я в вашем городе недавно, – сказал Джефф, – позвольте мне посмотреть и освоиться, прежде чем действовать.

Клаудиа улыбнулась ему:

– Хорошо сказано, командор. Я видела, как вы на него смотрели, – она провела рукой по округлым ягодицам Миши, – мое предложение остается в силе, пока вы не почувствуете, что готовы взять то, чего хотите.

Дженсен не знал, было ли это насмешкой или великодушным предложением. Эти люди ставили его в тупик!

– Я ценю, – ответил Джефф, и хотя тон его был сух,  он контролировал ситуацию, и это было самым важным.

Почему Дженсен чувствовал себя так, словно они едва ушли с линии огня?

 

* * *

 

– Что ж, – сказал Джефф, когда они вернулись в свои апартаменты и Дженсен закрыл за ними дверь, – было интересно.

– Думаю, узнали мы совсем немного, – ответил Дженсен, мысленно прокручивая события вечера. Требовалось время, чтобы все обдумать и проанализировать, у него уже был десяток-другой вопросов, которыми он собирался забросать Мишу, едва они смогут пообщаться наедине.

Джефф бухнулся на кровать и стал стаскивать с себя ботинки. Дженсен упал на колени и начал помогать, бросив на Джеффа выразительный взгляд. Еще на “Меркурии” было решено, что они будут вести себя так, словно за ними наблюдают все время.  А если это все усложнит, ну что ж, Дженсену придется справиться. Единственное, о чем он сожалел, так это о невозможности обсудить ситуацию с Джеффом,  поделиться с ним возникшими мыслями  и выводами. Дженсену и в голову не приходило, что ему будет недоставать общения, которое было на корабле, с бесконечным рассуждениям о том, как можно согласиться на подобный образ жизни и уж тем более – получать от него удовольствие.

– Однако, никакого упоминания о Таппене и Джонсоне, – нахмурился Джефф. – Может, она ждет, чтоб я поднял эту тему первым?

Дженсен склонил голову на бок, размышляя о его словах.

– Может, такие  вопросы  не принято обсуждать при посторонних? Посмотрим, сможете ли вы добиться личной встречи с ней. Пожалуй, спросите завтра у принцессы.

Алона пригласила Джеффа сопровождать ее на рынок, чтобы присмотреть будущих сабов.

– Эм-м-м, – сказал Джефф, – подозреваю, ты мне тут ничем не поможешь...

Дженсен отложил ботинки Джеффа в сторону и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но стук в дверь заставил их переглянуться.

– Кто? – пробормотал Дженсен.

– Оставайся на месте, – велел Джефф, поднимаясь. – Я открою.

Он коснулся стены рядом с местом, где полагалось быть двери, стена  замерцала, и дверь открылась. К их удивлению, за ней стоял мальчик не старше  двенадцати-тринадцать лет. С большими голубыми глазами,  густыми отросшими светлыми волосами. Одет он был в  длинную тунику и леггинсы. Дженсен сообразил, что это первый ребенок, которого он увидел с тех пор, как попал в город.

– Меня послала королева Мишель, – сказать мальчик с легким поклоном, – спросить вашего согласия на личную встречу с вашим сабом.

Джефф обменялся быстрыми взглядами с Дженсеном.

– Входи, парень, – он отступил, давая мальчику войти. – Она желает встретиться с ним прямо сейчас?

Мальчик кивнул.

Дженсен пожал плечами, давая Джеффу сигнал рукой, что все в порядке, и, если Джефф хочет послать его к королеве, то он не возражает.

– Можешь идти, – спокойно сказал Джефф. Он прав, подумал Дженсен, это возможность начать переговоры о возвращении Таппена и Джонсона.

Дженсен кивнул и повернулся к парнишке:

– Как тебя зовут?

– Колин, – улыбнулся тот и коротко поклонился, взмахнув рукой, будто практикуясь.

Дженсен обратил внимание, что Колин не сказал  “саб Колин” и не назвал титул своего  мастера, как делали большинство сабов, представляясь.

– Колин, ты саб? – спросил он, поддавшись любопытству.

– Буду, –  Колин прикусил губу, явно чувствуя себя неуютно. И Дженсен задался вопросом, не спросил ли он о чем-то, о чем не должен был спрашивать?

– Мне еще два года ждать, пока можно будет начать обучение. Королева разрешила мне выполнять обязанности ее пажа.

Дженсен запомнил  это на будущее.

– Что ж, паж Колин, и как мне одеться для личной аудиенции у королевы?

Минут пятнадцать спустя Дженсен  следовал за Колином по коридорам дворца, сменив килт и сбрую на и мягкие леггинсы и тунику, обернутую вокруг талии и почти целиком обнажающую его грудь. Он чувствовал себя не таким раздетым и меньше беспокоился о том, что королева скажет ему во время встречи. Дженсен еще не успел уйти, а Джефф уже начал мерить комнату шагами.  Интересно, когда он вернется, в ковре будет вытоптана дорожка?

 

* * *

 

Нетрудно было догадаться, что обычно Колин, должно быть, довольно разговорчивый. Потому что паренек выглядел так, словно вот-вот лопнет, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пока ехали в лифте. Через стекло Дженсен увидел город, освещенный синими и золотыми огнями, он напоминал драгоценности на черном бархате. Опершись на панель, Дженсен восхищался его красотой, спокойствием и безмятежностью.

Наконец, Колин выдал то, что распирало его,  пока они шли к лифту:

– Все говорят, что вы со звезд. И никто не верит, что у тебя зеленые глаза, и они не знают, что это значит....

– Постой, постой. Какие остальные? – улыбнулся ему Дженсен.

– Остальные сабы, – терпеливо ответил Колин, – и мама с папой.

– Колин, а сколько у королевы сабов? – спросил Дженсен, как только лифт остановился.

– Двести двенадцать, а когда Софи родит, то будет двести тринадцать.

Дженсен едва сдержал удивленный возглас, и вовремя, потому что они прибыли на самый верх башни, где находились королевские покои. Лифт открылся в гостиную с причудливыми  скульптурами на приставных столиках, гобеленами эротического содержания на стенах и глядящими с любопытством сабами, в разных положениях. Пока одни возлежали на диванах, другие были в путах: один привязан к колонне в углу комнаты, второй лежал на столе с руками и ногами, стянутыми за спиной и кляпом во рту.  Не говоря ни слова, Колин повел Дженсена через комнату, к двери, с двумя стражами по сторонам.

– Удачи, саб Дженсен, – сказал Колин, оставляя его у начавшей мерцать  двери.

Как и большинство комнат, увиденных Дженсеном, помещение было  обставлено богатой мебелью из темного дерева и украшена гобеленами. Но в отличие от апартаментов, отведенных им с Джеффом, с первого взгляда было видно, что тут живут: блюдо с едой на краю стола, стопка чего-то похожего на дощечки на другом столе, череда портретов на стене, горы мягких подушек у каждого дивана и кресла. На одной из оттоманок перед маленьким столиком  возлежала королева, размышляя над чем-то, похожим на игровую доску.

Когда он вошел, она улыбнулась, и Дженсен тут же опустился на колени и потупил взгляд. Он понятия не имел, как к ней обращаться. Королева Мишель? Моя госпожа? Ваше величество? Надо было спросить у Колина, пока тот был рядом.

– Тебе стоит знать, что я не выношу раболепия, – раздался ее голос справа, и Дженсен понял, что она встала и подошла сбоку. – Я бы предпочла, саб Дженсен, если бы ты дождался приглашения, прежде чем опускаться на колени.

Он сглотнул, не поднимая взгляда.

– Да, хм... Мэм?

Королева, кашлянула, сдерживая, как он понял, смех.

– Ты можешь обращаться ко мне “Госпожа”, – сказала она, опускаясь в свой шезлонг.

Она сменила свой странный наряд, в котором была прежде, и теперь куталась в домашний халат, выглядевший очень удобным.

– И ты можешь встать на колени по ту сторону стола.

Дженсен встал и перешел на указанную ему подушку, где осторожно опустился на колени, краем глаза рассматривая королеву. Как только он сел, открылась вторая дверь, с другой стороны комнаты, и вошел саб королевы – Фредерик, вспомнил Дженсен – неся кружку исходящей паром жидкости. Он преклонил колени справа от королевы и подал ей питье.

– Спасибо, дорогой, – поблагодарила она и сделала глоток, разглядывая Дженсена.

Он продолжал сидеть смирно, зная, что ерзанье будет выглядеть как расхлябанность и невоспитанность.

– Тебе приходилось играть в  “Убеждение”, саб Дженсен? – спросила она, кивком указав на игровую доску на уровне груди Дженсена.

Он всмотрелся в фигурки, расположенные так же, как на шахматной доске, но вместо привычных черных и белых пешек увидел крохотные оловянные статуэтки разных животных. Глаза каждого были из драгоценных камней: зеленых у тех, что находились на стороне Дженсена, и голубых на стороне королевы.

– Нет, госпожа, – ответил он. – Я никогда не видел такой игры прежде.

Мишель протянула руку и взяла одну из фигур, самую высокую на доске – величественного вида львицу.

– Смысл игры в том, чтобы  убедить силы твоего противника перейти на твою сторону. Комбинация ведения переговоров и действий.

Очень похоже на жизнь на Триста двадцать восьмой, по-видимому.

– Могу я? – спросил он, протянув руку к доске. После кивка королевы поднял одну из своих фигур, крошечную лягушку с ярко-зелеными глазками. – Она теплая! – воскликнул Дженсен, удивленный ощущением в ладони. Он погладил лягушку по макушке и едва не выронил, когда та повернула к нему голову.

– Такого тебе не приходилось видеть? – сказала она задумчиво. – Твои фигурки будут помогать тебе в игре. Составь мне компанию, саб Дженсен.

Королева кратко изложила правила и вернула львицу на доску. Дженсен осторожно поставил на место лягушку. Интересно, Мишель хоть раз видела всех этих животных или  это осталось от  колонии, существовавшей здесь триста лет назад?

Она сделала первый ход – передвинула вперед крохотного кролика и, не отрывая взгляда от доски, стала расспрашивать Дженсена, отвлекая его от собственных фигур.

– Меня заинтересовали твои глаза. В твоем мире у всех сабов они  зеленые?

Дженсен посмотрел на нее, забыв о попытках предстать покорным.

– Нет, – ответил он. – Не у всех.

– Тогда как вы определяете, кто саб? – недоуменно спросила она.

Дженсен передвинул одного из своих кроликов и огорчился, когда фигуры королевы окружили его и зеленые драгоценные камни его глаз стали голубыми.

– Да нечего выбирать, – начал он. – Одни чувствуют позыв подчиняться. Другие – подчинять. Третьи вообще не принимают участия в этом.

Она нахмурилась.

– Какой же неупорядоченный у вас мир. И как у вас все организовано, если граждане не знают своего места?

Он был вынужден согласиться с ней, подумав, сколько боли и страданий принесла эта война, которая никак не кончится, потому что никто не уступит, и что мирная жизнь кажется настолько же опасной.

– Так мы живем, – ответил он, пытаясь сгладить острые углы. Однако должен был спросить: – А здесь у всех сабов голубые глаза?

– Глаза – зеркало души, – сказала ему королева. – Наша судьба определена с рождения. Но никто, ни дом, ни саб, не рождался с зелеными глазами.

“Значит, я прав!” Дженсен восторжествовал.  Именно он выдвинул теорию о цвете глаз, когда никто не смог понять, почему из пяти членов отряда Джеффа забрали только двоих. Он походил вперед фигуркой лягушки, размышляя, как же вытащить парней.

– Сколько тебя обучали? – спросила она, рассеяно перебирая волосы своего саба. Он склонился к ней так, что уперся головой в ее колени.

– Четыре года, – ответил Дженсен, и это было правдой. Он провел четыре года в Военной  академии плюс Курс молодого бойца, постигая искусство секса. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что она не спросит, сколько он уже  с Джеффом.

– Но наши методы очень отличаются. Нам не хочется никого оскорбить в дальнейшем, но  вы должны понять, что наш образ жизни совершенно не похож на ваш.

– Хм-м-м, – произнесла она, поднимая на него темные глаза. Под ее взглядом Дженсен почувствовал себя  маленьким. Да уж, этой женщине не составит труда управиться с двумя сотнями сабов! – Ты производишь довольно хорошее впечатление, в отличие от твоих предшественников

– Мы учимся на своих ошибках. – Он попытался передвинуть вперед фигуру лебедя, но лебедь развернулся  и  отправился на прежнее место. Вместо него встал волк и  перешагнул через группу кроликов королевы, и все они стали зеленоглазыми. – Ой!

На сей раз она не сдержала смеха:

– Я же говорила, что твои фигуры  помогут тебе. Видишь, волк пугает кроликов.

– Вместо того, чтобы есть их, – пробормотал Дженсен. Интересно, кто из них двоих волк? – Госпожа, когда вы собираетесь освободить двух человек, захваченных вами?

– Я не знаю твоего мастера, саб, – начала королева. –  Я могу лишь догадываться, какой он человек, пока он не проявит себя в отношении к тебе. Как только я буду удовлетворена, то сдержу свое  слово. Я отпущу их,  как только он покажет себя истинным Мастером.

– Вы наконец-то поговорите с ним? – спросил Дженсен, задаваясь вопросом, почему она первым делом встретилась не с Джеффом, а с ним.

– Слова  и дела – не одно и то же.  Как сабу, тебе должно быть это известно. Мастер может пообещать все, что угодно, но ты не можешь ему доверять, пока он не подтвердит их действием.

Ее лицо омрачилось, и Дженсен был уверен, что она говорила не только о Джеффе.

– Моя госпожа, – впервые подал голос ее саб,  подняв голову с ее колен и коснувшись  ладонью ее щеки. Дженсен видел, что тот ее любит, и знал, что эти двое связаны так, как и должно дому и сабу.

Прежде чем королева ответила в том же духе, задняя дверь снова зарябила и в проеме показались два саба: молодой мужчина и женщина с карапузом на руках.

– Простите, что беспокоим, госпожа, но Карли хочет получить свой поцелуй на ночь.

– Конечно!

Мишель поднялась со своего места, такая же грациозная и величественная даже в халате. Она взяла ребенка из рук девушки и пощекотала под подбородком.

– Будь хорошей девочкой и сразу отправляйся спатки ради своей мамы.

Девочка захихикала и подставила щечки для поцелуев, и королева  вернула ее своим сабам. Потом Мишель поцеловала обоих сабов, пожелав им спокойной ночи.

Стараясь не глазеть на разыгравшуюся сценку, Дженсен отвел глаза и обнаружил, что его изучает Фредерик. В его взгляде не было ревности, казалось, Фредерика больше волнует сам Дженсен, чем сабы его госпожи.

Дверь за маленькой семьей закрылась, и, когда Мишель вернулась на место, Фредерик поднял голову.

– Могу я говорить, моя госпожа?

– Да, пожалуйста, – ответила она.

– Я убежден, что саб Дженсен прав, расcпрашивая больше о наших обычаях. Позвольте ему и его мастеру узнать больше, прежде чем судить их.

– Я так и хотела. Саб Миша оказался толковым наставником? – обратилась она к Дженсену.

– Да, госпожа.

– Хорошо. Я поговорю с Клаудией, посмотрим, может, он согласится составить ему компанию на несколько дней. Полагаю, нам есть чему поучиться друг у  друга.

Дженсен не мог не согласиться.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Мэгги прикрыла рукой глаза, загораживаясь от утренних лучей бледно-желтого солнца. Когда они узнали, что командор Морган останется в городе на ночь, Дивайн отправила еще один шаттл со всем необходимым, чтобы оборудовать настоящий лагерь, включая дополнительные палатки и один из вездеходов, предназначенных для исследования планет — его обычно использовали за пределами лагеря. Все, по запросу  Мэгги.

Они отъехали от лагеря километров на пять, двигаясь с приличной скоростью, пока Мэгги не закричала Витфилду, сидевшему за рулем:

— Притормозите!

Он нажал на тормоза и оглянулся на нее.

— Капрал? — спросила лейтенант Чикези. Стерлинг отправил их троих проверить странные энергетические всплески, замеченные Мэгги. Чикези назначили ответственной.

Чикези ей нравилась: она была дружелюбной, сообразительной и прагматичной. В отличие от Витфилда, достававшего ее с момента выезда, на предмет того, что она обнаружила нечто, никем незамеченное в первый раз.

— Даже не думай сказать мне, что мы поехали не в том направлении, — сказал он.

— Мы близко. Не хочу рисковать, чтоб не проскочить мимо.

Держа сканер перед собой, она выпрыгнула из вездехода, едва замечая боевых товарищей, следующих за ней.

Отметив внезапный всплеск энергии, ринулась вперед через заросли, лишь в последнюю минуту подняв взгляд.

К счастью, Витфилд схватил ее за руку и оттащил назад, прежде чем она упала в низину, слишком поглощенная сканером, чтобы заметить.

— Смотри, куда прешь! — рявкнул он.

 — Я наблюдала за показателями энергии, — свирепо посмотрела на него Мэгги.

Прежде чем он успел ответить тем же, Чикези перебила их.

— Что за черт?

Мэгги оглянулась посмотреть: внизу, в лощине, заросли скрывали что-то большое. Его вытянутая форма, как раз по длине лощины, была знакомой. Солнечные лучи отблескивали от участков, не полностью заросших травой. Она вдруг поняла, что именно обнаружила.

— Это корабль, — выдохнула она.

 — Не похоже ни на один корабль, что я видел, — пробормотал Витфилд.

— А на те, которые строили триста лет назад, похоже? — спросила Чикези.

— Мы должны подобраться ближе, попасть внутрь, — сказала Мэгги. — Посмотреть, не осталось ли записей.

— И сможем ли мы их расшифровать, — Чикези схватила свой комм. — Я доложу лейтенант-командору. Совершенно очевидно, что нас троих тут будет мало.

Она отправилась обратно к вездеходу, чтобы позвонить.

— Похоже, твои замеры оказались верными, — медленно произнес Витфилд. Мэгги поняла, что это почти извинения.

Она криво ему улыбнулась.

— Спасибо. Ну, за то, что не дал мне свалиться.

 

***

 

Постель, в которой проснулся Джефф, была просто непозволительно удобной, а к его боку прижимался обнаженный Дженсен. С Кэти спутать мускулистое, сильное тело Дженсена невозможно. Джефф до сих пор удивлялся, как довольно высокому мужчине удавалась казаться меньше, чем тот был на самом деле, устраиваясь вот так у него под рукой.

— М-м-м, доброе утро, — сонно пробормотал Джефф. К такому можно было бы и привыкнуть, не находись они формально в данный момент на вражеской территории, да еще и под наблюдением.

— Завтрак в гостиной на столе. — прошептал Дженсен. — Я принял душ и подготовил себя. Чего вы желаете сначала? Поесть или меня?

Джефф не сдержал рвущееся из горла урчание. Как будто ерзающему обнаженному Дженсену можно предпочесть завтрак! Хм, хотя если их совместить... Он взял себе на заметку позже попробовать. Непохоже, что здешний народ можно чем-то удивить.

Он навалился на Дженсена, схватил за запястья и вытянул его руки над головой. Тот с ухмылкой вскинул бровь.

— Вот так и держи...

К его удивлению, изголовье трансформировалось, и вокруг запястий Дженсена обвились две полоски, зафиксировав его на кровати. Тот поднял взгляд:

— Хм, удобно.

— ... пока я не закончу и не отпущу тебя.

— Возможно, оно реагирует на мысленные команды, как двери и лифт, — задумчиво сказал Дженсен.

Джефф ухватил его за подбородок, вынудив посмотреть на себя:

— Сейчас секс. Думать будешь потом.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Дженсен, раздвигая бедра, чтоб Джефф мог устроиться между ними.

Он залюбовался обнаженным телом: усыпанной веснушками светлой кожей, розовыми сосками, пирсингом в пупке. Крошечное колечко выглядело безобидно, но Джефф знал, что оно служит маячком на тот случай, если со скобом что-то случится. Однако независимо от практического назначения пирсинга Джефф не мог устоять перед плоским животом. Выцеловав дорожку вниз по груди, он задержался, чтобы обвести блестящее колечко языком.

Конечно же, Дженсен искушал Джеффа сам по себе и без очаровательного кольца в пупке, пусть он даже и любил играть с ним. Ну, ему действительно нравилось, как Дженсен стонет и извивается под ним в такие моменты, как наполняется и темнеет его член. Как же легко забыть о том, что они лишь играют свои роли, что на самом деле он не владеет Дженсеном и не может привязывать того к кровати, когда заблагорассудится.

— Просто вставь мне, — предложил тот, чуть вильнув бедрами.

Джефф рассмеялся.

— Шлю-ю-ю-ха, — он приподнял бедра Дженсена, подхватив того под колени. То, что тот не мог сам себя держать руками, создавало неудобства. Но раз изголовье отзывается на мысленные команды...

— Привязать его ноги, — сказал он.

Над коленями Дженсена возникли ограничители, от которых к изголовью тянулись веревки. Да, подумалось, и впрямь очень удобно.

— Блядь, — пробормотал Дженсен, запрокидывая голову.

— Просто лежи и принимай, — сказал ему Джефф. Протянул руку и сунул в Дженсена палец: саб раскрытый и смазанный, как и обещал. Он не коснулся члена, как ни искушала жемчужная капелька смазки на головке провести по ней пальцем, а пристроился ко входу и толкнулся, застонав от того, как легко проскользнуть в Дженсена в таком положении.

Джеф поддался порыву наклониться и присосаться к шее Дженсена, под ошейником. Ему нравилось оставлять засосы — знаки своей собственности, нравилось, как синяки выделяются на светлой коже. Тот ахнул и вздрогнул под ним, не в состоянии отодвинуться из-за удерживающих его пут.

— Мой, — прошипел он Дженсену на ухо, приподнялся и покрутил бедрами, окруженный жаркой теснотой.

— Твой, — прошептал тот, глядя сияющими глазами на Джеффа.

“Через минуту ты изменишь свое мнение, — подумал Джефф, — когда поймешь, что я собираюсь сделать”. Когда Дженсен знакомил его с такой формой секса, кое-чему он научился.

Отодвинувшись, ухватился покрепче за бедра Дженсена и начал долбиться в распростертое под ним тело. Каждый вздох, каждый всхлип распалял его еще сильнее. Дженсен пытался подмахивать, отдаваясь, как он может, но веревки препятствовали ему, лишь усиливая его отчаяние, особенно потому что Джефф старался держаться от его члена как можно дальше.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул Дженсен, — дайте мне кончить. Пожалуйста, сэр.

Вбиваясь в него, Джефф закрыл глаза, все ускоряя и ускоряя движение, пока не застыл, выплескиваясь короткими толчками в тепло. Он опустил взгляд на Дженсена и изогнул губы в улыбке.

— Нет.

Тот недоуменно моргнул и дернулся в оковах.

— Нет?

Джефф опустился ниже, осторожно, чтоб не коснуться животом члена Дженсена.

— Может быть, если весь день будешь хорошо себя вести, я позволю тебе кончить, когда вернусь.

А теперь, если это место и правда работает так, как он думает, то протянув руку, он найдет именно то, что нужно, но о чем не позаботился заранее. Когда пальцы сомкнулись на резиновой пробке, Джефф ухмыльнулся. Он не знал, какое выражение появилось на его лице, но его было достаточно, чтобы Дженсен уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Заставлю тебя ходить с ней только на время завтрака, — пообещал он, осторожно выскальзывая из Дженсена и вставил пробку прежде, чем сперма вытекла.

Дженсен застонал и вильнул задницей. Большим пальцем Джефф нажал на основание черной пробки, чтоб она коснулась простаты, отчего тот задохнулся и вскрикнул. Сейчас он, должно быть, такой чувствительный!

— Пожалуйста, сэр, я не знаю, смогу ли... — Дженсен извивался в своих путах, его член побагровел и пачкал бедро смазкой.

Сжалившись над ним, Джефф протянул руку и дернул за отяжелевшие яйца. От пронзительного вскрика его член снова чуть шевельнулся.

— Давай, — бормотал Джефф, проводя ладонями по ограничителям, стягивающим бедра Дженсена. От его прикосновения веревок не стало, и он осторожно опустил ноги парня на кровать, не позволяя им бессильно упасть. Еще одно прикосновение — к запястьям — и оковы исчезли.

— Определенно, технологии вас зацепили, — сказал Дженсен, конечно же, он дулся.

— У меня есть стимул, — Джефф, сдавшись, наклонился и поцеловал его, втягивая полную нижнюю губу. Ему нравились эти губы, распухшие и покрасневшие от его поцелуев и укусов.

— А теперь пора завтракать, — он отодвинулся и натянул штаны, сброшенные прошлым вечером.

Дженсен что-то проворчал себе под нос, но последовал за Джефом в гостиную, передвигаясь медленно и осторожно. На мгновение Джефф испугался, что переборщил, и бросил взгляд на руки Дженсена.

Тот лишь еще раз повторил сигнал “Я в порядке”, и Джеффу пришлось поверить, что если будет чересчур, то Дженсен признается.

— Сядь на стул, — приказал он, зная, что это будет труднее, нежели стоять на коленях рядом с ним. А еще Джефф не хотел кормить Дженсена из рук снова. Та сцена... далась ему нелегко, особенно перед посторонними.

Стол был уже сервирован, серебряный колпак сохранял еду теплой. Дженсен указал на чайник:

— Не кофе, но питье горячее.

— Ты спускался на кухню за завтраком? — поинтересовался Джефф, открывая свою тарелку с плотным завтраком: тост, что-то вроде сдобы и яичницы.

— Нет, когда я проснулся, все это было в окошке, — показал Дженсен.

“Окошко” представляло собой полку на стене, с прямоугольным углублением над ней. Джефф посмотрел на Дженсена, и тот ответил:

— Сегодня узнаю обо этом побольше.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джефф. Что тут еще скажешь? Чем больше они выяснят о Триста двадцать восьмой, тем лучше.

Именно поэтому вчерашняя встреча Дженсена с королевой была так важна. Хотя ответы на некоторые ответы... — Голубые глаза — признак сабов? В самом деле? — породили еще больше вопросов. Джефф не представлял, что здесь понимается под семьей и как королева управляется со своими двумя сотнями сабов.

— Когда вы отправитесь на прогулку с принцессой, — начал Дженсен, глядя на свою еду, — я могу продолжить знакомство с городом в компании саба Миши?

Джефф не сразу понял, почему Дженсен не ест, а потом вдруг сообразил — он не дал ему разрешения.

— Да, — сказал он, — и поешь, тебе понадобятся силы, чтобы успевать за ним.

Дженсен рассмеялся.

— Даже не знаю, думаю, после вчерашнего он достаточно вымотан.

Хорошо, что Джефф кончил раньше, а то в противном случае, при мысли о Мише, его член не только бы заинтересованно дернулся.

Догадка герцогини оказалась верной, пожалуй, он немного хотел ее голубоглазую шлюху. Было что-то в том, как Миша умолял обо всем, что с ним делали, и что бы с ним ни творили, ему было мало. Похоже, он хотел еще и еще.

Джефф не знал, откуда у него возникло это желание. Он был не из тех, кто меняет любовников как перчатки. И пусть даже на самом деле Дженсен не был его любовником, и вся эта комедия только ради миссии, трахать другого саба Джеффу казалось чем-то вроде измены. Хотя понятно, что на Гармонии это не считается таковой.

Наверное, что-то в Мише цепляло его доминирующую часть, извлеченную и разбуженную Дженсеном. Хотелось быть тем, кто поставит Мишу на место, трахать его членом, а потом всем, что попадется под руку: пробкой, фаллоимитатором, кулаком — до тех пор, пока не встанет снова, чтобы продолжать вбиваться в саба.

— Сэр? — окликнул его Дженсен.

Джефф поднял взгляд, сознавая, что на минуту отключился. Может, дело не в Мише, а в том, что ему самому хочется все это проделать?

— Хм?

Теперь и Джефф услышал стук, извещающий о посетителе. Пожалуй и впрямь, надо познакомить этих людей с дверным колокольчиком. Он подошел к стене и коснулся ее, удивляясь тому, как она зарябила, и на другой стороне показалась принцесса. В отличие от вчерашнего вечера, когда на ней было парадное платье, теперь она носила простую тунику и брюки, а длинные светлые волосы заплела в две косички, перекинутые через плечи.

— Простите за беспокойство, командор, я хотела начать пораньше и не знала, умеете ли вы пользоваться телекомом, — сказала Алона.

Джефф предположил, что, должно быть, так называется их версия комма.

— Надеюсь, позже вы мне объясните как им пользоваться.

Босой и едва одетый, он чувствовал себя неловко. Не такое впечатление он хотел произвести.

— Простите, мы только встали. Вы подождете пару минут, пока я оденусь?

— Все в порядке, — ответила принцесса, прохаживаясь по комнате. Что ж, подумал Джефф, она вроде как во своем дворце. — Я буду на балконе. Все равно вагончик придется немного подождать. Сегодня может быть оживленное движение.

— У нас есть балкон? — ошеломленный Джефф смотрел, как она направилась к противоположной стене с большим окном. Он заметил, что Дженсен к тому времени соскользнул на колени и сидел, положив ладони на бедра, не смущаясь своей наготы.

Алона подняла руку и прижала ладонь к стеклу — оно зарябило и исчезло, открывая выходящий на город белкон без перил.

— Теперь есть, — просто сказала она, — именно по этой причине все комнаты расположены с внешней стороны башни.

— Удобно, — пробормотал Джефф.

Она улыбнулась в ответ.

— И тебе доброе утро, саб Дженсен. Я просто подожду вас снаружи. Выходите, когда будете готовы.

Алона вышла на балкон, и окно за ней закрылось.

Джефф повернулся к Дженсену.

— Встань, — приказал он, — перегнись через спинку стула.

Дженсен застонал, но подчинился, расставив ноги пошире на прикосновение Джеффа к бедрам. Звезды, с его задницей можно играть весь день: гладить мягкие ягодицы, тискать полушария, пока Дженсен не взмолится, чтобы его поимели. Он мысленно пообещал себе обязательно попробовать и ухватился за пробку.

— Расслабься — я ее выну, — сказал Джефф и пошевелил ею, чтобы подразнить простату, прежде чем извлечь полностью.

Он бросил ее на сиденье стула, так чтоб Дженсен видел.

— Не исключено, что я оставлю тебя заткнутым на весь день, и в одном лишь кольце для члена. Ты будешь умолять меня позволить тебе кончить.

— Пожалуйста, — прохрипел Дженсен, его налитой ствол упирался в спинку.

— Когда вернусь, — сдавшись, пообещал Джефф и провел ладонью по восхитительной половинке. — После моего ухода не забудь позаботиться об этом, — он имел в виду пробку, — и не помешало бы прибраться здесь. Смени простыни, проследи, чтобы все принадлежности были в порядке и сияли чистотой. И еще одно — даже не думай кончить, пока я не приду. И не шалить с Мишей, ясно?

— Да, сэр, — спинка стула заглушала голос Дженсена.

— Хороший мальчик, так и стой, пока я не приму душ. Может, старикашка найдет в себе силы трахнуть тебя еще раз.

И ухмыльнулся в ответ на протяжный стон.

 

* * *

 

Миша показался примерно через час после ухода Джефффа, и с его появлением Дженсен облегченно вздохнул.

Он не знал, что делать с грязной посудой, оставшейся после завтрака, или где хранятся свежее постельное белье. К счастью, у Дженсена был большой опыт в уходе и хранении секс-игрушек, так что полировка пробки оказалась наименьшей из его проблем.

В голову пришло, что он проделал отличную работу, готовя Джеффа к его роли. Радовало, что Джефф переступил стереотип и взял руководство на себя, но почему-то его это и беспокоило. Иногда все казалось слишком настоящим, как будто Джефф действительно его мастер. Конечно, на самом деле у Дженсена никогда не было мастера, в том смысле, в каком это понимается на Триста двадцать восьмой. Ближе всего к этой роли оказалась генерал Феррис, которая была его наставницей в Академии и обучала его лично.

Но здесь, в Гармонии, вся концепция домов и сабов обыгрывалась невиданным ранее образом. Безусловно, он знал людей, практикующих Тему двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю, но одна из сторон всегда могла свободно уйти. Не существовало закона, закрепляющего отношения подобного рода, никто не вынуждал человека быть сабом и подчиняться чужой воле.

Интересно, каково это, с детства знать, что тебе предназначено стать чьей-то собственностью и предметом заботы? Это успокаивало или пугало? Дженсен попытался представить себе, что он подросток, которому после смерти родителей приходится отвечать за брата, но не обязан нести весь груз сам, а перекладывает свою ношу на мастера. Вообразить такое не вышло.

— Заходи, — сказал Дженсен Мише, когда тот постучал. После ухода Джеффа он натянул леггинсы, поскольку никаких указаний помимо уборки ему не давали. И скривился при мысли о том, что Джефф — военный до мозга костей. Может и проверить, когда вернется. — Ты не в курсе, где сменное постельное белье?

Миша покачал головой.

— Ты знаешь, что у королевы есть сабы, которые заботятся об этом? Их для того и держат.

— Перед уходом мой мастер дал мне поручение, — ответил ему Дженсен.

— М-м-м, они могут быть в комоде рядом с кроватью.

Похоже, Миша никогда не менял простыней. Возможно, большую часть времени он проводил в постели, а не перестилая ее. Что ж, если у его госпожи больше одного саба, то Миша может себе позволить специализацию.

Между тем, Дженсен выполнил все данные ему задания. Поставил тарелки на ту странную встроенную полку — Миша назвал ее “немой официант” — и удивился, когда они исчезли.

— Итак, что же на повестке дня сегодня? — спросил он у Миши — Экскурсия по той части дворца, которую я еще не видел?

— Уверен, что не хочешь посетить общественные купальни еще разок? — улыбнулся Миша, демонстрируя отличные белые зубы.

Дженсен покачал головой.

— Только с моим мастером.

Воспоминания о том, что Джефф делал с ним в купальнях только вчера, заставили его покраснеть и переступил с ноги на ногу. Черт подери, утром тот оставил его неудовлетворенным!

— А, — Миша с сочувствием посмотрел на него. — Как думаешь, твой мастер разрешит нам поиграть вместе? Мне кажется, он из тех, кому нравится смотреть.

Дженсен фыркнул.

— В частности, он приказал мне не шалить с тобой, пока его нет.

— Умно, — сказал Миша. — Хочешь посмотреть сады? Сегодня прекрасный день, мы могли бы устроить пикник, и ты бы расспросил меня о том, что сбивает тебя с толку, вызывает недоумение.

Дженсен мрачно подумал, что его сбивает с толку слишком многое.

— Конечно, — согласился он и вышел вслед за Мишей. Интересно, под килтом есть хоть что-нибудь? Вот если бы он, Дженсен, был мастером Миши, то не хотел бы, чтоб хоть что-то скрывало такое тело. И кстати, о красных ошейниках, подумалось, может, есть какое-то правило, по которому Миша должен быть легкодоступен?

Ему пришлось скрыть улыбку при этой мысли, когда они садились в лифт. Неужели он наконец-то встретил достойного соперника, у которого было больше партнеров, чем у него самого? В конце концов, его друзья в Академии признали его самым большим распутником в группе.

Что же в этом месте такого, что напомнило о молодости и Академии, о времени, когда он только изучал свою покорность и ему не приходилось пользоваться ею как оружием?

 

Сад, выходящий к океану, соперничающему по синеве с небом,  был разбит на плоских крышах части дворца, и местами растительность была такой пышной, что напоминала холмы. Горизонт пленил Дженсена раньше, чем он успел рассмотреть сад, который был красив сами по себе. За растениями тщательно ухаживали, и выглядел сад так, словно здесь поработал лучший ландшафтный дизайнер: каменистые дорожки петляли между выстриженными в строгой форме деревцами, обсаженными цветами.

Миша повел его к небольшому фонтану и, присев на краю, подставил ладонь под тонкую струйку воды. Дженсен присоединился к нему, разглядывая скульптуру в центре каменного кольца — саб у ног женщины. Может, они изображали королеву и ее саба?

— Меня заинтересовали, — он рисковал спрашивая, — дети королевы.

Миша вскинул на него глаза и в упор посмотрел на Дженсена.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что у королевы есть еще дети, помимо принцессы?

Верно, разговор между принцессой и ее братом не предназначался для ушей Дженсена. Так что он соврал:

— Во время аудиенции принесли девочку, совсем крошку. Она хотела, чтобы королева поцеловала ее перед сном

— О нет, это не был ребенок королевы, — покачал головой Миша. — Скорей всего, это дитя ее сабов.

— Такое допускается?

— Если дом разрешил, то конечно. В любом случае, без благословения Гармонии у тебя не будет детей. А дитя сабов всегда саб, и огромная честь.

Никаких детей без благословения Гармонии, что бы это ни значило. Тогда  им не нужен контроль за рождаемостью, предположил Дженсен, и потому так удивилась госпожа Миши, когда рассматривала его.

— Сабам разрешено заключать браки? — пришел он к следующему выводу, заинтересовавшись маленькой семьей во владении королевы.

— Заключать браки? — Миша покачал головой. — Я не знаю, что это значит.

Дженсен взмахнул рукой

— Когда двое людей хотят создать романтические отношения, признанные законом. Не обязательно дом и саб.

Миша затряс головой:

— Тут такого нет. Ну как ты себе это представляешь? Два дома вместе? И кто будет главным?

— Тебе никогда не хотелось быть с кем-то, равным тебе?

Миша посмотрел на него:

— Я все время трахаю других сабов.

— Я о другом. Я имел в виду партнеров.

— У меня есть моя госпожа, — ответил Миша, но выглядел смущенным вопросами.

Дженсен и сам не знал, почему так настаивает, ведь на самом деле он не был настроен на женитьбу в обязательном порядке, и ему не требовалось, чтоб Миша его понял. Он подумал о Джареде и кольце, которое тот показывал ему перед тем, как сделать предложение своей любимой девушке. Для себя Дженсен никогда не видел такого счастливого исхода, но и не рассматривал такие отношения как бесперспективные.

Прежде чем он успел что-то сказать или задать новый вопрос, послышавшийся звук шагов заставил их поднять глаза. И они увидели выходящего из-за кустов герцога Эдриана, который тянул за собой на поводке, прикрепленном к кольцам в сосках, своего саба.

Миша встал и поклонился, не поднимая головы, скрестив руки за спиной. Дженсен повторил его позу. Никто не произнес ни слова, и он сообразил, что таков протокол: не обращаться к дому, пока тот не обратится сам.

Сузив глаза, Эдриан посмотрел на них, и если его взгляд задержался на Дженсене чуть дольше, что ж, ему не привыкать. Хотя взгляд герцога не достиг глаз Дженсена, бывших объектом желания всех остальных домов. Нет, он не смотрел выше его полуобнаженной груди. Эти туники мало что прикрывают.

— Где ваши домы, мальчики? — резко спросил Эдриан

Ответил Миша.

— Моя госпожа занята поручениями королевы по подготовке к Выбору. Мне поручено рассказать сабу Дженсену о нашем городе побольше.

— Вижу. — Эдриан повернулся к своему сабу. — Возможно, мой саб изложит свою точку зрения. Не вижу причин, почему бы вам не иметь представителя от моего округа.

— Я уверен, что в намерения королевы не входило давать мне это задание, — сказал Миша, чуть смелее, чем был бы Дженсен, если бы Эдриан смотрел волком на него.

— Какими бы ни были намерения, — резко сказал герцог, — вторую часть дня Питер проведет с вами. Уверен, сабу Дженсену, — он кивнул на него, искривив губы в недоброй улыбке, — будет интересно узнать как можно больше и из разных источников.

Дженсен лишь ответил:

— Да, сэр,— не зная, как обращаться к этому пугающему человеку.

— Вернешься к ужину, — рявкнул Эдриан своему сабу, отстегнул поводок и удалился тем же путем, каким пришел.

Миша немного выждал, потом выглянул из-за кустов, чтобы убедиться, что герцог ушел. И напустился на Питера:

— Что за игру он затеял, Леви?

На его слова Питер, так и стоявший молча и неподвижно, упорно глядя в землю, поднял голову:

— Меня зовут Питер.

Дженсен наблюдал за немой сценой, разыгравшейся между двумя мужчинами: он еще ни разу не видел, чтоб голубые глаза Питера так сверкали.

— А, ну да, — съязвил Миша. — Ну так, Питер, расскажи, что он затеял?

— Я знаю не больше тебя, — ответил Питер, глядя не на Мишу, а на Дженсена. — Как и всех остальных, его заинтересовали гости со звезд.

Миша схватил Питера за руку. Тот зашипел и отпрянул:

— Ты не должен обманывать меня, Ле... Питер. Мы же друзья, ведь так?

— Мне не позволено иметь друзей, — ответил Питер безжизненно. — У меня есть хозяин. Этого достаточно.

Дженсен видел, что Миша пытается сдержаться, видел, как тот судорожно сглатыват и сжимает кулаки.

— Зачем ты заключил с ним контракт?

— Оставь это, Миша, — Питер мотнул головой в направлении Дженсена.

— Я не знаю, будет ли у меня еще возможность поговорить с тобой, — отрезал Миша. — Я вижу тебя раз в год, и с каждым годом ты меняешься.

— А чего ты ожидал? — плечи Питера поникли. Казалось, он испытывает облегчение, что ему не надо держать строгую осанку. — Я не тот, кем был прежде.

— А кем ты был? — спросил Дженсен.

Питер посмотрел на него почти с благодарностью за то, что вмешался.

— Первенцем королевы. Избалованным, испорченным принцем.

Миша вскинулся:

— Ты никогда не был испорченным!

— Неважно. Теперь я должен подчиняться воле моего мастера. И ты, Миша, это знаешь. И не говори мне, что с госпожой Клаудией иначе.

Взгляд Миши смягчился, и он снова протянул руку, но на сей раз коснулся пальцем черного ошейника на шее Питера.

— Я не подписывал контракт на двадцать лет со своим первым мастером.

У Дженсена открылся рот.

— Так вот что значит черный ошейник — контракт на двадцать лет?

Питер чуть улыбнулся ему:

— Да. Разве не потому ты сам носишь черный?

— Ох, нет, — Дженсен потрогал собственный ошейник и слегка поморщился, задев засос, оставленный Джеффом сегодняшним утром.

— У него не такой, — сказал Миша, — на нем застежка — обычная пряжка.

Впервые Дженсен сообразил, что у их ошейников нет концов. Каждый словно сросся на шее саба цельным куском кожи. Вопрос, как снять или надеть такой ошейник, заинтересовал его, пожалуй, даже больше, чем странная технология.

— А что значат другие цвета? — спросил Дженсен, надеясь отвлечь их от отличий его ошейника.

Миша ухмыльнулся:

— Наконец-то ты начал задавать правильные вопросы!

Он вернулся к фонтану и сел, из чего стало ясно, что беседа будет долгой.

— Присаживайся с нами, — мягко предложил Миша Питеру.

— Лучше я постою, — ответил Питер, не глядя на него.

Глаза Миши сузились, и не успел Дженсен и глазом моргнуть, как тот схватил Питера, перекинул через колено и задрал край его килта.

— Черт подери, Миша! Не лезь не в свое дело!

Дженсен увидел, что в заднице у Питера черная пробка, похожая на ту, что Джефф вставлял ему утром. Он понял, почему тот не хотел садиться. Когда Миша передвинулся, он ахнул при виде охватывающей член Питера клетки, которая не позволяла ни прикоснуться к нему, ни возбудиться. Бритые яйца выглядели тяжелыми и переполненными. Миша коснулся металлического кольца — Питер заскулил и отпрянул, его светлая кожа покраснела.

— И сколько оно уже на тебе? — спросил Миша. Он говорил тихо, как разговаривают с испуганными животными.

— Достаточно долго, — прошептал Питер

— Слишком долго, — вздохнул Миша.

“Интересно, что же тут происходит?” — подумал Дженсен.

 

* * *

 

Впервые Джефф ехал в вагончике с другими гражданами Гармонии, сидящими на мягких сидениях, как в обычном общественном транспорте. Их сабы сидели на коленях по центру, так же как Дженсен вчера, этим и объяснялась ширина салона. Алона каждому улыбнулась и пожелала доброго утра, заражая всех своим хорошим настроением и волнением.

Даже несмотря на ее вчерашние объяснения — что они поедут на рынок присмотреть сабов — Джефф оказался не готов к зрелищу, открывшемуся перед ним, едва они вышли из вагончика на главной площади. Обнаженные сабы в пурпурных ошейниках выстроились вокруг огромного фонтана в центре и вдоль аллей, насколько мог охватить глаз. Это напомнило Джеффу времена, когда они с Кэтти забрели на нудистский пляж во время медового месяца.

Стряхнув замешательство, он последовал за Алоной, внимательно рассматривающей сабов вокруг фонтана.

— Самое лучшее в Выборе то, — сказала она тихо, — что выставлены сабы со всех округов.

— А есть разница? — спросил Джефф — Помимо того, что выбор больше.

— О да, — ответила она. — Сабы из округа Луттрелл, например, специализируются на обслуживании. О, и у них симпатичные татушки. — Алона указала на молодую женщину с великолепным произведением искусства на спине: яркие, как и все этом городе, розы и виноградная лоза переплетались в замысловатом узоре. — И если вы хотите хорошего саба с красным ошейником, лучше присматривайте из округа герцогини Клаудии. Округ герцога Леонарда славится зелеными ошейниками и чрезвычайно гибкими сабами.

— А герцога Эдриана? — спросил он, с трудом вспомнив имя человека, которого она пропустила.

Алона остановилась и нахмурилась:

— Мазохисты.

Прежде чем Джеф нашел, что ответить, Алона шагнула к сабу, стоявшему у края фонтана. Тот возвышался над принцессой на добрый фут, а его ярко-голубые глаза казались невозможными при коже цвета какао.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровалась она.

Саб изменил позу, позволив себе опустить руки, которые держал сцепленными на затылке и посмотрел на нее:

— Доброе утро, госпожа, — низко пророкотал он.

— Где тебя обучали?

— В школе в Луттрелле, — ответил он, сверкнув глазами на Джеффа и снова опустил взгляд на Алону.

— Давно ты на рынке?

— Два месяца, — сказал он, — с моей последней госпожой я провел три года.

Алона очень серьезно кивнула.

— Сколько мастеров у тебя было?

— Четверо, — ответил он ей.

Джефф задался вопросом, насколько это обычно — иметь стольких мастеров. Но этот саб выглядел почти на двадцать лет старше принцессы, наверняка у него за плечами большой опыт. Джефф вдруг осознал, что этот мужчина примерно его возраста, и прикусил щеку от такого открытия. Они не слишком отличались, он и этот саб — оба в возрасте и оба без партнеров. Только Джефф не мог встать на углу улицы и рекламировать себя, ну, в любом случае, на большинстве углов в Объединенных планетах его арестовали бы.

— Спасибо, — ответила она. — Могу я оставить тебе свой ярлык?

— Для меня это будет честью, госпожа.

Алона вынула из кармана что-то тонкое и светящееся и протянула сабу. Джеффу было интересно, куда обнаженный мужчина собирается спрятать эту безделушку, но его любопытство осталось не удовлетворено, поскольку саб просто зажал ее в ладони.

Алона уже развернулась уходить, когда саб спросил ее имя. Принесса вспыхнула, в обрамлении светлых волос.светлая кожа казалась красной .

— Алона, — ответила она, — а твое?

— Дурден, — ответил он

— Спасибо.

Едва они отошли, Алона объяснила:

— У них есть три дня, чтобы показать себя и насобирать ярлыков от домов. В конце концов они выберут тех, кому позволят за собой ухаживать.

— То есть то, что вы дали ему ярлык, — Джефф покрутил термин в уме, — не гарантирует, что вам будет позволено ухаживать за ним?

— И вы не обязаны обхаживать саба только потому, что он выбрал ваш ярлык, — Алона продолжила прогуливаться вдоль выстроившихся людей, но пока ее внимание не привлек больше ни один саб.

— Я заметил, что вы не называете своего титула, — тихо сказал Джефф.

Она прикусила губу.

— Так проще оценить их настоящую реакцию, если они не знают, что я принцесса. Мое положение довольно значительно повысит статус саба. Я не хочу выбрать кого-то, кто желает быть со мной только из-за моего титула.

— Да, — согласился Джефф.

— Было бы глупо тратить Выбор таким образом. Мы можем быть совершенно несовместимы. Вообще не подходить друг другу. А потом окажемся связаны контрактом... — ее голос затих.

Она не стала продолжать, а Джефф не стал настаивать. Они продолжили ходить в толпе, и Алона вручила свои ярлыки еще двоим.

— А вам кто-нибудь понравился? — спросила она.

Джефф задумался.

— У меня есть Дженсен, — пробормотал он, — и, к тому же, я никого не смогу взять с собой, когда улечу.

— Конечно, но ничто не мешает вам заключить контракт на одну ночь.

Джеффа поразила такая мысль, но тут Алона толкнула их к тележке с едой, где стоял саб с черным ошейником. Она заказала две теплых сдобных булочки, и одну протянула Джеффу. Он не увидел, чем она расплатилась за них, и смутно припомнил, как их портниха что-то говорила о созданных счетах. Ему придется спросить позже. Прямо сейчас имелись более насущные проблемы.

— Принцесса, — сказало он негромко, — я бы хотел встретиться с вашей матерью, чтобы поговорить о людях, тех, кого забрали.

Алона тщательно прожевала еду и ответила:

— А разве саб Дженсен не передал вам ее ответ?

Джефф разочарованно вздохнул.

— Я понимаю, что еще не проявил себя, но хотелось бы поговорить с ними, дать им знать, что я помню о них. И есть еще вопрос, который мне необходимо обсудить с ней.

Ему все еще не давали покоя слова капитана: приказ договориться о базе Объединенных планет на Триста двадцать восьмой.

У него не было возможности рассказать об этом Дженсену раньше, а теперь он не мог, так как опасался, что их подслушают и доложат королеве прежде, чем он сам предложит ей эту идею.

— Моя мать не доверяет вам, командор, — сказала Алона. — Вы должны заслужить ее доверие.

— Я понял, — сказал он, держа наготове следующий аргумент.

— Но я с ней поговорю. Думаю, у вас должна быть возможность встретиться с сабами, отнятыми у вас.

От использованного ею слова Джефф поморщился. Можно себе представить, через что пришлось пройти Таппену и Джонсону за последние семь дней, что они были в западне на Триста двадцать восьмой и “обучались”.

— Благодарю вас, принцесса.

— Пожалуйста, просто Алона.

Джефф не был уверен, как это будет выглядеть в глазах королевы, но от такой чести не отказываются.

— Тогда я Джефф, — сказал он ей.

Она просияла и таскала его по площади всю оставшуюся часть дня.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Обещание, данное Дженсену, Джефф сдержал: вернувшись во дворец, он перегнул парня через тот же стул в гостиной – благо до ужина оставалось достаточно времени – и трахал его до тех пор, пока Дженсен не выплеснулся густыми струями на дорогую обивку.

– Хороший мальчик, – пробормотал Джефф  ему на ухо, с удовольствием чувствуя, как тот вздрогнул под ним. – Если примем душ вместе, то сэкономим время.

Дженсен повернул голову и выгнул бровь:

– И воду.

– М-м-м-м. Я хочу испытать ванную до нашего отъезда, – Джефф подумал, как будут ощущаться горячие струи на его больной спине, особенно когда он будет трахать Дженсена в воде. Ему нравилось, как тот выглядит, покрытый сверкающими каплями.

Пока они были в душе, Дженсен выложил, как он провел день.

– Я много узнал о том, как тут все устроено. Миша – хороший наставник.

Намыливая спину Дженсена, Джефф замер:

– Пожалуй, сегодня ты можешь отчитаться перед капитаном.

Дженсен пожал плечами.

– Уверен, вы и сами многое выяснили, – он подался назад и потерся задницей о член Джеффа. – Хотя есть еще кое-что.

– Да? – с намеком ответил Джефф, проводя ладонями по груди Дженсена и животу,  прослеживая пальцем контур пирсинга в пупке.

– Я не могу думать, когда вы так делаете, – выдохнул Дженсен. – Саб герцога Эдриана – сын королевы. И думаю, он не слишком счастлив.

Хм, что-то они упустили. Понятно, что в городе должна быть своя иерархическая структура, и, как и в любой бюрократической системе, есть преграды, которые надо преодолеть, люди, которым надо дать взятку. Не зная расстановки сил в Гармонии, они с Дженсеном должны быть особенно осторожны.

 

* * *

 

Ужин прошел так же, как и накануне – Дженсен присоединился к сабам, обслуживающим домов. Во всяком случае, пока не подошло время десерта и показательного выступления. По всей видимости, наступила очередь герцога Эдриана развлекать гостей. Учитывая сказанное Дженсеном перед ужином, Джефф особенно насторожился, когда Эдриан встал в центре круга.

– Все наши сабы, – начал герцог, устанавливая зрительный контакт с толпой и говоря как непревзойденный оратор, – обладают своими навыками и способностями. Вчера вечером мы видели прекрасное тому подтверждение. Спасибо герцогине Клаудии.

Джефф заметил – Эдриан не поблагодарил Мишу, что на самом деле было несправедливо, поскольку львиную долю работы выполнил саб. Он чуть передвинул ногу, чтобы касаться Дженсена, находя утешение в простом прикосновении, в знании, что тот так близко, прямо у его ног.

– Думаю, для наших гостей, – Эдриан кивком указал на Джеффа, –  будет особенным удовольствием посмотреть, на что способны сабы округа Пасдар.

При этих словах вспомнились слова Алоны: сабы округа Пасдар – мазохисты. Внутри возникло нехорошее чувство.

– Представляю вам госпожу Олбани, – взмахом руки Эдриан указал на другой конец зала, на облаченную с ног до головы в черную кожу женщину с длиннохвостым кнутом в руке, – известную в Королевском округе своим кнутом.

Олбани шагнула в круг и с надменным видом поклонилась. Она стояла на невероятно высоких каблуках по-военному прямо, темные волосы собраны в тяжелый узел. Если бы Джеффу пришлось охарактеризовать ее только по одному внешнему виду, он назвал бы ее поугающей.

– И представляю вам моего саба, Питера, – Эдриан протянул руку в направлении своего места, где стоял на коленях Питер. Услышав его слова, тот расстегнул свой килт и пополз к ногам своего мастера. Он поцеловал кончики пальцев Эдриана, и тот потрепал его по волосам. – На протяжении всей демонстрации Олбани Питер не издаст ни звука. За исключением дыхания, конечно.

Даже Джефф понял, что остальным домам что-то кажется неправильным.  Было что-то вызывающее в том, что Эдриан для выступления отдает своего саба в руки постороннему. Джефф не мог возразить, здесь у него не было никакой власти, и он бросил взгляд на королеву, чтобы понять, что она думает о происходящем. Ее лицо оставалось непроницаемым и подчеркнуто безразличным, только губы сжаты в тонкую линию.

– Можете приступать, госпожа, – Эдриан отступил на несколько шагов.

Олбани подняла руку, и за ее спиной, мерцая, возник какой-то предмет –  Джефф узнал его, такой же был в их апартаментах: две деревянные доски, прибитые крест-накрест. Она протянула рукоятку кнута Питеру поцеловать, потом приказала ему подняться и занять свое место. Когда тот подошел к кресту и распластался на нем, вокруг его запястий и лодыжек возникли оковы, удерживающие его на месте.

С места Джеффа открывался великолепный вид на гладкую светлую спину и округлые ягодицы. Хотелось бы видеть лицо Питера, чтобы чувствовать себя спокойнее, зная, что  происходит то, чего саб сам хочет.

– Я буду считать удары, – заявила Олбани присутствующим, размахнулась и опустила кнут. – Раз.

Джефф не ожидал крови. Ничего из увиденного им на Триста двадцать восьмой до сих пор не подготовило его к такому: с каждым взмахом  руки этой женщины спина Питера все больше превращалась в кровавое месиво. На корабле, когда они готовились, Дженсен предупредил Джеффа, что не слишком любит кровь в сценах. “Я могу потерять сознание”,  – сказал он.

Сейчас Джефф чувствовал, как Дженсен дрожит, хотя внешне он оставался неподвижным и невозмутимым. Протянув руку, Джефф привлек его поближе, укладывая головой себе на колени так, чтобы тот не видел алой крови, стекавшей по спине Питера.

Больше всего беспокоила тишина: единственными звуками, издаваемыми Питером, было прерывистое дыхание,  и по мере продолжения оно становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее.

Джефф сомневался, что выдержал бы подобное, и уж точно не смог бы молчать.

За все время Эдриан отвел взгляд от своего саба лишь раз: когда Джефф притянул Дженсена к себе. Потом герцог посмотрел в сторону, и Джефф мог поклясться, что тот облизал губы. Конечно, Эдриан мог просто наслаждаться тем, что Олбани делает с Питером – его выдавало натяжение леггинсов в паху.

– Двадцать, – наконец провозгласила Олбани и опустила руку.  Она подошла освободить Питера от оков, поддержав его сильной рукой, когда он упал на колени. Несколько минут тишину огромного зала нарушало лишь его тяжелое дыхание, потом Питер, похоже, успокоился и пополз к ногам своего мастера.

Теперь было видно, что по лицу парня струятся слезы.

И когда Эдриан ткнул Питера лицом в свой пах, Джефф едва не вмешался. Ублюдок сотворил такое со своим сабом и  теперь ожидает минета взамен? Должно быть, Дженсен почувствовал его напряжение, так как быстро просигналил ему “ничего не делай”. Неужели подобное – обычное дело?

Когда Питер закончил – его подбородок и грудь были в сперме мастера, а спина в крови – толпа зааплодировала, так же как вчера вечером Мише. Но аплодисменты были не такими бурными, и Джефф надеялся, что это не плод его воображения.

– Как вы видите, сабы в моем округе специально обучены, – сказал Эдриан, повернувшись к Джеффу.

“Полагаю, это еще не все”, – подумал Джефф. Но ничего не сказал – не был  уверен, что сумеет оставить свое мнение при себе.

– Герцог Эдриан, – заговорила Клаудиа, после того как Миша что-то прошептал ей на ухо, – я хотела бы предложить Мишу, чтобы проводить саба Питера к целителю.

Лицо Эдриана потемнело, но он лишь кивнул.

– Конечно, герцогиня.

Почувствовав, как Дженсен тянет за край туники, Джефф спросил:

–  Ничего, если Дженсен поможет Мише? – свой вопрос он адресовал Клаудии, а не Эдриану. – Вдвоем будет легче, – Джефф сомневался, что  Питер в состоянии идти. Звезды,  тот едва стоял на коленях – покачивался и дрожащими руками пытался удержать себя вертикально.

– Отличное предложение, командор, – сказала Клаудиа. На том и порешили.

 

***

 

Дженсена удивляло, что Питер смог продержаться на ногах, пока им с Мишей не удалось увести его с глаз долой. Но как только они добрались до лифта, Питер упал, и его начало трясти.

– Все хорошо, Леви, – приговаривал Миша, нежно поглаживая Питера по волосам, пока лифт перемещался. – Скоро тебя подлечат. Целители позаботятся о тебе.

– Это нормально? – спросил Дженсен, не желая ни звуком выдать потрясения, которое испытал.

С презрительной усмешкой Миша развернулся к нему.

– Ни один мастер не позволит постороннему пороть своего саба перед толпой для развлечения! Даже в наказание! А потом даже не вызвать целителя, предоставив заниматься этим моей госпоже!

Стало быть, интуиция подсказала верно – Эдриан вел себя неправильно. Полезно знать. Он встал на колени рядом с Мишей, замечая, что Питера лихорадит и он слишком горячий.

– Ты же попросил ее вызвать целителя? – спросил он.

– Кто-то должен был, – сказал Миша. – От неумелой порки кнутом саб может умереть.

– Олбани знает свое дело, – выдохнул Питер. – Она бы и сама вызвала, если бы твоя госпожа не сделала этого.

– Ш-ш-ш-ш, – сказал Миша, как только двери лифта раздвинулись.

Выбираясь из лифта, Питер тяжело навалился на обоих, и Дженсен удивился, что у них нет более удобного способа – каких-нибудь носилок, волшебных, как и все в этом месте. Хотя, заметив выражение Мишиного лица, понял, что тому даже не пришло такое в голову.

– Что, во имя Гармони, это такое? – воскликнул кто-то. – Вы что, не могли связаться с нами по телекому?

Дженсен оглянулся и увидел незнакомого саба, приближающегося к ним. Мужчина в белом носил черный ошейник.

– Опустите его здесь. Госпожа! – повернулся и заорал он.

– Мика, что ты... – в дверном проеме показалась женщина, как и саб, одетая в белое. Невероятно привлекательная, как и все здесь: с белокурыми локонами, обрамляющими лицо и большими темными глазами. – Леви? – ахнула она. И расправив плечи, начала отдавать распоряжения:

– Мика, Миша и ты, – она повернулась к Дженсену, – кладите его на смотровой стол. Быстро.

Они уложили Питера лицом вниз на низкий стол, указанный Микой, и отступили. Женщина что-то вынула из ящичка и прижала к руке Питера. Дженсен догадался, что это нечто вроде инъектора.

Питер с облегчением вздохнул:

– Спасибо, Никки, – промямлил он, и его глаза закрылись.

Она убрала волосы, упавшие ему на глаза, и на мгновение ее взгляд смягчился, но когда она посмотрела на Мишу и Дженсена, он снова был тяжелым.

– Что произошло?

– Мастер отдал его в руки Олбани, – ответил Миша, не скрывая гнева.

– На такой случай наготове должен стоять целитель, – отрезала она. – Чем он думал? Я чуть не ушла на ночь!

– Здесь оставался бы я, госпожа, – Мика занялся Питером. – У саба Тео все еще не зажила сломанная лодыжка.

Никки махнула рукой.

– Не в том дело. А ты кто?

Дженсен сглотнул. Внезапное внимание этой неистовой женщины встревожило его.

– Дженсен, – ответил он. – Ох, саб командора Моргана. – добавил он запоздало. – Мы со звезд.

– Зеленоглазый саб, – прошептала она. Дженсен задался вопросом, насколько же он тут известен. – По крайней мере, ты не один из сабов Эдриана.

– Вы ведь его оставите здесь, целитель Никки? Хотя бы до завтра? – обратил к ней свои большие глаза Миша.

– Ему придется остаться на несколько дней для обследования, – прорычала она и  повернулась к инструментам, разложенным на столе. – Я буду знать точнее, когда проверю его жизненные показатели.

Узнав от Миши все, что ей требовалось, она отвернулась и больше не обращала на них внимания.

Миша за руку потянул Дженсена к раковине, где они смогли смыть кровь с рук. Дженсен предупреждал Джеффа, что плохо переносит вид крови, и теперь поморщился – запах вызывал тошноту. Он и не заметил, что испачкался – они спешили доставить Питера сюда, но теперь, когда суматоха закончилась, можно было сходить с ума сколько угодно.

– Никки позаботится о нем, – сказал ему Миша, направляясь к лифту. – Она такой же хороший целитель, как и ее мать. А ее мать была лучшей.

Прежде чем двери закрылись, Дженсен бросил еще один взгляд назад – женщина держала над спиной Питера какое-то устройство – наверное, для заживления кожи? Он бы не отказался еще раз посмотреть на медицинские технологии, узнать, насколько они выше уровнем тех, что есть у Объединенных планет. Только надеялся, что визит произойдет при более благоприятных обстоятельствах.

Когда дверь открылась снова, Дженсен задался вопросом, не должны ли все домы устраивать демонстрацию каждый вечер? Если так, то лишь вопрос времени, когда Джеффу придется выставить на всеобщее обозрение Дженсена. Внутри все перевернулось – готовы ли они к такому?

 

* * *

 

Мэгги ненавидела надевать респираторы – его края цеплялись за уши и оставляли вмятины на носу. Однако пока они не подключили систему жизнеобеспечения судна, воздух был спертым, и не помогало даже то, что они разобрались, как открыть дверь в один из отсеков. Дивайн прислала еще одни шаттл с учеными и оборудованием, чтобы изучить и упаковать новую находку. И к счастью, о ее причастности к находке не забыли, и она получила возможность покопаться во внутренностях компьютера.

– Не можешь запустить это ведро с гайками и понять, работает ли оно еще? – на мгновенье отвлек ее приглушенный голос Витфилда.

Она как раз сидела на мостике, под навигационной станцией – панель открыта, все провода наружу.

– Моя задача –  заставить их компьютер разговаривать с нашим, – Мэгги указала на свой планшет. – Я собираюсь найти способ подключить его к порту.

– Да тебе это раз плюнуть, – Витфилд уселся в капитанское кресло.

Корабль оказался восхитительно древним: полный мебели и предметов декора, которых не видели уже несколько сотен лет. Кончиками пальцев Мэгги потрогала кожу сидения, удивляясь, что она не сгнила – по всей видимости, судно было герметично закрыто. Эти вещи нужно законсервировать, и как можно скорее.

– То, что я заметила показания датчиков, не значит, что я кудесница, – ответила ему Мэгги.

– Если мощности нет, – он большим пальцем он ткнул назад, где техники искали источник питания, чтобы подключить главный реактор корабля, – откуда идут те сигналы, что регистрирует датчик?

– Отсюда, – Мэгги указала на свой экран. – Остатки энергии были направлены на главный компьютер, чтобы сохранить информацию, я так полагаю, для тех, кто обнаружит судно.

– Или они обнаружили  что-то чертовски важное, прежде чем оставить колонию, найденную нами на другом краю долины.

Мэгги дернула головой:

– Чего?

– Нашли руины поселения, полные предметов обихода, обычных для того времени. Сборные дома, машины на колесах и прочее дерьмо.

– Если то было первое поселение, то откуда взялся город? – озвучила свою мысль Мэгги. Болтая, она скрутила провода вместе и сунула их в стандартные разъем планшета, надеясь, что выбрала правильные концы.

– Инопланетяне, помнишь? – фыркнул Витфилд и выпрямился в кресле, когда экран ее планшета начал оживать.

Мэгги широко улыбнулась, прокрутив данные на экране – теперь, наконец-то у нее был доступ к главному компьютеру корабля и всем его данным.

– Да здесь до гибели материалов. Записи велись долгие годы.

– И как он называется? – Витфилд кивнул на потолок, давая понять, что говорит о судне. Корпус еще не расчистили настолько, чтобы можно было прочесть название, если оно было.

Она коснулась кнопки на экране.

– “Роли”, – сказала Мэгги, – они называли его “Роли”.

 


	6. Chapter 6

В их дверь постучали раним утром следующего дня, тем самым напомнив Джеффу, что кто-нибудь должен научить его пользоваться “теле”-штукой, упомянутой Алоной. Он улыбнулся стоящему за порогом Колину – было приятно увидеть мальчика снова. Дженсен утром предусмотрительно оделся. Они предвидели, что им могут помешать, да и, честно говоря, после вчерашнего вечера оба были в неподходящем настроении.

– Доброе утро, Колин, – сказал Джефф. – Надеюсь, ты принес нам хорошие новости.

– Надеюсь, да, командор, – просиял тот. – Королева хотела бы встретиться с вами и вашим сабом наедине.

Наконец-то!

– Спасибо, Колин, это отличная новость!

Джефф оглянулся на Дженсена, поймав того на зевке.

Дженсен натянуто улыбнулся.

– Простите. К тому времени, как мы увидим королеву, я приду в себя.

– Беспокойные сны?

– Странные сны, – пожал плечами Дженсен. Он потянул за свой ошейник. Джефф заметил, что так он делает, когда нервничает или в замешательстве.

– Не удивительно, – вздохнул Джефф. Можно только догадываться, как Дженсен должен себя чувствовать после вчерашней сцены. Джефф, по крайней мере, мог рассчитывать, что сам он никогда не окажется под ударами кнута. И если это будет в его власти, Дженсен тоже не попадет на тот крест.

– Пошли, пора сдвинуть дело с мертвой точки.

Колин бросил на них смущенный взгляд, но к лифту проводил без вопросов. Чтобы его ни беспокоило, мальчик не считал нужным затрагивать тему.

– Она не отпустит их так просто, – тихо произнес Дженсен.

– Я не настолько наивен, ле... Дженсен, – Джефф остановил себя, запнувшись на слове “лейтенант”. И пожал плечами, увидев, как тот поднял бровь. С некоторыми привычками трудно расстаться, тем более прошло всего два дня с тех пор, как он начал обращаться к парню по имени.

Колин проводил их в гостиную королевы, и Джефф поразился, насколько точно Дженсен описал комнату. Сабы, расположившиеся на диванчиках и подушках, привели его в замешательство: как если бы королева выставила на обозрение весь свой гарем, чтобы их видел каждый. Собственно, они и являлись ее гаремом, сообразил Джефф.

Колин махнул им, и Джефф отвлекся от мыслей об оргии при виде королевы. Та куталась в простой халат, светлые волосы распущены по плечам, а под глазами темные круги. Она подняла на него взгляд, стоя у небольшого столика, на который поставила свой напиток, когда они вошли.

– Доброе утро, командор.

Джефф опустил голову, отмечая, что Дженсен рядом с ним сцепил руки на затылке и потупил взгляд. Удивившись, что тот не встал на колени, Джефф просто поздоровался:

– Доброе утро.

– Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Не желаете немного тае?

– Нет, благодарю вас.

Он оглянулся на Дженсена – хочет ли тот, но Дженсен отрицательно качнул головой.

Подождал, пока она сама опустился в уютное кресло и занял место напротив. Дженсен встал на колени рядом. Между ними располагался столик с игровой доской, по которой были разбросаны фигурки. Королева подняла одну из них – львицу, как заметил Джефф, – и рассеянно крутила ее между пальцами.

– Когда моя дочь сказала, что вы желаете поговорить со мной, я ответила ей, что вам еще рано доказывать свою состоятельность.

– Я понимаю, – сказал Джефф, хотя все еще не слишком отчетливо представлял, что королева хочет увидеть в качестве доказательства. – Но я хотел увидеться с людьми, которых вы забрали. Дать им знать, что я вернулся за ними.

– Им сообщили о вашем возвращении, – ответила она, и Джефф задался вопросом, есть ли у него хоть малейший шанс справиться с заданием. – Но я понимаю, что вы хотите убедиться, в каких условиях они живут, находясь под моей опекой.

Джефф кашлянул. Чего он на самом деле хотел, так это избежать очередного оскорбления, и чувствовал, что сейчас слишком близок к нему. Легкая улыбка смягчила ее строгое лицо:

– Хороший дом стремится убедиться, что с его сабами все в порядке, даже если о них заботится кто-то другой.

– То есть я мог бы получить несколько очков за это? – при виде ее недоумения он двинулся вперед: – Значит, я могу их увидеть?

Королева кивнула.

– Я дам вам Колина, чтоб он проводил вас туда, где они находятся. Как только вы прибыли, я велела переселить их во дворец.

Так близко, подумал Джефф. Если бы в задачу входило только возвращение его людей, он мог бы схватить их и рвануть к шаттлу. Но на кону стояли дела посерьезнее, и сейчас установление дипломатических отношений с Гармонией намного важнее. Он мысленно извинился перед ними и поблагодарил королеву.

– Если это все...

– На самом деле, – Джефф сдвинулся в кресле, разглядывая игровую доску, пока подбирал слова. Серебряная лягушка и впрямь подмигнула ему? – Есть еще кое-что, – он знал, что Дженсен рядом застыл – похоже, Джефф уже чувствовал любые его движения. – Люди, которым я служу – совет сенаторов Объединенных планет – хотели бы установить дипломатические отношения с вами.

Она выгнула бровь:

– Что именно подразумевается под дипломатическими отношениями?

– Мы хотели бы разместить базу на вашей планете, маленькую колонию за пределами города. С вашего разрешения, ученые могли бы изучить окружающую среду и ваши технологии.

– Понятно. А что от этого выиграют мои люди? – Мишель подалась вперед и поставила фигурку обратно на доску. Джефф рассеянно моргнул, когда львица прыгнула через доску, заняв место в центре.

– Уверен, условия можно обсудить, – сказал Джефф. – Там, откуда мы прибыли, есть много такого, что может заинтересовать вас.

Он видел, как в глазах королевы вспыхнул интерес.

– Я с нетерпением ожидаю переговоров. Со мной будет специалист по контрактам из Школы.

Интересно, подумалось Джеффу, во что на самом деле он ввязался?

 

* * *

 

– Вы не упоминали ранее о такой мелочи, как строительство базы, – произнес Дженсен, понизив голос, когда Колин вел их к другим лифтам.

Джефф вздохнул. Дженсен был более чем зол – и совершено справедливо: как можно ожидать, что человек выполнит работу, не располагая всей информацией?

– Это возникло в последнюю минуту. Капитал сказала мне прямо перед посадкой в шаттл.

Он надеялся, что Дженсен поймет – не было времени посвятить его в план. Джефф вздохнул и нетерпеливо уставился на двери лифта.

– Колин, – спросил он – не хотелось, чтобы мальчик потом вспомнил их разговор, поэтому требовалось отвлечь его, – ты ходишь в школу?

Колин оглянулся на него, замешательство на его лице сменилось спокойствием.

– Ох, я с другими детьми беру уроки у домашнего наставника.

– А сколько здесь детей? – поинтересовался Дженсен, и Джефф понял, что тому не менее любопытно, чем ему самому.

– Не так уж много. Сейчас только десять, – пожал плечам Колин. – В этом году двое отправились в Школу.

Джефф вспомнил, что мальчик говорил, будто его ждет обучение на саба через несколько лет. Интересно, Колин потом вернется сюда или достанется другому мастеру? Совершенно очевидно, что некоторые сабы несчастны с домами, которых они выбрали, ведь даже родной сын королевы – прямое тому свидетельство. Но свои догадки озвучивать не стал. Двери лифта наконец открылись, и Колин повел их к месту назначения.

В коридоре стояли два стража, ни одного из них Джефф прежде не видел. Однако они лишь кивнули ему, а потом один из них положил ладонь на стену, та замерцала, и образовалась дверь.

– Я подожду здесь, – сказал Колин.

Дженсен взъерошил ему волосы, что вызвало улыбку Джеффа – сам он едва сдерживался, чтоб не сделать тоже самое по пути от лифта. Они прошли мимо стражей в гостиную, больше напоминающую одну из комнат в их апартаментах. Майор Хэнк Таппен и доктор Карл Джонсон сидели за небольшим обеденным столом, из кружек в их руках шел пар.

Таппен встал и быстро отсалютовал.

– Сэр!

Он лишился своей формы и был одет наподобие Дженсена: в обтягивающие леггинсы и едва прикрывающую грудь тунику. Внимание сразу привлек белый ошейник на его шее.

Джонсон же, по крайней мере, до сих пор носил черную форму, и ошейник на нем был серый. Такого цвета ошейников Джефф здесь еще не видел, надо будет спросить.

– Командор, – расплылся в улыбке Джонсон, – мы вас уже заждались! Джефф рассмеялся, похлопав доктора по плечу.

– Я тоже рад вас видеть.

– А это что за гомик? – Таппен подбородком указал на Дженсена.

Джефф оглянулся, проверяя, что дверь за ними закрылась.

– Это лейтенант Дженсен Эклз. Он из Секс-корпуса.

Сузив глаза, Таппен смерил Дженсена взглядом. Странно, подумал Джефф, реагировать так на человека, посланного тебя спасти.

– Они прислали за нами гребаного скоба?

Дженсен наградил Таппена таким же взглядом и, скрестив руки на груди, ответил:

– Прислали того, кто, черт возьми, знает, что делать.

– Ага, держу пари, красавчик, для тебя  это место просто праздник души. Знай только раздвигай ноги перед любым, на ком нет ошейника.

– Если все так просто, то почему не ты выполняешь мою работу? Ох, погоди, ты же выполняешь, ведь так? – не остался в долгу Дженсен.

Джефф ни разу не слышал, чтобы Дженсен разговаривал таким тоном, и был чертовски уверен, что никогда не слышал подобной чуши о скобах от Таппена.

– Достаточно. Уймитесь оба!

– Слушаюсь, сэр, – ответил Таппен, тут же сдавая назад.

– Слушаюсь, сэр, – эхом откликнулся Дженсен и, отойдя подальше, оперся спиной о стену.

Сейчас Джеффу меньше всего хотелось разбираться со своими подчиненными, у которых возникли трения. Он повернулся к Джонсону, надеясь, что тот сможет добавить к разговору хоть что-то полезное.

– Они хорошо с вам обращаются?

Таппен фыркнул, но промолчал. Джонсон сложил руки на столе.

– С нами уже все в порядке.

Джефф напрягся:

– Что случилось?

Джонсон вздохнул, и отвел глаза.

– Моя вина  – я пытался сбежать. За это наказали Хэнка.

– Ты не виноват, – запротестовал Хэнк, пожалуй, слишком усердно. Он повернулся к Джеффу:

– Они думают, что мы сабы, и попытались обучать нас.

Джефф поморщился.

– В действительности, – вставил Джонсон, – когда мы выяснили возникшее недопонимание, я немало узнал об их обществе. Могу поделиться с вами своими заметками, – он пошел через комнату и взял тоненький предмет, размером с большую книгу.

– Что это? – вгляделся Джефф.

Брови Джонсона взлетели.

– Вы еще не видели их планшетов? Они во многом функционируют как наши, но не спрашивайте, как и к чему их подключать, – он коснулся поверхности предмета, и она преобразовалась в экран с записями. – Мне разрешили сидеть в классе и общаться с детьми. Из тех историй, что они рассказывают своим детям, можно многое узнать об их культуре.

– Мы могли бы отложить это антропологическое счастье на потом? – Таппен покрутил плечами, чуть не подпрыгивая от едва сдерживаемой энергии.

– Когда, черт подери, мы уберемся отсюда?

Джефф провел рукой по волосам.

– Ну, это проблематично. Я все еще должен проявить себя так, чтобы королева осталась довольна.

– И как вы предполагаете это сделать?

Джефф указал на Дженсена.

– Тем, как я обращаюсь со своим сабом.

– Да вы издеваетесь! – застонал Таппен.

– Пожалуй, мне это даже на руку, майор, – Дженсен откровенно недобро улыбнулся.

– Я только начал переговоры с королевой по поводу размещения базы Объединенных планет, – вздохнул Джефф, – так что не знаю, сколько времени они займут. С вами здесь все в порядке? Есть что-то, о чем я могу попросить за вас королеву?

Он снова огляделся, оценивая обстановку, но не заметил разницы между этой комнатой и его собственной. Стало вдруг интересно, есть ли у них игровая.

– Я схожу с ума от скуки, – вздохнул Тапен. – Можем мы хотя бы побродить по дворцу? Постоянное сидение в комнатах раздражает.

– Мне бы хотелось получить доступ к их литературе, – сказал Джонсон. – Может, взять несколько интервью с представителями разных слоев общества.

– Интервью отложим, – Джефф поднял ладони, – но я спрошу насчет литературы. И, возможно, мне удастся выпустить вас отсюда на полдня. Но не обещаю.

От Джеффа не укрылись взгляды, какими обменялись Дженсен и Таппен перед уходом, но он лишь закатил глаза. Их детские выходки сейчас неуместны. Не то чтобы он мог что-то сделать с Таппеном, но... Джефф сузил глаза, задумавшись, можно ли нагнуть и отшлепать Дженсена.

Поэтому, когда Дженсен повернулся к нему, чтобы что-то сказать, он улыбался.

– Пожалуй, было бы неплохо навестить Питера в лазарете. Или как он тут у них называется.

Джефф кивнул, улыбка исчезла.

– Так и сделай. А потом возвращайся в наши апартаменты.

Мысль о травмах Питера слегка омрачили его радужные планы на оставшуюся часть дня. Но нужно раскопать эту тайну и поскорее.

 

* * *

 

Едва двери лифта закрылись, оставив Дженсена одного, он упал на колени и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он и забыл, каково это – быть в окружении таких, как Таппен, не имеющих понятия о том, чем именно занимаются скобы, и видящих в них лишь мишень для насмешек. С такими Дженсен и сам прекрасно умел справляться, и переключился на прежнее поведение, отвечая ударом на удар.

А теперь ему снова надо стать сабом Джефа, нет, поправил он себя, притвориться его сабом. Дженсен понял, что увлекся ролью, забыв в этом почти волшебном городе, что все это лишь очередное задание. Где-то там, как и прежде, вращались планеты Конфедерации и их противников, и на них  не было никаких узаконенных отношений мастера и саба.

Глубоко вдохнув, он стряхнул с себя образ “солдата Дженсена”, который приходилось надевать перед придурками наподобие майора Таппена. Ему нужно было вернуться в состояние саба, подчинившего волю своему дому. Он должен доверять Джеффу. И что бы там ни было, Дженсен доверял ему. Пожалуй, это может стать проблемой. Они так хорошо сработались, словно были партнерами не пару дней, а очень давно. Словно все совсем иначе.

Но дело прежде всего. Дженсен никогда не бросал задания невыполненными, какими бы сложными они ни были. Ему уже приходилось расплачиваться разбитым сердцем за верность Объединенным планетам, и хотя Джефф еще не пробрался в его душу так глубоко, но Дженсен не мог помешать ему. Он отдавал все, как если бы был настоящим сабом, как если бы все было реальным.

Он сосредоточился, считая удары своего сердца, как учила его Феррис много лет назад – одна из множества уловок для слияния тела и разума. Дженсен умел сосредоточиваться на задаче. Навестить Питера в лазарете, узнать как можно больше о медицинских технологиях. Вот и нашлась цель.

Протянув руку, он коснулся панели и, сосредоточившись на мысли о целителях, активировал лифт. Когда его кожа соприкоснулась с теплым металлом, он почувствовал, как что-то потянулось к нему, и динамики зашипели-затрещали, словно вдруг сломались. Вспомнился сон, приснившийся ночью: одинокий женский голос звал его снова и снова. Он отдернул ладонь, сжав пальцы. На дверью мигали лампочки – единственное свидетельство того, что лифт двигался.

Он поднялся на ноги, лишь когда двери, зарябив, открылись. Женщина в ошейнике, сидевшая за длинным светлым столом, при его появлении подняла взгляд:

– Требуется срочная медицинская помощь, саб? – спросила она, отвлекаясь от экрана в столе.

– О, нет. Я просто навестить саба Питера, – Дженсен сложил руки и улыбнулся. Он мало помнил об этом месте с прошлого вечера – они были слишком напуганы, испачканы кровью и беспокоились о Питере.

Она коснулась панели:

– Он в сорок седьмой палате, но ты должен поторопиться – мастер заберет его сегодня во второй половине дня.

Последнее, чего Дженсену хотелось, – снова встречаться с герцогом Эдрианом. Он поспешил по коридору, радуясь, что палаты пронумерованы. Дверь сорок седьмой была открыта, и оттуда доносился голос целительницы. Должно быть, она осматривала Питера перед выпиской.

– … время расторжения, Питер. У тебя есть возможность положить конец этому.

– Никки, я не могу.

– Почему, Питер? Она твоя мать, конечно же, она найдет основание...

– Я сказал, нет. Хватит.

– Я не понимаю тебя, Питер. Для этого и существует расторжение!

– Никки.

– Хорошо. Больше спрашивать не стану.

Дженсен отступил на несколько шагов и, громко кашлянув, постучал в дверь. Питер лежал на кровати, стандартной больничной койке – с мониторами и панелями вокруг.

– Доброе утро, – сказал он. – Я пришел навестить саба Питера. Узнать, как он себя чувствует.

Никки бросила взгляд на мигающую лампочку на стене:

– Я знаю, – она постучала по ней, и Дженсен понял, что так, должно быть, уведомляют о посетителе. – Не переусердствуй, Питер. Если бы я могла, то оставила бы тебя здесь еще на одну ночь.

Целительница проскользнула мимо Дженсена, даже не взглянув на него, и покинула комнату. Он нахмурился.

– Благодарю за визит, саб Дженсен, – ответил Питер, очень осторожно садясь.

Теперь, оказавшись здесь, Дженсен не знал, что сказать. Он не принес ни цветов, ни шариков. В свое время он провел уйму времени в больницах: сперва, когда Джаред был подростком и проходил генную терапию, а потом и сам не раз в них бывал в течение своей переменчивой карьеры.

– Я беспокоился, – пожал плечами Дженсен. – Не знаю, помнишь ли ты, но сюда тебя притащили мы с Мишей.

– Я не слишком ясно помню прошлый вечер, – покачал головой Питер.

Придется позаботиться о том, чтоб Питер вспомнил. Хотелось, чтоб тот доверял ему. Парень выглядел так, словно нуждается в друге. Однако Дженсен знал и то, что оскорбляя его мастера, он сделает только хуже.

– Твоя выдержка впечатляет, – он решил сделать ему комплимент. – Я бы не смог оставаться в сознании, не говоря уже о том, чтобы молчать.

Питер вымученно улыбнулся:

– Практика.

Слово почему-то причинило боль. Дженсен знал людей, наслаждающихся болью. Черт, да его близкий друг в Академии был одним из самых ярых мазохистов, каких он встречал. Если бы на том кресте был Том, то не смог бы хранить молчание, но его крики были бы криками удовольствия, а не боли. Питер не производил впечатления мазохиста, и совершенно очевидно, что вынес больше, чем среднестатистический саб. Дженсен только не знал почему.

Все остальные, по-видимому, тоже не знали, потому что продолжали задавать вопросы.

Дженсену хотелось быть одним из тех, кто не спрашивал.

– Удивительный дворец, – сказал Дженсен, меняя тему. – Практически город в городе. Не представляю, каково это – расти здесь.

Питер улыбнулся:

-Тут можно было легко потеряться, если захотеть.

– Да и сейчас тоже, – задумчиво сказал Дженсен.

– На что это похоже? Ваш мир?

Дженсен пожал плечами. Как рассказать о ранчо в Техасе, на котором прошло его детство? Может ли Питер хотя бы представить себе тысячи акров земли, уходящей за горизонт? Непрестанно палящее солнце или внезапный ливень, возникший ниоткуда, заливающий пустыню? Но он попытался: рассказал историю о том, как учил Джареда верховой езде, едва припоминая, как это – быть таким молодым и беззаботным.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Питер, и Дженсен так и не понял, его благодарят за рассказ или за то, что он не стал расспрашивать о мастере Питера.

– Пора дать тебе отдохнуть, – Дженсен отвесил легкий поклон и повернулся, чтоб уйти.

К своему удивлению, в коридоре он обнаружил Мишу и его госпожу, судя по всему, тоже пришедших навестить Питера.

– Саб Дженсен, – улыбнулась ему Клаудиа. – Как любезно с твоей стороны проведать Питера.

 Дженсен пожал плечами, не зная, принято здесь такое или нет.

– Ты и твой господин заняты после обеда?

Он покачал головой.

– Мы ни о чем на сегодня не договаривались, – ответил Дженсен, подразумевая последние вылазки с Мишей. День принес достаточно головной боли, и на самом деле хотелось вернуться в жилище и вздремнуть перед ужином.

Клаудиа понизила голос:

– Надеюсь, у нас будет возможность провести сессию с тобой и командором Морганом. Можем мы позвонить вам после того, как Миша здесь закончит?

Услышав ее слова, Дженсен растерянно моргнул:

– Можно, – ответил он, – но нужно одобрение моего мастера.

– Безусловно, – сказала она, как если бы это было очевидным. – Жду с нетерпением.

К своему удивлению, Дженсен тоже ждал с нетерпением.

 

* * *

 

Раздавшийся стук в дверь не застал Джеффа врасплох – вернувшись от Питера, Дженсен, покраснев, предупредил его. Он не знал наверняка, что герцогиня Клаудиа подразумевала под совместной сессией, но Джеффу идея показалась чертовски хорошей. Это не значило, что он должен согласиться, так что прежде чем ответить на стук в дверь гостиной, отправил Дженсена в игровую.

На Клаудии было вызывающий  черный кожаный корсет с ремнями, перекрещивающимися на шее, и соответствующие сапоги, длиной до середины бедра, заметные под лоскутами ткани, служившими юбкой. Миша в своем обычном килте стоял позади нее на коленях и с опущенной головой. Таким подавленным Джефф его еще не видел.

– Надеюсь, саб Дженсен предупредил, что я собиралась зайти к вам, – она соблазнительно улыбнулась Джеффу.

– Да, – Джефф посмотрел на Мишу и внезапно засомневался. – Но насчет остальных ваших намерений, я не уверен.

– Небольшая дружеская сессия, – Клаудиа потрепала Мишу по голове. – Мой мальчик весь день такой мрачный. Надеюсь взбодрить его.

Джефф кашлянул.

– Я не привык делиться.

Выражение ее лица изменилось: соблазнение уступило место искренности.

– Конечно же, я буду уважать любые ограничения, установленные вами. Я не позволяю Мише трахать других. Его могут трахать все,  сколько ему хочется – а ему хочется! – но его член только мой.

С внезапной ясностью Джефф понял, что это, как и все остальное, игра, в которой есть правила, которых он пока не знает.

– И если я скажу “стоп”, то все прекратится.

– Если любой из нас скажет “стоп”, – согласилась Клаудиа.

Джефф отошел в сторону, позволяя им войти, на мгновенье встревожившись, когда Миша вместо того, чтобы идти, заполз. Казалось, что саб не в духе, а он едва знал этого парня. Интересно, это из-за сцены с Питером вчера вечером? Ведь Дженсен встретил их в лазарете, в конце концов.

– Дженсен в игровой, – объяснил он.

Она кивнула.

– Миша, отправляйся к нему. Я ожидаю, что к тому времени, как мы войдем туда, вы оба будете раздеты и подготовлены.

Планирование происходило за чашкой горячего тае, заказанного Клаудией через “немого официанта”. Джефф понял ее маневр: потянуть время, чтобы парни помучились неизвестностью. Она изложила свой план, простой и понятный, как у командира на военном совете. Он не нашел в нем ни одного изъяна и решил позволить ей вести. У Дженсена есть сигналы руками, чтобы предупредить, если ему не понравится что-то из их действий.

Дженсен и Миша стояли на коленях в центре комнаты, как зеркальные отражения друг друга: оба обнажены, в одинаковой позе – ноги расставлены, ладони на бедрах, головы опущены. Джефф и представить себе не мог, что однажды войдет в комнату, где два обнаженных мужчины  только и ждут, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие. Эта мысль отозвалась в члене, и он позволил возбуждению медленно прокатиться по телу, наслаждаясь предвкушением лицезреть работу Клаудии.

Она вошла в комнату, как сержант-инструктор по строевой подготовке, устраивающий разнос новобранцам: голова высоко поднята, плечи расправлены, жесткое выражение лица. Остановилась перед парнями и скрестила руки на груди.

– В течение сцены вы следуете моим приказам, при необходимости их дополнит командор Морган. Ясно?

Взгляд Дженсена метнулся к Джеффу, но он ответил вместе с Мишей:

– Да, госпожа.

– Саб Дженсен, встать для осмотра.

Одним плавным движением Дженсен поднялся, расставил ноги и сложил руки на затылке.

Цокая языком, Клаудиа обошла его, внимательно рассматривая стройное мускулистое тело.

– Ваш саб прекрасно обучен, дом Морган.

Джефф заметил перемену в ее обращении к нему и принял. Да, сейчас он не просто командор Морган, а дом Дженсена. Он прислонился к стене, расставил ноги чуть шире, чтобы не стеснять усилившуюся эрекцию, и кивнул Клаудии.

– Благодарю.

Воспитанный человек всегда отвечает на комплимент.

Все еще стоя за спиной Дженсена, Клаудиа сказала низким голосом:

– Дотронься до себя, саб. Медленно подрочи себе. Я хочу видеть твой член наполненным и истекающим смазкой.

Дрожа, Дженсен повиновался, водя пальцами по стволу, дразня себя, доводя до полной готовности. Он встретился глазами с Джеффом, и его щеки и грудь порозовели. Джефф скользил взглядом по телу Дженсена, просто оценивая плоть перед собой, то, как тот беспрекословно мучает себя по его, Джеффа, приказу,  как движется его горло под ошейником, как он дрожит от собственных прикосновений.

– Миша, – сказала Клаудиа, – возьми стул и поставь посреди комнаты.

Миша подчинился, притянув из угла стул с высокой спинкой. До сих пор Джефф не обращал на него внимания, но сейчас оказалось, что стул разработан специально для того, чтобы к нему можно было привязывать кого-то: дополнительные ножки и пазы. Со своего места Дженсен не мог видеть ни стула, ни изогнутого дилдо, который Клаудиа установила на сидение. Она нажала на него раз, второй, и он прочно застрял там.

Дженсен начал хватать ртом воздух, размазывая пальцами серебристые нити естественной смазки, продолжая дрочить себе, слегка ускоряясь.

– Помедленнее, – велел ему Джефф. – Думаю, он уже готов, дом Клаудиа. Его член уже готов, вон какой красивый.

– М-м-м, да он вообще красавчик, верно? – Клаудиа подхватила слова Джеффа. – Красивый член, красивые губы, красивые глаза.

Джефф был уверен, что только он заметил реакцию Дженсена: как застыли мышцы и замкнулось лицо. Он не знал отчего, а сам Дженсен не подавал сигнала остановиться, так что он промолчал.

– Теперь, Дженсен, повернись и скажи мне, сможешь ли ты сесть на этот стул, – сказала Клаудиа.

Когда Дженсен увидел торчащий из сидения дилдо, его глаза расширились:

– Вы имеете в виду...

Он вскрикнул от удивления, когда Клаудиа шлепнула его по заднице.

– Прекрати задавать глупые вопросы, мальчик. Ты точно знаешь, что я имею в виду. Ну, ты сможешь?

Он кивнул, прищурясь рассматривая дилдо. Джефф задумался, не слишком ли он велик. Впрочем, из-за небольшого изгиба размеры могли вводить в заблуждение.

– Да, госпожа.

– Тогда садись, – велела Клаудиа.

По ее приказу Дженсен шагнул к стулу и, удерживая себя одной рукой, а второй обхватив дилдо, начал медленно опускаться на него. Джефф смотрел, как черный фаллос исчезает в теле Дженсена. Он вошел весь, и Дженсен прикусил губу, опустившись на стул до самого сидения.

Джефф в свою очередь шагнул вперед, обхватил рукой красивый покрасневший ствол. На вопросительный взгляд Дженсена он застегнул металлическую полоску вокруг члена и яиц – ее концы спаялись, и образовался идеальный круг. Порой ему очень нравилось использовать здешние технологии. Теперь Дженсен не мог кончить, пока его не освободят от кольца, чем ближе он будет к разрядке, тем сильнее оно будет сжиматься, не позволяя выплеснуться, обеспечивая изысканную пытку.

Клаудиа протянула ему два мотка веревки, которыми он привязал лодыжки Дженсена к ножкам стула. Вместо того чтобы связать руки Дженсена за спиной, Клаудиа прижала их за его головой к спинке стула и привязала к ней. Затем сделала несколько витков вокруг торса: веревки пересекались между сосков и,  образуя узор вокруг его грудных мышц, пережали плоть так, что казалось, будто у него две маленькие груди.

Не в силах сдержаться, Джефф провел большими пальцами по соскам, наслаждаясь тем, как они затвердевают маленькими пиками. Дженсен чуть вздрогнул, но был привязан так, что не мог сдвинуться.

– Отличная работа, – похвалил Джефф мастерство связывания.

 – Спасибо, – Клаудиа повернулась к своему сабу, стоявшему в стороне. – Миша, на колени. Раскрой себя.

Тот вскочил, упал на колени и, упираясь лбом в пол, чтобы сохранить равновесие, потянулся назад и обеими руками раздвинул ягодицы. Он стоял в превосходной позе для классной жесткой ебли. Между тем, Клаудиа вставила в его задницу длинную пробку, нажала не нее, проверяя, плотно ли встала на место. Довольная, она отошла подальше:

– Можешь отпустить, но позу не меняй.

Как только Миша сложил руки за спиной, Клаудиа подошла к Джеффу и подала ему небольшое прямоугольное устройство.

– Мишино, – она показала такое же, зажатое в ее ладони, – Дженсена, – указала на то, что держал Джефф. – Нажмите, чтобы включить, для увеличения интенсивности проведите рукой вверх, – она продемонстрировала – Миша взвизгнул, и его подбросило – наверное, от неожиданной вибрации в заднице. – Проведите пальцем вниз – и интенсивность уменьшится. Нажмите еще раз, и оно выключится.

Джефф просто обязан был испытать его, так что он нажал на устройство и медленно провел по шкале пальцем вверх. Дженсен не разочаровал: застонал, дергаясь, выискивая хоть какой-то способ уйти от ощущений. Но как бы он ни крутился, веревки крепко держали его, и сочащийся член пачкал живот смазкой. Джефф понял, что скользит пальцем по устройству еще выше, желая посмотреть, сколько же Дженсен может вынести, как сильно станет рваться из пут.

– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул Дженсен, его глаза расширились. Ни разу он не воспользовался ни одним из сигналов. Но Джефф все-таки снизил интенсивность, хотя полностью не выключил. Хотелось, чтобы Дженсен и дальше чувствовал монотонное движение в заднице и знал, кто это устроил, и что только Джефф решает, испытает ли он удовольствие или боль.

Он не мог противиться желанию целовать Дженсена, кусать мягкие податливые губы, пока они хорошенько не опухнут. Джефф так и сделал: наклонился и поцеловал своего саба. Поцелуй длился, пока Дженсен не ахнул, задыхаясь. Продолжая сосать язык Дженсена, он нащупал шкалу и усилил вибрацию. Когда грудь Дженсена, уже казалось, была готова взорваться от стонов, Джефф снова снизил интенсивность и отошел.

– Миша, – Клаудиа наклонилась, запустила пальцы в его шевелюру и оттянула голову назад, – прочему бы тебе не попросить у дома Джеффа разрешения отсосать его сабу?

При ее словах из горла Дженсена вырвался требовательный и отчаянный стон. Конечно же, Джеф просто обязан был ответить.

– Не так быстро. Сначала он должен меня убедить.

Клаудиа отпустила Мишу и отошла назад, наблюдая как тот приподнялся на руках и на карачках пополз через комнату к Джеффу.

– Пожалуйста, сэр, – сказал он.

– Ты должен произнести это, саб. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь. – Сердце Джеффа гулко билось от бурлящего в крови адреналина, от перспективы, что сейчас он может отказать Мише в том, чего тот так очевидно желает. От того, что власть только в его руках.

Миша посмотрел на него сквозь густые ресницы – его глаза были такими синими.

– Пожалуйста, дом Морган. Позвольте мне сосать член Дженсена. Мне нужно. Прошу вас.

Проклятье, Миша умел просить! Джефф кашлянул и чуть откинулся назад, надеясь, что его эрекция выдержит еще чуть-чуть.

– Расскажи мне, как ты сделаешь это.

– Сначала я бы попробовал его, – сказал Миша, – я слизал бы его соки, чтобы запомнить его вкус навсегда. А потом увлажнил его языком еще больше и взял бы его в рот полностью, заглотил и ласкал, пока он не закричит.

– Умница, – прошептала Клаудиа из другого угла комнаты.

“Чертов умник!”, – подумал Джефф. Он не знал, откуда взялась такая мысль, но поддался порыву и протянул обутую ногу.

– Покажи мне.

И Миша показал, вылизал носок ботинка мелкими кошачьими движениями.

– Пожалуйста, – умолял он в процессе, – позвольте мне отсосать Дженсену.

Сглотнув, он кивнул.

– Можешь. Но ты не позволишь ему кончить.

Услышав его, Дженсен откинул голову на спинку стула. Когда Миша устроился между его ног, он закрыл глаза, сопротивляясь медленной пытке при виде того, как его член исчезает между губами. Джефф увеличил настройки вибратора до максимума, и Дженсен вскрикнул, распахнув глаза, напряг руки, вырываясь из веревок. Кожа покраснела от прилива крови.

И тут Джефф малость ускорил их планы. Он расстегнул штаны, выпростал член и начал дрочить неторопливыми ровными движениями. Взгляд Дженсена прикипел к нему, его дыхание начало ускоряться. Джефф подошел к стулу, одной рукой повернул голову Дженсена к себе, а второй направил ему в рот свое орудие.

Дженсен урчал, обхватив пенис Джеффа, но только это он и мог делать – скоростью управлял Джефф, толкаясь в желаемом темпе, но прежде чем с головой погрузиться в омут собственной похоти, у него хватило сил между выдохами спросить:

– Ты в порядке?

Дженсен двумя пальцами показал “продолжай”.

Джефф толкнулся вперед, пока не ударился животом о нос Дженсена, пораженный тем, как глубоко Дженсен может принять его. Он подался назад и начал толкаться быстрее, в погоне за оргазмом. Дженсен стонал непрерывно, не в силах молча терпеть тройную пытку: вибратором, ртом Миши и членом Джеффа, вонзающимся ему в рот. Одна лишь мысль об этом заставила Джеффа кончить, он вытянул член, орошая струями спермы  Дженсену на грудь и лицо.

Едва дыша от мощного оргазма, одного чертового оргазма, Джефф оглянулся, схватил Мишу за волосы и потянул от Дженсена.

– Вычисти меня, – велел он ему, и Миша захныкал, когда его оттащили от предмета его вожделения. Однако он подчинился и, высунув язык, слизал с Джеффа все следы спермы.

– А теперь вычисти его, до блеска, – приказал Джефф.

Миша начал подниматься по телу Дженсена, кончиком языка подхватывая и упиваясь каждой каплей спермы. Он остановился на его губах, позволив себе только слизнуть то, что оставил там Джефф.

– Молодец, – похвалил его Джефф. – На колени между его ногами, – он посмотрел на Клаудию, – Полагаю, Дженсен был очень терпелив, не так ли?

– О, да, – согласилась она с усмешкой.

Протянув руку, Джефф, стянул кольцо с члена, второй рукой переведя настройки вибратора до упора. Дженсен вскрикнул, и он погладил его восхитительный член.

– Давай, мой хороший, – прошептал он, и Дженсен тут же кончил, выплеснувшись на Мишино лицо и бескровные губы.

Если бы Джефф не кончил только что, у него бы встало только при виде этой картины.

– Он весь ваш, – сказал он Клаудии, перебирая пальцами слипшиеся от пота волосы Дженсена, медленно снижая интенсивность вибратора, но не выключая его совсем. Миша еще не кончил, но это прерогатива Клаудии.

 

 * * *

 

Намного позже, после того, как Клаудиа закончила терзать Мишу и получила удовольствие сама, они отдыхали в гостиной. Миша свернулся на одной из больших подушек у ног Клаудии и быстро уснул, больше всего напоминая огромного кота. Дженсен же решил остаться подле Джеффа, положив голову ему на колени, – так Джеффу было очень удобно перебирать его мягкие волосы.

– Он просто создан для связывания, – сказала Клаудиа, расположившаяся на низком диване, с едва заметной сытой улыбкой. – Думаю, все чего он желает, – быть связанным у ваших ног.

Рука Дженсена сжалась на колене Джеффа, и он понятия не имел, как истолковать этот жест. Хотя Джефф все еще чувствовал дрожь возбуждения после сессии, опьянение властью, он ощущал усталость, опустошение и сомнения. Хотелось поговорить с Дженсеном, убедиться, что не причинил ему боли. А до тех пор он не знал, что и думать.

– Вам стоит учесть это, когда будете выступать в Тронном зале.

Джефф напрягся, рука замерла не закончив поглаживание.

– Что? – тупо переспросил он.

Клаудиа выпрямилась.

– Все мы по очереди выступаем на торжественных ужинах. После пятого вечера, когда королева покажет своих сабов, приглашают дворян рангом пониже, и ужин превращается  в... – она замолчала, подбирая слова. – Бал? Сабы выставлены напоказ, сессии проводятся по всему залу. Но думаю, Мишель захочет увидеть вас отдельно.

Конечно, захочет, подумал Джефф. Как еще он может доказать свое право и умение распоряжаться Дженсеном? Он поверить не мог, что не подумал об этом сразу. Он так беспокоился что за ними наблюдают даже в их комнатах, что упустил из виду склонность местных жителей устраивать из секса шоу.

– Завтра в городе состоится демонстрация навыков работы с веревками. Я не могу пойти с вами, конечно, нужно прочитать договора о расторжениях, и мне действительно понадобится помощь Миши, но вы можете кое-чему научиться.

– Погодите-ка, – Джефф выставил ладони перед собой, кое в чем требовалось разобраться, – почему вы помогаете нам?

Клаудиа улыбнулась:

– Дженсен понравился Мише. Должна признать, вы оба очаровали меня. Так же, как и мир, откуда вы прибыли. И я не хочу, чтобы вас вышибли из города раньше, чем мое любопытство будет удовлетворено.

Джефф рассмеялся.

– Надеюсь, вы не разочаруетесь. На самом деле мы довольно скучны.

– Сомневаюсь, – она вытянула руки, повращала плечами. Подумалось, что доминирование может быть нелегкой работой. – Кстати, отлично придумано – подавать сигналы руками.

Дженсен на его колене застыл, да и Джеффу пришлось постараться, чтобы сохранить расслабленный вид:

– Простите?

Клаудиа дернула плечом.

– Когда вы проверили саба Дженсена, а он не мог разговаривать. Я обычно сжимаю Мишину руку. Если есть ответное пожатие – значит, он в порядке. Но ваш способ тоже хорош. Дженсен может научить Мишу?

Джефф пригладил пряди Дженсена.

– Что думаешь, мальчик? Согласен научить?

– Да, сэр, – прошептал Дженсен.

Она протянула руку и пощекотала Мишу за ухом. Тот вздрогнул от прикосновения и перекатился на спину, подставляя живот, словно щенок.

– Пойдем, мальчик, нам нужно подготовиться к ужину, – Клаудиа наклонилась к Джеффу: – О, пока мы не ушли, давайте-ка я покажу, как пользоваться телекомом. Я пыталась связаться с вами через него, но вас не было в настройках.

Вот теперь это было то, о чем Джефф, был рад узнать. Он и Дженсен подошли к стене, и Клаудиа пробежалась пальцами по чистой поверхности. Стена сразу же стала компьютерным экраном.

– Еще я  дам вам допуск к расписанию Выбора, так что вы сможете узнать обо всех мероприятиях, проходящих в городе, типа мастер-класса по связыванию веревками.

– Буду очень признателен, – сказал Джефф.

Клаудиа постучала по экрану:

– Назовите свои имена, по очереди.

– Джеффри Дин Морган.

– Дженсен, – сказал Дженсен, чуточку подождав.

Экран пикнул.

– Отлично. Теперь, если вам пришлют сообщение, возле какой бы стены вы ни находились, на ней будет мигать значок входящего сообщения. Чтобы оно открылось, достаточно просто коснуться значка.

– К любой стене? – спросил Джефф.

Клаудиа усмехнулась:

– И вы сможете выяснить местонахождение любого, с кем разговаривали. Очень удобно.

– Похоже на то, – протянул Джефф.

Он просто обязан был спросить снова – потом, когда  Дженсен доставал кожаную сбрую, которую по желанию Джеффа надевал для Тронного зала.

– Ты уверен, что все в порядке? Я имею в виду предстоящую сцену.

Дженсен отвлекся от разглаживания кожи.

– Конечно. Я дам вам знать, если со мной что-то будет не так.

Джефф не мог объяснить, почему чувствовал себя таким подавленным. Он сам наслаждался всем происходящим, они не делали ничего экстремального типа вчерашней порки вечером, но ему все еще было не по себе оттого, что он связал Дженсена, чтобы сделать что-то подобное. Пусть даже Дженсену это нравилось. Кто дал ему право обращаться с другим человеком, как с вещью?

Когда он пошел вперед, Дженсен удержал его за руку и сжал:

– Вы все делаете правильно, – прошептал он, – так держать.

Верно, напомнил себе Джефф, задание. Роли, которые они оба играют. Когда это переросло в нечто большее?

 


	7. Chapter 7

– Ну-у, теперь это место начинает выглядеть... функционально.

Витфилд зашел на мостик, и Мэгги отвлеклась от навигационной панели. Команде, работающей в машинном отделении, удалось подключить питание, и все ожило: мерцали лампочки на потолке, мигали крошечные огоньки на всех панелях, двери отъезжали в сторону, стоило к ним приблизиться. Корабль, угловатый, с нерационально размещенным оборудованием, совсем не походил на “Меркурий”. Мэгги поняла, что соскучилась по плавным линиям и удобствам их судна.

– Инженеры отлично поработали с блоком питания, – сказала она. – Они подключили весь корабль.

– Ха, – задумчиво протянул Витфилд, заглядывая через ее плечо на спутанные провода. – Уверена, что это разумно, учитывая, что ты тут все раскурочила?

Она ухмыльнулась.

– Перво-наперво я отключила их от сети. Удивительно, этот корабль даже не имеет встроенного триангулятора, и тем не менее, они сюда долетели.

– Благодаря червоточине Айзека. Вот так они и застряли здесь. Не рассчитывали, что чертов туннель схлопнется.

Их прервал резкий сигнал. Витфилд зажал уши руками, а Мэгги подошла к ожившей панели, чтобы отключить звук. Она помедлила, изучая показания на экране, почти касаясь пальцами клавиатуры.

– О, звезды! – Схватив свой комм, она заорала: – Кто в третьем машинном отделении? Освободить помещение, как можно быстрее! Вы не поверите, у меня тут высвечивает “ошибка разгона”!

Витфилд подошел к ней и повернул несколько переключателей.

– На этих старых судах использовали уран. Возможен риск облучения.

– Капрал Гилленхаал, я не вижу никаких тревожащих скачков мощности, – послышался голос.

Мэгги его не узнала, но ее это не заботило.

– На мостике есть сигнал. Лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть. Убирайтесь оттуда, пока я не локализую опасность.

– Капрал...

– Делайте, как она говорит, – зарычал Витфилд. – Уводи оттуда своих людей, старшина!

– Дайте мне знать, когда все уйдут, чтоб я могла поставить силовое поле.

Мэгги не знала, были ли триста лет назад технологии, способные на такое, но ничего другого она сейчас не могла сделать. Мысль об утечке радиации пугала ее. Неужели они проделали такой путь только для того, чтобы уничтожить жителей Триста двадцать восьмой?

Ее палец завис над кнопкой активации. Она смотрела на то, как растут показания температурного датчика, и сердце выскакивало из груди. Ну же, думала она, сколько можно эвакуироваться? Она надеялась, что они не тянули время, чтобы проверить правдивость ее слов измерительными приборами.

– Мы вышли, капрал.

Мэгги хлопнула ладонью по кнопке, молясь, чтобы не было поздно. По мере того, как разворачивались силовые поля, нарастал гул, корабль качнулся в сторону. Ее отбросило на другой конец мостика, она сбила Витфилда, и они вместе впечатались в стену.

– Черт подери, – выругалась она, поднимаясь на ноги. – Мы должны отключиться от источника питания, иначе потеряем весь корабль.

– Ты как? – спросил Витфилд.

Она повернулась, озадаченная его вопросом. Казалось, по лицу что-то ползло, и, проведя рукой по лбу, она увидела, что это струйка крови.

– Я в порядке. Вставай. У нас есть работа.

– Веди, капрал.

 

* * *

 

Питер наблюдал из тени – смелости войти в аудиторию с рядами кроваво-красных сидений, окружавших парящую сцену, не хватало. Он пришел сюда, следуя за командором Морганом и его сабом, и вообще-то не должен был удивляться, увидев, что они остановились посмотреть демонстрацию. В конце концов, Морган далеко продвинулся в изучении их образа жизни. Удивляло скорее то, что они не приняли участия в большем числе демонстраций. Во время Выбора таких проводилась уйма. Обучение, как говорила его мать, продолжается даже после окончания Школы.

Питеру это было известно слишком хорошо.

Он до сих пор вздрагивал, когда что-то касалось его спины, пусть даже знал, что Ники его полностью вылечила. Она не оставила на нем ни единого шрама. Остаточная боль напомнила ему о том, что прошла всего лишь ночь с тех пор, как его отходили кнутом.

Толпа зааплодировала, наконец, привлекая внимание Питера к показу. Он наполовину укрылся за занавесом одного из входов. Одинокий, потерявшийся в складках ткани саб.

Иначе, он был уверен, кто-нибудь из стражей уже заметил бы и обратился к нему. Мастер веревок на помосте поклонился. Его окружали по-разному связанные сабы: один подвешен в воздухе, второй распростерт на дыбе, третий, хоть и не был ни к чему привязан, но с головы до ног был крест-накрест перевит веревками.

– Благодарю за внимание. Если у кого-то возникли вопросы – я здесь для того, чтобы ответить на них, – объявил мастер.

Публика, по большей части, оказалась удовлетворена и потянулась к выходам.

Но не те, кого преследовал Питер. Морган и Дженсен, отстав, подошли к парящей сцене, опустившейся до их уровня. У них и впрямь так мало опыта в подобных делах?

Мастер велел ему узнать все, что возможно о Дженсене, – зеленоглазом сабе, прибывшем со звезд. При этой мысли Питер фыркнул. Если Дженсен когда-нибудь окажется на рынке, за него будут торговаться не на жизнь, а на смерть. За три сотни лет здесь не родилось ни одного саба с зелеными глазами. Равно как и дома. Такого цвета глаз в Гармонии попросту не существовало.

Питер вспомнил свой первый Выбор, когда он только достиг рыночного возраста и о нем заговорили. Кто же станет первым мастером сына королевы? Тогда он был любимцем знати. А теперь сомневался, помнил ли хоть кто-то, кем он был. Больше не принц перед выбором, он был связан контрактом на срок больший, чем у любого другого саба, заключившего договор со своим первым мастером.

Глупо, подумал он, устремив взгляд на сцену, где мастер веревок начал демонстрировать свое умение на Дженсене, показывая Моргану, как должны ложиться узлы. Не стоило думать о прошлом, о его былых надеждах. Мастер приказал, и Питер подчинился. И никто не может винить его за то, что он одновременно наслаждается своей случайной свободой.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен шел за Джеффом по дворцу – они уже ориентировались достаточно хорошо, чтобы обходиться без провожатого. Хотя Дженсен понял, что ему не хватает малыша Колина – не только потому, что тот полюбился ему. Просто было полезно посмотреть, как здесь растят сабов, как им прививают такой образ жизни в столь юном возрасте.

Пожалуй, это мог бы объяснить Питер, узнавший все на собственной шкуре и, похоже, совсем не годящийся для того, чего от него хочет мастер. Прошлым вечером он отсутствовал: ничего не объясняя, Эдриан привел во дворец другого саба. Была очередь герцогини Рэйчел, и воспоминаний о том, как она использовала щетку для волос, оказалось достаточно, чтобы возбудиться. Остался лишь один герцог, и Дженсен извелся от переживаний, что им с Джеффом придется выступать следующими.

Встреча с королевой должна была прояснить этот вопрос, хотя они шли якобы обсудить размещение базы Объединенных планет. Дженсен не думал, что она забудет сказать им нечто настолько важное.

– Войдите, – приказал голос, едва Джефф прижал ладонь к двери. Вместо личной гостиной королевы их направили в другое помещение – переговорную. Мысленно Дженсен назвал ее залом для военных советов, а потом решил, что он насмотрелся слишком много старых 3Д-фильмов.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, комната напоминала не конференц-зал, а гостиную с расположенными по кругу креслами и подушками. Стол находился в стороне, и Дженсен задался вопросом, смогут ли они его придвинуть его к себе, если понадобится.

Королева сидела в кресле напротив двери, у ее ног расположился саб Фредерик, а рядом стояла какая-то женщина.

– Спасибо, что пришли. Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста. Леди Верона, это командор Морган и его саб Дженсен.

Верона склонила голову:

– Рада познакомиться с вами обоими.

– Леди Верона – специалист по контактам. Я пригласила ее ради, так как она опытный профессионал, – пояснила королева. Дженсен, опустившийся на колени подле севшего Джеффа, положил руку ему на бедро.

– Могу я говорить?

Когда Джефф кивнул, он продолжил:

– Может, будет правильно пригласить и нашего эксперта?

Королева выгнула бровь:

– Вы полагаете, я создам для себя преимущество, не разрешая вам пользоваться услугами  леди Вероны?

– Нет, госпожа, – Дженсен уставился в пол. – Но в лагере мы оставили собственную команду экспертов.

Джефф прочистил горло:

– Дженсен прав. Дипломатия не самая сильная моя сторона.

При его словах Мишель насмешливо улыбнулась. Джефф продолжил:

– Если позволите, я свяжусь с доктором Сашей Барризи в лагере. Она одна из наших переговорщиков.

Он вытянул из-под туники свой комм. Дженсен не знал, где тот его прятал, свой собственный ему пришлось оставить в комнате. Его одежда была гораздо откровеннее – под ней ничего не скроешь.

– Хорошо, – кивнула королева.

Джефф ввел код и нажал на кнопку связи. Мгновение спустя послышалось:

– Барризи на связи.

– Доктор Барризи, это командор Морган. У меня встреча с королевой Мишель. Могу я вывести ваше голографическое изображение?

– Конечно.

Джефф коснулся кнопки, и перед ними возникло изображение доктора, настолько четкое, что казалось, будто здесь она сама. Барризи улыбнулась и вежливо кивнула королеве.

– Поразительно, – пробормотала Мишель, поднимаясь, чтобы потрогать фигуру. Конечно же, ее рука прошла сквозь голограмму. – Пожалуй, кое-чему мы у вас все же можем научиться.

– Надеюсь, что так, Ваше величество, – вежливо сказала Барризи. – Например, командор Морган говорил вам, что мы нашли один из кораблей, на котором колонисты прибыли на эту планету?

– Нет, он не упоминал об этом.

– Я сам узнал только вчера вечером, – ответил Джефф, – когда связывался со своим отрядом. Им еще не удалось подключить его источники энергии и запустить.

– Тогда сообщаю вам, что наши инженеры сделали это утром, – улыбнулась им Барризи. – Могу переслать вам несколько изображений, командор, и вы поделитесь ими с королевой.

Мишель выглядела задумчивой.

– Насколько далеко корабль от Гармонии?

– Гармония – это город, – быстро пояснил Джефф Барризи.

– Примерно в десяти километрах на запад. Не так уж близко.

– Но и не так уж далеко, – негромко сказала Мишель.

Интересно, подумал Дженсен, она хоть понимает, насколько они изолированы, не отваживаясь выйти за стены своего маленького утопического безопасного мирка?

Что-то привело колонистов сюда, и, возможно, записи бортового журнала скажут, что именно.

– Командор, – начала Мишель, – хочет получить разрешение на размещение базы на нашей планете. Я склоняюсь к мысли, что такая договоренность может оказаться взаимовыгодной.

Барризи и глазом не моргнула, услышав о базе, что вызвало у Дженсена вопрос, не была ли она в курсе дела.

– Конечно. Я была бы счастлива помочь в переговорах по данному вопросу.

Интересно, Барризи попытается получить приглашение в город? Королева так и не объяснила, почему разрешила войти только Джеффу, но, возможно, объяснит теперь.

– Думаю, надо начать с... – начала Барризи, но ее слова заглушил громкий звук взрыва, и на мгновение голограмма погасла.

– Доктор Барризи! Барризи, ответьте! С вами все в порядке? – позвал Джефф. – Что произошло?

Она оглянулась, по всей видимости, разглядывая что-то, невидимое им.

– Не знаю, командор.

Джефф ударил по другой кнопке комма:

– Браун, выйти на связь!

– Малость занят, командор, – послышался голос Брауна.

– Докладывай.

– Похоже, взрыв на судне. Дайте мне десять минут, я должен выяснить, что случилось.

Джефф раздраженно нажал кнопку, заканчивая сеанс связи. Голограмма Барризи так и висела в воздухе – он еще не оборвал соединение.

– Вам понадобятся целители? – спросила королева у него, глядя на изображение доктора. – Я вышлю лучших.

– Благодарю вас, – в голосе Джеффа звучало удивление. Он снова включил комм:

– Браун, нужны медики? Ее величество предлагает помощь.

– Ответ отрицательный, командор. На данный момент у нас только синяки и ссадины. Ничего такого, с чем не справились бы наши медики. Спасибо капралу Гилленхаал – она вовремя подняла силовые щиты корабля.

Дженсен встретился взглядом с Джеффом, чуточку гордясь тем, что захватить с собой Гилленхаал было его идеей.

– Что спровоцировало взрыв? – спросил Джефф.

– Похоже, неудачно подсоединили к нашему источнику питания, – прорычал Браун. – Позже я доложу. Сейчас мне надо со всем разобраться.

– Разберитесь, командор, – сказал Джефф. – Жду доклада в 18:00.

– Так точно.

Джефф завершил сеанс связи, голограмма Барризи мигнула и пропала.

– Прошу прощения, боюсь, обсуждение придется продолжить в следующий раз.

– Конечно, – королева оглянулась на леди Верону, молча глядящую на все большими глазами. – Хотя данная дискуссия была очень познавательной. Согласны?

– Да, госпожа, – ответила Верона. – Очень познавательно. Кажется, я знаю с чего начать составление договора.

– Так займитесь.

Верона кивнула и вышла, скорей всего, чтобы приступить к работе.

Королева снова села на место, положив руку на затылок своего саба. Она хмурилась. Дженсену стало любопытно, что она будет со всем этим делать.

– Хотелось бы, что все прошло лучше, – сказал Джефф, почти извиняясь.

– Вы не виноваты, командор. Я и не ожидала, что переговоры займут всего лишь день. Но как раз для этого и существует Выбор – заключение контрактов и сделок.

“О, вот оно что!” – подумал Дженсен, прислоняясь к ноге Джеффа.

– Я хотела бы уступить вам свою очередь, если пожелаете.

Что ж, подумалось, по крайней мере, она не приказывает. Но если Джефф откажется, то будет очень плохо. Именно для этой цели утром они побывали на мастер-классе по связыванию, как предложила Клаудиа. Они оба не привыкли отступать перед вызовом.

– Спасибо, – ответил Джефф. – Для нас это большая честь.

Она улыбнулась, словно поняла подтекст ответа Джеффа.

– И сегодня вечером, с вашего разрешения, я приглашу саба Дженсена поиграть в “Убеждение”.

Джефф уже научился в такие моменты не смотреть на Дженсена, чтобы удостовериться в его согласии. Он лишь прижал ногу к его спине, а Дженсен подался чуть назад, давая утвердительный ответ.

– Конечно.

В голове вертелся вопрос, только ли игру имела в виду королева.

 

***

 

– Я должен быть там, – заявил Джефф.

В нем чувствовалось тревожное возбуждение: в том, как он сохраняет неподвижность, а взгляд то и дело устремляется на запад, словно отсюда можно увидеть лагерь. Впрочем, они находились довольно высоко, но без оптического прибора все равно ничего толком не разглядеть. Пытаясь успокоить Джеффа, Дженсен потащил его в сад. Прямо сейчас они не могли покинуть город, только не сейчас, когда они так далеко продвинулись.

– Вы оставили главным лейтенант-командора Брауна, – сказал Дженсен. – Очевидно, вы посчитали, что он справится. Так дайте же ему теперь действовать.

Джефф ему слабо улыбнулся:

– Ты прав.

– Конечно, – сказал Дженсен, – как всегда.

Вот так, смеясь, они подошли к принцессе Алоне, сидящей на одной из декоративных скамеек в саду в окружении корзинок и инструментов для работы с кожей, на коленях лежало что-то напоминающее мини-станок. При их появлении она оторвалась от своей работы.

– О, здравствуйте.

– Добрый день, Алона, – поздоровался Джефф. – Простите, что отвлекаю.

– О, нет, я просто работаю над знаком внимания. Но совершенно ничего не получается, – она нахмурилась, разглядывая полоски кожи в руках.

– Значит, вы определились, за кем будете ухаживать? – спросил Джефф, подходя ближе. Он жестом указал на сидение, и когда она кивнула, сел рядом с ней. Дженсен занял свое место у его ног, с удивлением осознав, что камень под коленями мягкий, словно структура изменилась, подстраиваясь под его нужды.

– Надеюсь. Но я до завтра не узнаю, согласится ли он. И тем не менее, нужно подготовиться, – она взяла на колени одну из корзинок и начала сортировать полоски кожи по длине. – Для меня хуже всего – решать, какой формы должен быть подарок, какого цвета, использовать заклепки или нет.

Дженсен спрятал улыбку – в ее голосе слышалась та же озадаченность, что и у впервые влюбившейся девушки. Или, поправился он, у дома с его первым сабом.

– Не хочу, чтоб выглядело дешево, это было бы оскорбительно. Но боюсь, я не слишком умела в работе с кожей.

Было интересно, какие подарки считаются приемлемыми, должны ли они быть ручной работы или нет. Когда принцесса спросила, что Джефф подарил Дженсену, он закусил губу и отвернулся. Надо было рассмеяться, ведь он знал, что все это фарс. Но Дженсен хотел, чтобы наступил тот день, когда дом будет пытаться соблазнить его, не обязательно так, как имела в виду Алона, и ему важна будет личность, а  не внешность.

Джефф не ответил, из-за появившегося Колина, который тащил за собой корзину с полосками кожи. Он опустил ее у ног Алоны и сердито посмотрел.

– Надеюсь, вы что-то найдете тут.  Почему бы просто не позволить кожевнику вам помочь?

– Колин, ты же знаешь, что надо делать своими руками. Или подарок ничего не значит, – осадила она его.

Он фыркнул, отчего стал выглядеть намного старше. Сейчас он больше походил на подростка, а не ребенка, как думал о нем Дженсен.

– Как будто ты можешь соединиться с первым встречным!

– Колин! – щеки Алоны зарделись.

– Это глупо, Алона: стоять и надеяться, что тебя возьмут. Но ты никогда не узнаешь, каково это! – выплюнул Колин, развернулся и стремительно зашагал в глубь сада.

Дженсен положил ладонь на бедро Джефа, но Джефф его опередил:

– Иди за ним.

Следовать за Колином было нетрудно – тот изрядно шумел, топая через сад. Дженсен поймал его на террасе, выходящей на океан. Колин сидел, обняв колени, на одном из каменных уступов, глядя вдаль.

– Колин? – позвал он, не желая подходить, если мальчик и впрямь хочет побыть один.

Колин провел рукой по глазам, вытирая слезы.

– Прости, не стоило выходить из себя перед вами.

– Тебя накажут? – медленно приближаясь, спросил Дженсен.

– Только если Алона скажет. А она не станет.

– А, – Дженсен прислонился к выступу, не глядя на Колина, разрешая ему выговориться самому. Он привык быть старшим братом, был рядом с Джаредом, когда тот проходил генную терапию в старшей школе. Сейчас Джаред вырос, и Дженсен понял, что немного скучает по тому времени, когда был опорой для брата. Хотя можно биться об заклад, что брат сказал бы иначе.

– Как ты это делаешь? – спросил Колин так тихо, что Дженсен едва расслышал его. – Оставил все, что знал, ради того, чтобы принадлежать кому-то, кого ты не знаешь?

Дженсен кашлянул:

– Там, откуда я прибыл, все немного иначе.

Он понимал, что является не лучшим примером, потому что  сделал карьеру как раз на том, что принадлежал незнакомцам.

– Я думаю, что твоя точка зрения может немного измениться, когда ты станешь чуть старше.

Колин посмотрел на него так, словно слышал подобное не впервые.

– Я не ребенок, – сказал он.

Дженсен закусил губу, сдерживая улыбку.

– Я и не говорю, что ты ребенок. Но однажды ты обнаружишь, что можешь смотреть на вещи под другим углом.

Тот пожал плечами:

– После обучения, полагаю. Я только... Я только не хочу, чтоб в итоге меня сломали.

Страдание, звучавшее в его словах, причиняло боль, и Дженсен поддался порыву положить ладонь на руку Колина. К его облегчению, мальчик не отпрянул.

– Не хочу остаться сломленным и бездомным.  Мои родители – оба сабы. У меня никогда не будет дома, куда я смогу вернуться.

– Не думаю, что ты прав. Ты действительно считаешь, что королева позволит такому случиться? – Дженсен понимал, что хватается за соломинку, ведь он едва знаком с этой женщиной.

Прежде чем Колин успел ответить, их насторожил шорох листьев, указывающий на присутствие третьего. Дженсен, ожидавший Джеффа или Алону, выпрямился при виде Питера, стоящего неподалеку от клумбы с голубыми и пурпурными цветами. Если кто-то и был причиной расстройства Колина, то Дженсен винил бы этого молодого саба. На сей раз Питер был одет в настоящую одежду: темно-синюю тунику и малиновые брюки вместо кожаного килта. И его лицо освещала улыбка.

– Привет, Колин. Не ожидал найти тебя здесь. Я искал саба Дженсена, – он кивнул на Дженсена. – Твой мастер указал мне направление.

Колин соскочил с уступа и прижался к Питеру, обхватив его за пояс.

– Полегче, – рассмеялся Питер, но обнял мальчика. – Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – он взъерошил волосы Колина и отступил: – Рассказывал сказки?

– Никоим образом, – ответил Колин, но улыбка не коснулась его глаз. – У меня сейчас занятия.

– Что ж, значит, слушай своих наставников, – напутствовал Питер мальчика.

Дженсен стоял на уступе, наблюдая, как выражения сменяют друг друга на лице саба. Улыбка поблекла и стала обеспокоенной, а потом решительной, когда он взглянул на Дженсена.

– Так о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить? – спросил Дженсен.

– О, – Питер склонил голову, – хотел поблагодарить за то, что навестил меня. Для меня это много значит.

Дженсен пожал плечами, чувствуя себя немного виноватым – он-то приходил узнать побольше о Питере. – Хм. Да не стоит благодарности.

– Мне понравились рассказы о твоем мире, – Питер, наконец, приблизился и запрыгнул на уступ, который только что освободил Колин. – Я хотел бы ответить любезностью на любезность. И, конечно же, послушать еще. Должно быть, твой мир очень необычный.

– Для меня ничего необычного, – улыбнулся Дженсен.

Питер посмотрел вдаль.

– Здесь мы с сестрой играли, испытывая силовые поля.

На вопросительный взгляд Дженсена он пояснил:

– Прыгали с террасы, а силовое поле отбрасывало нас обратно. Отец нас наказывал за такое, если ловил.

Дженсен нахмурился.

– А твой отец...

Вопрос не оказался неожиданным, Питер ответил с кривой улыбкой:

– Фредерик. Главный саб королевы.

– Домы могут иметь детей только от главных сабов? – спросил Дженсен. Он до сих пор не понимал, как тут все устроено и как у двух сабов может быть ребенок.

– Нет. Как правило, дети заранее оговариваются в контракте. Дом может даже заключить контракт с сабом другого дома ради ребенка.

– Ладно. Вот теперь я считаю твой мир странным.

Питер рассмеялся, и Дженсен вдруг понял, что ему нравится слышать его смех, нравится, как меняется его лицо, становясь более открытым и беззаботным. Он так отличался от того Питера, что был привязан к кресту той ночью! Дженсен понял, что без своего мастера Питер выглядит свободным, несмотря на ошейник.

– Думаю, чем больше мы будем делиться друг с другом, – сказал Питер, – тем понятнее все станет.

Дженсен не мог не согласиться с ним.

 

***

 

Джефф вынул свой комм, как только ему удалось уйти от принцессы, сказав, что шоколадный цвет – превосходный выбор для ее поделки. Он остановился под деревом с густой низкой кроной, откуда просматривался путь ко дворцу, так что мог видеть, когда Дженсен будет возвращаться. И только потом ввел код “Меркурия”.

– Дивайн на связи. Сегодня вы рановато для ежедневного доклада, командор.

– Да, сэр. Хотел узнать последние новости из лагеря.

Ее тяжелый вздох было слышно даже через помехи связи.

– Незначительные повреждения, командор. Могло быть намного хуже.

Вот поэтому Джеффу нужно быть там, проверить своих людей, убедиться, что все в порядке. Он покачал головой, зная, что сейчас не может ничего сделать, да и здесь два человека рассчитывают на него.

– Какова ситуация с древним кораблем?

– Я приказала отсоединить все источники питания, пока не прошерстят бортовые журналы. Среди этих балбесов нет специалиста по древней технике.

– Журналы сами по себе невероятно ценны, – сказал Джефф. Впервые за все время существования Проекта освоения дальнего космоса они бы получили доступ к записям настоящих колонистов. Им еще не приходилось сталкиваться с уцелевшим кораблем, да еще таким, что можно использовать.

– Историки Коэн кипятком писают от радости.

Джефф поперхнулся смехом:

– Держу пари, что так оно и есть.

– Но у нас бы не было даже бортовых журналов, если бы не Гилленхаал. Как вам пришло в голову добавить ее в список?

– Это была идея лейтенанта Эклза, – ответил Джефф.

– Чертовски удачная идея. А как у вас все продвигается?

– Обнаружение корабля оказалось очень кстати, и полезно для нашей задачи. У нас есть доказательства, что эти люди откуда-то прибыли. Мы начнем переговоры насчет базы.

– Хорошо. Прежде чем принять любое условие, согласуйте его со мной.

– Да, сэр. Конец связи.

Он оборвал соединение. Подумать только, еще две недели назад все, что его волновало, – это как вернуть домой своих людей, убедить королеву, что он достойный мастер. Сейчас он должен договариваться насчет базы Объединенных планет, беспокоиться о команде, едва не подорвавшейся на древнем корабле, а еще был Дженсен.

Джефф и сам не знал, почему добавил в этот список Дженсена, ведь тот более чем способен постоять за себя. Конечно, возникшие между ними отношения завтра ночью пройдут проверку, когда он и Дженсен будут выступать перед королевским двором. Теперь, получив возможность узнать местную аристократию получше, Джефф испытывал смущение при мысли о секс-представлении перед ними. Хотя формально напоказ будет выставлен только Дженсен.

Он услышал смех и, оглянувшись, увидел Дженсена, спускающегося вместе с Питером. Питер что-то сказал, отчего лицо Дженсена изменилось: на губах заиграла широкая улыбка, а в уголках глаз появились очаровательные морщинки. Джеффу не нравился привкус едкой горечи, возникший при виде этой картины, и объяснения ему не находилось.

Он просто вышел из тени дерева, удивив обоих сабов.

– Ты уже поговорил с Колином? – резко спросил Джефф.

– Да, сэр. Он пошел на занятия, – ответил Дженсен, опустив взгляд.

– Приятно, что у него есть чувство ответственности, – подразумевая, конечно, что у Дженсена его нет.

Питер воспользовался возможностью поклонился и уйти:

– До ужина.

Как только он ушел, Дженсен пробормотал:

– Не перегибайте палку.

Даже Джефф понимал это, но ничего не ответил.

 

***

 

Войдя вечером в гостиную королевы, Дженсен ожидал застать ее в привычном кресле, с сабом у ног, готовую играть в “Убеждение”. Однако увидел лишь Фредерика, стоящего у “немого официанта”, наполняющего из кувшина две кружки горячей жидкостью. Тот посмотрел на вошедшего Дженсена и улыбнулся.

– Добрый вечер, саб Дженсен.

Дженсен растерянно моргнул – слышать его голос было непривычно. Черт подери, даже видеть его не на коленях было непривычно.

– О... Э... Добрый вечер, саб Фредерик.

Он надеялся, что обратился правильно – похоже, в отличие от своих домов, сабы были равны.

– Ты удивлен, увидев меня, – осторожно улыбнулся ему Фредерик. Он поставил поднос с кружками на приставной столик и грациозно опустился на колени на свою обычную подушку василькового цвета.

Дженсен устроился на подушке напротив, все еще смущенный. Может, королева будет позже?

– Не тем, что увидел тебя, а тем, что ты здесь один.

Фредерик рассмеялся. Потом взял одну из кружек, сжал в ладонях, его лицо снова стало спокойным и серьезным:

– Я хотел поговорить с тобой.

– Как саб с сабом? – спросил Дженсен, и, заметив смущенный взгляд Фредерика, уточнил: – Королева не придет, не так ли?

– Нет. Однако не стесняйся начать игру, – Фредерик жестом указал на доску. Фигуры уже были расставлены.

Дженсен взял лягушку и сделал первый ход.

– И о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить?

– О многом. О чем-нибудь, что ты не можешь обсуждать при королеве.

– Только тебе придется передать ей каждое мое слово,  – на сей раз Дженсен поднял взгляд, чтобы встретиться собеседником глазами.

Фредерик сделал свой ход.

– Мы уже давно правим. Все, что знаю я, – знает и она.

– Мы? – переспросил Дженсен.

– До того, как надеть золотой ошейник, я носил зеленый.

Дженсен попытался вспомнить, что Миша рассказывал о значении зеленого. Для зеленого ошейника  – как и для Мишиного красного – требовалось особое обучение, потому что его носили сабы, которые могут доминировать над другими. Да, это имело смысл. Не будь у королевы такого человека, она не смогла бы отвечать за две сотни сабов без чьей-либо помощи.

– Я не помню, что значит золотой, – признался он.

– Золотой – связь на всю жизнь, – объяснил Фредерик, – когда моя госпожа испустит последний вздох, я умру вместе с ней.

Хм, подумал Дженсен, жутковато. Он не мог себе представить, каково это – быть настолько привязанным к одному человеку.

– Ого, – сказал он.

– Нормальное развитие отношений. Сабы-новички редко начинают с черного ошейника с первым мастером.

За исключением Питера, подумал Дженсен. Любопытно, почему принц взял подобное обязательство в таком молодом возрасте. Он сказал Дженсену, что является сабом Эдриана уже пять лет, с тех пор, как ему исполнился двадцать один год и он стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы нуждаться в мастере.

– Я не новичок, – объяснил он собственный ошейник, – у нас не используют ваши обозначения.

– И надолго вы связаны с командором Морганом? – спросил Фредерик, переставив своего волка так, что кролики Дженсена на доске съежились от страха.

– На столько, на сколько понадобится, – честно ответил Дженсен. Они с Джеффом решили не лгать, беспокоясь, что здесь может быть что-то вроде детекторов лжи, встроенных в стены, но им приходилось отвечать уклончиво.

– М-м-м. Я предпочитаю контракты с конкретной датой. Так есть уверенность, что он закончится, – он поставил кружку. – Я хотел поблагодарить тебя за помощь моему сыну прошлой ночью.

Дженсен подумал, как отличался Питер, с которым он был днем – открытый и общительный – от замкнутого тихого саба, которого они притащили к целителям. Даже во время сегодняшнего ужина Питер казался другим – более расположенным поболтать с другими сабами на кухне,  – чем очень удивил Мишу.

– Рад был помочь.

– Что ты думаешь о герцоге Эдриане?

Эдриан предложил Джеффу, чтобы Питер побольше рассказал им о Гармонии. Он был вежлив и не допускал ошибок в общении, и все равно во время разговора Дженсен раздраженно скрежетал зубами. Что-то его беспокоило в этом человеке, хотя он не мог сказать что, однако Дженсен не был готов судить о нем по единственной сцене, свидетелем которой оказался, особенно учитывая перемены в поведении Питера.

– Я не знаю его, – честно ответил Дженсен. В своей работе он научился прислушиваться к своей интуиции, но ощущение покалывания в затылке вряд ли можно считать мыслью.

– Я надеялся услышать объективное мнение, – сказал Фредерик.

– Я едва ли гожусь для высказывания такового, – парировал Дженсен, – я пробыл здесь всего лишь несколько дней.

Фредерик посмотрел на доску так, как будто до него только сейчас дошло, что Дженсен переманил на свою сторону три четверти фигур.

– Похоже, ты освоил игру.

Дженсен пожал плечами:

– Саб Миша дал мне несколько советов.

– Это он умеет, – сухо сказал Фредерик. – Мне любопытно, насколько мы с вами похожи. Ты говорил, что там у вас такие, как ты, не являются нормой. Такое трудно представить. Но мне интересно, если все действительно так, не стала ли тебе Гармония большим домом, чем родная планета?

Откуда в них такая невероятная проницательность? Интересно, мог ли он хоть на час избежать чужого внимания, и было ли хоть что-то, оставшееся незамеченным? Он беспокоился, что они не смогли никого обмануть, что их обман вовсе не обман, и любой мастер или саб видит, какие у них с Джеффом отношения на самом деле.

– Здесь все кажется ненастоящим, – наконец признал он.

– Расскажешь мне еще о своем мире? – попросил Фредерик, в светлых глазах зажглось любопытство.

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул.

– Ну, на самом деле, это миры. Объединение планет. Каждая планета посылает своего представителя в совет сенаторов, принимающих все решения, касающиеся Объединенных планет. В остальном, каждый мир управляется самостоятельно. Я с планеты Земля, хотя родился не там. Мои родители бежали с Сиенны, одной из наиболее пострадавших в войне планет, когда мне было четыре года.

Фредерик оказался внимательным слушателем, и Дженсен знал, что все им сказанное  будет передано королеве, если она сейчас не наблюдает за ними откуда-то. Он вдруг понял, что не имеет ничего против. Ему нравился старый саб, тот на самом деле вызывал глубокий интерес. Возможно, стоит поверить, что кто-то может быть счастлив, подчиняясь своему любовнику так долго. Дженсен не имел опыта длительных отношений, но было приятно представлять, что такие возможны.


	8. Chapter 8

Мэгги скорее предпочитала запустить руки по локоть во внутренности какого-нибудь механизма, чем сидеть и размышлять над бортовыми журналами трехсотлетней давности. И тем не менее приказ капитана имел смысл, особенно в свете первой неудачи бригады инженеров. Они должны знать “Роли” изнутри, прежде чем снова попробовать подключить источники питания. Хотя Мэгги хотелось закончить работу на корабле.

Она вздохнула и посмотрела на список выделенных ей журналов, гадая, с чего начать. Их все разделили вчера вечером, не обращая внимания на область знаний, так что в нагрузку ей досталось довольно много личных дневников, даже близко не содержавших ничего полезного.

Витфилд постучал по обшивке шаттла, Мэгги отвлеклась от своего занятия и улыбнулась:

– Скажи мне, что ты принес обед.

– Ржаной хлеб с индейкой и маринованными огурцами, – он вытянул одну из удобных упаковок саморазогревающегося пайка и кинул ей.

Она рассмеялась и разорвала ее. В конце концов, это еда.

– Так ты вчера вечером получила пятнадцать звонков от Моргана с просьбой доложить ситуацию?

Мэгги покачала головой.

– Нет, только два. Один от Моргана, второй от Эклза.

– Ха, – сказал Витфилд, усаживаясь напротив нее, – удивлен, что они там разрешают парню разговаривать.

– Ты был в отряде, который попал в город?

Он покачал головой:

– Нет, хотя слышал рассказы. Плети, кляпы и прочее дерьмо. Знаешь, за границей есть похожие клубы...

Мэгги поддалась желанию стукнуть его по голове, но он лишь рассмеялся. Она вернулась к своему сэндвичу, но мыслями унеслась далеко. Эклз говорил ей, что она представить себе не может, на что похожа такая работа, и очевидно, он был прав. Беспокойство за него было естественным продолжением ее заботы о брате. Джейк только вчера связывался с ней по комму – он решил поступить на службу в Секс-корпус. И меньше всего сейчас хотелось представлять себе, как ее младшего братишку отправят на планету, где заткнут кляпом и выпорют.

Сэндвич уже не казался таким вкусным.

 

***

 

Джефф проснулся рывком, сознание еще блуждало в обрывках снов, и тащить их в новый день совсем не хотелось. На мгновение свет, льющийся через большие стеклянные окна, запутал его – на “Меркурии” таких окон нет. Потом его взгляд упал на Дженсена, устроившегося в ногах кровати, одетого лишь в узкие леггинсы, и все вспомнилось.

Он поднялся, провел рукой по слипшимся от пота волосам, потер лицо, морщась от ощущений.

Он что, во сне участвовал в марафоне?

Дженсен странно смотрел на него, потом, наконец, не выдержал и спросил:

– Кто такая Кэтти?

Джефф замер, при звуке этого имени из уст Дженсена кровь в венах застыла.

– Где ты услышал о ней?

Дженсен закусил губу.

– Вы звали ее, перед самым пробуждением.

Проклятые кошмары! Их не было уже полгода. Джефф не понимал, почему они вернулись снова, ведь здесь ничего не напоминало о Кэтти.

– Она была моей женой, – сказал он хрипло. Слова застревали в горле.

– О, – сказал Дженсен. – И она...

– Умерла, – ответил он, удивленный легкостью, с которой это произнес, – когда Конфедераты взорвали ее планету восемнадцать месяцев назад. – Он все еще мог посчитать, сколько прошло дней, минут и секунд с тех пор. – А я был на другом конце чертовой галактики, участвуя в идиотской битве за торговые пути.

Дженсен ничего не сказал, лишь прикрыл глаза. Он протянул руку и положил ладонь Джеффу на грудь, туда где колотилось сердце. На разгоряченной коже пальцы казались прохладными. Джефф считал удары, и Дженсен не проронил ни слова, ожидая, пока он справится со своим горем.

– Мне нужно принять душ, – отодвинул его Джефф. Он не мог прямо сейчас быть с Дженсеном, только не сейчас, когда его разум все еще занимает сон. “Кэтти, – подумал он, открывая кран до максимума, – ты заслуживала кого-нибудь намного лучше, чем я.”

 

***

 

Дженсен теребил мягкую ткань покрывала. Он не знал о потере Джеффа, и руки чесались взять комм и поискать больше информации об этой незнакомой загадочной женщине. Сражение, похоже, состоялось, когда он, Дженсен, был в командировке – порой приходилось так погружаться в детали задания, что важнейшие события проходили мимо.

Что ж, может, потом Джефф расскажет больше. Дженсен  чувствовал себя странно, вынужденный черпать что-то важное из снов. Это место навевало беспорядочные сновидения, но ему не снились ни родители, ни Дэннил, ни одно из заданий, закончившихся совершенно ужасно. Он просто продолжал слышать голос, зовущий его.

– Что же ты пытаешься мне сказать? – пробормотал он.

Сегодня Джефф должен сосредоточиться на игре: им надо попрактиковаться для демонстрации перед королевой и ее двором. От осознания важности предстоящего события внутри все завязывалось узлом. Дженсен не знал, готов ли Джефф, и несмотря на то, что все шло хорошо, все расположение к ним могло улетучиться, если вечером они завалят выступление.

Дженсен осознал, что вцепился руками в покрывало, скомкав ткань. Он разжал пальцы. Кому-то сегодня придется хорошенько выложиться, и надо позаботиться о том, чтоб это был он сам. Это его работа, черт подери, и он просил Джеффа снова и снова позволить ему выполнять ее.

Поэтому Дженсен приступил к утренним обязанностям: накрыть завтрак, заправить постель и, наконец, разложить веревки, выбранные из принадлежностей мастера после вчерашнего просмотра демонстрации. Они были мягкими, но прочными, и Дженсен не беспокоился, что они не годятся. В ближайшее время они не порвутся. Джефф попросил зеленые и получил веревки темно-зеленого травянистого цвета, которые на светлой коже Дженсена будут выглядеть потрясающе. Казалось, все приняли необычный цвет его глаз и хотели подчеркнуть его, предлагая ему зеленую одежду, зеленые веревки и даже зеленый кожаный килт. Но Дженсен не любил выделяться.

Джефф вышел из душа с полотенцем вокруг пояса, кожа была порозовевшей и влажной. При виде веревок, разложенных на кровати, он нахмурился.

– Нам нужно попрактиковаться, – пояснил Дженсен.

– Только после завтрака.

–  Конечно.

После завтрака, во время которого Дженсен рассказывал о своей встрече с сабом Фредериком, Джефф стал больше похож на себя, наконец-то отодвинув кошмары на задний план. Отлично, теперь можно приступить к делу.

– Так ты думаешь, что Фредерик правит вместе с королевой? – спросил Джефф, подбирая куском теплого хлеба остатки яйца.

– Не явно, – Дженсен начал собирать тарелки. – Но думаю, он участвует в принятии решений.

– Хорошо, что он расположен к тебе.

Дженсен нахмурился, вспоминая, как Фредерик, казалось, видел его насквозь.

– Довольно скоро узнаем, так ли это.

– Ты встречаешься сегодня с Мишей или Питером? – спросил Джефф.

– Я отменил все встречи, – улыбнулся Дженсен. – Нам надо продумать сегодняшний вечер. Это гораздо важнее.

Тот кивнул. Впервые он выглядел встревоженным.

– Думаешь, у нас получится?

Дженсен выпрямился, какие бы сомнения его ни терзали, он должен быть сильным ради них обоих.

– Я знаю, что мы справимся. А теперь пошли, попрактикуетесь меня связывать.

Он был рад слышать смех Джеффа, сопровождавший его в игровую комнату.

 

 

***

 

Джефф поковырял свой ужин и вовремя вспомнил, что надо покормить Дженсена, сидящего у его ног, удостовериться, что его саб не голоден перед началом выступления. Дженсен проглотил пару кусочков и, покачав головой, жестом отказался от остального. Пожалуй, он волновался не меньше Джеффа.

А может, просто у него хватало здравого смысла не есть перед публичным действом, во время которого он будет связан бесчисленными веревками. Дженсен бывал в подобных ситуациях прежде, напомнил себе Джефф. С Дженсеном все будет в порядке, а ему надо беспокоиться о себе.

– Сегодня, – сказала королева, когда унесли угощение и убрали столы, – нашу традиционную пятую ночь я уступаю командору Моргану.

Джефф рассматривал лица присутствующих, замечая, кто выглядел удивленным, а кто нет. Эдриан коварно улыбался – мерзавец, наверное, мечтал увидеть Дженсена обнаженным с тех пор, как они прибыли сюда. Рэйчел переглянулась с Леонардом, что застало Джеффа врасплох: похоже, самая молодая и самый старый из придворных достигли в чем-то согласия. Надо будет позже обсудить это с Дженсеном.

Джефф поднялся, стараясь не показывать, как напряженно и неуютно себя чувствует. Он позволил Дженсену выбрать одежду и оказался, к своему огорчению, в кожаных штанах, которые действительно не хотел носить. Но там зашнуровывалась промежность, что позволит ему высвободиться из них без лишней суеты. И, несомненно,  по словам Дженсена,  в них задница Джеффа выглядит чертовски хорошо.

Впрочем, Дженсен мог быть немного предвзятым.

– Спасибо, королева Мишель, – он почтительно кивнул ей. – Поскольку я новичок в вашем городе и в образе жизни, герцогиня Клаудиа вызвалась помочь мне с некоторыми приспособлениями.

Она также вмешается, если Джефф облажается, так что он считал ее ценным союзником.

– Дженсен, – он отвернулся от круга из подушек и кресел, – разденься и принеси сюда веревки.

С грацией танцора тот плавно поднялся на ноги. В эту минуту он превратился в кого-то другого: в чувственное создание, единственная цель которого – развлечь толпу. Его лицо казалось чужим, хоть и безусловно, красивым, потому что Дженсен всегда прекрасен, но не доставало некоторых индивидуальных качеств, делающих его Дженсеном: чувства юмора, залихватской ухмылки, лучиков морщинок в уголках глаз.

Нет, у этого Дженсена были подведены глаза, отчего они казались еще больше и ярче, чем всегда, идеальные пухлые губы сжаты, но словно только и ждут, чтобы доставить удовольствие Джеффу.

Он легко разделся, выскользнув из килта и сандалий, оставшись совершенно обнаженным. Еще в первую встречу было заметно, как расслабленно он чувствует себя, будучи нагим. И это не изменилось: когда Дженсен, свернув веревки, подал их Джеффу, то даже не покраснел, хотя взгляды всех присутствующих были устремлены на него.

Кивнув, Джефф взял веревки, развязал узел, высвобождая конец.

– Встань прямо и подними руки, – ему требовался доступ к торсу.

Дженсен встал, как велели: задрал подбородок и развел руки в стороны. Его кожа была словно фарфоровой и слегка поблескивала от какой-то пудры, которой он посыпал себя перед выходом из апартаментов. Джефф сделал первый виток вокруг его груди – темно-зеленая веревка резко выделялась на гладком теле Дженсена. Джефф понял, что успел соскучиться по веснушкам, по тому, как он пересчитывал крохотные красно-коричневые крапинки языком.

Он знал, что нужны годы, чтобы достичь такого мастерства в работе с веревками, какое они видели прошлым вечером, но все, что от него требовалось, – выбрать обвязку и воспроизвести ее. Пока она работает, совсем не обязательно, чтоб было красиво. Его руки вспомнили узлы и порядок их затягивания. Ему нужно забыть о взглядах, устремленных на него, иначе ничего не получится.

Джефф плел узор вокруг торса Дженсена, создавая сбрую из веревок, пересекающуюся над сосками, а потом над пупком, выставляя напоказ поблескивающее колечко. Дальше он пропустил веревку между ногами Дженсена, используя обвязку “бриллиант” на его бедрах и голенях. Закончив, он обошел своего саба, потянул то там, то здесь, проверяя свою работу, удостоверяясь, надежны ли узлы. Они оказались надежными.

– На колени, – негромко приказал Джефф.

Дженсен опустился на колени, все еще держа руки, как было приказано. Джефф присел за ним на корточки и связал бедра с голенями.

– Руки за спину.

Он говорил негромко и ровно, как человек, которому никогда не приходится повторять приказ.

Когда Дженсен подчинился, Джефф связал его руки вместе, снова воспользовавшись только вчера освоенной сложной обвязкой “бриллиант”. Дернул последний раз, проверяя, что все завязано правильно и крепко, потом поднялся и отошел полюбоваться своей работой целиком.

Веревки на Дженсене выглядели так, будто были созданы для него, словно он всегда должен быть у ног Джеффа связанный ради его, Джеффа удовольствия. Пора перестать чувствовать вину за то, что он наслаждается этим, за то, что его член утолщается и наполняется при одном только взгляде на коленопреклоненного мужчину, беспомощного, пока Джефф не решит иначе. Тяжелый взгляд Дженсена блеснул из-под густых ресниц, но Джефф не мог прочесть мысли, кроющиеся за ним. Зато он мог сказать, что Дженсен не остался безучастным – полный и покрасневший, его член покоился на веревках, охватывающих бедро.

Джеффу пришлось оторваться от зрелища. Они запланировали намного больше.

– Герцогиня Клаудиа, – склонил он голову.

– Отличная работа, – прошептала она тихонько, потом подняла руки, вызывая с потолка канаты. Джефф понятия не имел, как она проделала это, но надеялся, что оно работает так же, как в апартаментах – читает мысли, как тогда, когда ему потребовалась секс-игрушка. Он и подумать не мог, что когда-то будет просить о таком.

Клаудиа осталась помочь ему закрепить канаты на Дженсене, тайком проверяя каждый узел. Никто не хотел, чтобы тот упал. А потом она удалилась на свое место и запустила пальцы в Мишины волосы.

Джефф коснулся канатов, мысленно приказав им подняться вверх. Он почувствовал легкую дрожь в груди, когда они подчинились, подвешивая Дженсена в воздухе. Сначала они поднимались медленно, пока не выровнялись и Дженсен не оказался лежащим животом параллельно полу, как раз на высоте промежности Джефа.

Он задержался, запустив пальцы в волосы Дженсена, мягкие и повлажневшие от пота. Кожа того покраснела, видимо, его захлестнули ощущения оттого, что он подвешен, и руки связаны за спиной, и нет возможности разогнуть ноги. Джефф проверил, но Дженсен не подавал пальцами никаких знаков. Он воспринял это как сигнал продолжать.

– Посмотри на себя, шлюха! – сказал он, снова обходя Дженсена, проводя пальцами по веревкам на его спине и ягодицах. Тот попытался избежать его прикосновений, но едва смог шевельнуться. Джеффу нравилось наблюдать за его попытками. Он постучал легонько большим пальцем по влажно блестящему входу Дженсена – тот подготовился перед ужином. Скоро он погрузится в этот тесный обжигающий жар.

Но перво-наперво нужно напомнить Дженсену, кому тот принадлежит.

Джефф вернулся назад, встал перед лицом Дженсена и расшнуровал свои штаны. Со вздохом облегчения выпростал член, радуясь, что его больше ничто не стесняет. Он погладил себя по всей длине – взгляд Дженсена следовал за движением, меж розовых губ мелькнул кончик языка. Блядь, парень хочет его смерти.

– Соси! Хорошенько увлажни его, – велел он Дженсену и дюйм за дюймом скормил ему свой член. Джеффу пришлось закрыть глаза – черт его подери, если Дженсен не знает, как отсасывать, с его-то греховными губами и горячим ртом. Будь у него выбор, он просто позволил бы высосать себя досуха, но у них был другой план.

Джефф подался назад и шлепнул членом Дженсена по лицу, испачкав его щеку смазкой. Дженсен ахнул, поднял на него глаза с расширенными зрачками, словно под действием наркотиков, а не только от состояния эйфории.

Блядь, мысль, что Дженсен может так завестись только от отсасывания Джеффу, что-то с ним сделала. Джефф обошел Дженсена и раздвинул его бедра. Он знал, что это, наверное, неприятно, но ему нравилось, как тот захныкал в ответ. Он шлепнул по ягодице, наслаждаясь тем, как заалела кожа под веревками.

– Тебе хочется, мальчик? – спросил Джефф с приглушенным утробным рыком. Когда Дженсен не ответил, он шлепнул его снова.

– Пожалуйста, – прошептал Дженсен таким напряженным голосом, что Джефф немедленно перевел взгляд на его пальцы, проверяя, все ли в порядке.

Не увидев стоп-сигнала, Джефф продолжил – пристроился к смазанному входу и скользнул внутрь. Он не осторожничал и двигался быстро: просто сунул свое орудие, вцепившись пальцами в веревки, чтобы подтянуть Дженсена поближе. Джефф напрягся, оставаясь неподвижным, и только использовал веревки, чтобы натягивать Дженсена на себя, словно тот был чем-то вроде игрушки для ебли, а не человеком.

Всякий раз, когда он подтягивал Дженсена ближе и шлепал яйцами о его задницу, тот вскрикивал. Джефф задвигался быстрее, подаваясь вперед, гонясь за ускользающей гладкостью вокруг члена. Вплотную приблизившись к оргазму, он приказал:

– Кончай, сейчас.

Дженсен задрожал и захныкал под ним от напряжения. И когда уже Джефф решил, что тот не сможет кончить только от его члена, он застонал, напрягся вокруг Джеффа и оросил пол спермой. Джефф отпустил себя и излился в Дженсена.

Аплодисменты, прозвучавшие, едва он отстранился, застали его врасплох – Джефф настолько увлекся, что почти забыл, что они на приеме. Он подавил желание поклониться, хотя кивнул королеве, ответившей на его действия легкой улыбкой. Взяв полотенце, которое он оставил на своем месте, Джефф вытерся и заправил член.

– Благодарю, командор Морган, – сказала Мишель, – и саб Дженсен. Сегодня вечером вы оказали нам честь.

Он поморщился, услышав свои собственные слова, обращенные к нему, но ничего не сказал. Королева отпустила придворных. Нужно было позаботиться о Дженсене, и Джефф подошел, чтобы отереть пот и сперму с его тела.

– Ты в порядке? – прошептал он, когда остальные домы, захватив своих сабов, начали покидать Тронный зал.

Дженсен не ответил, и Джефф, бросив полотенце, взял его лицо в ладони.

– Дженсен?

Глаза того остекленели, казалось, он не видел Джеффа, хоть он и стоял перед ним. Его лицо все еще было разгоряченным, а дыхание – прерывистым и поверхностным.

– Твою мать, – пробормотал Джефф, отпуская Дженсена.

– Спокойно, – сказала Клаудиа – когда остальные ушли, она подошла и стала рядом. Она взяла одну из связанных рук Дженсена в свои.

– Сожми мою руку, саб Дженсен.

Джефф держал пальцами канаты, на которых был подвешен Дженсен, и они ждали, считая дыхание. Один вдох, второй, третий... и тут Клаудиа улыбнулась – Дженсен, наконец, ответил пожатием.

– Он в глубоком трансе. Медленно опускайте его. Миша, у тебя есть ножницы?

Она перерезала канаты, на которых Дженсен висел, и Джефф поймал его прежде, чем тот коснулся пола. Миша разрезал веревки, связывающие руки и ноги Дженсена, но тот едва ли заметил это, плашмя падая на руки Джеффа. Джефф осторожно подхватил его и удивился, когда Дженсен уткнулся головой ему в шею.

– Лучше сразу уложить его в постель, – сказала Клаудиа. – Миша, собери вещи дома Джеффа.

Сознавая, что Дженсен дремлет, Джефф направился к лифту.

– И часто такое случается? – спросил он Клаудию, вспомнив, как Миша сразу уснул после их совместной сессии пару дней назад.

Клаудиа коснулась панели лифта, вызывая его для Джеффа.

– Временами, – ответила она. – Чаще бывает у самых лучших сабов.

Они подождали, пока их догонит Миша с одеждой Дженсена в одной руке и смотанными веревками в другой. Дженсен заворочался и потерся носом о подбородок Джеффа.

– Дженсен? Ты в порядке?

– Засыпаю, мастер, – пробормотал тот.

Джефф застыл, надеясь, что Клаудиа ничего не заметила. Слово, сорвавшееся с губ Дженсена, вызвало приятную дрожь в теле. Прежде он никогда не называл его так, всегда придерживаясь обращения “сэр” или “командор”. Джефф не знал, что это значит сейчас, когда Дженсен произнес его, явно находясь под влиянием сессии, практически опьяненный интенсивностью произошедшего.

Клаудиа наградила их нежной улыбкой. Они с сабом проводили Джеффа до его апартаментов, Миша сгрузил свою ношу на ближайший стул. Клаудиа помогла освободить Дженсена от веревок, и Джефф укрыл его покрывалом. Тот устроился на подушке, как большой щенок, и тихо всхрапнул. Джефф на мгновенье задержал ладонь на его щеке, удивляясь оказанному ему доверию.

– Таков их дар нам, – прошептала Клаудиа, почти про себя. По ее знаку Миша прильнул к ее груди, и герцогиня начала рассеянно перебирать его волосы. – Они доверяют нам свою душу. К такой ответственности надо относиться серьезно.

– Да, – согласился Джефф.

 

  * * *



 

Проснуться, вырваться из мягкого кокона сна оказалось трудно. Дженсен плавал в море блаженства, его держали мягкие руки, и во вселенной все было восхитительно правильно. Нежные руки погладили по волосам, и от удовольствия кожу головы стало покалывать.

– Попался, – сказал женский голос.

Нет, что-то здесь было не так. Дженсен открыл глаза, щурясь от яркого солнечного света, льющегося через огромные окна. Уже утро? Но он не помнил, как добрался до кровати прошлым вечером. Нет, последнее, что вспомнилось...

– Бля... – пробормотал Дженсен, пряча лицо в ладонях.

– Приятно видеть, что ты уже проснулся и ругаешься, – за веселым тоном Джеффа сквозило напряжение. Он вошел из гостиной, держа в руке поднос с завтраком:

– Проголодался?

Дженсен еще не задумывался об этом, но едва он сел – в животе заурчало, отвечая на вопрос вместо него.

– Вам не стоило... – начал он, когда Джефф поставил поднос ему на колени.

– Очевидно, заботиться о тебе после подобного – моя работа, – сказал Джефф. Он взял кусочек тоста и взмахнул в сторону Дженсена: – А твоя – объяснить, что, черт подери, произошло вчера вечером.

Он взял тост и надкусил, выигрывая немного времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Как объяснить Джеффу? Дженсен даже не был уверен, как это случилось – он не погружался в сабспейс со времен Академии. Даже работая с сенатором МакКелленом, не впадал в такой транс.

– Об этом было в файлах, которые я высылал вам на “Меркурии”, – начал он, убежденный, что включил это в материалы, которые рекомендовал Джеффу прочесть перед началом их сексуальных отношений. – Мы называем такое состояние “сабспейсом”.

– Раньше с тобой такого не случалось, – Джефф с ногами устроился на кровати лицом к нему. Дженсен заметил, что тот босой, и почувствовал необъяснимую тягу, желание прикоснуться к его ступням, погладить большие пальцы. Он сдержался.

– Случалось, просто не во время наших совместных сессий, – сглотнул Дженсен. – Со мной бывает, когда я связан и подвешен.

– Бывает? – Джефф недоверчиво поднял бровь.

Дженсен закатил глаза.

– Вообще-то, вы должны быть польщены. Это значит, что я доверяю вам достаточно, чтобы впасть в трансовое состояние. Я сам не ожидал, – он ковырялся в еде, кроша остатки тоста. – Я не позволяю себе подобного на заданиях, – так фантастически он еще никогда не лажал. – Я сожалею.

Джефф усмехнулся.

– Не стоит, думаю, небольшое шоу, которое ты устроил, только добавило доверия к нам. Герцогиня Клаудиа выглядела впечатленной.

– Джефф, – Дженсен запнулся на имени, – я не... со мной не должно происходить такого.

– И я должен проследить за этим? – спросил Джефф.

Черт, стоило бы предупредить Джеффа заранее, следовало бы сообразить, особенно с учетом того, что тут, во дворце они оба чувствовали себя все свободнее.

– Подобное больше не повторится.

– Ты не можешь гарантировать.

Нет, Дженсен не мог. Он понурил голову, разочарованный собой. Из всех ошибок он совершил самую глупую, допустимую только для новичков – нарушил главное правило – никогда не упускать из виду происходящее вокруг. Счастье, что там был Джефф, охранявший его.

– Давай, завтракай. Мы все еще действуем в соответствии с планом, – Джефф провел ладонью по волосам, приводя их в еще больший беспорядок, – вчера вечером я доложил. Наша следующая цель: получить разрешение войти в город для команды переговорщиков. Продолжай общаться с другими сабами, добейся расположения как можно большего количества людей.

Дженсен кивнул. Верно, теперь нужно ждать ответного шага от королевы. Они с Джеффом сделали свой ход, теперь ее очередь.

И долго ждать не пришлось.

Вскоре после того, как Дженсен принял душ, все еще чувствуя легкое онемение в конечностях, стена в гостиной замигала и превратилась в экран. Джефф оторвался от чтения одного из планшетников с информацией, собранной доктором Джонсоном, и встретился глазами с Дженсеном.

На экране возникло: “Сообщение для командора Моргана”.

Дженсен опустился на колени, заняв свое место подле Джеффа, когда тот принял сообщение.

– Доброе утро, командор Морган, – на экране появилось лицо королевы.

Дженсен предположил, что теперь, когда они научились пользоваться телекоммом, у нее больше нет необходимости отправлять к ним пажей. Он нахмурился, сомневаясь, что еще встретится с маленьким Колином.

– Доброе утро, – ответил Джефф.

– Я с нетерпением жду продолжения наших переговоров. Однако мероприятия Выбора будут отнимать у меня много времени. Сегодня вечером, например, мы открываем дворец для праздника ошейников. А завтра будет первый день церемонии надевания ошейников.

– Я понимаю, что ваше время расписано... – начал Джефф, наверное, собираясь вытянуть разрешение на присутствие команды переговорщиков.

Тем не менее королева отбила его подачу кое-чем получше:

– Во время завтрашней церемонии я собираюсь вернуть вам ваших людей.

Дженсен заметил потрясенное выражение лица Джеффа, хоть тот быстро овладел собой.

– Это отличная новость.

– Вы произвели на меня впечатление, командор Морган, – она кивнула на Дженсена, – ваш саб делает вам честь. Вы многому у него научились.

– Да, – ответил Джефф, встречаясь глазами с Дженсеном.

Дженсену пришлось отвести взгляд.

– Я пришлю вам подробную информацию о церемонии. Надеюсь, что саб Дженсен узнает больше от своих наставников, – она улыбнулась, и улыбка смягчила ее обычно суровые черты лица.

– Я попрошу их, госпожа, – сказал Дженсен.

– Всего доброго, командор, – королева отключилась.

Вскочив на ноги, он понял, что улыбается, переполненный восторгом. Они сделали это! Они убедили королеву в том, что Джефф чертовски хороший мастер, и освободили Джонсона и Таппена.

Джефф протянул руку и обнял Дженсена, втягивая его в глубокий поцелуй.

– Это все благодаря тебе, – шептал он между поцелуями, в темных глазах плескалась страсть.

– Не только, – сказал Дженсен, запуская пальцы в волосы Джеффа. Он потерся щекой о его щеку, наслаждаясь ощущением покалывания. Сегодня Джефф еще не брился, и Дженсену нравилось чувствовать, как щетина слегка царапает его кожу. – Мы сделали это вместе.

– Ты... – сказал Джефф, чуть отодвигая его, чтобы просто посмотреть, – ты просто нечто, ты знаешь?

И они снова начали целоваться. Дженсен не мог насытиться ртом Джеффа и ощущением его рук на своей коже, скользнувших под тунику и расстегнувших пояс. Он сорвал одежду и отшвырнул – не хотелось никаких преград между ним и Джеффом.

Каким-то образом они добрались до кровати, по пути сбрасывая одежду прямо на пол. Джефф подпрыгнул на матрасе и рассмеялся, когда Дженсен оседлал его и провел рукой по негустой растительности на груди. Сейчас Дженсен не был связан, не был выставлен на всеобщее обозрение и впервые касался тела Джеффа, изучая его. Сейчас были только они вдвоем.

Ему нравилась сила Джеффа, нравилось, как тот просто передвинул его так, как хотел, схватил за бедра и удерживал на месте, пока готовил его. А потом Дженсен опустился на член Джеффа, такой горячий и тяжелый, так идеально заполняющий его изнутри. Джефф трахал его, расставив колени, крепко обнимая за талию, так крепко, что, должно быть, останутся синяки.

Дженсена это не волновало, он просто двигался к финишу, не чувствуя ничего, кроме Джеффа внутри и вовне. А когда Джефф, наконец, скользнул рукой вниз, чтобы поласкать его обделенный вниманием член, Дженсен не смог сдержаться, застонал и кончил прямо на эти искушенные пальцы, не спросив и не получив разрешения. Джефф сдавленно вскрикнул и стал вбиваться все быстрее и быстрее, пока не замер и не заполнил Дженсена своей спермой еще раз.

Ему даже нравилось ее ощущать: между ногами гладко и липко, когда Джефф улегся с ним на кровать, одной рукой притягивая ближе к себе, спиной к груди. Дженсен закрыл глаза и наслаждался ощущением, теплом между ними. Когда он дремал, ему пришло в голову, что он спал с Джеффом, потому что хотел, а не потому, что играл какую-то роль, и не потому, что демонстрировал что-то перед наблюдающим за ними камерами.

Черт, подумал Дженсен, крепче прижимая к себе руку, обхватившую его за пояс, меньше всего ему нужно еще одно задание, которое он принял слишком близко к сердцу. Вся его подготовка была направлена на то, чтобы отстраняться: позволять другим владеть его телом, но никогда – его сердцем и душой. Кому-то следовало бы сказать об этом Джеффу, подумал он, потому что тот пробрался в его душу так глубоко, как никто другой.

Но Дженсен не находил в себе сожаления. Он ни о чем не сожалел.

 

***

Вечером, едва войдя в Тронный зал, где, похоже, уже находилась половина города, Джефф понял, что это именно то, что он ожидал увидеть с той минуты, как они вернулись во дворец на Триста двадцать восьмой. Вместо ярко освещенного зала с роскошной мебелью и сдержанной отделкой стен они вошли в сумрачное пристанище секса и греха. От пола поднимался дым, негромко звучала ритмичная музыка.

По краям зала на платформах были подняты прожектора, и они высвечивали разные сцены, разных мастеров и их обнаженных сабов. Не сказать, что домы были более одеты, чем сабы, в своих кожаных штанах и простой тунике Джефф почувствовал себя расфуфыренным. Он тщательно намотал на руку поводок, тянущийся от ошейника Дженсена, не желая потерять того в толпе.

Он заметил еще кого-то с сабом на поводке, только прицепленном не к ошейнику, а к пенису. Джефф сглотнул и остановился. Вот такая идея ему в голову не приходила. Возможно, у него не будет возможности сделать что-то подобное с Дженсеном. Королева почти удовлетворена его обращением со своим сабом, и им больше не придется снова выступать на публике.

Однако он задался вопросом: что если сегодня не просто праздник, а какая-то проверка, чтобы посмотреть, позволит ли он себе расслабиться, если решит, что уже достиг цели?

От этой мысли хорошее настроение Джеффа померкло. Он почувствовал, что за ним могут наблюдать, и огляделся, выискивая кого-нибудь знакомого.

Но увидел только Мишу на сцене.

Цепи удерживали его на четвереньках, распорка не позволяла сдвинуть ноги. За ним вытянулась очередь мужчин и женщин, одетых в сбруи с пристегнутыми дилдо. Во главе очереди стояла Клаудиа и каждому давала разрешение, прежде чем пропустить трахать Мишу.

– Она позволит только то, что ему по силам, – проговорил Дженсен на ухо, отлично поняв взгляд Джеффа.

Их затянуло в море тел, запах пота и секса в воздухе смешивался с парами благовоний, поднимавшихся от пола.

– Мы ведь не обязаны участвовать, верно? – спросил Джефф.

Дженсен лизнул его за ухом.

– Зависит от того, как вы понимаете участие. Вам не придется встать и трахнуть Мишу или вообще подниматься на сцену. Продолжайте идти, не отвлекаясь на происходящее на сцене.

Джефф внял совету Дженсена и побрел через толпу, заприметив по другую сторону помоста низкие кресла и диванчики, расположенные вокруг столов и площадок поменьше. Ему гораздо больше подходила более интимная обстановка. Он заметил сабочку, стоящую на коленях перед своей госпожой, она прислуживала со связанными за спиной руками, а к кляпу в ее рту был приделан маленький поднос. Джефф, вздрогнув, мельком представив Дженсена в такой же позе, его зеленые глаза, глядящие из-под темных ресниц.

Он услышал стон Дженсена за спиной и почувствовал его дрожь – они все еще были близко друг к другу. Джефф оглянулся посмотреть, что привело того в такой восторг. Верхом на скамейке сидели два саба со связанными за спиной руками, прикованные к сидению кандалами. Их члены соединяла цепочка таким образом, что если один из сабов двигался, то резко дергал другого. Лица скрывала черная кожа, оставляя свободными только рты, и они, склонившись друг к другу, отчаянно целовались, стеная от невозможности придвинуться ближе.

Интересно, что именно Дженсена так захватило? Бондаж? То, что они связаны так близко, но могут только поцеловаться, не больше? Или повязка на глазах, когда неизвестно, кто второй саб?

– Могу я вам чем-то помочь, командор Морган? – раздался негромкий голос за спиной.

Джефф повернулся, чтоб поздороваться с говорящим – женщиной с большими голубыми глазами и прямыми волосами соломенного цвета, одетой только в короткую набедренную повязку. Ее ошейник в тусклом освещении зала словно светился сам собой.

– Прошу прощения, сказал он, – вы...

Она кривовато улыбнулась – улыбка казалась такой знакомой, но сейчас Джефф не мог сообразить.

– Я – Коловей, саб королевы Мишель. Сегодня вечером моя госпожа предлагает всех своих сабов, – она постучала по своему ошейнику, – пока не потускнеет свечение, конечно.

– Стоп-слово, – пробормотал себе под нос Дженсен, в голосе слышалось удивление.

– О, ну-у-у, спасибо за предложение, – Джефф прочистил горло и потянул за поводок Дженсена: – У нас есть все необходимое для сегодняшнего вечера.

Коловей снова улыбнулась.

– Вижу. Ты очень счастливый человек, саб Дженсен, – она подмигнула ему и растворилась в толпе.

– Надеюсь, я только что не обязал нас публично заняться сексом, – простонал Джефф.

– Разве немного публичного секса – так уж плохо? – рассмеялся Дженсен.

В конце концов, именно это они и сделали вчера, только в гораздо более интимной обстановке. Хотя, с таким большим количеством людей вокруг и столькими желающими посмотреть, Джефф сомневался, что они с Дженсеном будут интересны кому-то кроме нескольких человек.

– Думаю, мне надо выпить прежде, чем попытаться, – сказал он, потянув Дженсена к свободным креслам.

– Вы заметили? – спросил тот, опускаясь на колени рядом с Джеффом. – В городе нет ничего, что приводило бы к пагубным последствиям. Никакого спиртного.

– Возможно, секс опьяняет достаточно, – пробормотал Джефф. Любопытно, так оно и есть, или просто темная сторона Триста двадцать восьмой еще не открылась им?

– Ба! Командор Морган! – из толпы вышел герцог Эдриан, за ним на четвереньках тащился его саб на тонком кожаном поводке, пристегнутом к кольцам в сосках. – Не ожидал увидеть вас прячущимся здесь.

Эдриан уселся напротив Джеффа, Питер припал к земле у его ног, уткнувшись головой в пол, как некоторые верующие, которых Джефф встречал на религиозной Альфе.

– Ну вы же прячетесь здесь? – Джефф попытался все свести к шутке, хоть и сознавал, что просто защищается.

Эдриан взмахнул рукой:

– Я все это уже видел. Но на самом деле, нет ничего подобного зрелищам на празднике ошейников.

Пока они разговаривали, проходившая мимо королевская саба оставила на столике поднос с кувшином и кубками. Она исчезла так быстро, что Джефф даже не был уверен, что она была здесь. Он сам наполнил стакан – и с облегчением обнаружил, что в нем чистая холодная вода.

– Вы правы, – согласился Джефф. – Ничего похожего.

Эдриан метнул взгляд на Дженсена, который застыл на коленях, как изваяние, прямой, как штык. Если и не было военной стойки на коленях, то Дженсен нашел ее.

– Ваш саб доступен для использования сегодня вечером?

Джеффу даже не требовалось смотреть на сигналы, которые Дженсен подает ему руками, хотя боковым зрением он видел знак “Нет!”. Он не собирался никому отдавать Дженсена, особенно не зная правил сегодняшнего мероприятия.

– Нет, – ответил он, делая глоток воды и откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Думаю, нам обоим лучше посмотреть и поучиться. До сих пор это помогало.

Эдриан склонил голову, будто соглашаясь.

– Вижу. Надеюсь, вы не возражаете, если сам я приму участие, – он встал, дернув Питера за поводок, отчего тот начал хватать ртом воздух. – Вы убедитесь, что я делюсь без сожалений.

Джефф надеялся, что это не было проверкой, а если и было, то что считать ошибкой или успехом? Он не знал, хорошо ли быть собственником по отношению к сабу или нет. Миша определенно не был типичным сабом, хотя у Клаудии, видимо, свой “пунктик” насчет того, как именно того будут использовать.

Дженсен проскользнул между его ног, так что его лицо оказалось между коленями Джеффа, невольно давая ему именно то, о чем он только что фантазировал, и взглянул на него широко распахнутыми глазами:

– Могу я? – спросил он, проводя языком по губам, так что они заблестели.

Джефф сглотнул и прижал ладонь к выпуклости в промежности. Звезды, если бы Дженсен не был таким чертовски соблазнительным!

– Думаешь, мы должны? – хрипло спросил он.

Ответная улыбка могла и мертвого расшевелить. Дженсен наклонился вперед, держа руки за спиной, и лизнул кожу, очерчивая член Джеффа в тесных штанах. Джефф чувствовал лишь слегка – кожа штанов была слишком плотной для большего, но ему пришлось вцепиться в собственные бедра, чтобы не толкнуться в горячий рот.

– Хочу, – прошептал Дженсен. Он взял зубами конец одной из завязок и потянул. Джефф понятия не имел, какие технологии в Гармонии применяются в одежде, но шнуровка поддавалась гораздо легче, чем должна была. Он бы не удивился, если бы его наряд просто растаял по его приказу.

Справа от них Джефф краем глаза заметил саба, согнутого над диваном. Недалеко от них опустился на колени другой саб. Великолепно, они с Дженсеном подали сигнал к началу оргии. Он застонал от отчаяния, а потом от удовольствия, когда Дженсен облизал его ствол, медленно терзая его языком, покружил им вокруг головки, словно облизывал конфету и снова провел до основания.

Все это время Дженсен держал руки за спиной и поглядывал на Джеффа своими выразительными глазами. Словно понятия не имел о людях совсем рядом, увлеченных собственным сексом, сплетавшихся друг с другом в причудливые головоломки – женщина на диване напротив с раздвинутыми ногами, между ними саб, а к тому пристроился сзади еще один.

Джефф закусил кулак, в попытке сдержать стон, сдержать себя и не приказывать Джесену отсосать ему прямо сейчас. Он и не предполагал, что может кончить только от вида совокупляющихся перед ним людей. Это не голографическое порно без вкуса и запаха, с мельтешением, напоминающим о том, что это не взаправду. А море плоти, сплетенной друг с другом, источающее аромат мускуса.

И затем Дженсен соскользнул, его полные губы оказались на одном уровне с плотью Джеффа, образовали идеальное “О” вокруг его члена. Он исчезал дюйм за дюймом, казалось, навсегда – Дженсен втягивал в рот все больше и больше, пока как-то не вобрал его весь и не коснулся губами Джеффова живота.

– Блядь, – потрясенно выдохнул Джефф, позволяя себе вцепиться руками в слипшиеся от пота волосы Дженсена в ожидании, когда тот решит двигаться.

Какая ирония – он зависел от своего саба. Джефф мог приказать Дженсену делать что захочет, но только тот выбирал и контролировал ритм, что делало его главным. И Джефф позволил ему.

Он слышал стоны и хныканье – окружающие заняли все диваны на площадке. Волосы одного саба, перекинутого через спинку их дивана, скользнули по бедру Джеффа, напомнив ему, что они не одни. Казалось, воздух потрескивал, как наэлектризованный, наполненный всеобщим стремлением к оргазму.

А потом Дженсен начал двигаться, и Джефф потерялся, его мир сузился до этих восхитительных губ, сосущих его член, будто ничего вкуснее тот не пробовал. Джефф подхватил ритм, его бедра подбрасывало с каждым движением, руки вцепились в волосы Дженсена. Он вскрикнул, удивляясь напору, с которым накрыл его оргазм, и выплеснулся в горячий рот.

Дженсен отстранился, капли спермы соскользнули с губ и тонкой струйкой потекли по подбородку. Тот их вытер рукой, потом слизал с пальцев. Джефф застонал себе под нос и сдался желанию схватить Дженсена и затащить к себе на колени. Дженсен оседлал его, тяжелый, налитой член покачивался между ног.

– На меня? – прошипел Джефф. – Или на них? – он кивнул в сторону толпы, одновременно с его словами кто-то закричал в оргазме.

– На вас, – ответил Дженсен.

И даже если он лгал, то довольно искусно. Джефф взял гладкий член Дженсена рукой и провел по нему жестким медленным движением.

– Кончай, – приказал он, ловя сперму в ладонь и скармливая ее Дженсену, чтобы губы того были гладкими и блестящими, как и должны быть всегда.

Черт, это место добралось до него.

 

 

_________

 **Сабспейс** (англ. subspace, – подпространство) – особое трансовое состояние нижнего, возникающее в результате БДСМ-действий, сопровождающихся выделением эндорфинов.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Мэгги устало потерла глаза, ощущение было таким, словно она сто лет не отрывалась от экрана. Она прочла все личные дневники, доставшиеся ей, и от этой скучной монотонной работы хотелось схватить лазерный гаечный ключ и врезать по экрану, как минимум. Как бы то ни было, осталось закончить последнюю порцию – и ее работа сделана, и можно возвращаться разбираться в устройстве “Роли”.

Прикосновение к плечу отвлекло ее, и Мэгги улыбнулась лейтенанту Чикези.

– Все в порядке, лейтенант?

Чикези напряженно улыбнулась – после взрыва она работала круглосуточно, будучи  там единственным медиком. К счастью, сложных травм не оказалось – один-два перелома, но ей нужно было проверить всех.

– Думаю, вам будет интересно взглянуть на некоторые схемы корабля, которые я обнаружила в доставшихся мне записях. Инженеры считают, что скоро смогут запустить “Роли”.

– Прекрасно. Хоть что-то отвлечет меня от дневников. Если я прочту хоть еще одну жалобу на обед... – она закрыла текущую запись, возвращаясь ко всему списку.

– Минуточку, – Чикези указала на одно из имен в списке – Хармони Вентура. – Город ведь называется Гармония?

– Не знаю. У меня не было доступа к отчетам командора Моргана о миссии, – Мэгги пробежалась по записям. – Ух ты! Да у нее не один дневник. Похоже, она начала их вести еще ребенком... хм, она дочь капитана. Тогда понятно.

– Вы нашли что-нибудь о том, почему они покинули колонию?

– Еще нет, но я буду иметь это в виду, – Мегги взяла себе на заметку начать с последних записей. Вот сразу, как только они сходят посмотреть схемы корабля. В конце концов, приходилось учитывать приоритеты.

 

* * *

 

На сей раз Джефф решил просто сидеть и наслаждаться вечеринкой. Похоже, праздничная атмосфера, оставшаяся от вчерашних оргий, окутала весь город. Даже сейчас при взгляде на Мишу перед глазами вставала картина, как тот стоит в цепях, доступный любому, кто захочет его трахнуть. Он такой был не единственным – королева предложила своих собственных сабов: прикованных к колоннам, запертых в клетки или привязанных к скамейкам. Джефф не ходил в купальни, но мог себе представить, что творилось там.

– Потрясающе! – вырвал его из размышлений голос Дженсена.

Он повернулся посмотреть. Дженсен стоял с Мишей и Питером, и вместе три саба выглядели как какие-то божества из древних преданий. По случаю праздника Дженсен надел длинный темно-зеленый саронг. Ткань висела низко на талии, подчеркивая блеск пирсинга, и водопадом ниспадала по его ногам. Набедренная повязка Питера оставляла бедра обнаженными, но дразнила своей длиной, будто скрывая сокровище. В отличие от них, на Мише были лишь тонкие кожаные ремешки, охватывающие грудь, руки и сплетавшиеся в замысловатый узор на бедрах.

И Джефф понял, что несмотря на всю эту выставленную напоказ плоть, он не может отвести взгляда от Дженсена, от того, как тот улыбается, как его лицо светится восторгом. Неповторимые зеленые глаза, такие яркие в сравнении с голубыми глазами прочих сабов, затягивали в себя. Дженсен выделялся из толпы, но вместо ревности Джефф чувствовал прилив гордости. Этот великолепный мужчина принадлежал ему, Джеффри Дину Моргану, и никому больше.

Он не думал о том, что будет, когда их миссия будет выполнена. Джефф собирался насладиться текущим моментом, первым успехом. Вместе они настолько убедительно продемонстрировали королеве состоятельность  Джеффа, как мастера, что она решила освободить заложников еще до окончания переговоров о размещении базы. Хотя придется ждать до конца дня, до той части церемонии, когда королева Мишель передаст их в его собственность.

– Да, потрясающе, – согласился Джефф, радуясь, что Дженсен обратил на него внимание.

Помещение, в котором проводились неторопливые официальные ужины, снова превратилась в Тронный зал. Сегодня освещение показало его истинные размеры – оно оказалось гораздо больше, чем Джефф думал, хотя, учитывая, как часто здесь изменяется обстановка в соответствии с потребностями, он бы не удивился, узнав, что королева приказала залу вырасти.

На стенах, покрытых подвижными искорками, трепетали разноцветные стяги. Люди стояли на разных уровнях, а высшая знать – на плавающих дисках, парящих в зале. Больше всего впечатляли экраны, на которых мелькала жизнь вокруг них – показывали город, как все больше людей собирались вместе, чтобы стать свидетелями этого события. Это напомнило Джеффу переделанную Таймс-сквер в Нью-Йорке – там старую технику заменили голо-экранами.

– Разве ты не должен быть там? – спросил он Мишу. Он знал, что герцоги и герцогини собрались на одном из парящих у лестницы помостов.

Миша улыбнулся ему:

– Я попросил разрешения смотреть вместе с вами и сабом Дженсеном. В моей роли наставника это уместно.

– Значит, вы оба будете объяснять нам, если что-то будет непонятно, – кивком Джефф включил Питера в число своих помощников.

– Конечно.

Свет в зале померк, и гул сразу стих. Когда снова стало светло, на верхней ступеньке стояла королева. Вниз по лестнице выстроились двести ее сабов, от самых молодых до самых старых, все в ошейниках, со связанными за спиной руками. Зрелище впечатляло. Но затмить саму Мишель не могло ничто.

Ее наряд был просто из ряда вон: перламутровые крылья, расходящиеся от платья, все переливалось жемчужным цветом. Когда она начала спускаться, юбка разошлась, открыв сапоги длиной до бедра на невероятно высоких каблуках. Мишель шла как ни в чем не бывало – даже не смотрела, куда ступает.

Оказавшись на лестничной площадке, она повернулась и протянула руку. Появился саб Фредерик – таким одетым Джефф его еще не видел – в длинной мантии, в тон королевскому наряду. Фредерик подошел к Мишель и, опустившись на колени, взял ее за руку.

– Отец в роли священника, – сказал вполголоса Питер. – Он благословит всех воссоединившихся сегодня.

Джефф обменялся быстрыми взглядами с Дженсеном, едва поднявшим брови. Они впервые услышали о подобном. Дженсен прав, подумал Джефф, Фредерика нельзя сбрасывать со счетов.

– Приветствую вас, – начала королева. Ее голос разносился по залу, словно его усиливали невидимые микрофоны. – Сегодня мы приступаем к самой важной части Выбора. Воссоединение мастеров и сабов – наш самый священный обряд. Сегодня мы чествуем сабов, доверивших Гармонии сделать выбор за них.

Джефф наклонился:

– Ладно, и как эту чушь понимать?

Питер ответил:

– Вместо обычного традиционного ухаживания, когда пара определяется, Гармония сама выберет мастеров для них. Очень мало сабов предлагают себя таким образом.

– И такое происходит только во время Выбора, – вставил Миша. – Я слышал, Гармония создает истинные пары.

– Не все они идеальны, – добавил Питер.

– Контракты тоже не все идеальны, – парировал Миша.

Джефф следил за их пикировкой, но не вмешивался. Он заметил, что Питер покраснел при словах Миши, но не был уверен: от смущения или от гнева.

– Как это происходит? Просят Гармонию выбрать? – спросил Дженсен, разряжая ситуацию, как обычно. Он умел ухватить суть и при необходимости умел уклониться от нее.

– Просто смотрите, – выдохнул Миша. – Сейчас появится первый претендент.

По ступенькам поднялась девушка-саб и опустилась на колени перед королевой. Та прикоснулась к ее голове, благословляя.

– Как тебя зовут, дитя?

– Саб Елена, – ответила девушка, ее голос разносился по залу так же, как и голос королевы.

– Саб Елена,ты отдаешь свою свободу мастеру, которого Гармония выберет тебе на следующие пять лет?

– Да, Ваше Величество.

– Займи свое место.

Девушка встала и направилась к парящему кольцу. Она вошла в него, и ее окружило бледно-голубое сияние.

– Гармония, мы обращаемся к тебе, – королева подняла разведенные в стороны руки ладонями вверх, – покажи нам того, кого ты выбираешь мастером саба Елены.

Рядом с королевой возник экран, гораздо меньше тех, что парили в зале. Изображение замерцало, показывая лицо мужчины. Все изображения на больших экранах тут же сменились, показывая местонахождение нового мастера девушки.

– Для меня это огромная честь, – сказал мужчина, по-видимому в свой экран.

– Возьмешь ли ты эту сабу в свое владение, ограничивая ее свободу, и сдержишь ли все обещания Гармонии? – спросила королева.

– Да, госпожа, – ответил мужчина.

– Тогда приезжай сюда на первом же вагончике.

Джефф нахмурился и прошептал так, чтоб слышал только Дженсен:

– Как-то уж слишком скоропалительно.

– Вынужден согласиться, – прошептал в ответ Дженсен.

Джефф ему улыбнулся:

– Что, никаких лекций о том, что мне нужно понять, как работают подобные отношения?

– Вам больше не нужны мои лекции, – улыбнулся в ответ Дженсен.

– Мог же я, в конце концов чему-то научиться, – пробормотал Джефф, возвращаясь к наблюдению за кандидатами, подходящими к лестнице.

Дальше все шло по большей части гладко. Был лишь один инцидент, который Джефф взял на заметку, чтобы спросить позже Дженсена.

Одним из последних кандидатов, просящий Гармонию выбрать ему мастера, был молодой саб по имени Эван, и женщина, которую выбрала Гармония, стояла в Тронном зале, на одном из парящих дисков неподалеку от леди Вероны. Джефф сразу заметил голову переговорщицы, так что это особенно привлекло его внимание.

Когда королева спросила молодую женщину – леди Натали – желает ли она владеть сабом Эваном, та с полными слез глазами ответила, что не может. По комнате пронесся шепот.

– Мне жаль, – сказала Натали срывающимся голосом, акустика разносила его по всему городу. – Эван с рождения саб в семье моей матери. Он давно хотел уйти. Я не могу привязать его к себе, не важно, насколько я... – она замолчала.

Эван повернулся к ней, заговорив без очереди, но Джефф не думал, что кто-то придал этому значение.

– Натали, – сказал он, – я обещал дождаться выбора Гармонии.

– Я не хочу связываться с тобой вопреки твоему желанию, – голос Натали стал твердым. – Я хочу стать твоим окончательным выбором, а не твоим первым мастером.

– Я могу предложить решение, – вмешалась королева, привлекая внимание к себе. – Я возьму саба Эвана к себе в качестве стажера. А по прошествии года он сможет вернуться на Выбор и исполнит волю Гармонии.

Джефф наклонился снова:

– Знаешь, а она умеет вести переговоры.

Дженсен фыркнул:

– Тогда вам, безусловно, лучше заручиться какой-то подмогой.

– У меня есть ты, зачем мне кто-то еще?

Он собирался просто пошутить, так же как они поддразнивали друг друга в течение двух недель. Но при его словах Дженсен напрягся и покраснел, и вопреки обыкновению ничего не ответил. И Джефф не знал, что теперь сказать, чтобы это исправить.

Церемония ненадолго прервалась – чтобы присутствующие могли перекусить – а потом продолжилась. Потом они снова заняли свои места, и королева открыла вторую часть: возложение ошейников на сабов в знак закрепления контрактов. Джеффу все это напоминало какую-то искаженную церемонию бракосочетания: ошейники вместо колец. Ошейники, похоже, были какими-то особыми и лежали на парящем подносе. Подавая каждый королеве, Фредерик сначала его касался.

А затем королева объявила то, чего он ждал весь день.

–  Вам всем известно о наших гостях со звезд, – королева кивнула в направлении Джеффа и Дженсена, хотя Джефф понятия не имел, откуда она знала, где они находятся.

Конечно же, изображения на всех экранах сменились, показывая его и Дженсена. Дженсен тут же потупил взгляд и смиренно сложил руки за спиной. Королева продолжила:

– Когда они впервые прибыли в наш город, я увидела предводителя, не знавшего, как быть мастером. Поэтому я забрала из отряда сабов, пока он не докажет свое умение. Я рада сообщить вам, что командор Морган превзошел все мои ожидания.

– Слава звездам, – пробормотал себе под нос Джефф. К счастью, система усиления звуков не передала его слов.

– Так что сейчас я возвращаю сабов под его опеку, – королева повернулась, по-видимому, чтобы пригласить Таппена и Джонсона в зал.

– Госпожа, – раздался голос из толпы. – Прежде чем вы это сделаете, я заявляю свое право.

Зал снова забурлил шепотками и криками, и Джефф огляделся, выискивая говорящего. К счастью, помог ближайший к ним экран, и он с изумлением узнал Йена, одного из стражей, что встречали их в городе.

– Что это значит? – спросил Джефф.

Миша и Питер взволновано переглянулись.

– Он заявляет свое право мастера на одного из ваших сабов, – объяснил Миша.

– Говори, страж Йен, – велела королева, не подозревавшая о панике Джеффа.

– Я помогал в обучении саба, известного как майор Генри Таппен, пока он находился здесь. Я считаю, что теперь у меня на него больше прав, чем у командора Моргана.

– У тебя есть доказательства, подтверждающие это, страж?

– Если вам будет угодно, госпожа.

И зал взорвался.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен еще никогда не видел Джеффа по-настоящему злым. Конечно, он бывал раздраженным, особенно когда пришлось столкнуться с теми засранцами на “Меркурии”, что не давали прохода Дженсену. Тот инцидент привел к весьма жаркой сессии позже: Джефф так завелся, что наконец-то выпустил свою доминирующую сторону, которую Дженсен уже неделю пытался вытащить на свет божий. Теперь же, когда они вошли в жилище Таппена и Джонсона, в Джеффе клокотала тихая ярость: тело дрожало от напряжения, и он не орал, а говорил негромко, но выразительно, будто с трудом сдерживался.

– Что, черт возьми происходит, майор? – спросил Джефф, едва за ними закрылась дверь. Дженсен предпочел бы, чтоб можно было ее захлопнуть, просто чтобы понять степень его гнева.

Королева разрешила им выяснить отношения в частном порядке, хотя и предупредила, что страж Йен тоже имеет право встретиться с майором Таппеном. Дженсен прищурился: в сравнении с доктором Джонсоном, сидевшим за обеденным столом, вышагивающий по комнате Таппен выглядел совершенно измочаленным.

– Блядь, да я понятия не имею, почему он сказал то, что сказал! – Таппен провел обеими руками по уже спутанным белокурым волосам

– Ах, не имеете? А у него, должно быть, есть причины думать, что вы хотите быть его сабом, – в голосе Джеффа слышались нотки любопытства, но взгляд оставался холодным.

Таппен развернулся и попытался засунуть руки в карманы, вот только в Гармонии одежда не имела карманов. Так что он скрестил руки на груди, отчего рукава задрались, и Дженсен заметил что-то на его запястье.

– Ладно, я переспал с ним. Это не преступление, я просто не думал...

Дженсен метнулся вперед, схватил Таппена за руку и отвел ее от груди, открывая аккуратно сплетенный кожаный браслет, охватывающий запястье.

– Ты сделал больше, чем переспал с ним. Ты покорился ему, – он оглянулся на Джеффа. – Эта полоска – знак расположения, вроде того, что делала принцесса.

Таппен потянул руку назад, и когда высвободить ее не удалось, он второй рукой грубо оттолкнул его. Дженсен покачнулся и отступил на несколько шагов.

– Отлично. Охуенно! – Таппен отвернулся от них и уперся ладонями в противоположную стену.

– Из всех ваших глупых, тупоголовых выходок, майор... – прошипел Джефф. – Вы просто превзошли себя!

Дженсен покачал головой, пытаясь понять.

– Наверное, ты произвел на него впечатление, раз он настаивает.

Таппен фыркнул.

– Произвел впечатление? Только и можешь думать о том, кто как трахается.

– Да ты хоть что-то узнал об этих людях? – развел руками Дженсен. – Ты проторчал здесь столько времени и до сих пор не понял их образа жизни?

– Со всем уважением, – встрял Джонсон, – он не антрополог. Мне самому пришлось многому научиться.

Дженсен не ответил, не желая выходить из себя. Он понимал, что Джонсон всего лишь пытается разрядить обстановку, уменьшить давление на похерившего все Таппена. Но все же, разве так уж трудно проявить хоть немного уважения?

– Нам нужно придумать способ вытащить вас, – сказал Джефф. – Он собирается предъявить этот браслет в качестве доказательства своих прав.

Таппен оттолкнулся от стены, попытался снять браслет и тихо выматерился, когда у него не получилось. Дженсену стало любопытно, не является ли безделушка очередным образцом технологи, замаскированным под лоскут кожи. Они так и не поняли, как здесь все работает.

Вдруг в голову пришла идея:

– Майор, – спросил он, – сколько вам осталось служить?

Таппен оторвал взгляд от браслета:

– Какая, к черту, разница?

– Просто ответьте на чертов вопрос, майор. Еще одна грубость в адрес лейтенанта Эклза – и я впаяю вам выговор за нарушение субординации.

– Два года, – ответил Таппен, не глядя на Дженсена.

Дженсен, тоже игнорируя его, посмотрел на Джеффа.

– Вам известно, как здесь относятся к контрактам. Скажите королеве, что у майора есть обязательства перед военными, и его контракт нельзя разорвать.

Глаза Джеффа расширились.

– Может сработать. Возможно, он сейчас спас вашу задницу, майор.

Таппен скрестил руки на груди, похоже, не собираясь благодарить Дженсена в обозримом будущем.

– А может, он хочет, чтоб за него ломали копья? – сказал Дженсен, замечая, как взгляд Таппена метнулся к нему, а глаза удивленно распахнулись. Интересно, как состоялся их первый физический контакт? Что-то должно было между ними произойти, что-то такое, отчего Йен решил, что Таппен хочет остаться рядом. Как далеко они зашли?

– Ты на что намекаешь, скоб? – выпалил Таппен.

– На то, что мы не так уж и отличаемся, – Дженсен выдал очаровательную улыбку, рассчитывая вывести того из себя. – Только так случилось, что ты даешь бесплатно.

– Вы, двое, хватит! – прервал их Джефф. – Это может сработать, майор. Вы лично встретитесь со стражем Йеном и скажете ему, что связаны контрактом с армией. И если получится, верните чертов браслет. Нам больше не нужны недоразумения.

Таппен провел пальцами по кожаной полоске на запястье, но потом вытянулся по стойке смирно и рявкнул:

– Есть, сэр!

– А как насчет меня? – вдруг спросил Джонсон. – Королева сказала, что и я должен остаться?

– Так далеко она не зашла, – вздохнул Джефф, похоже, гнев потихоньку его отпускал. – Посмотрим, как пройдет встреча, а потом спросим, можете ли вы, Карл,  наконец, вернуться в лагерь.

– Они могут использовать это против нас, – сказал Таппен нахмурившись. – Выторговать меня в обмен на Карла.

Джефф покачал головой:

– Будем решать проблемы по мере поступления. А сейчас, есть ли еще какие-нибудь сюрпризы, которых я должен с нетерпением ждать? Может, вы еще с кем-нибудь переспали, майор?

– Нет, сэр, – подавленно ответил Таппен.

– Так держать, – Джефф развернулся, чтоб уйти, и Дженсен последовал за ним по пятам.

– Кстати, лейтенант, отпадная юбка, – выпалил Таппен ему вслед.

– Рад, что тебе понравилось. Может, скоро сам такую наденешь, – ответил Дженсен. Дверь замерцала и закрылась, оставив последнее слово за ним.

– Знаешь, – сказал Джефф, когда они миновали стражей. – Более недоверчивый человек может подумать, что тебе нравится обмениваться колкостями с майором Тапеном.

Дженсен пожал плечами. С самого начала Таппен показался ему козлом, ага, еще одним армейским мудилой, думающим, что знает о Дженсене все. Но, должно быть, в нем есть что-то большее, что-то, что разглядел этот Йен. Дженсен не шутил, когда сказал Таппену, что они очень похожи.

– Я постараюсь веселиться поменьше, сэр, – ответил он, на мгновение выходя из роли, еще не совсем готовый быть только сабом Дженсеном.

Джефф фыркнул, услышав его тон, но быстро успокоился.

– Я свяжусь с капитаном и расскажу ей обо всем.

Дженсен ни капли ему не завидовал.

 

* * *

 

Когда они вернулись в свое жилище, Дженсен снял саронг и обнаженный склонился над лотком для грязного белья. Джефф опустился в удобное кресло в спальне, стараясь не смотреть, но Дженсен не облегчал ему задачу – выпрямился, напрягая спину так, что  при каждом движении перекатывались мышцы. Он был по-настоящему красив, весь, начиная с гладкой кожи и заканчивая изгибом ягодиц, которых до боли хотелось коснуться.

Безусловно, физически Дженсен идеален – это входит в его должностные обязанности. Раздраженный направлением, которое приняли его мысли, Джефф вытащил комм и набрал код “Меркурия”. Когда капитан ответила, он рассказал ей все, предупредив, что Дженсен тоже слушает их разговор.

– У нас тут возникли сложности,  – сказал Джефф, устало потирая лоб. Он не знал, чем думал Таппен, укладываясь в койку с одним из стражей, будучи в заложниках. Конечно, зная майора, можно предположить, что он пытался сбежать.

Но тот не просто переспал со стражем Йеном, а покорился ему, как верно подметил Дженсен. Интересно, может, они тут напускают в воздух какой-то безумный газ, от которого все голубоглазые индивидуумы становятся покорными, хотят они того или нет?

– Какого рода? – похоже, капитан Дивайн устала так же, как и он, погруженная в мрачные размышления по поводу всего происходящего.

– Майор Таппен вступил в интимную связь с одним из стражей. Теперь тот хочет объявить его своим сабом.

Дженсен поставил на стол чашку с водой, как раз у локтя Джеффа. Он сделал глоток и благодарно кивнул Дженсену. Джефф не ожидал, что тот опустится на колени у его ног и начнет разминать ему икры.

– Есть еще какие-нибудь “приятные” новости, которые вы хотите сообщить мне, командор?

У Джеффа вырвался смешок.

– Мы работам над ситуацией. У Эклза есть идея, которая может сработать, но ясно станет только после того, как майор Таппен встретится с королевой. Я буду держать вас в курсе.

– Да, уж, надеюсь. Что с переговорами?

– Пока все притормозили. Я рассчитываю вернуться к ним после того, как мы вытащим майора Таппена.

В комме затрещало – связь с кораблем была все еще не такой надежной, как следовало бы.

– Делайте все, что нужно, командор. Нам нужна база.

– Да, сэр. Конец связи.

Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь руками Дженсена, растирающими напряженные мышцы ног.

Потом тот скользнул меж его бедер, ловко работая пальцами с шнуровкой на брюках. Джефф сел ровно и схватил его за запястье, останавливая.

Из головы не шло сказанное майору Таппену: “Только так случилось, что ты даешь бесплатно”. Глупо, но Джефф почти забыл, что все это работа Дженсена, что ему платят за то, что он здесь, обслуживает его по служебной необходимости.

– Что ты делаешь? – выпалил он.

Дженсен в замешательстве заморгал. Черная подводка вокруг глаз делала их больше обычного.

– Снимаю стресс, – сказал он с бесстыдной улыбкой. И, не пытаясь высвободить руку, подался вперед, утыкаясь лицом Джеффу в пах.

– Дженсен, прекрати, – Джефф оттолкнул его. – Ты не должен делать этого.

– Но я хочу, – ответил тот.

– Мы уже зарекомендовали себя перед королевой, – Джефф отпустил запястье Дженсена, но тот не сдвинулся с места, словно его и дальше удерживали. – Ты больше не обязан, ну ты понимаешь... продолжать.

Дженсен отпрянул, шлепаясь на задницу. Джеффа удивила внезапная неуклюжесть – обычно тот демонстрировал грацию и плавность движений.

– Не понял, – Дженсен поднялся на ноги, его лицо стало непроницаемым. – Разве вы не хотите, чтобы я...?

– Нет, – солгал Джефф. Как он мог объяснить свой внезапный приступ сознательности? Он отлично пользовался парнем, с тех пор как они прибыли на Триста двадцать восьмую, черт, да он наслаждался этим. Но после их разговора с Таппеном он не мог забыть, что Дженсен позволяет связывать себя и трахать только потому, что так надо для задания.

– Я знаю, что нам пришлось, – он сделал неприличный  жест рукой, – для операции, но...

Дженсен выхватил из шкафа халат кремового цвета и надел, не глядя на Джеффа, завязал пояс, впервые за все время прикрывая наготу.

– Тогда какого черта произошло вчера? Когда вы и я... мы тоже не должны были...

– Это была ошибка, – сказал Джефф.

Дженсен недобро, неприятно рассмеялся.

– Вы совершенно правы! – выпалил он. – Это сплошная гребаная ошибка.

И зашагал прочь, направляясь во внутренний коридор.

– Куда ты?

Он остановился только чтобы ответить:

– Ничего, если я буду в игровой, мастер?

Тон Дженсена резанул, будто лезвием по натянутым нервам.

– Не задерживайся там слишком долго, – ответил Джефф, упорствуя в своей неправоте. – Нам надо отдохнуть, чтобы завтра иметь дело с тем, что придумает королева.

– Есть, сэр! – рявкнул Дженсен и ушел.

Джефф уронил голову на руки, задаваясь вопросом, мог ли он облажаться сильнее. Он уважал Дженсена как солдата, такого же, как и он сам, черт, да парень был сообразительным, изобретательным и умел подчиняться приказам. Но никого нельзя принуждать использовать свое тело таким образом, ни один военнослужащий не должен становиться шлюхой ради Объединенных планет.

“Только так случилось, что ты даешь бесплатно”, – в голове все еще крутились слова Дженсена.

Джефф взял планшетник, в котором делал заметки для переговоров с королевой.

Может, если сосредоточиться на работе, то получится выкинуть из головы голос Дженсена.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен протирал принадлежности в игровой, похоже, в пятый раз, успокаивая себя плавными движениями тряпки по темной древесине креста Святого Андрея. Они им так и не воспользовались – просто задвинули в угол, когда проводили сессию с Мишей и его госпожой, чтобы освободить место для стула, к которому привязали Дженсена.

Он вспомнил ощущения: веревки крепко удерживают на стуле – не шевельнуться, вибратор глубоко внутри, сводит с ума всякий раз, когда Джефф проводил пальцем по инопланетному устройству. Дженсен был совершенно открыт и отдавался без остатка. С удовольствием делал все, о чем просил Джефф.

– Как глупо, – пробормотал он, вытирая лоб предплечьем. Дженсен, черт возьми, пора  бы уже поумнеть! По собственному опыту ведь знал – нельзя влюбляться в свои цели. То, что он позволил  Дэннил жить, осталось черной меткой в его личном деле. Джефф не совсем являлся целью, он был военным, таким же, как и Дженсен, только из другого подразделения.

Но Джефф был гораздо большим. У него было сильное, подтянутое тело, тело человека, привычного к войне. А еще он был нежным, его большие ладони так осторожно касались Дженсена, неважно, поглаживая его или связывая веревки сложными узлами. Когда Джефф улыбался, Дженсен таял, плененный его усмешкой. И даже если не было улыбки, то был низкий глубокий голос, и когда тот повелительно отдавал приказы, у Дженсена сразу вставало, и он всегда готов был подчиниться. Но Дженсен не просто влюбился в красивого мужчину, он восхищался его выдержкой. Даже когда приходилось играть на чужом поле, тот двигался вперед уверенно и точно.

Дженсен аккуратно сложил тряпку, находя успокоение в четких движениях. Он не думал, что оказался единственным, кого захлестнуло водоворотом эмоций. Он искренне полагал, что Джефф тоже что-то чувствует. Годами Дженсен подавлял любые эмоциональные связи в сексе, позволяя пользоваться своим телом, не затрагивая сердце. И теперь не знал, что разрушило его тщательно выстроенные стены.

Можно было винить Гармонию с ее порядками, где сабы знали свое место, но могли рассчитывать на то, что об их жизни позаботятся. В его темных фантазиях он мечтал о чем-то вроде такого: принадлежать кому-то, кто заслуживает его покорности, кто способен принять ее как дар, а не как оружие. Но Гармония ему не  дом, черт, она даже не была его реальностью. Этот город не более чем фантазия, короткая передышка пред тем, как его снова зашвырнут в кипящий котел войны. Пора тебе поумнеть, Эклз, сердито подумал он.

– Дженсен?

Голос Джеффа прервал его размышления. Дженсен кивнул себе, укрепляясь в своем решении.

– Да, сэр?

– Что ты делаешь?

– Привожу в порядок комнату, сэр, – он наконец повернулся к Джеффу, стоящему в дверном проеме в пижамных штанах, и это оказалось почти пыткой. Возьми себя в руки, твердо сказал он себе.

– Пошли в постель.

Он прикусил язык, чтобы не выпалить: “Так вы еще хотите, чтоб я спал с вами?”, но если ему не хочется делить постель с Джеффом, то придется спать на полу. Он вспомнил, как спросил, совершенно формально, в первую ночь, может ли спать на кровати. Просто на случай, если здесь есть какие-то правила на этот счет. Джефф, тогда еще не слишком уверенный в своих полномочиях, конечно, разрешил.

– Да, сэр, – Дженсен последовал за командором в спальню, сбросил халат и скользнул под одеяло. Все было только ради миссии, напомнил он себе, он отдает свое тело и не более. Больше никогда.

– Спокойной ночи, Дженсен.

– Да, сэр, – ответил он, как будто мог это контролировать.

Прошедший день так вымотал его, что он провалился в сон, едва закрыл глаза. Оглядевшись вокруг и увидев заросшее полевыми цветами и высокой зеленой травой поле, он понял, что спит.

– Здравствуй, Дженсен, – этот был тот самый голос, тот, что звал его ночами. Он все еще не мог видеть ее, но представил себе длинные золотистые локоны. И конечно же, большие голубые глаза.

– Здравствуй, – ответил он.

– Я все время пытаюсь с тобой поговорить.

– Извини, – потому что во сне ты так и делаешь – извиняешься за то, что не можешь контролировать. – Кто ты?

Она улыбнулась, и он попался, потому что это было восхитительно.

– Гармония.

– Как город, – сказал он, видимо, еще сонный даже во сне. Дженсен никак не мог разогнать  туман в голове.

Гармония протянула руку и дотронулась до него – словно облако скользнуло по щеке.

– Я не понимаю.

– Знаю.

Дженсен оглянулся вокруг, и поле начало мерцать и таять, как двери в городе. Он обнаружил, что находится во дворце, в одной из гостиных, обставленных изысканной мебелью с яркой богатой обивкой. На одном из диванов сидел, опустив голову на сомкнутые руки, майор Таппен.

По логике снов Дженсен знал, что Таппен не может его видеть, поэтому отступил к стене, и когда Йен вошел в комнату, просто стал смотреть.

– Генри, – Йен остановился, не дойдя до Таппена.

– Почему? – спросил Таппен, поднимая взгляд. – После того, как ты попрощался со мной в Школе?

Йен покачал головой:

– Я не могу отпустить тебя.

Таппен фыркнул, запустив пятерню в спутанные волосы:

– Тебе придется.

– Ты действительно хочешь этого?

– Не важно, чего мне хочется, – ответил Таппен. – Я не могу оставаться здесь. Солдаты не располагают своим временем. Объединенные планеты распоряжаются мною еще два года.

Йен, наконец, сдвинулся с места, сел на диван рядом с Таппеном. Взял того за подбородок, вынуждая поднять лицо:

– У вас есть своя королева, чтобы спросить?

– Скорее адмирал, но да, что-то типа того.

Второй рукой Йен провел по лицу Таппена. Когда тот закрыл глаза, он прошептал:

– Все равно я буду бороться за тебя.

У Таппена из горла вырвался невнятный звук, и Йен наклонился для поцелуя. Дженсен отвернулся, зная, что видит то, чему не должен быть свидетелем. В груди болело, и он потер ее, ненавидя то, какие чувства вызывал в нем их.

– Зачем ты мне это показала? – спросил он Гармонию. По законам сна, он снова стоял на лугу, и она с грустью смотрела на него.

– Чтобы ты понял. Иногда свою любовь находят люди, которые, на первый взгляд, совершенно не подходят друг другу. Я стараюсь наделить этим даром всех.

– Каким даром?

Она открыла рот, чтобы ответить, и конечно же, Дженсен открыл глаза и сел – в окна лился солнечный свет. Черт возьми, подумал он, потирая глаза. Что это было?

 


	10. Chapter 10

– Наконец-то ты проснулся, – сказал Джефф, выходя из душевой. Дженсен поднял голову – на его бледном лице выделялись темные круги под глазами. Они поздно легли, но не настолько. – Снова странные сны?

Дженсен откинул одеяло и потянулся за халатом, брошенным прошлым вечером.

– Прошу прощения, сэр, я сейчас займусь завтраком.

Если бы Джефф мог пнуть себя сильнее, чем вчера вечером, он бы так и сделал. Дженсен эмоционально отстранился, и их непринужденного сотрудничества как не бывало.

– Дженсен… – начал он, не зная, что сказать.

На мгновение его захлестнула злость – почему он должен извиняться? Именно Дженсен с самого начала настаивал на том, что все это для операции спасения. А теперь тот отступил, словно напоминание Джеффа как-то могло изменить эту истину. Хотелось бы знать, что творится у того в голове, но пока телепатия оставалась прерогативой лишь здешней технологии, Джеффу приходилось лишь догадываться.

Дженсен выжидающе смотрел на него. Джефф проглотил то, что хотел сказать.

– Аудиенции у королевы сегодня не будет. Она прислала сообщение по телекомму, – он указал на стену. – Зато нас пригласили на пикник с ее придворными и их сабами – поздний завтрак. Готов?

– Да, сэр.

Хотел бы Джефф услышать более пространный ответ.

Когда они прибыли в сады, все уже были там, расположившись вокруг ломящегося от угощений стола, украшенного по краям лентами и изящными фонариками. Дженсен шел следом, одетый в светлые леггинсы и подходящую кожаную сбрую – смесь протеста и эротики, сочетание, на которое у Джеффа встало, едва они покинули свои апартаменты. Вот только он сам лишил себя права прикасаться. Интересно, Дженсен нарочно так вырядился? Ведь Джефф не выбирал одежду заранее.

– Командор Морган, – встретила его с улыбкой Клаудиа. Она была одета просто: никаких кожаных корсетов – обычный сарафан. Джефф почувствовал себя проще в своем неприметном наряде – рубашке и брюках. – Рада, что вы пришли, а то я уж решила, что вы заняты улаживанием.... вышедших из-под контроля обстоятельств.

– Боюсь, улаживанием мы займемся во второй половине дня, – он изучал изобилие на столе.

– Ах, – сказала она, – вчера это было самым интригующим.

Джефф улыбнулся ей:

– Если вы хотите расспросить меня, вперед.

Клаудиа игриво шлепнула его по руке.

– Вы же знаете, что у нас так не делается.

О, Джефф точно знал, как на Триста двадцать восьмой ведутся дела.

– Дженсен, – сказал он. – Почему бы тебе не отыскать Мишу? Уверен, ему многому надо научить тебя.

– Да, сэр, – снова ответил Дженсен и, не поднимая взгляда, направился остальным сабам.

Едва он ушел, Клаудиа нахмурилась:

– Вы не хотели говорить при нем? Он привязан к сабу Таппену?

Джефф поморщился.

– Там, откуда мы прибыли, майор Таппен не саб. Вы говорили мне, что его начали обучать. Можете рассказать, что включает в себя обучение? Почему страж Йен заявил на него права таким образом?

Она подтолкнула его обратно к еде, подальше от остальных придворных, уже рассевшихся на скамейках с полными тарелками.

– Не уверена, что они довели дело до конца за столь короткое время. Настоящее обучение занимает годы, – Клаудиа добавила потише: – Мне известно, что страж Йен просил позволения ухаживать за вашим майором Таппеном. Королева разрешила, надеясь узнать побольше о цели вашего пребывания здесь.

– А майор Таппен знал об этом? – спросил Джефф с пустой тарелкой в руке.

– Не знаю, – она начала накладывать закуски на тарелку Джеффа, видимо, смущенная его скованностью.

– Какова вероятность, что королева удовлетворит его просьбу? – Джефф должен был знать. Он надеялся, что идея Дженсена сработает, но следовало подготовить их и к худшему.

– Зависит от убедительности его доказательств. И, безусловно, от желания майора Таппена.

Джефф расслабился.

– Она учтет его мнение?

– Мишель не из тех, кто не считается с желаниями сабов, – тихо сказала Клаудиа, совершенно недвусмысленно давая понять, что есть те, кто так поступает.

Нахмурясь, он последовал за ней к скамейкам и занял свободное место рядом с герцогом Эдрианом, чей саб Питер стоял рядом на коленях, сложив руки за спиной.

– Здравствуйте, командор Морган, – склонил голову Эдриан.

Когда Джефф ответил,  Дженсен отошел от Миши и встал на колени у ног Джеффа, и замер, как изваяние, – спина напряжена,  ладони на бедрах. Джефф удивился, а потом понял, что тот не позавтракал и может есть только то, что ему даст он. Несмотря на возникшую между ними холодность, о базовых потребностях нужно помнить. Он протянул закуску Дженсену, позволяя ему податься вперед и взять еду губами, и только потом взял себе. Пальцы покалывало там, где их коснулись губы. Джефф сглотнул.

Герцогиня Рэйчел, сидевшая напротив, наклонилась вперед, не переставая обнимать одной рукой свою сабочку.

– Пожалуй, командор Морган, в этом году Выбор оказался более увлекательным, чем обычно.  Леди Натали, отказавшаяся от подопечного, и, конечно, ваши сложности.

Что ж, наконец-то есть еще с кем поговорить о произошедшем.

– У вас нечасто вот так кто-то отказывается?

– О да, – сказала Рэйчел. – Быть избранным Гармонией – величайшая честь.

Эдриан фыркнул.

– Такого не происходило бы, если бы не испорченность некоторых сабов. Леди Натали только потакала бы ему во всем, стань она его госпожой.

– Что вы подразумеваете под испорченностью, герцог Эдриан? –  с холодком в голосе поинтересовалась Рэйчел.

Он изогнул губы в усмешке:

– Недостаток дисциплины. Наказание должно быть незамедлительным и многократным.

– Без повода? – вскинулась Рэйчел.

– Моя дорогая, повод есть всегда. Суть в том, чтоб сохранять контроль. Особенно в нашей роли. Поддерживать порядок среди двухсот двенадцати сабов непросто, – почти рассеянно Эдриан потеребил мочку уха Питера, тот не шелохнулся.  – Должно всегда поддерживать усердное прилежание. Только у небрежных домов бывают испорченные сабы, осмеливающиеся спорить с ними.

– Не думаю, что согласна с вашим определением испорченности, – сказала Рэйчел.

Клаудиа громко откашлялась.

– Не хочу вас прерывать, но почему бы вашим сабам не прогуляться вместе с Мишей?

Джефф кивнул Дженсену, тот поднялся и последовал за Мишей вглубь сада. Эдриан дал такое же разрешение Питеру, и тот тоже ушел. Рэйчел упрямо не отпускала свою сабочку, словно не желала продолжать дискуссию без нее, пока герцог Леонард не отправил свою за чем-то во дворец.

Клаудиа перехватила его взгляд и чуть покачала головой – Джефф не знал, как это понимать. У нее были причины избавиться от сабов, и не только из-за темы разговора.

– У вас превосходный саб, командор, – сказал ему Эдриан. Джефф решил, что тот решил сменить тему, но ошибся. – Любопытно, что вы думаете о дисциплине, учитывая, что у вас  все по-другому.

Джефф закашлялся, давая себе время поразмыслить над ответом. Если бы Дженсен остался, то можно было бы проверить его реакцию на ответы – если бы их отношения были на том же уровне, что и вчера. Он решил отталкиваться от того, что знал.

– Я думаю, дисциплина – это больше, чем стандарты и правила. И да, больше, чем наказание, – Джефф обратился мыслями к собственному опыту службы, к командирам, которые умели поддерживать дисциплину, и к тем, кто не умел. – Полагаю, все дело в уважении.

– Совершенно верно, – сказал Эдриан, удивляя согласием. – Уважение надо внушать.

Вмешалась Рэйчел:

– Я думаю, уважение надо заслужить.

Эдриан покачал головой.

– Вы возлагаете ответственность не на ту сторону.  Сабы должны уважать нас уже за одно то, кем мы являемся.

– Так вы не допускаете, что может быть дом, не заслуживающий уважения?

– Конечно, нет, я такого не говорил.  Любой дом, позволяющий своим сабам помыкать собой, вообще не заслуживает никакого уважения.  Мы отвечаем за поддержание порядка, за то, чтоб сабы знали свое место, – ответил Эдриан на вызов Рэйчел. Джефф поймал себя на том, что наблюдает за их пикировкой, размышляя, как выйти из разговора.

– Я полагаю, – встрял Леонард, впервые присоединившись к разговору, – что у вас  с Рэйчел различаются критерии приемлемости поведения саба.

– Это не должно быть личное решение, – ответил Эдриан. – Поведение саба должно быть закреплено законодательно. Нарушителей следует наказывать должным образом. У меня достаточно испорченных сабов, едва умеющих вести себя в обществе.

– Хорошо, что не вы устанавливаете законы, – холодно сказала Рэйчел.

Поднявшись, Джефф отнес свою тарелку в столу и наполнил едой. Он действительно не желал ввязываться во все это. Особенно, услышав, как  Эдриан продолжил свою мысль.

– Они не в состоянии мыслить самостоятельно. Для этого у них есть мастера...

Джефф надеялся, что Дженсен проводит время получше.

 

* * *

 

Миша привел их на террасу, но не ту, с которой открывается океан, а с видом на город. Вдоль каменной стены, окружающей сад, стояли корзины со свежими фруктами, так что, по-видимому, он все спланировал заранее.

Дженсен немного отстал – не было желания обмениваться шутками, как обычно, хотя Миша и сам более чем способен поддерживать разговор.

Питер устроился на стене – обнял колени и смотрел вдаль. Пока Миша ходил за фруктами, Дженсен устроился на земле под стеной. Повернувшись к тщательно ухоженному саду, он раздумывал, кто ухаживает за таким огромным участком с буйной растительностью.

– Что-то ты притих, саб Дженсен, – прервал его размышления Питер.

– Зови меня просто Дженсеном, пожалуйста.

– Тогда я просто Питер.

Миша выплюнул вишневую косточку – губы окрасились алым соком.

– Поссорился со своим мастером? Ты, похоже, не в духе.

– Мы не ссорились, – возразил Дженсен. – Это просто... Черт! – он не мог объяснить, что произошло у них с Джеффом, не выдавая того, что они партнеры только на время задания.

– Он тебя наказал? – спросил Питер.

– Что? Нет! Нет, – покачал головой Джесен.

Миша сел рядом, предлагая корзинку вишен. Почему бы и нет, черт возьми? Дженсен взял одну и закинул в рот.

– Может, ему и стоило, – сказал Миша. Оба, Питер и Дженсен, потрясенно уставились на него. – Ты запутался из-за того, что он не наказал тебя.

Питер наклонился, чтобы взять у них вишенку.

– Вот уж не думал, что услышу от тебя такое.

Миша расстроено вздохнул:

– Почему? Думаешь, мне этого не надо?

– Я не знаю, всегда ли нужно наказывать, – сказал Питер.

– Разве тебе иногда не хочется? – казалось, произнося эти слова, Миша был очень далеко. – Стать ничем. Отдать свое тело своей госпоже. С гордостью носить ее отметины?

Питер соскочил со стены и направился к небольшому фонтану посреди террасы.

– Нет, – сказал он, но не ушел.

Дженсен задался вопросом, действительно ли ему нужно полностью отдать себя Джеффу, чтобы тот напомнил ему, кто здесь главный? Желания и потребности Дженсена не имели значения. Дело прежде всего, нужно думать о миссии, и если наказание вернет ему ясность, что ж, он попросит о нем.

– Может, ты и прав, – сказал он Мише.

– Иногда я очень даже ничего, – ухмыльнулся ему Миша, и Дженсен, рассмеявшись, бросил в него вишневой косточкой.

Они подошли  к фонтану, смыть пятна сока с рук и лиц холодной водой. Питер присоединился к ним, брызнув водой на Мишу, тот ответил, зажав и перенаправив одну из боковых струек фонтана прямо на Питера, обмочив его.

 

– Не смешно, – рассмеялся Питер, стряхивая капли с волос. – Теперь мне придется сохнуть.

– Погода как раз подходящая, – Дженсен прищурился на яркое солнце. – Здесь дожди бывают?

– Во время Выбора – никогда, – ответил Миша.

Это кое о чем напомнило Дженсену. Вчера он видел, как было роздано много ошейников всевозможных цветов. Самой запомнившейся оказалась старейшая пара, седые и в морщинах, они были вместе уже много лет. Вчера дом вручил своему сабу золотой ошейник, клятву на всю жизнь, как сказала королева. И люди в толпе были взволнованы этим. Но Дженсен не видел, чтобы выдали хоть один красный ошейник.

– Миша, – спросил он, – я хотел бы кое о чем спросить. Но если это не вовремя, то скажи мне, пожалуйста.

Миша блеснул широкой улыбкой:

– До сих пор ты не переходил границы дозволенного.

Всегда бывает первый раз.

– Вчера не выдали ни одного красного ошейника. И ты никогда не упоминал о сроке своего контракта.

Миша коснулся своего ошейника, лицо его приняло задумчивое выражение.

– Красные ошейники выдают при окончании обучения, а не при заключении контракта.

– Те, кто носит красные, не похожи на других, – сказал Питер. – Их контракты могут быть разорваны в любой момент.

– Или начаться в любой момент, – вставил Миша.

У Дженсена отпала челюсть.

– О, так вот почему слова Джонсона привели к такому – угроза была реальной.

– Я не хотел, чтобы меня забирали от моей госпожи, – тихо произнес Миша. Он взобрался на бортик фонтана и сунул голову под струю.

Питер скрестил руки на груди:

– Она не предлагала тебе сменить красный?

– Она слишком уважает мой выбор, – после продолжительного молчания ответил Миша.

Порой Дженсену казалось, что даже проведи он здесь сотню лет, и то не понял бы здешних людей, их образ жизни. Он забрался рядом с Мишей на скользкий бортик фонтана и положил ему руку на плечо. За то короткое время, что они знакомы, Дженсен привык считать его своим другом.

– Если хочешь, можешь попросить ее сам.

– Дельный совет, – Миша плеснул на него водой. – Может, тебе самому им воспользоваться?

Дженсен покачал головой. Захотелось спрыгнуть вниз – расстояние до земли было совсем небольшим, а он совершал трюки и посложнее. Однако когда он спрыгнул, одна из сандалий скользнула по мокрому камню, и Дженсен тяжело упал навзничь, ударившись рукой о каменный фонтан.

– Дженсен!

Он не понял, почему голос Питера звучал так испуганно, он ведь просто упал. Он в полном порядке. Дженсен попытался подняться и увидел торчащую из руки кость. А вот это, пожалуй, проблема.

 

* * *

 

– Не смотри, Дженсен, лучше не смотри – говоря, Питер положил ладонь Дженсену на щеку, не позволяя посмотреть на рану. Он немного опоздал – Дженсен уже увидел месиво из крови и костей. Кто бы мог подумать, что обыкновенное падение может привести к такому сложному перелому?

Вызвав по возникшему из ниоткуда экрану целителей, Миша побежал за Джеффом. Дженсен решил, что должен научиться этому трюку, когда ему вправят руку.

– Все в порядке, – сказал он и верил в это, пока не совершил ошибку, попытавшись встать. В руке вспыхнула боль, которую он не почувствовал во время падения. – Ох, – Дженсен с глухим звуком плюхнулся обратно, перед глазами плавали черные круги.

– Дженсен! – раздался голос Джеффа.

– Спокойно, дайте я посмотрю, – произнес женский голос, чуткие пальцы коснулись руки.

Проморгавшись, он узнал, наконец, целительницу Никки.

– Оу...

– Я знаю. Вот, сейчас боль уйдет.

Он не почувствовал укола из-за непрекращающейся боли в руке, но, как Никки и обещала, скоро все прошло. А потом все стало чуточку размытым, почти как тогда, когда он ушел в сабспейс. Дженсена не заботило, что Никки взяла его за руку и что-то с ней делает, накладывая нечто вроде шины.

Когда обеспокоенный Джефф опустился рядом с ним на колени, Дженсен хихикнул:

– Ты здесь! – он протянул здоровую руку и провел кончиками пальцев по небритому подбородку Джеффа. – М-м-м-м-м.

– Что за дурь вы ему вкололи? – спросил Джефф.

– Обезболивающее. Это обычная реакция. Принесите носилки...

– Нет, – сказал Джефф. – Позвольте мне.

Дженсен смутно осознавал, что целитель возражает против того, чтоб Джефф поднимал его на руки. То, что тот смог это сделать, впечатлило – Дженсена никак нельзя было назвать маленьким, даже при самом буйном воображении.

– А ты сильный, – пропел он, утыкаясь носом в шею Джеффа и глубоко вдыхая его запах. Пожалуй, он смог бы найти Джеффа в комнате, полной людей, только по запаху. – И такой высокий!

Джефф рассмеялся, рокот в его груди отозвался в теле Дженсена приятным теплом.

– Ты меня накажешь? – спросил он, закрыв глаза, – голова закружилась, когда Джефф двинулся ко дворцу.

– Что? Нет, Дженсен.

– Почему нет? – требовательно спросил он. – Со мной что-то не так?

– Ты ранен, – сказал Джефф.

Пожалуй, он прав.

– Может, когда мне станет лучше? Пожалуйста!

– Все, что пожелаешь.

Он смутно почувствовал, как Джефф усадил его на что-то мягкое. Было приятно, хотя он сразу же соскучился по ощущению Джеффа на щеке.

– Позволь целителям позаботиться о тебе, – сказал ему Джефф, а его надо слушаться. Кроме того, постель была такой удобной, что казалось, самое время лечь и уснуть. Что Дженсен и сделал.

– Ты любишь своего мастера, Дженсен?

Дженсен знал, что Питер рядом, хотя не был уверен, куда ушли Джефф и целитель. Он не знал, какой ответ будет правильным, хотя нахмурился и попытался подумать. Удавалось с трудом. Любит ли он Джеффа?

– Да, – ответил он Питеру.

У того вырвался приглушенный возглас.

– Наверное, это здорово. Он сам тебя обучал?

– Нет. В Академии. Для военных, – уточнил он, – вроде ваших стражей.

Он подумал, что вряд ли у них здесь есть военные. Никаких войн, никакой Конфедерации. Так мирно.

– Как стражей, – повторил Питер.

– А чего это ты задаешь мне вопросы? – запротестовал Дженсен, желая снова погрузиться в сон. – Хочу спать.

Питер положил ладонь ему на голову, но он едва ли почувствовал его прикосновение –  в его венах все еще циркулировали лекарства.

– Так спи.

Дженсен так и сделал.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

– Ты это читала? – лейтенант Чикези указала на свой планшет.

Мэгги сняла защитные очки – было любопытно, что такого важного нашла Чикези, что решила оторвать ее от проверки, совпадает ли машинное отделение с тем, что указано на схеме.

– Читала что?

– Дневник, найденный нами. Хармони Вентура.

Она покачала головой:

– Не было времени.

Нахмурившись, Чикези оглянулась. Она казалась раздосадованной присутствием других техников в машинном отсеке, тщательно копирующих схемы. – Ты уже обедала?

Что, черт возьми, в том дневнике? Мэгги чувствовала, что разрывается между работой и желанием узнать, что именно обеспокоило обычно невозмутимую Чикези.

– Вообще-то, капрал, я убеждена, что делать перерывы на обед крайне важно, – торжественно кивнула Чикези, но в темных глазах блеснули веселые искорки. – Пошли.

Она дождалась, пока они выйдут из корабля, и только тогда заговорила.

– Я начала с первого дневника, и это было ошибкой. Дневник обычной, погруженной в себя девочки-подростка.

Мэгги ухмыльнулась, вспомнив свою писанину в этом возрасте. Хотя, живя на раздираемой войной Сиенне, она едва ли была обычной тринадцатилетней девчонкой.

– А затем я залезла в конец – думала, найду упоминание, почему они покинули колонию и как обнаружили город.

– И? Нашли? – спросила Мэгги, с громко стучащим от волнения сердцем.

– Ну-у-у, может быть, да, а может, и нет, – покачала головой Чикези.

– Не слышу уверенности.

– Мне пришлось вернуться к той записи, где она впервые встретила Маттео. В противном случае все теряет смысл.

Мэгги покачала головой:

– Кто такой Маттео?

Чикези протянула ей планшет.

– Он был ее домом.

Мэгги схватила планшет и замерла, не завершив движения:

– Как в...

– Именно! Точно таким же, как и в отношениях дом/саб, что приняты в городе.

Она вывела страницу дневника на экран, и Мэгги начала читать с первой записи – ее любопытство все больше разгоралось.

 

<i>"Сегодня Маттео использовал розгу. Я сказала ему, что хотела бы что-то посильнее флоггера, но не чувствую себя готовой к хлысту.

Мы начали так же, как и все сессии – с ошейника. Я разделась и опустилась перед ним на колени, ожидая, пока он застегнет его на моем горле. Иногда мне хочется иметь возможность носить его всегда, чтобы все знали, кому я принадлежу. Но я не хочу дать папе еще один повод ненавидеть Маттео.

Он бы не понял, если бы узнал, чем мы занимаемся вместе. Один раз, думаю, отец увидел синяки на моем запястье – Маттео завязал веревки слишком туго, но мне было неважно. Мне понравилось, что достаточно надавить на отметину, и я сразу вспоминаю все, что он со мной делал ночью.

Розга оставляет такие восхитительные отметины!

Он привязал меня к кровати кожаными ремнями, которые получил с поставкой в прошлом месяце. Интересно, кто-то перепроверяет его покупки? Представляю, как команда, проводящая инвентаризацию, проверяет по списку: “Дилдо? – Есть. Зажимы для сосков? – Отмечено!”

Маттео говорит, что мне нужно научиться сосредоточенности. Я снова потеряла нить рассуждений! “</i>

 

Мэгги чувствовала, как по спине течет струйка пота, температура поднялась на несколько градусов.

– И дальше все в том же духе?

– По большей части. После того, как она познакомилась с Маттео.

– Что с ними стало? – Мэгги начала листать записи.

– Червоточина схлопнулась, и поставки прекратились. А потом он умер.

– Что? – Мэгги потрясенно взглянула на нее. – Как? – она вдруг очень живо представила, как отец Хармони целится из лазерного ружья в человека, избивающего его дочь.

– Тяжелая зима. Еда подходила к концу. Последняя запись о его смерти.

Мэгги покачала головой.

– Связь между Хармони и городом очевидна. Но как одно привело к другому?

– Ну вот и подумайте, не мне же одной ломать голову, капрал.

 

* * *

 

Войдя в переговорную на встречу с королевой, Джефф остро ощутил, что Дженсена рядом нет. Впервые на Триста двадцать восьмой ему придется общаться с Мишель в одиночку, и он понял, что уже соскучился по нему. Его беспокоило то, как пройдет встреча без направляющего его Эклза.

– Командор, – поприветствовала его королева. Она сидела за круглым столом напротив, с сабом Фредериком у ног.

Он поклонился.

– Прошу прощения за опоздание. Мне пришлось оставить Дженсена в лазарете... неотложке, или как там у вас называется место, где находятся ваши целители.

Она подняла взгляд от планшета, на котором что-то изучала, когда он вошел.

– Как он?

– С ним все хорошо, – поспешил успокоить ее Джефф. Иначе то, что мастер оставил своего саба одного, будет выглядеть не слишком красиво. – Упал с бортика фонтана в саду и сломал руку. Вот только у него обнаружилась интересная реакция на обезболивающее лекарство, которое дала ему целительница.

– Ах да, – она улыбнулась. – У некоторых сабов так бывает. У него есть другое применение.

Джефф даже думать не хотел в ту сторону. И все-таки при мысли о сонном, прильнувшем к нему Дженсене в лицо бросилась краска. Почему, черт подери, тот хочет быть наказанным? Своего рода реакция на слова Эдриана, услышанные прежде, чем Клаудиа отправила сабов? Это было больше, чем удовольствие от ощущений во время и после порки, подумал он, и Дженсен просил о другом. А именно – о наказании.

– Узнаю, может, его отпустят после нашей встречи. Полагаю, ему сейчас лучше проспаться, – Джефф занял свое место, выложил на большой круглый стол свой планшет.

Дверь зарябила, открываясь, и вошла леди Верона. Она кивнула Джеффу и заняла свое место за столом.

Джефф кашлянул.

– Я еще раз хочу попросить позволения, чтобы на эти встречи допускались наши эксперты.

– Вы можете послать им текст соглашения, чтоб они его просмотрели, – заметила Верона.

– Не уверен, совместимы ли наши технологии, – возразил Джефф.

– Совместимы, – сказала королева так, словно для этого достаточно лишь ее слов.

– Если нет, я отправлю одного из моих стражей за пределы города доставить планшет.

Джефф  не ожидал, что они выходят за стены, при их-то отгороженности от мира. Город был полон стен, башен и ограждений.

– Ясно, – сказал он, не желая настаивать, особенно пока Дженсен в лазарете и ему, Джеффу, приходится выкручиваться в одиночку.

– Я знаю, что нам нужно обсудить многое, – начала королева.

Вот это и прозвучало. Джеффу переслали текст предполагаемого контракта, в котором было оговорено все, начиная с расстояния, на котором они могут строить, до утилизации отходов. Он сознавал, что требуется обсудить всевозможные тонкости, но заниматься этим не хотелось.

– Но убеждена, что начинать надо с людей, особенно в свете вчерашних событий.

– Я не понимаю, – медленно произнес Джефф, зная, что лучше признать свое невежество, чем изображать понимание.

– Я пришлю вам обновленную версию, – она рассеянно коснулась своего планшета. – Я прошу, чтобы вашему майору Таппену позволили служить в городе согласно его контракту с военными. Вам ведь придется полностью укомплектовывать базу, не так ли?

Джефф посмотрел на обновления и перешел в раздел, касающийся персонала. Он лишь помнил, что в последней редакции королева попросила, чтобы для взаимодействия с гражданами Гармонии, во избежание каких-либо недоразумений, всегда была команда дом-саб. Теперь раздел включал конкретный запрос на майора Таппена.

– Вы хотите, чтоб его назначили сабом Йена? – выпалил Джефф.

– Взамен мы можем предложить своих граждан для службы на базе, – отметила леди Верона. – Это взаимовыгодная сделка.

Джефф покачал головой, почти готовый с ходу отказать. Они не торгуют своими людьми. Он проглотил слова.

– Тут требуется одобрение капитана, – сказал он, – так же, как и по другим положениям, касающимся строительства, торговли и доступа к вашим технологиям.

Мишель кивнула.

– Разумно. Мы продолжим снова, когда вы получите ее ответ на наши текущие условия. Поймите, командор Морган, я очень серьезна насчет того, чтобы майора Таппена назначили сюда. Он получит все права саба в Гармонии.

Но не гражданина Объединенных планет, подумал Джефф.                                                                                               

* * *

 

Когда Джефф добрался до целителей, в общем покое, расположенном перед коридором с палатами, он нашел Клаудию. Та сидела на одной из скамеек у стены, сложив руки на коленях. Джефф подошел к ней, с облегчением заметив, что она улыбнулась при его появлении.

– Миша у Дженсена, – объяснила она, – я подумала, что им лучше побыть вдвоем.

Джефф упал на соседнее место, чувствуя на плечах всю тяжесть прошедшего дня. Клаудиа говорила ему об ответственности, и Джефф думал, что понял – он ведь прослужил более двадцати лет, в конце концов. Но ему еще никогда не приходилось распоряжаться чужой свободой.

– Он уже отоспался после лекарств?

Клаудиа рассмеялась.

– Надеюсь. Уверена, что его руку уже вылечили и вы можете забрать его в ваши апартаменты, чтобы закончить восстановление.

Интересно, как часто у них случаются подобные травмы? Похоже, они способны вылечить что угодно, включая исполосованную кнутом спину Питера. Что ж, исследование технологий и будет задачей команды, присланной сюда.

– С ним все будет в порядке, – мягко сказала Клаудиа. – Я знаю, что вы сейчас чувствуете из-за того, что поссорились с ним раньше.

Он удивленно развернулся:

– С чего вы взяли?

– Сегодня утром саб Дженсен был сам не свой.

И это еще мягко сказано. Видят звезды, ему хотелось бы спросить у Клаудии совета – она лучше других в Гармонии могла бы помочь разобраться.

– Как вы это выдерживаете? Когда Мишу имеют другие?

Вопрос был невежливым, но практически выражал ту бурю эмоций, что бушевала в нем, то беспокойство, что он испытывал оттого, что Дженсен спит с ним только из чувства долга. Джефф не мог объяснить, почему это так расстраивает его после всего, что они пережили, он ведь с самого начала знал, кто такой Дженсен.

Что изменилось? Джефф опустил взгляд на свои ладони, вспоминая, как связывал Дженсена, как уже дважды нес его, беспомощного и зависящего от него, Джеффа.

– Я знала, что у него красный ошейник, когда заявляла на него права, – негромко ответила Клаудиа. – Его желание быть использованным, как будто сам он ничто, – это дар. Глядя на него, я испытываю гордость. Потому что, как видите, он всегда возвращается ко мне.

– И этого достаточно?

– Он возвращается ко мне, потому что его сердце со мною, командор.

– Пожалуйста, – вздохнул Джефф, – зовите меня просто Джеффом.

После того, как он столько разделил с кем-то, он, по крайней мере, мог предложить называть себя по имени, то, чего он не мог предложить Дженсену, причем причины в Гармонии и в космосе были разными.

Клаудиа улыбнулась ему.

– Хорошо, Джефф. Не уверена, что правильно поняла ваш вопрос, но я считаю, что иногда дому нужно успокоить своего саба. Напомнить, что им владеют, что его любят.

Любят? Джефф еще ни разу не слышал, чтоб тут говорили о любви, похоже,  в отношениях между домом и сабом это слово вообще не использовали. Хотя теперь было совершенно очевидно, что в некоторых парах она есть. Джеффа удивило, как просветлело лицо Миши, когда тот вышел в коридор и увидел свою госпожу. Похоже, любовь здесь такое же редкое явление, как и везде. Он подумал об Эдриане и Питере – там нет никакой любви, но их связывает что-то другое. Нет, этих людей ему не понять. Но как же хотелось понять Дженсена!

 

* * *

 

Дженсен потер руку, но не почувствовал ничего, кроме гладкой кожи и легкой крепатуры. Целительница Никки предупредила его, чтобы в течение двух недель избегал подвешивания за руки. Он не смог удержать улыбки – надо же было найти место, где подобные речи являются обычными наставлениями врача после тяжелых травм! У него и раньше случались переломы, но обычно для ускоренного выздоровления требовалось больше нескольких часов. Обидно снова столкнуться с этой потрясающей технологией и не запомнить, как ее применяли!

– Болит? – спросил Джефф, выходя из их ванной. Как только они вернулись, он приказал Дженсену отправляться в постель и отоспаться после лекарств.

Дженсен покачал головой:

– Ноет, словно мышцу потянул.

– Похоже, лекарства подействовали на тебя сильнее, чем перелом, – Джефф присел на край кровати. – Ты пропустил ужин, хочешь, чего-нибудь принесу?

При мысли о еде желудок сжался.

– Нет. Думаю, эти лекарства имеют еще один побочный эффект. Я... я же никаких глупостей не наговорил, пока был под кайфом?

Джефф наградил его одной из своих восхитительных улыбок, которая тут же отозвалась в паху.

– Ну, ты много хихикал.

– Ага, – Дженсен с облегчением откинулся на подушки – могло быть и хуже.

– И ты просил наказать тебя.

Дженсен почувствовал, как краснеет. Они так здорово ладили, с тех пор как покинули целителей, даже слишком хорошо – ни малейшего следа утренней неловкости. Знай он, что достаточно получить травму, и все наладится, попробовал бы раньше.

– Ох. А если я все свалю на Мишу? Идея была его.

– И Клаудиа сказала, что я должен напомнить тебе, что ты принадлежишь мне.

Покрывало вдруг показалось невероятно интересным – Дженсен проследил пальцем вышивку по краям – раньше он и не замечал крошечных роз на серебристо-белой ветке.

– Но я не...

– Дженсен, что я могу сделать для тебя? – Джефф придвинулся, подняв руку. Мгновение казалось, что он не знает, что с ней делать, а потом, наконец-то, положил Дженсену на щеку, поглаживая ее большим пальцем.

– Скажи мне, как это исправить?

Ничего тут не исправишь, подумал Дженсен, если нет ответных чувств. Но пока тот уверен, что Дженсен покорен ему только потому, что так требует задание, шансы невелики. Проклятье, он профессионал и должен уметь отодвигать все, что мешает, полностью сосредоточивать на миссии, и его чувства не имеют никакого значения!

– Думаете, сессия все исправит?

Если Джефф в это верит, значит, Дженсен согласен.

– Ну, не прямо сейчас. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

– Да я весь день сплю, – запротестовал Дженсен, но не потому, что хотел идти в игровую сию минуту. – Кстати, как прошла аудиенция?

Джефф коротко рассмеялся, хотя веселья в его смехе не слышалось.

– Ты уверен, что хочешь узнать все прямо сейчас? Рассказ может занять всю ночь.

– Я хочу знать, что она в итоге решила по поводу майора Таппена.

Джефф разом посерьезнел.

– Они включили это в договор. Она хочет, чтобы Таппен заканчивал свою службу здесь как посредник к между городом и базой, в качестве саба Йена.

– Заебись, – пробормотал Дженсен. Вот тебе и дипломатия. – И как мы его вытащим?

– Мы – никак, – в темных глазах Джеффа бушевала буря. – Я говорил с капитаном. Она считает, что адмиралы могут принять любые условия, лишь бы заполучить в свои лапы эту проклятую технологию.

У Дженсена внутри все перевернулось, и он с трудом сглотнул внезапно подступившую к горлу тошноту.

– Это... это было бы рабством. Вряд ли королева станет смотреть на такое сквозь пальцы. Думаете, Таппен согласится? Вы с ним говорили?

– Еще нет, – покачал головой Джефф. – Иногда я не уверен, что оно стоит наших усилий, нашей борьбы... если все будет вот так катиться по наклонной вниз.

– Стоит, – сказал Дженсен, сжав руку Джеффа. – Я жил в Конфедерации и знаю. Мы не можем прекратить борьбу.

– Кто знает, – едва слышно произнес Джефф, – может, эти технологии и позволят нам победить.

Дженсен улыбнулся, не разжимая губ.

– Давайте спать. Утро вечера мудренее.

Как только Джефф улегся рядом, Дженсен скользнул в его объятья, желая притвориться, хоть на мгновенье, что все это правда, что Джефф им владеет, хотя бы сегодня вечером.

 

* * *

 

Спящий Дженсен выглядел таким умиротворенным – он обнимал одну из большущих подушек, и его обнаженное тело казалось странно темным на светлых простынях. На этом фоне резко выделялся черный ошейник. Джефф присел на край кровати – сегодня утром он нарочно проснулся раньше, хоть и не привык. Если Дженсену что-то необходимо, будь то строгость, или наказание, или что-то еще, его, Джеффа, долг – предоставить требуемое.

Он коснулся его плеча, осторожно поглаживая гладкую кожу, пока Дженсен не открыл глаза.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Тот растерянно заморгал – глаза все еще были затуманены сном.

– Что?

– Как по ощущениям – хватит сил для сессии? – уточнил Джефф.

– А, – лицо Дженсена просветлело, но он тут же нахмурился. – Нужно поесть. Чувствую-то я себя хорошо, но не уверен, как поведет себя мой желудок.

– Позавтракай, – он кивком указал на поднос, который пристроил на своей половине постели, – прими душ и подготовься. Встретимся в игровой. Если ты будешь обнажен – я пойму, что все в порядке. Если почувствуешь, что еще недостаточно окреп, надень что-нибудь. Ясно?

– Да, сэр.

Джефф мерил шагами игровую, его мысли метались. Ему впервые пришлось самостоятельно планировать сцену. Даже то, что они делали на судне, готовясь к операции по спасению, получилось интуитивно, без продумывания заранее, он делал то, что казалось естественным. Прежде ему помогали Дженсен или Клаудиа, и он просто следовал их указаниям, продвигаясь вперед.

Теперь же либо все получится, либо окончательно испортится.

Хотя Джефф сознавал, что не понимает ни этого мира, ни этих людей, Дженсен пытался привить ему понимание данного вида секса. Джефф все добросовестно прочитал, однако ничего из прочитанного не подготовило его к реальности. Но в процессе своих исследований он понял, что некоторые люди в этом нуждаются и что Дженсен один из них. Если обколотый лекарствами Дженсен просил о наказании, значит, ему нужно то, о чем в трезвом сознании он не скажет.

Дверь, зарябив, открылась, и вошел Дженсен в чем мать родила – голова опущена, руки за спиной. Джефф почувствовал, как узел внутри немного ослаб.

– Сэр, могу я говорить?

– Слушаю.

– Целительница сказала в течение двух недель избегать подвешивания за руки.

Джефф кивнул – разумно.

– Она говорила еще что-то, о чем я должен знать?

– Нет, сэр.

– Что-нибудь еще хочешь сказать?

Снова:

– Нет, сэр.

– Отлично. Сми-и-ирно!

Дженсен вытянулся во фрунт, хотя от неожиданного приказа его глаза расширились от удивления. Выпрямил спину, втянул живот, расправил плечи. Руки неподвижны, пятки вместе, взгляд устремлен вперед, даже когда Джефф начал обходить его, будто проверяя.

– С этого момента ты будешь молчать, пока не будет сказано говорить. Это понятно, подстилка?

– Сэр, есть, сэр!

Джефф снова обошел его, рассматривая.

– Посмотри на себя! Стоишь здесь и возбуждаешься даже звука моего голоса! Ты знаешь, зачем ты здесь, подстилка?

– Сэр, да, сэр!

– Скажи мне, шлюха! – проорал Джефф Дженсену в лицо, стараясь выглядеть столь же грозно, как сержант на курсе молодого бойца.

– Чтобы получить наказание, сэр! – на последнем слове голос Дженсена надломился. Он смотрел строго перед собой, не испуганный поведением Джеффа.

– И за что ты должен быть наказан?

Очевидно, Дженсену пришлось задуматься над ответом, прежде чем он, заикаясь, выдал:

– За то, что не был осторожен в саду, сэр.

– И? – было интересно узнать, что еще Дженсен считает поводом для наказания.

Он увидел, как тот сглотнул, кадык дернулся, и Дженсен заговорил, глядя вдаль.

– За то, что не был сосредоточен целиком на миссии, сэр.

Джефф кивнул и отступил, словно точно понимал, о чем речь. Насколько он мог сказать, Дженсен был сосредоточен, играя свою роль превосходно. Опять же, может, в том и проблема – он слишком погрузился в свою роль саба, иначе не способный выполнять свою работу.

Это казалось не совсем правильным, но ничего лучше придумать не получалось.

– Вот как мы поступим, дрянь. Наказание не предполагает удовольствия, – Джефф глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя легкую вину за свои дальнейшие действия, но сознавая их необходимость. Он протянул руку и шлепнул Дженсена по яйцам, сильно.

Тот зашипел и едва удержался на ногах.

– Разберись с этим, – рявкнул Джефф. – Лучше, если к моему возвращению твой член будет мягким.

Он отошел к одному из сундуков и медленно поднял крышку. Нужные вещи он переложил наверх еще раньше, но сейчас тянул время, давая Дженсену время справиться с эрекцией.

Когда он развернулся, пряча выбранный предмет за спину, Дженсен слегка дрожал, настолько мелко, что Джефф бы и не заметил, не присматривайся он так внимательно. Мягкий член Дженсена висел между ног, хотя казалось, что парень по-прежнему борется за самоконтроль. Но теперь это не имело значения – штука в руках Джеффа отлично со всем справится.

Дженсен открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вовремя вспомнил правила и захлопнул его с громким стуком. Джефф проигнорировал нарушение правил, лишь поднял бровь.

– Не двигайся, – велел он и начал пристраивать металлическую ловушку вокруг его члена, та со щелчком закрылась. Теперь у Дженсена не встанет, пока Джефф не освободит его от клетки.

Выпрямившись, Джефф некоторое время наслаждался выражением его лица.

Дженсен выглядел удивленным, обиженным и растерянным одновременно. На щеках расцветал восхитительный румянец. Это ведь от смущения? Ведь наверняка не от возбуждения! Собственный член Джеффа ожил, в паху стало горячо при взгляде на  целиком зависящего от его милости Дженсена. Тот даже не мог возбудиться, пока ему не позволят. Осознание собственной власти отдалось в пах.

– Возьми кресло в углу, – указал Джефф, – и поставь посреди комнаты.

Задумывалось привязать Дженсена к огромному кресту, хотелось увидеть того распростертым и доступным, способным лишь извиваться в веревках, удерживающих за лодыжки и запястья. Но из-за предупреждения доктора лучше повременить. Это не совсем подвешивание, но Дженсену нравилось проверять крепость пут, и Джефф не хотел, чтоб тот дернулся слишком сильно и снова повредил руку. Нет, перегнуть его через спинку кресла будет почти так же хорошо. Крест он прибережет для следующего раза.

И Джеффу хотелось, чтоб следующий раз был, он предвкушал, как с удовольствием свяжет Дженсена. Черт, когда это произошло? Он всегда наслаждался сексом, а когда один из партнеров красивый и чувственный, как Дженсен, это неизбежно случается. Но настолько хотеть большего, желать контролировать? Но никогда прежде не случалось, чтоб ему хотелось над кем-то властвовать.

Дженсен подчинился – перетащил кресло в центр комнаты. Похожее на те, что стояли в гостиной, оно превосходно подходило для задуманного. Джефф сзади подошел к Дженсену и толкнул в спину, нагибая его через спинку кресла, так чтобы тот ухватился руками за сидение.

– Ноги шире! – велел он, просовывая колено между бедрами Дженсена.

Поддавшись желанию провести ладонями по упругим ягодицам, Джефф сжал полушария и развел. В ответ на его действия Дженсен поерзал, и Джефф сильно шлепнул его, оставив розовый отпечаток ладони, который почти сразу же исчез.

– Не двигайся!

– Есть, сэр.

Джефф схватил Дженсена за волосы и потянул его вверх.

– Это был прямой вопрос, дрянь?

– Нет, сэр, – придушенно выдавил Дженсен.

Джефф снова толкнул его вниз.

– Вижу, что некоторые не умеют следовать приказам, – он вернулся к сундуку и вытащил один из кляпов – черный резиновый шар на кожаном ремешке.

Он вставил его в рот Дженсену и застегнул на затылке. Полные губы растянулись вокруг шара, как вокруг огромного члена. Восхитительно. Джефф провел пальцем по блестящим от слюны губам.

Дженсен смотрел на него сквозь ресницы, чувственно и покорно, и одновременно с любопытством – словно интересуясь, что же будет дальше. Джефф надеялся удивить его.

Вдоль стены висел набор инвентаря, и когда Джефф впервые его увидел, то был очарован рядами шлепалок. Он и не представлял, что существует столько вариаций размеров и материалов – от покрытых кожей до обычного дерева. Джефф выбрал одну, длиной с его предплечье, плоскую и прямую, с покрытой сукном рукоятью. Со своего места Дженсен мог его видеть, так что Джефф не пожалел времени, чтобы примериться к весу шлепалки, сделать несколько пробных взмахов и оценить силу удара. Подойдет.

Обходя Дженсена, он заметил, как тот, напряженно ожидая, вздрогнул. Но Джефф пока еще не собирался бить его. Нет, он хотел его задницу, хотел, чтобы она горела от ебли, хотел видеть свою сперму внутри, и чтоб она стекала по бедрам, пока он будет шлепать его, напоминая сабу, кому тот принадлежит.

Он сунул в Дженсена палец, проверяя, подчинился ли тот и подготовил ли себя заранее. Хотя палец проскользнул внутрь без особых усилий, Дженсен все еще казался напряженным.

– Расслабься, – прорычал Джефф, зная, что если он сейчас погрузится в него, то повредит.

Дженсен проскулил через кляп, но Джефф видел его сознательное усилие расслабиться, видел, как напряжение уходит из мышц.

Джефф растолкал бедра Дженсена еще шире, освобождая себе место, чтобы поработать в его тугой маленькой дырке. Пришлось все сделать быстро – он действительно не желал навредить Дженсену, и смазки было едва ли достаточно. Как странно, что подобное становится привычным: то, как тело Дженсена принимает его, словно создано для того, чтобы Джефф его трахал.

И он трахал, взяв плавный ритм, который гарантированно приведет его к быстрой разрядке. Главное сейчас не его удовольствие. Сейчас он метил, закрепляя свое право. Сейчас он делал все, в чем нуждался Дженсен. Только это Джефф мог ему дать сейчас. Оргазм свернулся внутри спиралью, захватив его почти неожиданно – и он кончил. Джефф выскользнул до того, как выплеснул все, и смотрел на стекающие по бедрам Дженсена струйки.

– Чувствуешь, подстилка? – хрипло проговорил Джефф и провел ладонями, размазывая сперму по коже еще больше. – Чувствуешь, как я пометил твою маленькую миленькую попку своим членом?

В ответ Дженсен лишь захныкал.

Джефф взял шлепалку.

– Ш-ш-ш, до сих пор ты был умницей. Просто прими их. Двадцать ударов, шлюха.

Он шагнул назад, коснулся шлепалкой Дженсена, напоминая ему о ней. Снова подождал, пока из мышц уйдет напряжение, пока тот расслабится от прикосновения. А потом поднял шлепалку, размахнулся и на счет “Раз” впечатал в задницу Дженсена.

Тот захныкал в ответ, приподнялся над креслом. Место удара покраснело. Скоро вся задница будет алой, пылающей. Джефф поймал себя на том, что с нетерпением ждет этого, отвешивая второй шлепок. Он увеличивал интенсивность – каждый удар становился быстрее и сильнее. Тело под ладонью Джеффа дергалось, дыхание становилось все прерывистей и затрудненнее.

Он уже объявил двадцатый, последний удар, когда понял, что рваные звуки, вырывающиеся из горла Дженсена – всхлипы. Джефф бросил шлепалку и упал на колени перед креслом, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Дженсеном. По лицу того струились слезы.

– О, Дженсен, – прошептал Джефф, расстегивая кляп, – ну же, успокойся.

Он помог Дженсену подняться с кресла, подхватив раньше, чем у того подломились ноги. Может, он зашел слишком далеко? В конце концов, Дженсен еще не совсем здоров.

Тот обвил руками его шею, так что казалось естественным подхватить его на руки, осторожно, не касаясь истерзанной задницы. Уткнувшись лицом в шею Джеффа, он тихо прошептал:

– Спасибо.

Джефф совершенно не знал, как к этому отнестись.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Капитан Лоретта Дивайн пролистывала файлы на своем планшете, просматривая рапорты офицеров корабля. В них все было по-прежнему, так что, должно быть, все шло гладко. Позже она уделит им больше времени, сейчас самое важное – разобраться с договором, присланным командором Морганом.

Она признавалась себе, что идея была довольно жестокой. Сам по себе договор составлен отлично: четкие формулировки, точное изложение, и учитываются все возможные варианты размещения базы Объединенных планет на Триста двадцать восьмой. Лоретте требовалось лишь разрешить небольшую проблему с майором Таппеном и условие, чтобы для общения с гражданами Гармонии всегда имелась команда дом-саб от Объединенных планет. Она отправила депешу генералу Феррис, понимая, что единственными, кто может обеспечить такую команду, является Секс-корпус. Ну, а что касается майора Таппена, что ж, ответ вышестоящего начальства в любом случае не сулит ему ничего хорошего.

– Капитан, срочно на мостик, – раздалось по интеркому.

“Ни минуты покоя”, – устало подумала она, закрывая экран и выходя из дежурки на мостик. Командор Нил Патрик Харрис повернулся к ней.

– Капитан на мостике. Сядьте, командор, и объясните,  в чем дело.

Харрис сглотнул.

– Около двадцати минут назад наши датчики что-то засекли.

– Что-то? – переспросила она. – На планете?

– Нет. В космосе, – отрапортовал он. – Это корабль, двигающийся в нашем направлении. И он не из наших.

Лоретта покосилась на экран, наблюдая, как расплывчатое изображение становится четче. – Это судно Конфедерации.

– Да, сэр.

– Приблизительное время прибытия?

– Они будут здесь в течение двадцати четырех часов.

Только этого еще не хватало!

– Пошлите сигнал SOS в штаб. Используйте тройной шифр, скажите, чтобы как можно скорее выслали корабли. Командор Харрис, объявить тревогу, привести судно в боевую готовность.

– Капитан, – позвал прапорщик Смит. – Они вызывают нас.

А вот это уже неприятно.

– Отслеживайте любые попытки взломать наш центральный компьютер, прапорщик. Обрубайте любые попытки соединиться. В противном случае... – она глубоко вздохнула и встала посреди мостика. – Экран.

На экране появилось довольно размытое, искаженное помехами изображение мужчины в форме Конфедерации. Лоретта сжала кулаки – слишком близко и часто она сталкивалась с этой формой, слишком много личных счетов к людям, носящим ее.

– Я командующий исследовательского судна Конфедерации Джек Коулмен, – он елейно улыбнулся. Она разглядела приторную улыбку даже при отвратительном сигнале.

– Капитан Лоретта Дивайн, судно Объединенных планет “Меркурий”, – начала она по протоколу. – Желаете сообщить, чем вы занимаетесь в глубоком космосе, командующий?

– Исследованиями, конечно, – ответил тот. – Если помните, Хэнбургский договор дает нам равные права в исследовании дальнего космоса. И разрешает делиться информацией.

– Командующий, – начала Лоретта, не уверенная, что стоит на этом акцентировать внимание, – вы же в курсе, что война продолжается? С чего бы мне делиться с вами информацией?

Он развел руками.

– Эта область космоса не является спорной территорией. У нас мирное исследование, исключительно в научных и познавательных целях. Войну мы оставили позади, капитан.

Верно, и она в шаге от того, чтобы все испортить. Знать бы, какую игру он ведет, неужели Конфедерации стало известно о найденных колониях? Меньше всего ей хотелось направлять их к Пятьсот одиннадцатой – ее жители не смогут защититься от вторжения.

– Поверю, когда увижу своими глазами, командующий.

– Справедливо. Мы будем у вас к утру. С нетерпением ожидаю нашего сотрудничества, капитан.

Связь прервалась. Лоретта осела в капитанское кресло.

– Никаких признаков взлома, – доложил прапорщик Смит.

– Кто-нибудь, дайте мне чертов текст Хэнбургского договора, – она была готова просто придушить проклятых идиотов-дипломатов.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен проснулся от нежного поглаживания по волосам. Он не открывал глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями, почти убаюкивающими его.

– Дже-е-енсе-е-ен.

Он перекатился на бок, слегка морщась от боли в ягодицах.

– М-м-м? – спросил он, все еще в полудреме. Для человека, еще несколько недель назад не слыхавшего о тематических сценах, Джефф очень даже неплохо потрудился над ним. Либо Джефф быстро учится, либо он, Дженсен, дьявольски хороший учитель.

Как бы то ни было, наказание будто прорвало плотину из тревог и страхов и позволило снова сосредоточиться на деле.

– Я собираюсь поговорить с майором Таппеном. Пойдешь со мной?

Дженсен распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Джеффа, сидящего на краю постели.

– Конечно.

Облегчение во взгляде Джеффа не поддавалось описанию.

– Я подумал, может, ты захочешь еще поспать.

– Главное, не предлагайте мне присесть, – пошутил он и выбрался из постели. Несмотря на обезболивающую мазь, которую Джефф втер в его задницу после сцены, ощущался каждый синяк. Дженсен не сомневался, что если бы они его беспокоили, целители его бы “исцелили”. Однако ему нравилось такое напоминание – возникающая резкая боль, даже когда он подошел к шкафу, чтобы выбрать свободные леггинсы для себя. По крайней мере, хоть ненадолго он полностью принадлежал Джеффу.

– Дженсен... – начал Джефф. Меньше всего Дженсену сейчас нужны были извинения.

– Я в порядке, – перебил он. Нашел темно-зеленые штаны и натянул их. – И готов вернуться к работе.

Джефф положил руки ему на плечи, пальцами разминая мышцы, но они и так были расслаблены – все напряжение ушло после порки.

– Отлично. Пойдем.

У двери в комнату Таппена и Джонсона все еще стояли стражи, хотя тем уже разрешалось выходить – в сопровождении стражей, конечно. Дженсен отметил, что они не шелохнулись даже после того, как Джефф попросил пропустить его. Обоих стражей он видел впервые. Любопытно, куда подевался Йен? Ждет, когда ему передадут в сабы майора Таппена?

Увидев их, Джонсон оторвался от изучения записей в планшетнике.

– Командор Морган.

– Привет, Карл. Где Хэнк?

Неуставное обращение удивило, но Джонсон штатский, да и они принесли не самое приятное известие.

– На террасе. Разминается, – тот кивнул на стеклянную дверь в стене напротив.

Подойдя, Джефф распахнул их – раздевшись до пояса, Тапен отжимался.

– Вы в отличной форме, майор.

Таппен поднялся и небрежно отсалютовал.

– Сэр, – он отер пот, заливающий глаза.

– Вольно, солдат. Думаю, вам лучше присесть, – Джефф посторонился, пропуская Таппена в комнату.

Тот схватил полотенце со спинки кресла и вытер лицо и грудь. Любуясь загорелым торсом, Дженсен подумал, что тот и впрямь очень хорош.

– Дурные известия, командор?

Сцепив руки за спиной, Дженсен постарался выглядеть как можно незаметнее, хоть и знал, что Таппен поглядывает на него. Майор считал его угрозой и все время наблюдал за ним. Дженсен решил считать это комплиментом.

– Прежде всего, я действую в интересах Объединенных планет, желающих разместить на Триста двадцать восьмой базу. Мы достигли соглашения с королевой.

– Знаете, мне не нравится, как это все звучит, – Таппен плюхнулся на стул.

Джефф ему криво улыбнулся.

– У нее имеются личные пожелания. Одно из них – чтобы вы остались здесь со стражем Йеном до окончания вашей службы.

Таппен выпрямился на стуле.

– И что вы ей ответили?

– Я ничего ей не ответил. Все условия проходят через капитана. Однако...

– Они намерены заставить меня согласиться, – побагровев от гнева, Таппен вскочил на ноги. – Наебать меня, чтобы я остался здесь ради проклятой базы.

К удивлению Дженсена, Таппен развернулся и ткнул в него пальцем:

– Это ты придумал!

– Нет, – возразил Дженсен, – я думал, что смогу тебя вытащить.

– А вместо этого они повернули твое предложение против меня.

– Да, они тут неплохо соображают, – с нарочитой медлительностью протянул Джефф с противоположной стороны комнаты, тоном демонстрируя очевидность своих слов.

Таппен отступил и отвернулся от Дженсена, его плечи закаменели от напряжения.

– Послушай, – сказал Дженсен, – я не хотел, чтоб все так обернулось. Если мы сумеем придумать, как вытащить тебя, мы вытащим. Но я хотел спросить... Королева ведь не случайно так поступает. Ты говорил с ней?

Не сразу, но Таппен коротко напряженно кивнул.

– Задала мне кучу вопросов о том, что я думаю о Йене. Страже Йене.

Дженсен думал было сказать ему, что не нужно стыдиться своих чувств к Йену, но понимал, что Таппен вовсе не готов признать, что они есть. Вспомнился странный сон. Тот разговор действительно состоялся, или подсознание так шутит с ним, придумывая счастливый финал для этой пары, раз уж для него самого он невозможен?

– Послушай, – он постарался, чтобы голос звучал ровно. – Совершенно очевидно, что королева считает, будто ты испытываешь чувства к Йену. Помимо всего прочего, народ тут разбирается в создании пар. Им нравится, когда это делают высшие силы. Мы сами видели, как они выбирали пару, вверяя себя в руки судьбы или что-то вроде этого.

– Прекрасно, и я в роли Скрипача в шлюзовой камере*, – пробормотал Таппен.

– Чего? – Дженсен недоуменно покачал головой. – Даже если тебе придется остаться... Я могу помочь. Дать несколько советов. Если ты примешь их от скоба.

– Хорошенько подумайте, майор, прежде чем отвечать, – вставил Джефф.

Дженсен сомневался, что гордость позволит Таппену принять помощь. Однако майор удивил.

– Хорошо, – и он развернулся. – Если вы не в силах ничего исправить.

– Хорошо, – согласился Дженсен.

Когда они вышли из комнаты, прямо перед ними из ниоткуда возник мерцающий экран.

– Думаю, нам пришло сообщение, – сказал Джефф – местная телесистема все еще была для них в новинку. – Ответить, – сказал он экрану.

При виде Миши и Питера Дженсен улыбнулся. Миша поклонился:

– Добрый день, командор Морган.

– Здравствуй, Миша, – улыбнулся Джефф.

– Саб Питер и я собираемся в центр города. Там проходит несколько мероприятий Выбора, и я надеюсь посетить цирюльню. Мы хотели бы пригласить саба Дженсена составить нам компанию.

Джефф повернулся к Дженсену и, удивленно подняв брови, беззвучно прошептал: “Цирюльню?” Дженсен прикусил губу, чтоб не рассмеяться. Он быстро кивнул, показывая, что согласен. Он еще ни разу не покидал дворца, за исключением недолгой поездки в вагончике, и было чертовски любопытно, как же все устроено вне королевского двора.

– Хорошо, – Джефф снова повернулся к экрану. – Только не задерживайте его допоздна. Вернитесь до заката.

– Слушаюсь, сэр, – ответил Миша. – Мы на площадке на лавандовом уровне. Можешь подойти туда, саб Дженсен?

– Конечно, – ответил он. Как-нибудь найдет.

Экран мигнул и бесследно исчез.

– Ты уверен? – спросил Джефф. – С твоей, ну, знаешь...

Дженсен потер задницу:

– Бывало хуже.

– Правда?

– Это не приглашение повторить, – ухмыльнулся Дженсен. – Я действительно хотел бы посмотреть город. Это отличная возможность.

– Хорошо. Только возьми свой комм. Не знаю, будет ли работать телекомм вне дворца, и я хочу, чтоб ты докладывал каждый час.

– Есть, сэр.

 

* * *

 

Джефф снова оказался без своего саба. Но, по крайней мере, на сей раз Дженсен не лежит в лазарете, накачанный лекарствами – он просто вышел, и наверное сейчас развлекается. Никаких встреч назначено не было, и он понял, что устал от безделья. Он просмотрел по телекомму перечень мероприятий Выбора, задаваясь вопросом, не стоит ли посетить какое-нибудь из них одному, или это будет расценено как бестактность.

Если бы месяц назад кто-то спросил Джеффа, предполагал ли он, что окажется в такой ситуации – будет пытаться разобраться в правилах этикета общества, построенного на ролевом извращенном сексе, – он бы рассмеялся. Он даже представить не мог, что не только будет вращаться в подобном обществе, а станет его частью, черт подери, даже будет наслаждаться некоторыми вещами, с которыми его познакомил Дженсен.

Порой Джефф задумывался, чему Дженсен научил его, а что уже было заложено в нем, ожидая момента, чтобы выбраться наружу. С Кэтти он ничего подобного не испытывал: ему не хотелось связать ее и подчинить. А вот с Дженсеном, все, чего он желал, – видеть его на коленях.

Даже сейчас, при одной лишь мысли о согнутом над стулом Дженсене, с клеткой на члене и подготовленной дыркой, у Джеффа вставало.

Раздраженный, он схватил планшетник с предложенным соглашением о размещении базы Объединенных планет. Может, в голове немного прояснится, если поработать в садах? Можно было бесконечно размышлять над тем, во что его втравил Дженсен, но прийти к окончательным выводам Джефыф не мог, будучи “внутри проблемы”.

В саду он прошел мимо сабов, некоторые возились в земле, что его удивило.

Джефф думал, что безумные инопланетные технологии заботятся обо всем. Надо было проверить, лечат ли они еще и простуду.

Он нашел скамейку с видом на синий океан и устроился в тени лиственных деревьев. Свежий воздух помогал – получилось сосредоточиться, добавить несколько замечаний в документ, чтобы обсудить с Дженсеном перед тем, как показывать королеве.

– Командор Морган?

Услышав свое имя, Джефф открыл глаза – должно быть, он уснул. Он оглянулся и увидел на тропинке принцессу, за ее спиной стоял высокий темнокожий мужчина. Мгновение спустя Джефф узнал саба с городской площади.

– Алона, – поднимаясь сказал он. – А я тут наслаждаюсь вашими садами.

Рассмеявшись, она подошла ближе. Длинные волосы, распущенные по плечам, трепетали от легкого ветерка.

– Отец всегда засыпает в саду. Даже не знаю, как ему удается.

Возможно, от скуки, подумал Джефф, смущенно взглянув на планшет.

– Ну, у вас приятные сады.

– Хочу представить вам моего саба. Моего первого саба, – она почти встала на цыпочки. – Дурден, это командор Морган.

Мужчина подошел и поклонился, держа руки за спиной. Он был в черном и возвышался над Алоной, напоминая скорее телохранителя, чем саба. Но опять же, может, именно такой саб Алоне и нужен?

– У нас была церемония для своих, – пояснила Алона, и только тогда Джефф заметил на шее Дурдана темно-синий ошейник. – Я не... Я и так все время на глазах у публики. Мне хотелось чего-то личного, – она сделала глубокий вдох, – но все равно это скоро покажут по телекомму.

Судя по всему, Джефф выучил еще не все возможности телекомма.

– Думаю, вы достаточно мудры, чтобы быть реалисткой, – произнес он как можно дипломатичнее.

На его слова она снова улыбнулась:

– Надеюсь. Что ж, мне надо закончить экскурсию. Всего доброго, командор.

– Всего доброго, принцесса.

Он смотрел, как они уходят: Дурден тенью следовал за девушкой, словно защищая ее. Джефф надеялся, что Алона сделала верный выбор.

 

* * *

 

Не желая садиться в вагончике на время поездки в центр города, Дженсен опустился на колени в широком центральном проходе. Питер недоуменно уставился на него.

– Нам не обязательно стоять на коленях, если в вагончике нет наших мастеров, – он сидел рядом с Мишей.

Дженсен негромко кашлянул.

– Скажу только, что прямо сейчас мне не хочется сидеть.

Миша расхохотался.

– Наконец-то получил то, о чем просил?

Дженсен почувствовал, что краснеет.

– Возможно.

– Не выпытывай подробностей, Миша, – закатил глаза Питер.

Дженсен проигнорировал их перепалку, слишком захваченный быстро приближающимся городом, хотя снова не чувствовал движения вагончика. Место, с воздуха выглядевшее так удивительно, вблизи оказалось не менее впечатляющим. Он мог разглядеть крытые металлочерепицей здания, сверкающие улицы, прогуливающихся вдоль площади людей – все они носили либо ошейники, либо то, что на Земле называют фетиш-одеждой.

– Думаю, сначала цирюльня, – сказал Миша, когда вагончик приземлился. – С дороги!

– Во дворце мы могли сделать все то же, – проворчал Питер.

Дженсен осторожно встал и вслед за ними вышел из вагончика. Он вытянул шею – иначе не получалось рассмотреть, насколько высоки некоторые строения. Здесь все выглядело как в городах прошлого и напоминало странную смесь Нью-Йорка и одного из старых городов Конфедерации, где ему пришлось побывать. Вагончики, сверкающие здания и мосты, и лифты были очень современными, но прохожие, тележки с товаром на улицах, и фонтаны, из которых била настоящая вода – сейчас на Земле такого не увидишь.

– Почему не во дворце? – спросил Дженсен, на минуту отвлекаясь от разглядывания, чтобы посмотреть на спутников.

Миша вздохнул:

– Разве плохо, что я нашел предлог выбраться в город? Если бы мы сходили в цирюльню во дворце, мы бы так и сидели всю ночь, держась за яйца.

Дженсен прикрыл ладонью рот, чтобы скрыть смешок. Внезапно посещение цирюльни обрело смысл. О звезды, что они здесь называют голливудской депиляцией?**

– Погодите, – сказал он, захваченный врасплох пришедшей мыслью, – вы же не ждете, что я, гм, присоединюсь к вам?

Обычно, чтобы яйца оставались гладкими, у Дженсена имелся крем для депиляции, но на этой неделе он не удосужился им воспользоваться.

Миша повернулся и явно зло улыбнулся.

– Дженсен, не ты ли мне все уши прожужжал, что хочешь побольше узнать о нашем образе жизни?

– Но не яйцами же! – пробормотал он, когда Миша взял его за одну руку, а Питер – за вторую и, будь они прокляты, зашагали в цирюльню. Даже мелькнула мысль позвать на помощь Джеффа.

Внутри салон напоминал приемную целителей – чисто и стерильно, с рабочими местами за непрозрачными занавесями, которые при необходимости, переливаясь, исчезали.

– Поверь, ты меня еще поблагодаришь, – сказал ему Миша. – Ты зарос.

– Я тебе покажу “зарос”, – ответа поумнее он придумать не успел – его ввели в приемную. – О, привет.

– Первый раз? – спросила выглянувшая из-за занавески сабочка.

– Давайте просто покончим с этим, – смирившись с судьбой, Дженсен снял штаны и забрался на указанный стол.

– С обезболиванием или без?

– О, пожалуйста, с обезболиванием.

Она отвернулась, похоже, чтобы скрыть усмешку, но Дженсену было плевать. Нельзя ожидать, что мужчина будет терпеливо сносить некоторые вещи, например, горячий воск на яйцах и последующее его срывание. Хотя Дженсен считал, что горячий воск в других местах, ну, может быть забавным.

Погрузившись в размышления, он едва не подпрыгнул, когда сабочка брызнула на его гениталии чем-то холодным. Мгновенье пощипывало, скорее приятно, чем нет, а потом начало неметь.

Дженсен опустил было взгляд, но потом решил, что смотреть не стоит, и закрыл глаза. Воск ощущался приятным теплом, а срывание – всего лишь как осторожное натяжение. Когда она сказала, что закончила, он открыл глаза и удивился: мошонка стала шелковисто-гладкой.

– Спасибо, – усмехнулся он.

– Онемение пройдет через час. На ночь можете воспользоваться гелем, и еще раз утром.

Он взял тюбик с гелем и вышел в приемную, где с удивлением увидел, как Питер вполголоса спорит с одним из сабов из цирюльни.

– Скажи своему мастеру, – говорил саб, – подождать по крайней мере одну ночь. Это вредно.

– Благодарю за заботу, – сухо ответил Питер, и Дженсен впервые увидел перед собой принца. Нет, неправильно, осенило вдруг,  в поведении Питера всегда была определенная царственность. Даже привязанный и выпоротый, он казался выше всего происходящего.

– Проблемы? – спросил Дженсен, подходя к ним.

Питер покачал головой. Саб поднял руки и удалился за шторку.

– Он не хотел возвращать на место, хм, кое-что, что было надето на мне.

Дженсен вспомнил, как в парке Миша задрал килт Питера и обнаружил, что тот носит устройство целомудрия. Он был снова в нем? Дженсен сочувственно поморщился: должно быть, не самые приятные ощущения сразу после депиляции.

– Ты всегда...? – начал он, но понял бестактность вопроса и отступил. – Где Миша?

Питер чуть улыбнулся, словно благодаря за перемену темы. – У него процедура чуть дольше: он удаляет волосы отовсюду.

Честно, Дженсен не думал, что у Миши столько волос на теле, чтобы требовалась депиляция воском. Но прежде чем он озвучил мысль, из-за шторки появился раскрасневшийся Миша. Кожа на груди выглядела свежевыскобленной. Что ж, подумал Дженсен, Миша всегда носит лишь килт и, возможно, хочет производить хорошее впечатление.

– Куда теперь? – спросил Дженсен, когда они вышли из цирюльни.

Они остановились, но движение вокруг продолжалось. Вкусно пахло жареным. Чем-то вроде орехов. От запаха потекли слюнки. Миша и Питер обсуждали дальнейший маршрут.

– Давай не пойдем внутрь, а найдем место с открытой верандой.

– Верно, мы же не хотим, чтоб у него случилось нервное потрясение от нашего торгового центра.

– И потом мы не можем пропустить аукцион.

– О, знаю, мастер Альби, – Питер оглядел площадь, словно пытаясь сообразить, где находится. Дженсен не знал, как тут можно ориентироваться: дорог много, но все улицы выглядят одинаково. – Пошли.

По пути они остановились купить по кулечку орехов. Дженсен спросил об оплате, Миша сказал лишь:

– Она уйдет с твоего счета или счета твоего мастера, если там так настроено.

– И как я найду этот счет? – проворчал Дженсен. Никто не объяснил ему этого, с тех пор как они ушли от портного в свой первый день здесь. Впрочем не было такой нужды – во дворце предусмотрено все необходимое.

– По телекомму, – сказал Питер. – Ты можешь посмотреть, сколько талов ты заработал и сколько потратил. Если тебе разрешено иметь собственные талы, конечно.

– Конечно, – повторил Дженсен. Нетрудно догадаться, что тал – денежная единица, названная в честь королевской семьи. Он не впервые сталкивался с таким. – А как вы их зарабатываете?

– Продажей товаров и предоставлением услуг, – пояснил Миша. – Вот мы и пришли.

Миша и Питер завели его в магазин, и, едва миновав дверь, Дженсен понял, что выставленные для продажи стеклянные объекты – ручная работа. Через приоткрытую дверь в конце просторного зала виднелась мастерская. При этом жар от печей из нее в магазин не просачивался.

Широкие полки темного дерева выгодно оттеняли каждое изделие. Секс-игрушки были в правой части магазина, особняком от хрупких скульптур в левой. Дженсен охотно изучил их, сравнивая стеклянные дилдо со своим, оставленным на “Меркурии”. Тот был подарком сенатора МакКеллена за оказанные услуги, и им пользовались всего лишь однажды. Интересно, что бы подумал Джефф, притащи он один такой домой.

– Они не просто красивые, – прошептал Миша сбоку. – Одни вибрируют, другие могут изменять свою температуру, а некоторые, как я слышал, самосмазывающиеся.

– Как...? – спросил Дженсен.

– С благословения Гармонии.

Ну, конечно, можно было и не спрашивать. Дженсен покачал головой. Он решил ничего не покупать – не имел понятия, какая сумма у него на счету, и меньше всего хотел, чтобы он или Джефф влезли в долги на Триста двадцать восьмой. Может, позже, когда он узнает, сколько талов у них на самом деле есть, то получится вернуться и купить подарок Джереду по случаю помолвки. Он ухмыльнулся, представив лицо брата, если подарит ему одну из этих ярко раскрашенных секс-игрушек.

Миша выбрал тонкий малиновый дилдо, изогнутый спиралью, и понес его к прилавку. Дженсен оглянулся в поисках Питера – тот общался с высоким мужчиной, судя по отсутствию ошейника, – домом. Услышанное его удивило.

– А как твоя сестра? Знаю, что она ждала Выбора, чтобы заключить контракт со своим первым сабом.

Питер улыбнулся.

– У нее все хорошо. Слышал, что у нее была церемония в узком семейном кругу.

– О, да, очень на нее похоже.

Услышав шаги Дженсена, Питер повернулся и покраснел.

– Мастер Дэвис, это саб Дженсен. Один из гостей со звезд.

Всегда его так представляют! Сдержав вздох, Дженсен вежливо поклонился.

– Сэр.

– Мастер Дэвис был одним из моих наставников в Школе.

– И я имел удовольствие также обучать принцессу Алону, – ласково улыбнулся Дэвис. Он не вписывался ни в один образ наставника, какие себе нарисовал Дженсен, думая скорее о госпоже Олбани, в кожаном корсете, поровшей Питера кнутом. Этот мужчина с распущенными по плечам длинными темными волосам носил мягкие леггинсы. И у него были добрые глаза и улыбчивый рот.

– Два моих лучших ученика.

– Спасибо, сэр, – застенчиво потупился Питер.

– Я слышал, ты теперь в доме герцога Эдриана. Должен признать, не ожидал, что ты так быстро выберешь черный. Тем более что под моей опекой ты не проявлял никаких признаков мазохиста, – нахмурился Дэвис.

Дженсена удивила смелость, с которой тот высказывал свое мнение, особенно в присутствии незнакомца. Судя по всему, у домов гораздо больше свободы, и у Дэвиса, как у наставника, должно быть довольно высокое положение в обществе.

Питер прочистил горло:

– У герцога Эдриана разнообразные интересы. Это хорошее место, и трудно желать более высокого положения.

– Согласен, но статус далеко не главное. Твоя подруга, саб Эрин, например, с лавочником. И в последнем сообщении просто лучилась от счастья.

– Эрин? – лицо Питера просветлело. – Я не разговаривал с ней с... Спасибо, сэр, что сказали мне. Я рад, что у нее все хорошо.

– Ты общался хоть с кем-то из своих товарищей по Школе, Питер? – спросил Дэвис, склонив голову к плечу.

Питер напрягся:

– С тех пор как я живу в Пасдаре, не доводилось.

– Ах, да, верно! – но Дженсен видел, что сейчас Дэвис лишь подсмеивается над Питером. – Я рад, что у тебя получилось вернуться домой на Выбор, пусть даже ты скоро уедешь.

– Да, я тоже, – почти прошептал Питер.

– Рад был познакомиться, саб Дженсен. Желаю вам счастливого возвращения домой, к звездам, – подмигнул Дэвис и направился к прилавку. Питер с задумчивым выражением смотрел на него.

Дженсен вспомнил собственную подготовку: у него было много наставников, хотя генерал Феррис – тогда еще полковник Феррис – лично заинтересовалась им. Возможно, у Дэвиса то же самое с Питером? Но строить догадки не было смысла – ему неизвестно, через скольких наставников проходит саб в этой Школе.

– Однажды тебе придется объяснить вашу систему обучения, – сказал Дженсен.

Питер посмотрел на него и улыбнулся:

– Порой я забываю, что на самом деле ты многого не знаешь о нашем городе.

– Приму это за комплимент.

Покинув магазин стекла, Миша и Питер завели его еще в несколько магазинов: кожевенный, с одеждой, с детскими игрушками, и даже в один, торгующий живыми цветами, хотя Дженсен понятия не имел, откуда они здесь. В отчетах не оказалось упоминания о фермерских хозяйствах, и он сомневался, что кто-то выходил за стены Гармонии. Они миновали общественные купальни, правда, не стали заходить. Дженсен понял, что для рядовых граждан здесь есть все то же обслуживание, что и во дворце.

Они немного подождали у фонтана, глядя, как через него устанавливают деревянный помост. Дженсен оценил передышку – от непрерывной ходьбы ноги устали. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, для чего помост, как Миша вскочил.

– Пошли, я знаю, где ждут участники аукциона.

– О, Миша, только не трактир! Мы должны показывать хороший пример Дженсену.

Трактир? Дженсен заинтересовался. Он еще ни разу не видел здесь алкогольных напитков и просто пришел к выводу, что в городе их нет. Разумно, учитывая, что рискованный секс пьянит сам по себе. К тому же у истинного мастера должна быть ясная голова.

– Нет, – поправил его Миша. – Мы должны показать Дженсену, на что похожа жизнь в городе. Пошли.

Он повел их через толпу, по улице, ведущей от главной площади. Затем они свернули в переулок, заворачивающий обратно к площади. Дженсен не видел никого, кто бы шел сюда, и посмотрел на Питера, но тот лишь покачал головой.

Миша коснулся стены, на взгляд Дженсена, сложенной из самого обычного кирпича. От кончиков пальцев пошли волны, и перед ними образовалась дверь.

– Просто идите за мной, – сказал он им и распахнул ее.

За дверью Дженсен быстро оглядел тускло освещенное помещение, понимая, что они в какой-то задней комнате – вдоль стены громоздились ящики. Скоро он услышал голоса – хихиканье, приглушенный разговор. Один голос звучал громче остальных. Они миновали комнату и оказались в помещении, напоминавшем огромную гримерную, полную зеркал, огней, длинных диванов и стоек с одеждой.

Голоса доносились отсюда: перед зеркалами толпились сабы, накладывая друг другу макияж, торгуясь друг с другом за экипировку, хотя, приблизившись, Дженсен ясно видел – в данном вопросе, лучше меньше, да лучше. Едва они вошли, как от группы отделилась женщина и бросилась к Мише.

– Сиськи Гармонии, Миша, что ты здесь делаешь? – воскликнула она, утягивая его в медвежьи объятья. Высокая и мускулистая, она была одета лишь в короткий кожаный килт и топ без бретелей, от которого ее груди отличной формы поднимались и выдавались вперед.

– Следи за языком, Сабина, со мной черные ошейники, – непринужденно отшутился Миша.

Сабина посмотрела Мише за плечо, окинув оценивающим взглядом Дженсена и Питера.

Игнорируя их , он отступила:

– Хм, как будто мало нам слоняющихся тут фиолетовых!

Миша выглядел потрясенным:

– Что?

Она махнула рукой на другую сторону комнаты, где сидела небольшая группа сабов. Они не смеялись и не болтали, подобно остальным, а жались друг к другу, часто с тревогой поглядывая на дверь. Только тогда Дженсен заметил, что на каждом втором сабе в комнате красный ошейник.

– Их не выбрали на открытых торгах. Очевидно, некоторые отчаялись настолько, что пытаются найти постоянного мастера через аукцион.

– О, Сабина, только не говори мне...

– Ну что я могу сказать, малыш, ты ввел новую моду. С каждым аукционом их все больше и больше.

Она покачала головой, отчего темные кудри разлетелись во все стороны.

Пока они беседовали, группа тихо переговаривавшихся сабов вытолкнула вперед худенькую девушку.

Кашлянув, она спросила ломким голосом:

– Простите, вы тот самый саб Миша?

Миша рассмеялся:

– Да, милая, это я.

Дженсен взглянул на Питера. Казалось, о них обоих забыли.

– Ты понимаешь, что происходит?

С грозным выражением Питер скрестил руки на груди.

– До того как герцогиня Клаудиа купила Мишу на аукционе, он работал в трактире. С тех пор он с ней.

– Я так понимаю, для... хм... красных ошейников это не типично? – рискнул предположить Дженсен.

– Ну, обычно, если они вступают с долгосрочные отношения с мастером, то меняют цвет. Миша единственный, кто оставил красный, – ответил Питер. – Его скандальная репутация всем известна.

При виде такого количества сабов, собравшихся вокруг Миши, стремящихся завладеть его вниманием и пообщаться, Дженсен мог убедиться этом.

– Его часто приводят в пример как идеального саба, – пояснил Питер, понизив тон. Он склонил голову на бок, раздумывая. – Это описание довольно обоснованное.

Может, поэтому именно Мише пришлось стать тем, кто показывает Дженсену так много. Его давно интересовало, почему королева не отправила одного из своих сабов выполнять эту работу.

– А ты тоже хорошо известен? – полюбопытствовал он. Саб или нет, Питер – первенец.

– Теперь только как саб лорда Эдриана.

Ясно, подумал Дженсен, не так известен, как саб с красным ошейником, ставший главным сабом герцогини. Мишин путь к славе был более захватывающим, а он по опыту знал, что подобные истории всегда привлекают больше внимания.

– Ладно, бляди, выстроиться для осмотра! – в гримерку вошел дородный мужчина с короткой плетью-девятихвосткой в руке и хлестнул ею по стене.

Сердце Дженсена тревожно забилось – совершенно ясно, им с Питером тут не место. С другой стороны, никто на них не обращал внимания до сих пор, так что они могли и дальше оставаться незамеченными.

Все сабы выстроились плечом к плечу, сцепив руки за спиной. Миша стоял в стороне, широко улыбаясь дому, внезапно заметившему в комнате лишних сабов.

– Здравствуйте, мастер Хэл, – сказал он.

– Миша! – воскликнул Хэл, его грубое лицо расплылось в улыбке, он уронил плеть и схватил того за руки. Потом он наклонился и поцеловал Мишу, тот откинул голову назад и открыл рот, добровольно отдавая себя на растерзание огромному мужчине. Хэл отодвинулся, только чтобы сказать:

– Скучал по тебе, блядина!

Миша вспыхнул – щеки стали багровыми. Прежде Дженсен никогда не видел, чтоб обычно невозмутимый саб вдруг засмущался

– Я тоже скучал по вам, сэр.

Хэл не позволил Мише уйти, продолжая держать за руку, а свободной ладонью накрыл его щеку, поглаживая нежными неторопливыми движениями челюсть.

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Пришел посмотреть аукцион. Хотел показать изнанку сабу Дженсену, – Миша мотнул головой назад, и Хэл посмотрел на Дженсена и Питера. Его глаза блеснули.

Дженсен потянул за свой ошейник, чувствуя на себе испытующий взгляд этого жирного нового дома. Он оглянулся на Питера, готовый последовать его примеру, но Питер замер, только нервно сглатывал.

– Саб со звезд, – пробормотал Хэл, подходя ближе, чтобы рассмотреть Дженсена, хоть для того, чтобы приблизиться, ему пришлось оставить Мишу. – Тот самый, с зелеными глазами.            

Сабы, так и стоящие шеренгой, начали перешептываться. Хэл развернулся и заорал, чтоб они сохраняли тишину.

– Вашу партию еще нужно проверить!

Разговоры умолкли, сабы, похоже, восстановили дисциплину, застыв, кажется, еще больше. Хэл обошел Дженсена, потирая подбородок. Что он высматривал? Хвост?

– Там, откуда ты, есть еще такие?

Дженсен улыбнулся, хоть и чувствовал напряжение.

– Я уникален.

– Полагаю, вы останетесь посмотреть на аукцион, – Хэл двинулся к Мише и приобнял его за пояс. – Поучаствуешь?

– О, нет, – Миша покачал головой. – я счастлив с моей госпожой. Но буду рад помочь.

– Можешь объявлять номера лотов, публика тебя любит.

Дженсен не знал, что и думать – прямо сейчас у Миши была возможность разрушить все, что у них было с Клаудией. Во внутреннем кармане туники запищал комм – Дженсен спрятал его туда перед выходом в город.

– Извините, – пробормотал он, – но Миша уже был увлечен личной беседой с Хэлом и не обратил внимания, что Дженсен выскочил в заднюю комнату. Питер последовал за ним.

– Дженсен? – послышался голос Джеффа.

– Да, сэр, – ответил он, надеясь, что обращение “сэр” даст понять, что он не один.

– Как можно скорее возвращайся во дворец.

Дженсен посмотрел на Питера.

– Что-то случилось?

– Поговорим, когда вернешься. Садись в первый же вагончик. Конец связи.

Дженсен закончил разговор и повернулся к Питеру.

– Твое устройство связи такое странное, – сказал Питер.

– Зато всегда со мной, – Дженсен коротко улыбнулся ему и направился обратно в раздевалку. Подошел к Мише, наблюдавшему, как Хэл проводит осмотр.

– Я должен вернуться во дворец.

Миша повернулся и капризно надул губы:

– Но аукцион еще даже не начался!

Но это не имело значения. Джефф не стал бы его вызывать просто так, и если приказал вернуться пораньше, значит, что-то произошло. Но прямо сейчас некогда было объяснять.

– Я знаю. Но нам пора идти.

– Тебя может отвести Питер, – сказал Миша. – Я останусь.

– Миша! – зашипел Питер вполголоса. – Ты же знаешь, что госпожа Клаудиа будет...

– Я остаюсь, Питер, – взглянул на него тот.

– Найдешь ты приключения на свою задницу, – проворчал Питер. Он взял Дженсена за руку и повел обратно тем же путем, каким они туда пришли. Его лицо покраснело от гнева. Дженсен молчал, пока они не выбрались в переулок, и следовал за Питером, шагающим к главной площади.

– С ним все будет в порядке? – спросил Дженсен, задаваясь вопросом, что так расстроило Питера.

– О, с ним все будет отлично! – фыркнул тот. – Пока не узнает его госпожа. Ты знаешь, что ему запрещено видеться с мастером Хэлом?

– Нет.

Питер продолжал идти, а Дженсен шел за ним, загипнотизированный его словами. Они ринулись сквозь собравшуюся толпу – пришлось двигаться быстро, чтоб  идти в ногу со злым Питером.

– Хэл был его первым мастером. Он сделал из Миши трактирного мальчика, которого каждую ночь имела половина города. Аукцион... – Питер указал на помост – длинное деревянное сооружение, ведущее к трактиру, с выстроившимися впереди рядами колодок, чтобы зафиксировать шею и руки. Дженсен представил ожидающих сабов, заключенных в них. – Трактирного саба можно купить на час, на ночь, иногда сроком до недели.

– И герцогиня Клаудиа купила его на такой срок? – догадался Дженсен.

Они вернулись к тому же месту, где их высадили, и Питер, положив ладонь на высокую колонну, похоже, вызвал вагончик.

– Да. Это произошло во время Выбора, как сейчас. Я тогда еще обучался. Она захотела оставить его, а мастер Хэл не позволял Мише прервать контракт.

– Ага, – кивнул Дженсен. Ситуация прояснялась.

– Пришлось вмешаться матери. Хэл не мог держать Мишу, если тот хотел уйти.

– Потому что сабы с красным ошейником могут прервать контракт, когда захотят, – сказал Дженсен, радуясь, что его знания становятся более полезными.

– Он разрушит все, на что надеялся, – воскликнул Питер, сжимая кулаки. – Как он может выбросить это? Она любит его, Дженсен, она лучший мастер, какой только может быть.

Вагончик медленно спустился, двери открылись, выпуская людей, наверное, спешащих на аукцион. Дженсен положил ладонь на поясницу Питеру, пытаясь хоть немного его утешить.

– Надеюсь, он знает, что делает, – пробормотал он, когда они вошли. Больше никто с площади не уезжал. Он выглянул в широкое окно – ни садиться, ни становиться на колени не хотелось – яйца начали побаливать после депиляции, а задница все еще саднила. Но Дженсен отмахнулся от неприятных ощущений, слишком беспокоясь о Мише и о причине вызова.

_____                                                          

* **Скрипач в шлюзовой камере** – скорей всего, в далеком будущем, был снят очередной римейк «Скрипача на крыше», но с учетом «современных» реалий J

 

** **Голливудская депиляция** – судя по всему, у нас в салонах ее называют «глубокое бикини»

 


	13. Chapter 13

Командор Браун вызвал всех в основной лагерь, оторвав техников от их задач и даже ученых, ведущих раскопки в старой колонии. Мэгги и лейтенант Чикези поворчали – обеих захватило чтение дневника Хармони Вентура. Когда за ними зашел Витфилд, Мэгги, отчаянно покраснев, закрыла экран – записи оказались слишком эротичными.

– Не знаю, дамы, что вы там нашли, – свистнул им Витфилд, – но нас всех вызвали. Пошли.

Мэгги мысленно сделала пометку доложить командору о содержании дневника – найденная информация была слишком ценной, чтобы скрывать ее от археологической группы. Что если она обнаружила основу общественного строя в городе? В конце концов, он назван в честь той девушки.

Браун стоял на подъемной платформе, ожидая, когда весь отряд будет в сборе.

– Я понимаю, что мог воспользоваться комм-связью, но я хотел сказать вам это, глядя в глаза.

От его пугающих слов внутри у Мэгги словно что-то оборвалось, все мысли о дневнике разом вылетели из головы.

– Сюда летит корабль Конфедерации.

У солдат и ученых вырвался потрясенный вздох, и послышался шепот. Повернувшись к Чикези, Мэгги беззвучно спросила:

– Что?

– “Меркурий” может справиться с ними! – крикнул Витфилд откуда-то сзади, и остальные поддержали его.

Браун поднял руку, призывая к тишине.

– Все не так просто. Их командующий напомнил о старом договоре, по которому у них с нами равные права на проведение исследований здесь, и просил поделиться информацией. Вот что мы сделаем. Перед тем как отдать им материалы, вы вычистите все записи. Дадим им что-нибудь интересное, но ничего действительно важного.

– Как насчет корабельных журналов? – прокричала Мэгги. Они не могли удалить их – попросту не хватило времени все прочитать.

– Если они поинтересуются, капрал, то наша техника не совместима с древней, ясно?

– Да, сэр, – ответила Мэгги.

– Командор, а что с городом? – подала голос Чикези. – Почему они должны заинтересоваться нами, если датчики зашкаливают от энергии Гармонии?

Браун глубоко вздохнул, и Мэгги впервые заметила, насколько он устал.  Она и представить не могла, каково быть командиром в подобной ситуации.

– Нам придется предоставить гражданам Гармонии самим о себе позаботиться..

И шепотки переросли в крик.

 

* * *

 

В ожидании Дженсена Джефф вышагивал по гостиной, внутри все стянулось узлом.  «Не надо было отпускать», -  нашептывала его низменная темная часть натуры. Без Дженсена под боком он чувствовал себя потерянным, будто все ориентиры, на которые он рассчитывал в ходе миссии, просто взяли и исчезли. Но на сей раз тот не лежал в лазарете, в безопасности, он был вне дворца, в огромном городе, безо всякой защиты.

Пришлось напомнить себе, что его саб – хорошо обученный солдат, что он дважды уложил на лопатки его, Джеффа, во время спарринга. Черт, да Дженсен даже работал под глубоким прикрытием на территории Конфедерации! И нет причин думать, что с ним что-то случилось. Но паника, вспыхнувшая в груди при словах капитана, не отпускала, и Джефф знал, что не сможет расслабиться, пока Дженсен не вернется домой.

Он уже вынул свой комм, когда снаружи, с балкона, донесся шум. Стеклянная дверь отъехала, пропуская Дженсена и Питера. Оба были в полном порядке.  Дженсен встретился с ним взглядом и указал на Питера, озабоченный тем, что они не могут говорить открыто в его присутствии. Минуточку...

– А где Миша? – спросил Джефф.

– Остался, – ответил Дженсен.

– Один? Такое допускается?

От выражения лица Питера скисло бы молоко.

– Он нарушает правила, – его плечи поникли. – Но я ничего не мог поделать. Мне даже не нужно говорить герцогине Клаудии – довольно скоро она сама все увидит.

Джефф нахмурился, сбитый с толку, но  Дженсен покачал головой, давая понять, что все объяснит позже.

– Что случилось? – негромко спросил он.

 Да пошло оно все! Не стоит выпроваживать Питера, чтобы сказать это Дженсену.

– Сюда направляется корабль Конфедерации.  Они достигнут орбиты к завтрашнему утру.

Дженсен удивленно распахнул глаза:

– Что?

– Командующий Коулмен вышел на связь с нашим капитаном. Существует какой-то древний мутный договор, возможно, заключенный еще до того, как схлопнулась червоточина, о совместном исследовании глубокого космоса.

– Задолго до войны, –  пробормотал Дженсен. Хотя даже война не обходится без договоренностей и соглашений, которые действуют до тех пор, пока одна из сторон не нарушает их. – И они хотят посмотреть, что нас здесь так заинтересовало.

– Мы привели их прямо сюда! – воскликнул Джефф, ударив кулаком по ладони.

– Питер, – Дженсен повернулся к сабу. – Городу есть чем защищаться?

Верный шаг – в своей прежней жизни Питер наверняка знал, на что способна Гармония.

Питер растерянно моргнул.

– Я не... Что происходит? Я не понимаю.

– Помнишь, – начал Дженсен, не отводя глаз от Питера, – я рассказывал тебе о своих родителях? Что они были убиты конфедератами, выбравшими для нападения гражданский объект?

Но когда, черт подери, Дженсен успел рассказать об этом Питеру? Джефф покопался в памяти, припоминая все случаи, когда Дженсен общался с тем, чтобы побольше узнать о Гармонии. Внутри вновь шевельнулось чувство  ревности, и  Джефф  поскорей затолкал его поглубже. На самом деле он не владел Дженсеном, и неважно, что тот носит ошейник, утверждающий обратное.

Когда Питер кивнул, Дженсен продолжил:

– Приближающийся сюда корабль принадлежит им же – тем, кто убил моих родителей. Они ответственны за бесчисленные смерти; их общественный строй основан на рабстве, настоящем рабстве. И я не уверен, что “Меркурий” – наше судно – сможет противостоять им в открытом бою. Без помощи не сможет.

Питер побледнел, и Джефф задался вопросом, понял ли тот хоть половину сказанного.

– Вы должны поговорить с моей матерью.

Джефф взглянул на Дженсена, не уверенный, могут ли они явиться на аудиенцию к королеве без приглашения. Тот кивнул ему, расправив плечи – Дженсен выглядел готовым к войне. Что ж, пришло время привести войну сюда – в Гармонию. Следовало бы знать, что надолго от нее убежишь.

 

* * *

 

– Не понимаю, – заявила королева Мишель. Она прямо сидела в кресле, ее мягкий халат был подвязан на талии, а длинные светлые волосы рассыпались по плечам локонами – было очевидно, что она не ожидала компании и они ей явно помешали. Фредерик стоял подле нее на коленях, но ему недоставало привычного безупречного вида – на нем были лишь поношенные пижамные штаны. Его взгляд то и дело возвращался к Питеру, стоявшему позади Дженсена и Джеффа.

Им позволили пройти в частные покои без договоренности о встрече только потому, что Питер провел их мимо постов, зная всех стражей по именам. Поддержка Питера оказалась очень кстати. А еще не хватало рядом Миши – Дженсен привык к их маленькому трио.

– Те, кто летит сюда, – продолжила королева, – ваши враги, а не наши.

Это могло разрушить все, ради чего они старались. Каждое их действие, каждое выверенное решение могло быть погублено именно теми, против кого Дженсен воевал всю жизнь. Проклятье, он не позволит им победить!

– Они не просто нападут на вас, – сказал Джефф. Он держался прямо, но его пальцы чуть подрагивали. Запоздало Дженсен  вспомнил слова Джеффа, что конфедераты убили его жену. Он не мог представить каково это – найти любимого человека и так быстро его потерять. – Они придут и сначала прикинутся вашими друзьями.

– Как вы? – сказала Мишель, приподняв бровь.

Джефф покачал головой.

– Нет, мы не такие... – он перевел дух, возвращая себе самообладание, прежде чем продолжить. – Когда вы забрали моих людей, я принял ваш вызов, вернулся и достойно проявил себя. Они же будут улыбаться вам, а потом сбросят на ваш город бомбу.

– Очень сомневаюсь, командор.

– Не стану вас винить, ведь вам еще не приходилось сталкиваться с чем-то подобным, – теперь Джефф совершенно владел голосом. – Дженсен и я, мы оба потеряли любимых людей по вине Конфедерации. Я не знаю никого, кто избежал бы этого.

– Они убили моих родителей и сестру. И единственных бабушку и дедушку, которых я знал, – произнес Дженсен в повисшей тишине. – Они не были военными, просто, к несчастью, оказались на станции, которую конфедераты уничтожили только чтобы показать, на что они способны. Дать понять, что в космосе ни один гражданин Объединенных планет не может чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Он до сих пор помнил день, изменивший его жизнь, так, словно все произошло вчера. Родители и Мэгги, милая малышка Мэгги, отправились на лунную станцию встретить бабушку и дедушку Джареда – единственных оставшихся у того биологических родственников. Они с братом были в школе, когда на собрании объявили о трагедии. Посреди всеобщего ужаса и паники он продирался через толпу школьников, отчаянно пытаясь отыскать Джареда. А когда нашел – тот плакал. В одно мгновение они осиротели.

– Они убили мою жену, – прошептал Джефф. Дженсен прижался к нему, надеясь хоть так утешить. Хотелось обнять его, погладить по голове, сказать, что теперь он, Дженсен, позаботится обо всем.

Джефф заговорил снова, и его голос окреп:

– У вас нет слова “жена”. Нас соединяли те же узы, что и саба с домом. Много лет назад ее планета присоединилась к нам – Объединенным планетам, – а не к Конфедерации. И вот, годы спустя конфедераты отомстили – уничтожили их всех.

Дженсен встал с колен, задержался на мгновенье, чтобы коснуться пальцев Джеффа, надеясь, что тот поймет – сейчас он не может предложить большего.

– Прошу вас, Ваше Величество. Однажды мы уже доказали, что достойны вашего доверия. Поверьте нам еще раз.

Мишель поднялась и в глубокой задумчивости начала мерить шагами гостиную. Дженсен не завидовал ей – от ее решения зависело благополучие всего города.

– Чего вы от меня ожидаете? – спросила она, скорее, с любопытством, нежели с раздражением. Помолчала, пристально разглядывая доску для игры в “Убеждение” на столике. Фигурка львицы прыгнула ей в руки, и Мишель покатала крохотный кусочек серебра между пальцами.

– У города есть хоть какая-то защита? Я знаю, что на земле вы закрыты стенами, но что если нападут с воздуха? Если вы откажетесь впустить конфедератов, то следующий их шаг будет именно таким, – сказал Джефф.

– Вы не выступаете за то, чтобы сначала провести с ними переговоры?

– Когда Конфедерация захватит планету, – Дженсену не раз доводилось видеть это собственными глазами, – сначала они заберут детей и продадут их в рабство, потому что знают: родители согласятся на что угодно, лишь бы вернуть их обратно. Вот с кем вы собираетесь вести переговоры.

При словах Дженсена Фредерик встал и подошел к Мишель.

– Моя госпожа, – хрипло сказал он. – Вы должны обратиться за помощью к  Гармонии. Вы обязаны.

Дженсен еще не видел, чтоб тот столько говорил в присутствии посторонних. Даже Питер, казалось, опешил – так и застыл с открытым ртом, резко вдохнув и забыв выдохнуть.

– Фредерик, ты же знаешь, что мне нужен...

Тот кивнул на Дженсена и Джеффа.

– Разве они не проявили себя достойно? Разве он не чтит Гармонию каждым словом, каждым жестом, даже если на самом деле не понимает? И разве он не единственный, кто действительно знает, с чем мы столкнулись?

Дженсен недоуменно  моргнул, потеряв нить беседы. Таким растерянным он чувствовал себя только в первый день в городе, когда не знал ни как себя вести, ни что говорить. О чем это они?

Мишель кивнула Фредерику и повернулась:

– Саб Дженсен, ты пойдешь со мной?

– Я..., хм, куда? – растерялся Дженсен.

– Говорят, Гармония не может отказать в просьбе достойному сабу, – ответил Фредерик.

– Вы считаете?.. – Дженсен умолк. Если так надо для безопасности города, ему придется пойти. Он оглянулся на Джеффа.

– Я не могу тебе приказывать, – тихо сказал тот.

Дженсен понимал –  решать ему, но как, если он даже не знает, чего от него хотят? Но разве можно отказаться, если только ему по силам сделать это?

– Вы правда считаете меня достойным? – спросил он саба Фредерика.

Фредерик с поклоном ответил:

– Не сомневайся в себе.

Получив такое авторитетное одобрение, Дженсен повернулся к Мишель.

– Хорошо. Я согласен. Что бы это ни значило.

Та ему печально улыбнулась:

– Следуй за мной. Командор Морган, вы можете остаться здесь с Фредериком. Располагайтесь поудобнее, ожидание может продлиться всю ночь.

Дженсену совсем не понравилось, как это прозвучало, и он представил себя стоящим на коленях и молящимся всю ночь, как некоторые религиозные чудики в Конфедерации, уверенные, что нечто незримое выслушивает все их стенания. Сам он утратил веру вместе с гибелью семьи.

Поэтому он удивился, когда они, спустившись из гостиной на маленьком лифте, оказались, в месте, где даже не было намека на дверь. Они вышли в помещение, похожее на какой-то безумный центр управления.

По стенам были развешаны мониторы,  на которых, едва они вошли, ожили изображения городской жизни. Посредине стояло одинокое кресло, Мишель подошла и села в него, положив руки на подлокотники. Воздух замерцал, и ее руки до локтей покрыл какой-то материал, соединив с креслом, словно какого-то киборга.

– Об этой комнате знает только правитель города, – объяснила Мишель, – король или королева. Только они могут просить Гармонию напрямую вмешаться в нашу судьбу. Но без присутствия достойного саба Гармония может проигнорировать любое обращение, каким бы важным оно ни было. Она сама была сабом, – невесело улыбнулась Мишель.

– Что мне делать? – спросил Дженсен.

– Встань на колени, – ответила она. – Если она признает тебя, ты поймешь.

«Странное место», –  подумал он, осторожно опускаясь на колени. Навалилась усталость, груз прожитого дня тянул тело вниз. Но надо держаться, он должен  оставаться бодрым столько, сколько нужно, чтобы выполнить свою задачу. От этого зависит жизнь всего города.

Сначала Дженсен почувствовал, как что-то обволакивает ноги, потом – словно он тонет. Перед глазами замелькали черные пятна, и когда он повалился на пол, то задался вопросом, было ли это требуемой жертвой.

 

* * *

 

Когда Дженсен открыл глаза, его окружала зелень, и он сел, осознав, что находится на том же лугу, что и в первом сне с девушкой по имени Гармония. Господи, подумал он, как можно было так протупить? Она ведь с самого начала пыталась дотянуться до него. Он встал на ноги и огляделся – никого.

Она проявилась медленно, постепенно становясь ярче, как изображение в старых двухмерных фильмах – сидела на одеяле с охапкой цветов на коленях. Дженсен присел перед ней, не зная, сказать что-то самому или позволить ей заговорить первой.

– Он часто приносил мне цветы, – сказала она, сплетая стебли вместе, – и я плела из них веревки, чтоб он мог связать меня, привязать к постели ночью. Конечно, я легко могла их разорвать, но задача была сохранить их целыми, не бороться. И порой это было труднее, чем держаться под ударами кнута. Понимаешь?

Дженсен положил ладони на бедра.

– Да.

Она говорила о подчинении, об умении отдать себя другому, о способности подчиниться, когда все чего хочется – бороться.

– Потеряв мастера, я думала, что потеряла все. Но вскоре обрела снова.

Сначала Дженсен решил, что он просто нашла другого мастера. А потом окружающий мир изменился: высокая зеленая трава уступила место заснеженному лесу.  Он увидел фигуру, бредущую против ветра, хотя сам не чувствовал холода – по большей части, он ничего не чувствовал. Лишь смотрел, как фигурка упала на колени, свесила голову, и до его слуха донеслись приглушенные рыдания.

Каким-то образом он переместился, оказавшись рядом с фигуркой, и увидел молодую женщину, кутающуюся в старую рваную плащ-накидку. Ее лицо было бледным, губы посинели от холода, слезы замерзали прямо на щеках. Ясно, что она находилась тут уже некоторое время, и если в ближайшее время не найдет себе прибежища, то вряд ли протянет долго.

Вдруг рядом с ними что-то замерцало, и появилась колонна из переливающегося металла, такого же, как и повсюду в городе. И все-таки она отличалась от тех башен и строений, что Дженсен видел раньше. Она была чужеродной и почти настоящей, больше всего напоминая дерево с пульсирующими корнями.

Девушка – только сейчас Дженсен узнал в ней Гармонию – протянула руку и коснулась колонны.

– Это ты, – прошептала она, от холода слова получались невнятными, – ты снилась мне.

 Ее пальцы погрузились в жидкий металл, и она отпрянула. А потом, кивнув самой себе, юная Гармония шагнула вперед и слилась с колонной – золото вокруг нее плавилось и покрывало ее, превращая во что-то иное – большее, чем человек.

Дженсен моргнул, и они вновь оказались на зеленом лугу, снег и все следы прошлого исчезли. Он чувствовал, что смысл ускользает от него, что ему следовало бы знать, зачем она показала ему это, но как ни старался – понять не мог.

Стоявшая рядом Гармония покачала головой и наконец-то посмотрела на него. Теперь он мог рассмотреть ее по-настоящему: большие голубые глаза, рыжие локоны, подобно нимбу над головой, губы, созданные умолять.

– У тебя ко мне просьба?

Дженсен сглотнул, сомневаясь, справится ли он.

– Ты и сама должна знать, – выпалил он, осознав, что эта девушка и есть город. Она слилась с ним много лет назад и стала чем-то большим. Ей, должно быть, известно все, происходящее здесь.

Она положила руку на грудь:

– Я не могу быть везде, хотя мое сознание пронизывает весь город. Я знаю, что тебе нужно, потому что слушала тебя, Дженсен.

Даже во сне он почувствовал, что краснеет.

– Ну и как ты поступишь?

– Мне потребуется твоя помощь, твои знания о том, как все устроено за пределами стен. Чем ваши технологии отличаются от моей.

– Ты ее получишь, – сказал Дженсен, готовый ответить на любой вопрос.

– А потом я спрячу город. Так, что будет казаться, будто его здесь и не было. Лучше так, чем кровопролитие и убийства. Я могу защитить себя и таким способом, но не хочу.

Ведь должен же быть кто-то более достойный, мелькнула почти истерическая мысль.

– Просто защити всех. Защити Джеффа.

... и Мишу, и Питера, и Клаудию, и маленького Колина, и всех, кто заботился о нем с момента прибытия.

– Я принимаю твою жертву, – протягивая руку и касаясь его лица, произнесла она.

И его снова окутала тьма.

 

* * *

 

Когда королева увела Дженсена, Джефф пытался сидеть и терпеливо ждать. Саб Фредерик даже предложил сыграть в “Убеждение” и выпить горячего тае, который здесь все пили. Ему же хотелось виски. Охваченный беспокойством о том, что сейчас происходит где-то там, он мерил шагами гостиную, мало что замечая.  Фредерик с сыном играли в свою странную настольную игру.

К тому времени, как, зарябив, открылась задняя дверь, казалось, прошло несколько часов, но когда он посмотрел на комм, чтобы проверить, оказалось, что всего лишь час.

– Командор Морган, зайдите, пожалуйста, – окликнула его королева.

Перепрыгнув через диван, оказавшийся на пути, Джефф рванул к ней вниз на лифте. Он обнаружил Дженсена свернувшимся на боку, без сознания.

Он нащупал пальцами пульс на шее, с облегчением убедившись, что Дженсен жив.

– Что, черт возьми, случилось?

– Гармония поможет нам, – сказала Мишель. Впервые за все время с нее слетела маска уверенности и спокойствия, голос звучал испуганно, по щекам струились слезы. – Она спрячет город, так что ваши конфедераты не найдут нас. Но ей потребовалась его помощь.

– И как это понимать? – проворчал Джефф.

– Отнесите его к целителям, – сказала она ему. – Гармония обещала, что он проснется, когда необходимость в нем отпадет.

И снова Джефф подхватил Дженсена на руки. Однако ему вовсе не нравилось чувствовать, как безучастный ко всему Дженсен обвис на его руках, вместо того чтобы прижаться покрепче, уткнувшись носом в щеку, наслаждаясь щетиной, которую так любил.

Джефф поклялся себе, что если они это переживут, то Дженсену никогда не придется страдать снова.                                                                                             

 


	14. Chapter 14

В ту ночь Мэгги несла вахту, хотя в отличие от остальных не патрулировала, а следила за мониторами. Так что она первая заметила исчезновение города, примерно около двух часов ночи. Впрочем, исчезновением это назвать было нельзя: просто энергетические всплески, постоянно засекаемые сканерами, вдруг уменьшились, оставив лишь энергию, исходящую от “Роли”.

Сначала Мэгги подумала, что случайно перезапустила программу фильтрации, одну из тех, что помогла найти “Роли”. Но после двойной перепроверки настроек она увидела, что фильтр даже не был включен.

Мэгги схватила комм.

– Мониторинг –  патрулю.

– На связи Витфилд. Как проходит дежурство, Гилленхаал?

– Бессонница, – ответила она. – Слушай, с моими сканерами что-то не то. Вы видите город?

– Вроде должен – через двадцать метров, группу деревьев вижу ясно. Держись там.

Мэгги ждала, постукивая пальцами по клавишам. Она еще раз провела диагностику, но не обнаружила никаких проблем с датчиками.  Конечно, если спутниковые антенны повреждены, то ей придется отправиться на шаттл.

– Гилленхаал, – снова послышался голос Витфилда. – Будь любезна, определи мое местонахождение.

Мэгги вывела карту местности.

– Вы у городских ворот, лейтенант.

На линии возникли помехи.

– Отправляю изображение. Гребаного города нет на месте, капрал.

– Как? – ахнула Мэгги. На экране высветилось изображение, присланное Витфилдом: вместо города деревья и крутой склон. – Отправьте мне свои данные.

Она проверила, потом еще раз – ни следа существования Гармонии.

– Нужно доложить Брауну, оставайтесь на месте, Витфилд.

Мэгги знала, что по графику командор Браун сейчас должен спать, но все равно набрала номер  его комма, надеясь, что он не отложил его подальше. Спустя несколько минут тишины она наконец-то услышала ворчливое:

– Лучше бы вам иметь достойный повод, капрал!

– Сэр, – начала Мэгги. – Город исчез. Больше ни мои датчики, ни датчики лейтенанта Витфилда не дают визуального подтверждения.

Повисла тишина. Мэгги почувствовала, что надо подтолкнуть.

– Сэр?

– Проклятье, Морган, что ты там устроил? – пробормотал Браун, и Мэгги  удивилась, что комм уловил его слова. – Скажи патрулю не обращать внимания на город, всем вернуться на корабль, базу и исходную колонию. Притворимся, что города здесь нет. Незачем, чтобы нам задавали вопросы, почему мы патрулируем этот район.

– Слушаюсь, сэр, – Мэгги взяла на заметку удалить упоминания о предыдущем патрулировании тоже.

 

* * *

 

“Шоу начинается”, – подумала Лоретта, глядя на экраны – корабль Конфедерации вошел в локальное пространство. Она хорошенько выспалась – не без помощи врача, конечно – чтобы утром выглядеть свежей и хорошо соображать. Похоже, командующий Коулман хитрец, но она не позволит ему обыграть ее.

– Поздороваемся? – спросил ее Гаррис шепотом.

Лоретта выразительно на него посмотрела. Что за фигня с перешептываниями, если все только и слушают, что же происходит на этом чертовом мостике?

– Нет, это им нужно содействие, так что могут и сами поздороваться. Пусть знают, что нас не волнует  всякое дерьмо за кормой. – Она повернулась к прапорщику Смиту: – Что-то слышно о подкреплении?

– Как и прежде – через неделю, капитан.

– Проклятье. – Он не выдержала и начала прохаживаться, мысленно перебирая пункты договора. Браун доложил о загадочном исчезновении города. Он попытался связаться по комму с Морганом и Эклзом, но ни тот ни другой не ответили, а их коммы не пеленговались системами корабля. Что бы они ни сделали, получилось отлично, и Лоретта гордилась ими. Вот только хотелось бы, чтоб ее предупредили заранее.

– Нас вызывает “Открытие”, – привлек ее внимание Смит.

Подняв руку, она велела ему подождать и неторопливо направились к центру мостика. Гаррис встал рядом, и они повернулись к экрану.

– Давай.

Смит включил изображение, и Лоретта впервые разглядела своего противника. У Коулмена было серьезное лицо с удивительно подвижными бровями. Несмотря на улыбку, взгляд его  оставался холодным, и это ее насторожило.

– Доброе утро, командующий, – ласково сказала она. – Надеюсь, ваше путешествие было приятным.

– Да, капитан, спасибо, – похоже, он тоже был готов сыграть в предложенную игру.

– Я тут почитала Хэнбургский договор, – сказала она, стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал как можно простодушней. – Сами понимаете, с таким не часто сталкиваешься.

– Безусловно, капитан.

– Так что сопровождение встретит вас, как только ваш шаттл приземлится, – сказала она.

–  Сопровождение?

– Статья третья, глава седьмая, – улыбнулась она. – Отряд, прибывший на место первым, показывает его отряду, прибывшему вторым. Так мы прекрасно сработаемся.

Он склонил голову, признавая этот раунд за ней.

– С нетерпением жду встречи с вашими людьми.

– Я перешлю координаты. Приятного дня, командующий, – Лоретта подняла руку, и Смит завершил сеанс связи. Иногда быть капитаном очень здорово.

 

* * *

Джефф сидел в лазарете и дежурил у постели Дженсена. Он совсем не спал, даже после того, как сабы целителей поставили для него вторую кровать. Дженсен оставался в прежнем состоянии, хотя целительница – вспомнить имя не получалось – уверила, что все в порядке, жизненные показатели в норме. И тем не менее тот не приходил в себя.

Джефф подался в кресле вперед и накрыл ладонью его руку, успокаиваясь прикосновением к теплой коже. Это было решение Дженсена, но он винил себя – знал же, насколько тот самоотверженный. Только теперь до него дошло, что хотя Дженсен умеет отстраняться от того, что ему приходится делать с собственным телом, это по прежнему влияет на его поступки. Случившееся оказалось просто наиболее очевидным примером. Но как можно трахаться по приказу? Как потом отделять это от секса с кем-то, кого просто хочешь?

Он с самого начала считал, что спать с Дженсеном нетрудно – парень великолепен, к тому же эксперт в постели. Но впервые Джефф задумался, что, возможно, здесь нечто большее. После Кэтти он и не помышлял об этом: ходил в бар, напивался в стельку, если везло – наскоро с кем-то перепихивался. Да что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от боли потери. Сейчас, глядя на неподвижно лежащего Дженсена, он почувствовал знакомую тяжесть на сердце,  страх потерять еще кого-то, небезразличного ему.

– Джефф, – послышался тихий голос.

Он поднял голову – в дверях стояла Клаудиа в обычных брюках  и тунике, волосы стянуты на затылке.

– Герцогиня... Клаудиа, – поправился он, – входите, пожалуйста.

Дженсен был бы рад, что она пришла.

– Что с ним? – спросила она, садясь рядом, и нежно погладила Дженсена по лбу.

– Он понадобился Гармонии, – повторил Джефф слова королевы, все еще не зная, что они подразумевают. – Она рассказала вам о Конфедерации? Об опасности, в которой мы оказались? – И что Дженсен единственный, кто мог их спасти.

– Сжато, мимоходом, – тихо ответила Клаудиа. – Этой ночью у меня были свои трудности.

Только теперь Джефф заметил темные круги под глазами и покрасневшие веки. Он знал, что она переживает за Дженсена, но сейчас причина явно была в другом.

– Что случилось?

Она покачала головой.

– У вас и без меня хватает бед.

– Клаудиа, – сказал он. – Поверьте, это хоть немного меня отвлечет.

– Они другого плана, – Клаудиа откинулась назад, но, рассказывая, продолжала смотреть на Дженсена, словно проще говорить с ним, лежащим в коме, чем глядя в лицо Джеффу. – Вечером Миша не вернулся домой. Мне пришлось искать его, и я нашла... он был со своим первым мастером.

– Ого... – протянул Джефф.

– Конечно же, я спросила, хочет ли он разорвать наш контракт. Я не потерплю подобного неподчинения, но если он хочет уйти... – она замолчала. – Я не стану его удерживать, если он несчастлив.

Джефф заметил отсутствие Миши рядом с ней и почувствовал недоброе.

– Что он ответил?

Она слабо ему улыбнулась.

– Сказал, конечно, что хочет остаться.

– Ну, это ведь хорошо, верно? Если вы сами не хотите прервать контракт.

– Не хочу, – она посмотрела на свои ладони. – Но теперь я должна наказать его. За все годы, что он находился по моей опекой, такого вопиющего неподчинения не было ни разу. Так что наказание должно соответствовать.

Бедный Миша, подумал Джефф, похоже, для него настали трудные времена.

– Я даже не знаю с чего начать, – покачала она головой.

– Вы придумаете, – сказал ей Джефф, успокаивающе обнимая за плечи. Она прижалась к нему, и он сглотнул. Они справятся, оба.

 

* * *

 

У каждого была своя роль, и Мэгги полагалось находиться на мостике “Роли” – просто ждать, когда появятся конфедераты. Она была не одна – с ней остались Витфилд и Чикези, и несколько бойцов на случай внезапного пиздеца.

Шаттл встречал лейтенант-командор Браун. Мэгги наблюдала за кораблем через мониторы, подключенные к комм-системе. Следовало бы выдрать проводку, но ей, да и остальным, хотелось все видеть.

Шаттл конфедератов был меньше, чем их, и круглый, как таблетка, а не длинный и обтекаемый. С другой стороны, не похоже, чтоб он мог превратиться в огневую точку, потому что выглядел, скорее, как аэробус. Человек, поздоровавшийся с Брауном, представился командующим Коулманом.

– Добро пожаловать на наши раскопки, командующий, – Браун пожал ему руку. Надо отдать должное, на его лице не было даже намека на ненависть к конфедератам. – Мне сказали, вы интересуетесь нашими находками здесь.

– Это наша основная цель, – улыбнулся Коулман. – Исследования и познание.

– Можно узнать, почему вы начали именно с этой планеты? В этом секторе десятки планет, пригодных для жизни.

– Ну вас же почему-то заинтересовала именно Триста двадцать восьмая. Ваш корабль ведь давно на орбите? Примерно месяц, верно, командор? – парировал Коулман.

Зрители на мостике “Роли” засвистели. Мэгги прикрыла рот, чтоб не хихикать – ощущение было, словно они смотрят мыльную оперу.

– Мы обнаружили здесь древний корабль и колонию. Но никаких признаков жизни, – непринужденно солгал Браун. – Хотя нашим археологам в старой колонии полное раздолье.

Улыбка на лице Колмана немного поблекла.

– Значит, вы не против, если мы тут немного осмотримся.

– Я могу предложить несколько экскурсионных маршрутов, командующий, как только вы устроитесь, конечно. Я полагаю, у вас будет собственная база для исследований. Наш археолог доктор Шанкс жаждет показать вам свои недавнее открытие. Похоже, очень важное.

Коулман разделил свой отряд, оставив человек десять у шаттла. Он и еще четверо последовали за Брауном и Шанксом к старой колонии.

– И что же это за удивительное открытие, доктор?

Тот развернулся и улыбнулся:

– Канализационная система насто... старой колонии. То, что они сумели построить, совершенно удивительно. И, просеяв окаменевшие экскременты, мы сможет точно сказать, чем питались эти люди!

Коулман позеленел.

– О, как интересно.

– Один – ноль в нашу пользу, – сказал Витфилд. Все с ним согласились.

– Думаю, вам лучше отключить питание, капрал, – сказала Чикези. – Еще немного, и первая группа будет здесь.

Мэгги кивнула и выдернула провода. Корабль не будет совместим  с их техникой, и надо сделать так, чтоб это казалось очевидным. Она вывела на монитор стандартный диагностический экран, чтобы все выглядело так, словно они только изучают корабль.

– Вот бы напугать их до усрачки, – пробормотал Витфилд. – Но чтоб все было совершенно невинно. Типа ”Ой, командующий, неужели вас никто не предупредил о гигантском аллигаторе?”

Насколько Мэгги знала, никаких гигантских аллигаторов здесь не водилось.

– Или, к примеру, “Ах, в машинном отделении все еще повышенная радиоактивность, не обращайте внимания”.

На ее слова Витфилд вскинулся.

– Слушай, Гилленхаал, как думаешь, сможешь воссоздать взрыв? Щиты, конечно, поставим заранее, чтоб на самом деле никто не пострадал.

– Только легкие ушибы?

Мэгги покачала головой.

– Если в машинном отделении будут люди, то нет.

Витфилд постучал по монитору.

– Они поймут. Браун не хочет, чтобы конфедераты знали, что мы знаем о них, не хочет, чтоб они увидели, как мы модифицировали источники питания. Если они заинтересуются –  мы все еще работаем над подключением корабля.

– Совершенно верно. Командор Браун сказал, что сначала приведет их сюда, а потом мы покажем им окрестности, – вставила Чикези.

Мэгги уставилась на нее:

– Поверить не могу, что все они поддерживают эту идею.

Чикези отвела взгляд:

– Я потеряла семью при налете на Тоскон. Поверь, напугать парочку конфедератских засранцев – это меньшее, что я хочу с ними сделать. Единственное, почему мы не расстреляли их сразу – “Меркурий” создан не для войны, а для исследований. Скорость предпочли тяжелому вооружению.

– Такой ошибки они больше не допустят, – вставил Витфилд.

– Хорошо, – Мэгги вздохнула, – Сделаю.

– Хорошая девочка, – сказал Витфилд.

– Техник, – поправила Мэгги, усаживаясь в кресло инженера перед пультом управления двигателями. Одно машинное отделение они уже потеряли, и меньше всего ей хотелось разрушить взрывом еще одно, слишком они ценные. Но если закачать газ в первый зал, где остались только пустые корпуса обгорелых панелей, и поджечь его, то наверняка взрыв повторится, ничего при этом не повредив.

Мэгги установила силовые поля и ухмыльнулась. Она не могла дождаться конфедератов, чтобы показать.

Ожидание затянулось дольше, чем предполагалось. Им даже пришлось сделать перерыв на обед. Теперь, когда они все решили, Мэгги не терпелось довести все до конца. В этом ведь и заключается армейская жизнь, верно? То ждать, то спешить.

– Наверное, Шанкс устроил им длительное путешествие по канализации, – проворчал Витфилд.

Вскоре они получили звонок от Брауна.

– Народ, поторапливайтесь. Мы почти на месте.

– Помни: мы их не ждали, – прошипела Чикези. Верно, они ведь не должны были наблюдать через мониторы.

Так что когда Браун вошел в помещение в сопровождении пяти “гостей” и представил командующего Коулмана и остальных, они дружно кивнули. Подумалось, что все их пояса, ремни, пряжки и застежки  довольно неуместны и непрактичные для подобных миссий. Одна из женщин даже была в юбке – ну надо же! –  и сапогах до колен. Мэгги надеялась, что той было весело в канализации.

– Очаровательно,  – сказал Коулман о корабле. – Знаете, а ведь это судно создано еще до конфликта между Конфедерацией и Объединенными планетами.

– Конфликта! – проворчала себе под нос Чикези, а Мэгги поморщилась.

– Думаю, что даже до того, как возникли такие названия, – заговорила одна из женщин – сержант разведывательного подразделения Мак-Кензи, если Мэгги правильно прочитала знаки различия.

– Как видите, мы все еще разбираемся со схемами корабля.  Их система энергообеспечения нам совершенно незнакома, – вставил Браун.

Мэгги восприняла это как подсказку ей и  незаметно подтолкнула локтем нужную ручку на пульте. Освещение на мостике потускнело, замигал красный сигнал тревоги.

– Что за чертовщина? Капрал, доложить! – рявкнул Браун.

Ей не нравилось, что они его обманывают, и мелькнула запоздалая мысль, что за такое можно и под трибунал попасть. Впрочем, уже не переиграешь.

– Уровень накопленной энергии повышается, сэр. Судя  по всему, в первом машинном отделении.

– Избыток энергии. Первое машинное... – повторил Браун, сузив глаза. Он и впрямь быстро соображал. –  Я и не думал, что у старичка есть еще силы.

– Должно быть, мы что-то пропустили, – ответила Мэгги. – Помнится, на этих древних кораблях использовали атомную энергию. Возможна утечка радиации.

– Радиации? – побледнев, переспросил Коулман.

– Проверьте, можно ли экранировать отсек, капрал, – остановился рядом Браун и крепко сжал ее плечо, словно предупреждая.

– Силовые щиты на месте, сэр. Я проверяю уровень каждые тридцать секунд, – и она нажала кнопку, чтоб поджечь газ.

– Ложись! – заорал Браун.

Мэгги вскочила с  кресла и поскорей ухватилась за спинку, чтоб ее не отбросило взрывом. Все присутствующие на мостике, кроме совершенно растерявшихся гостей, сделали то же самое. Через секунду судно тряхнуло взрывом и мостик качнуло, отбросив конфедератов к стене.

Когда корабль перестал качаться, Браун поднялся на ноги.

– Все целы?

У кого-то из конфедератов шла кровь. Чикези направилась к ним с аптечкой, вытягивая стерильный бинт, чтобы промокнуть.

– Уййй! – донеслось с другого конца помещения.

– Ой, простите, так не больно? – спросила Чикези с подчеркнутой вежливостью.

Больше о травмах никто не сообщил, хотя Мэгги была уверена, что и сама получила парочку новых ссадин. Витфилд встал и сказал:

– Сэр, мне кажется будет разумным всех эвакуировать, пока мы не замерим уровень радиации.

Браун кивнул:

– Всем на выход,  и немедленно в мобильный лазарет в основном лагере. Я хочу, чтобы все проверились на возможное облучение. Вперед!

Мэгги схватила свой ящик с инструментами и  последовала за всеми остальными. По пути Браун перехватил ее взгляд и беззвучно прошептал:

– Поговорим позже.

Она поняла, что у нее большие проблемы. Но почему-то ее это не заботило. Им нужно выкинуть конфедератов со своей планеты, и если она может помочь, то поможет.

Пока большая часть солдат Конфедерации была занята на осмотре в лазарете, Браун оттащил ее в строну, так чтоб их не услышали.

– Капрал, что, черт подери, это было?

– Взрыв газа в первом машинном отделении, сэр, – ответила она, вытирая потные ладони о комбинезон.

– А что, собственно, заставляет вас думать, что это было хорошей идеей?

– Это я придумал, сэр, – Мэгги даже не слышала, как сзади подошли Витфилд и Чикези, но Браун не удивился их появлению. – Подумал, что конфедератские засранцы с перепугу обделаются.

– Приказ отдала я, – вставила Чикези, беря на себя ответственность за происшествие.

Мэгги не смогла скрыть удивления. Она поверить не могла, что лейтенант Чикези возьмет вину на себя. Из находящихся на мостике не только она желала проучить “гостей”, но сказав, что лично отдала приказ Мэгги, Чикези избавила их  от нежелательных последствий.

Браун вздохнул.

– Что ж, ваш тупой план сработал, могу поклясться, Коулман в штаны наложил, услышав об утечке радиации.

Мэгги переглянулась с Витфилдом и Чикези, удивленная его реакцией. Может, не такой уж и пиздец?

– Но если вы еще раз выкинете подобное без согласования со мной –  костей не соберете. Ясно?

– Да, сэр, – хором ответили они.

– Еще какие-нибудь светлые идеи, о которых мне следует знать?

– Нет, сэр, – отрапортовали Чикези и Витфилд.

Не услышав голоса Мэгги, они оглянулись.

– Ну... думаю, я могла бы подключиться к их комм-сети на шаттле, и мы бы подслушали их разговоры.

Она не собиралась ничего говорить, но увидев на поясе Коулмана модель его комма – Объединенные планеты отказались от их использования в этом году – поняла, что может получить разрешение.

– Подключайтесь, капрал, – ответил Браун. – И, Гилленхаал, – окликнул он ее, когда она повернулась к своему ящичку, – так держать.

Вечером того же дня их группа собралась в основном лагере вокруг Мэгги. Дверь на шаттл задраили во избежание случайного прослушивания. Командор Браун был единственным человеком, в чьем присутствии Витфилд вел себя примерно, хотя Мэгги поняла, что соскучилась по его обычному язвительному отношению.

– Одновременно ведется несколько разговоров, – объяснила Мэгги. На ночь конфедераты устроились в своем шаттле. Они выставили собственных часовых, и те обходили по периметру оба лагеря. Она перехватила большинство их разговоров. – Пожалуй, я ограничусь командующим, почти все решения принимает он.

Браун кивнул.

– Здравая мысль, капрал. Перехватывайте.

Мэгги нажала на кнопку звука, так чтоб всем было слышно. Убедилась, что разговоры всех остальных записываются – могут пригодиться.

Им пришлось прождать несколько часов, прежде чем они, наконец, услышали то, что хотели. Мэгги взглянула на экран хроно – было уже два часа ночи. Неудивительно, что она так устала.

– Офицер Панеттьер, это Коулман. Докладывайте.

– Я совершенно ничего не обнаружила, сэр, – ответил молодой женский голос. – Я по щиколотки в дерьме, но здесь ничего. Никаких  признаков странной энергии, ни следа развитых технологий. Только древнее дерьмо.

– Просканируйте последний раз и возвращайтесь в лагерь, – велел ей Коулман. – Патрульный Мак-Кензи, доложить.

– Я скачала все бортовые журналы с этой груды металлолома, – ответил другой женский голос.

Мэгги вскинулась, чувствуя потребность защитить “Роли”, и раздосадованная тем, что конфедератам  удалось получить доступ к корабельным журналам.

– Есть что-нибудь полезное?

– Командующий, им триста лет. Я удивлена, что судно вообще еще не сгнило. Здесь даже в дюзах деревья проросли, оно больше никогда не взлетит.

– Так почему, черт подери, оно их так заинтересовало?

– Вы слышали, как парень два часа распространялся о дерьме. Думаю, их всерьез волнует история, – девушка насмехалась.

– Отлично. Конец связи. – Через минуту он позвонил снова. – Коулман – Рози.

– Докладывайте, командующий, – ответил голос постарше.

– Мы обнаружили дырку от бублика. Даже образцы почвы не показали хоть какого-то мало-мальски значимого ресурса. Наудачу сканировать всю планету?

– Единственные показания энергии идут из вашего месторасположения.

–  И та исходит от трехсотлетнего корабля. Не представляю, что они будут с этого иметь, – он вздохнул в микрофон. – Приготовиться к отбытию утром. Я придумаю предлог, чтобы улететь. Нет смысла оставаться тут. Мы получили бортовые журналы, и если найдем что-то полезное, то сможем при необходимости вернуться сюда с подкреплением.

– Да, сэр.

Мэгги оторвалась от пульта, радуясь, что конфедераты действительно уходят. А еще она проголодалась и злилась, что они украли копии данных с “Роли”. Что если они обнаружат какую-то информацию о городе?

– Продолжайте записывать, капрал, – кивнул Браун, но сходите и немного поспите.  Утром мы с ними разберемся.

– Слушаюсь, сэр.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Лоретта и представить себе не могла более изматывающих суток.

Она мерила шагами мостик, пока хватало терпения. Наконец вышел на связь Браун с докладом. Несмотря на несусветную рань, она была благодарна за передышку в этом бесконечном ожидании. По крайней мере, теперь условия диктуют они.

Так что когда Коулман связался с ней, она ответила с сияющей улыбкой:

– Надеюсь, мои люди все вам показали. Эта древняя колония действительно интересна. Вы видели их разветвленную канализационную систему?

Коулман спал с лица. Он немного поерзал и ответил:

– Да, они приложили все усилия и устроили нам очень подробную экскурсию. И хотя все это ужасно интересно, капитан, ужасно интересно, уверяю вас, боюсь, мне придется попрощаться. Только что получил приказ как можно скорее вернуться в пространство Конфедерации. Сами знаете, как это бывает.

– О? Как обидно, – Лоретта похлопала ресницами. – Уверена, вы могли бы столько узнать об этой древней колонии.

– Ах, верно, – кашлянул Коулман, – в другой жизни. Удачи вам с экспедицией, капитан.

– Спасибо!

Дав сигнал прапорщику Смиту завершить связь, Лорета осела в кресло. Проклятый конфедератский ублюдок! Она получила огромное удовольствие, наблюдая, как он удирает, но понимала, что в лучшем случае это временная победа. Конфедераты будут продолжать соваться сюда столько, сколько Объединенные Планеты будут исследовать данный сектор космоса. Просто надо быть готовыми к этому, вот и все.

– Гаррис, – сказала она своему первому помощнику, – перенаправьте все отчеты на мой личный комм-код. Я просмотрю их у себя в каюте.

– Слушаюсь, сэр, – ответил тот. – Хотите, чтобы сначала их просмотрел я и написал свои комментарии?

Так она получит возможность отоспаться.

– Действуйте, командор, – Лоретта с усилием поднялась с кресла – от усталости и бессонной ночи все болело. Но прежде чем она успела покинуть мостик, мигнул и вспыхнул экран комма.

– Прапорщик Смит?

– Это не я, сэр. Оно само.

Изображение приняло форму фигуры лейтенанта Эклза, но это было невозможно.

– Капитан Дивайн, – его голос звучал так, словно искажался не только статическими помехами. – Судно Конфедерации уже покинуло наш сектор пространства?

– Да, лейтенант, – ответила она, – но как вы?..

– У вас есть основания полагать, что они вернутся?

– Надеюсь, не скоро. Лейтенант! – она попробовала снова вмешаться.

– Спасибо, – он закрыл глаза, и изображение исчезло.

Лоретта повернулась к Смиту.

– Что это было?

– Понятия не имею, сэр! Ни один канал не был задействован, – Смит провел ладонями над пультом. – Похоже, он даже не использовал комм!

Если вдуматься, размышляла Лоретта, то на Эклзе была надета его красная форма, но он совершенно точно не брал ее с собой. Что за чертовщина там творится?

– Сэр, – сказал прапорщик Левитт, – инопланетный город Гармония снова появился на наших радарах.

– Сукин сын! – пробормотала она. Вот чей отчет она будет ждать с нетерпением!

 

* * *

 

Открыв глаза, Дженсен тут же зажмурился от яркого света. Оглядевшись, он не удивился тому, что снова находится в одной из палат у целителей. Что действительно удивило, так это присутствие Джеффа – тот вырубился, примостив голову ему на бедро.

– Я бы посоветовала не будить его, но он хотел бы знать, что ты очнулся.

Дженсен потрясенно уставился на стоявшую у двери королеву.

– Что... случилось... – прохрипел он.

Мишель развернулась и щелкнула пальцами. В комнату вошли несколько сабов, у двоих были подносы с едой, которые повисли в воздухе, так чтобы до них можно было дотянуться. Третий саб предложил Дженсену чашку с водой, а четвертый взбил подушки. Он-то и разбудил Джеффа: тот, всхрапнув, резко сел и растерянно оглядел всех. А затем понял, что на него смотрит Дженсен.

– Дженсен!

Тот чуть поморщился от громкости.

– Что случилось?

– Ты всех нас спас, – ответила Мишель, так и стоя в дверном проеме. Она хлопнула в ладоши, и сабы выскользнули из палаты. – Когда отдохнешь как следует, зайди ко мне.

Дверь за ней закрылась.

Джефф взял лицо Дженсена в ладони, словно восхищаясь самим фактом его существования.

– Дженсен, – повторил он, будто других слов не знал, а потом наклонился и поцеловал его.

Этот поцелуй отличался от прежних, хоть и был таким же напористым – казалось, что Джефф не умеет целовать иначе. Но на сей раз Джефф не спешил, исследуя рот Дженсена, запоминая его вкус, то, как плавно двигается язык, касаясь его собственного, как дрожат губы. Он разорвал поцелуй, лишь когда обоим стало нечем дышать.

– Что случилось? Почему я у целителей?

– Что тебе последнее запомнилось?

Дженсен покачал головой, пытаясь вспомнить.

– Я отправился с королевой на командный пост. Кажется, я впал в какой-то транс. Джефф, я разговаривал с Гармонией. Оказывается, она реальный человек.

– Ты же понимаешь, как бредово это звучит? – ласково улыбнулся Джефф.

– Понимаю. Она сказала, что спрячет город так, что конфедераты не найдут нас, но ей потребовалась моя помощь. Я решил, что она хочет узнать, как работает наша система наблюдения, но она не спрашивала... Джефф, что случилось? Город спасен?

Джефф пожал плечами:

– Ты пролежал без сознания почти двое суток. Королева сказала, что такова жертва, которую потребовала Гармония.

– Не ожидал, что так оно и будет, – проворчал Дженсен. Он посмотрел на соблазнительный поднос с едой, прикидывая, как его содержимое скажется на желудке после двух дней голодания.

– Дженсен, – тихо сказал Джефф, – когда ты лежал без сознания или в коме – не суть, я боялся, что ты не очнешься.

Серьезность его тона отвлекла Дженсена от разглядывания еды.

– Звезды, Джефф, я сожалею.

– Я так больше не могу, – сказал тот, и от его слов стало страшно. – Я больше не могу делать вид, что мне безразлично.

И Дженсену нестерпимо захотелось прикоснуться к нему: протянуть руку и положить ладонь на щеку Джеффа, чувствуя выросшую за время бдения щетину.

– Теперь ты в курсе, что чувствую я.

– Блядь, Дженсен, – Джефф откинулся на спинку кресла, запустил пятерню в волосы.

– Я не знал, как сказать! – выпалил Дженсен. Начав говорить, он уже не мог остановиться. – Когда ты заявил, что все это лишь ради задания, я уже понимал, что это не так. Но не мог объяснить. Я только... я ни перед кем еще так не раскрывался...

– Я и не догадывался, – покачал головой Джефф. – Как ты так можешь вот так отдавать свое тело?

– Раньше это было неважно, – прошептал Дженсен. Действительно не было, он мог отделить себя от потребностей своего тела, зная, что его сиюминутный партнер не заденет его души, его сердца. Каким-то образом Джеффу удалось пробраться сквозь все заслоны.

Может, потому, что роль, которую он играл здесь, в Гармонии, была ближе всего к его истинной сути? Его еще в Академии определили как сабмиссива, и он использовал это для выживания, прогибался, перекраивая себя самого. Но Джефф не сломал его, а создал, пробудил желание отдать свою покорность ему в дар, каковым она и должна быть изначально.

Дженсен понял, что пропал.

– Дженсен, – прошептал Джефф, схватил за плечи и снова поцеловал. Дженсен не винил его – он и сам не знал, что тут можно сказать.

Слова ничего не изменят. Миссия закончится, а дальше? У него есть обязательства, так же как и у Джеффа. Они не могут скрыться от реалий войны, а других вариантов не просматривалось.

Комм запищал, и Дженсен неохотно отодвинулся, немного надувшись, когда Джефф ответил.

– Морган.

– Командор, что за чертовщина у вас там творится? – голос капитана звучал через комм четче, чем когда-либо. – Вы на сутки исчезли с радаров.

Джефф чуть улыбнулся Дженсену. Разговор займет некоторое время. Дженсен притянул один из подносов, решив, что вполне в состоянии поесть. Он чувствовал себя хорошо, слишком хорошо, вся боль и прежние ссадины, бывшие до разговора с Гармонией, исчезли. Но пришлось вспомнить, что он потерял почти целый день, когда Гармония использовала его для того, зачем он там ей понадобился.

– Я так понимаю, судно Конфедерации покинуло сектор? – спросил Джефф.

Повисла тишина, а потом послышалось:

– Эклз вам не сказал? Незадолго до звонка вам я получила от него сообщение.

Дженсен встретился с удивленным взглядом Джеффа. Он не мог связываться капитаном, будучи без сознания или разговаривая с Джеффом.

– Придется вам, капитан, – вздохнул тот, – дождаться моего рапорта. Все остальные в порядке?

– Более чем. Ваш отряд заставил конфедератов бежать, поджав хвосты.

Джефф расплылся в улыбке.

– Я не удивлен. Отрапортую в обычное время. Конец связи, – он закрыл комм. – Что ж, мы не слишком продвинулись в понимании их технологии, да?

– По крайней мере, получили больше подсказок, – Дженсен отбросил одеяло, желая выбраться из постели, и сделал несколько шагов. Он осознал, что обнажен, одновременно с Джеффом и вспыхнул от смущения.

– Я должен встретиться с королевой, но думаю, мне понадобятся штаны.

Джефф расхохотался.

 

* * *

 

Джефф дожидался Дженсена в их апартаментах, ему требовалось сосредоточиться на отчете о произошедшем, пока события все еще свежи в памяти. И еще потому, что когда Дженсен вернется с аудиенции, Джефф не собирался тратить ни минуты оставшегося им времени на работу. Он считал себя реалистом, знал, что отведенное им время ограничено: соглашение по базе почти достигнуто, и скоро их с Дженсеном разлучат.

Поэтому к тому времени, когда Дженсен, наконец, прошел сквозь замерцавшую дверь, Джефф уже час как закончил с отчетом. Он припечатал Дженсена к стене, прижал всем телом, чтобы завладеть его ртом, насладиться его вкусом – сладостным и пряным. Тот откинулся, обнажая горло, и Джефф припал к нему губами, одновременно ощущая вкус Дженсена и кожи ошейника. Этот знак собственности с самого начала завораживал его, и он никак не мог с ним наиграться.

– О встрече расскажешь позже, – прошептал Джефф на ухо и отодвинулся.

– Раздевайся, – приказал он. – Иди в игровую и выбери два предмета: один, причиняющий боль, второй – доставляющий удовольствие.

Дженсен едва заметно вздрогнул и покраснел. Эта его способность невероятно заводила Джеффа. Такая отзывчивость! При мысли, что кто-то другой мог видеть Дженсена таким – чувственным и открытым, – начинало мутить.

– Слушаюсь, сэр, – дрогнувшим голосом ответил Дженсен. Он разделся с армейской скоростью, закинув свою одежду в корзинку для стирки, и вышел из спальни в игровую.

Джефф знал, что все можно сделать там, но хотел Дженсена на кровати. Можно его считать старомодным, но Джефф больше любил заниматься сексом в обычной постели. Пока Дженсена не было, он разулся и снял рубашку, но брюки оставил. Кое-чему он все же научился у домов Триста двадцать восьмой и знал, что оставаясь одетым, придает больше значения наготе Дженсена.

Вернулся тот очень скоро, и прежде чем Джефф успел открыть рот, упал на колени, опустил голову и протянул ему выбранные игрушки. В одной руке был длинная тонкая розга, с рукояткой и хлыстиком  на конце, с опозданием Джефф сообразил, что это стек для верховой езды. Удар наверняка причинит жгучую боль. В другой – хорошо знакомый изогнутый дилдо, на который Дженсену приказала усесться Клаудиа во время их совместной сессии, тот, что с пультом.

Что ж, его задумка понята верно.

– На кровать, на спину. Ноги раздвинуть, руки на изголовье, – приказал Джефф, принимая игрушки. Он наблюдал, как его саб подчиняется: идет к кровати с привычной чувственной грациозностью, – перекатывающиеся по кожей мускулы  –  само совершенство. Когда тот лег, как было сказано, Джефф какое-то время просто смотрел на него, наслаждаясь видом распростертого перед ним на светлых простынях тела: кожа порозовела от смущения; мышцы напряжены от усилий удержать заданную позу; грудь поднимается и опадает в такт дыханию.

Вдоволь наглядевшись, Джефф обошел кровать, просто прикоснулся к изголовью, и на запястьях Дженсена образовались оковы. Вот теперь можно приступать.

Прекрасно сознавая, что Дженсен наблюдает за ним, он не пожалел времени, чтобы покрыть дилдо смазкой. Он не приказывал подготовиться, так что наверняка Дженсен сейчас внутри восхитительно тесный. И почувствует каждый дюйм проскальзывающей в него игрушки.

Когда Джефф прижал кончик ко входу, Дженсен задержал дыхание.

– Дыши, – велел Джефф, – и расслабься.

– Да, сэр, – выдохнул Дженсен.

Сначала просто подразнить, хотя Джефф знал, что Дженсен может принять и больше, он лишь вставил на дюйм и снова выскользнул, потом снова надавил и протолкнул дилдо чуть глубже, пока саб не забился в своих путах.

– Не сдвигай ноги, – приказал Джефф. Он не стал фиксировать лодыжки – пускай тому будет на чем сосредоточиться.

Наконец, вибратор вошел полностью, целиком заполняя Дженсена. И только тогда Джефф взял дистанционку и включил максимальную интенсивность.

Дженсен выгнулся, от сильной вибрации он вскрикнул и вскинул бедра вверх. Он хныкал и содрогался, толстый налитой ствол шлепал по животу, пачкая светлую веснушчатую кожу смазкой. Джефф наклонился и слизнул ее, избегая прикасаться к члену. Из горла Дженсена вырвался придушенный возглас, и Джефф ухмыльнулся. Он только начал.

Кончиком стека провел по коже Дженсена: начав с больших пальцев ног, Джефф обвел колени, покружил по животу и поднялся к подбородку. К тому времени дыхание Дженсена стало затрудненным и прерывистым, и он смотрел на Джеффа широко раскрытыми глазами. Джефф улыбнулся, и, не сдержавшись, провел ладонью по волосам Дженсена, оттягивая его голову назад.

– Я сказал принести один предмет для удовольствия, а второй для боли, но запомни – я решаю, что для чего.

– Да, сэр, – рвано выдохнул Дженсен. Совершенно беспомощный, он продолжал содрогаться от вибратора внутри. Джеффу пришлось выпустить его, чтобы подготовиться самому – собственный член давил на бедро. Против такого Дженсена – затраханного и жаждущего – устоять невозможно.

Он стегнул розгой по внутренней стороне бедра, оставляя красную линию – член Дженсена дернулся. Джефф стегнул и по второму бедру – ему нравилась симметрия – и восхитился следом от удара – точное соответствие.

– Прекрасно, – прошептал он, и Дженсен закусил губу.

Решив дать небольшое послабление, Джефф переключил вибратор на режим полегче. Он оседлал грудь Дженсена и неторопливо развязал штаны. Под жадным взглядом он выпростал член и медленно провел от основания ствола до головки.

– Пожалуйста, – прошептал Дженсен.

– Кому ты принадлежишь? – негромко, но требовательно спросил Джефф.

– Вам, сэр, – выдавил Дженсен. – Я принадлежу вам.

Джефф скользнул ближе, толкнувшись членом в подбородок Дженсена. Хотелось оставить дорожку из семени вдоль ошейника – самого очевидного доказательства его права владения.

– Чей ты? – потребовал он ответа.

– Ваш, – в голосе Дженсена звучала почти мольба.

– Не забывай это, – Джефф ухватился за изголовье, подался вперед и сунул свой толстый ствол Дженсену в рот. Угол оказался на самым лучшим – двинуться глубже не получалось, зато он мог видеть, как пухлые губы сомкнулись на его головке. Да и затевалось все не ради удовольствия, нет. Он помечал свою собственность. Дженсену пришлось лежать и принимать, отсасывать Джеффу, словно секс-игрушка, не более того.

Потому что так сказал он, Джефф.

– Запомни, – выдохнул Джефф, толкнувшись вперед, погружая член в рот Дженсена насколько возможно. – Ты – мой.

Ответить тот не мог, но жадно сосал, и когда Джефф трахал его рот, из горла вырывалось тихое урчание. Большего Джеффу не требовалось – он вытащил член и, поддерживая его ладонью, кончил прямо на изумительные губы, оставляя на них свой след. Потом отодвинулся настолько, чтобы можно было наклониться и поцеловать Джденсена, разделяя с ним вкус своего семени, силой проталкивая в рот язык, как немногим ранее член.

Потянувшись, Джефф схватил дистанционку от дилдо.

– Кончи, детка. Для меня, – он снова усилил вибрацию до максимума, но взял красивый побагровевший ствол в руку. Кожу обожгло – такой он был переполненный, готовый излиться. И когда Джефф наконец отпустил его, Дженсен крепко зажмурился и с протяжным стоном выплеснулся.

– Тихо, тихо, – Джефф поцеловал Дженсена в висок, за ухом, куснул за подбородок. Свободной рукой коснулся оков на запястьях, убирая их. Опустив руки, Дженсен, дрожа, обнял Джеффа.

– Вибратор, – выдохнул он.

– М-м-м-м, – протянул Джефф и постепенно снизил интенсивность: – Однажды ты у меня будешь кончать и кончать. Посмотрим, на сколько тебя хватит. Готов поспорить, тут есть какое-то средство, чтобы у тебя вставало снова и снова.

Прижавшись губами к подбородку Джеффа, Дженсен простонал:

– Жду с нетерпением.

Джефф надеялся, что им выпадет такая возможность.

 

* * *

 

– Надеюсь, вы будете довольны внесенными изменениями, командор Морган.

Дженсен занимал свое место в переговорной – на коленях подле Джеффа у круглого стола. Королева и леди Верона сидели напротив, саб Фредерик – у ног своей госпожи. Из-за выпавшего дня Дженсен чувствовал себя потерянным. И всякий раз, проводя рукой по одной стен, он ощущал, как внутри что-то легко отзывалось, словно Гармония сама продолжала напоминать, что она здесь и наблюдает.

– Я просмотрю его, передам моей команде для проверки и скажу точно, – ответил им Джефф.

От одного лишь звука его голоса по телу прокатывалась сладкая дрожь. Все переменилось. Его мир перевернулся с ног на голову, но Дженсен пришел к выводу, что ему нравится. Он повернул голову, просто чтобы почувствовать, как ошейник задевает синяки на шее – Джефф поставил на нем свои метки, чтобы все видели.

– Я согласилась с одним из дополнений вашего капитана, – сказала королева Мишель, – помогать вам в борьбе против Конфедерации. Взамен я хочу помощи Объединенных планет.

Потому что город окажется беспомощным против конфедератов, если они решат вернуться сюда в полном составе – со всеми своими кораблями и роботоподобными солдатами. Дженсен стиснул кулаки – перед мысленным взором пронеслись картины разоренных городов, порабощенных детей, и никто не будет разбираться, сабами они родились или домами. Нет, они не позволят такому случиться!

– Любая помощь, оказанная вами, бесценна, – уверил ее Джефф.

– Если больше никаких замечаний не будет и вы со всем согласитесь, мы можем скрепить договор подписями на заключительной церемонии. Выбор заканчивается, и следующий состоится через год в это же время.

Дженсен почувствовал легкую грусть. Странно, это же не его мир, не его праздник, но именно через него он чувствовал связь с живущими здесь людьми. Они радушно отнеслись к нему, приняли так, как никогда не примут на Объединенных планетах.

Когда все они поднялись, завершая встречу, Фредерик наклонился и что-то прошептал на ухо своей госпоже. Королева повернулась к ним.

– Командор, если вы не против, мой саб хотел бы поговорить с сабом Дженсеном.

– Конечно. Я подожду за дверью, – сказал Джефф. Он чуть поклонился, взял свой планшет и вышел. Королева и леди Верона вышли через внутреннюю дверь, оставляя Дженсена наедине с Фредериком, впервые с той их единственной встречи.

– Я хотел поблагодарить тебя, – сказал Фредерик, – за все, что ты сделал.

Дженсен пожал плечами. В конце концов, именно Фредерик подсказал, что Дженсен в глазах Гармонии может оказаться достойным сабом, хотя так и осталось неясным до конца, что же это значит.

– Я просто рад, что она приняла меня.

– Только тебе это было по плечу, – как обычно, туманно высказался Фредерик. – Особенно я хотел поблагодарить за помощь моему сыну. Он годами был словно не в себе, но сейчас... расцвел благодаря вашей дружбе.

Дженсен опустил голову, смущенно потирая шею. Он все еще беспокоился о Питере и не был уверен, что Эдриан наиболее подходящий дом для него. Но, по крайней мере, Питер открылся Дженсену, и, может, именно это принцу и требовалось.

– Питер мне дорог, – честно ответил он Фредерику.

Выйдя из зала, он обнаружил яростно спорящих Дежффа и герцогиню Клаудию. С появлением Дженсена они остановились.

– Госпожа, – склонил он голову.

Клаудиа выразительно глянула на Джеффа, и тот вздохнул:

– Дженсен, герцогиня хотела бы нашей помощи в наказании саба Миши.

Ах да, вспомнил теперь Дженсен, Миша бросил их с Питером, чтобы остаться на аукционе. Питер был так расстроен. Из-за недавних событий как-то вылетело из головы. Верно, он уже и от целителей выписался, а Миши так и не видел. Странно.

 – С ним все хорошо? – спросил он Клаудию, вспомнив громадного мастера Хэла, на фоне которого Миша казался гораздо ниже.

Клаудиа дернула плечом.

– Физически – да. Он знает, что поступил плохо, и чем дольше я буду откладывать наказание, тем труднее будет нам обоим. После он выступит по телекомму и принесет свои извинения публично, но до наказания это невозможно.

– Зачем вам наша помощь? – полюбопытствовал Дженсен. Трудно представить, что Клаудиа чего-то не может сделать.

Она улыбнулась ему, растянув губы в тонкую линию.

– Он вам обоим нравится, а еще нет опасности, что вы захотите от него большего. И унижение от того, что наказывает друг, лишь усилит воздействие. Ему должно быть стыдно за плохое поведение.

Да, подумал Дженсен, вот это настоящая кара. И боль, которую испытает Миша, не принесет удовольствия. Все будет только напоминать о том, что он нарушил слово, данное своей госпоже.

– Думаю, мы должны помочь, – сказал он Джеффу. В конце концов, именно Миша предложил, чтоб Джефф наказал Дженсена, и все отлично сработало.

Джефф поглядел мрачно:

– Ты не слышал, чего еще она от нас хочет.

На сей раз Клаудиа улыбнулась по-настоящему.

– О, уверена, у Дженсена не возникнет сложностей с моими методами.

Дженсен не был так уверен. Он чуть не передумал, но такая сессия была необходима обоим, Клаудии и Мише. Они помогли ему и Джеффу, так разве можно им теперь отказать?

 


	16. Chapter 16

Мэгги села за стол и устало уронила голову на руки – дала о себе знать бессонная ночь и разборки с конфедератами.

Когда ее назначили сюда, она понимала, что все будет дерьмовей некуда. Они станут исследовать сектор космоса, где человек не появлялся уже триста лет. Никто не знал, выжил ли кто-нибудь из первых колонистов. Понятно, что будет опасно: столкновения с инопланетянами, или враждебной планетой, или неизвестными новыми болезнями, от которых еще нет лекарств.

Но вот чего она не ожидала, так это появления гребаных конфедератов. Предполагалось, что война и конфедераты останутся позади, в знакомых секторах космоса. И теперь они оказались здесь? Они словно осквернили весь Проект освоения. Превратили разведку космоса, поиск знаний в очередные игры власти.

– Вы почему до сих пор не спите? – ворвался в ее мысли голос Чикези.

Мэгги подняла взгляд – перед глазами все плыло, и едва удалось рассмотреть силуэт лейтенанта.

– Читала записи, – попыталась оправдаться она.

– Не менее четырех часов сна, – сказала Чикези, напомнив голосом библиотекаря, которую Мэгги когда-то знала дома. Она улыбнулась своим мыслям.

– Вот... – она вытянула вперед дрожащие руки. – Не смогу уснуть, пока не пройдет.

Чикези рухнула в соседнее кресло и открыла свою аптечку.

– Надо было сказать. У меня есть успокоительное.

– Если бы так не устала, то сообразила бы, – Мэгги уронила руки. – Они подобрались слишком близко.

Чикези помолчала, отвлекшись от аптечки.

– Вы когда-нибудь участвовали в сражении, капрал?

– А кто не участвовал? – отозвалась Мэгги. – Это было... давно мне не приходилось беспокоиться, успею ли я дотянуться до пистолета.

Как и в тот раз, они были на борту – диверсант повредил вентиляционные трубы “Кардинала”. Она находилась в машинном отделении, отчаянно выдирая провода и создавая обводные каналы подачи энергии, когда их застали врасплох. Спасая ей жизнь, Каннингем сбил ее на пол, потому что все, что у нее было в руках – ключ для печатных плат. Когда Каннингем упал, Мэгги схватила его оружие и покончила с ублюдком-конфедератом, прежде чем тот до нее добрался.

– Гилленхаал, – Чикези пощелкала пальцами. – Мэгги!

Только тогда она поняла, что сидит ссутулившись, обхватив колени, и покачивается взад-вперед.

– Я все-таки дам вам релаксант, – сказала Чикези, осторожно прикасаясь к руке Мэгги. – А потом я хочу, чтобы вы вытянулись на койке и проспали двенадцать часов. Вам ясно, капрал?

– Да, сэр.

 

* * *

 

Входя в специально подготовленную к сцене темницу, Джефф не знал, чего ожидать. Соглашаясь на самом деле только из-за Дженсена, он надеялся на что-то вроде совместной сессии в игровой комнате личных апартаментов Клаудии.  Но не знал, что во дворце для этой цели есть целые комнаты, в сравнении с которыми их небольшая игровая казалась крохотной и какой-то несерьезной.

Стены и полы в темнице были одного цвета, так что не скажешь, где заканчивается одно и начинается другое. Единственным источником освещения оказались горящие свечи на высокой чугунной станине в углу. Царящий сумрак вызывал ощущение безысходности. Джефф почувствовал, как Дженсен придвинулся ближе, касаясь его плечом. Наверное, того тоже охватило подобное чувство.

На вбитых в потолок крюках висела целая коллекция колодок, клеток и скамей. В нужных местах располагались сундуки из темного дерева, и Джефф догдался, что в них найдет любые орудия, какие только может представить себе, и даже больше. Никаких масел и благовоний не было и в помине, пахло расплавленным воском, а еще антисептиком и металлом – почти кроваво.

Он приказал Дженсену надеть кожаную сбрую и килт, чтобы соблюсти приличия. Теперь же, оказавшись на месте, он кивнул, и тот снял килт, открывая ремни, охватывающие член и бедра. Джеффу нравилось смотреть на ремни, сковывающие упругие мышцы. Только ему позволено к ним прикасаться, только он мог ослабить их или расстегнуть пряжки.

Джефф снова кивнул Дженсену, и тот, упав на колени, опустил голову и сцепил руки на затылке, как подобает сабу. Джефф почувствовал, как внутри спиралью сворачивается возбуждение, и порадовался – ему понадобится сохранить это ощущение на весь вечер. Больше всего выносило то, что Дженсен встал на колени ради него, что добровольно отдает свое тело, чтобы он, Джефф, воспользовался им, как сочтет нужным. Его власть была неоспорима, но и ответственность огромна.

Двери темницы отворились, громко лязгнув о камень, – никакой инопланетной мерцающей магии. Пара стражей втащила в центр помещения Мишу, хотя Джефф скорее догадывался, что это Миша – лицо полностью скрывал черный мешок. Они швырнули пленника на пол, и тот едва успел подставить руки. Один из стражей сдернул мешок, и Миша заморгал. Его лицо было бледным, волосы спутаны.

На мгновение Джеффа кольнуло сочувствие – сабу придется несладко, а он не был уверен, что Миша заслужил это. С другой стороны, возможно, Мише требуется то же самое, что Дженсену. Джефф не притворялся, что понимает, но не ему их судить.

Глубоко вздохнув и приведя свои мысли в порядок, он вызвал в себе внутреннее состояние сержанта-инструктора по строевой подготовке и, важно прошествовав через комнату, схватил Мишу за волосы и запрокинул его голову, вынуждая посмотреть себе в глаза.

– Свободны, – бросил он стражам. Кивнув, те ушли.

Джефф изучал Мишу долгим взглядом: совершенно голый, если не считать красного ошейника на шее.

– Хорошенькая потаскушка, – заключил он, отпуская его голову. В этой сессии Миша не заслужил привилегии слышать свое имя.

– Встать для осмотра!

Миша, чуть подрагивая, поднялся на ноги. Пока Джефф обходил его, он пытался оставаться неподвижным, но мастерства и изящества ему недоставало. Закончив осмотр, Джефф, цокая языком, покачал головой.

– Удручает, – сказал он, и Миша вздрогнул. – Ты видел, как двигается Дженсен? – спросил Джефф, указывая на того, совершенно неподвижно, как изваяние, застывшего на коленях.

– Нет, сэр, – хрипло ответил Миша.

Джефф влепил ему пощечину:

– Я разрешал говорить?

Миша энергично замотал головой. Джефф заметил, что тот даже не коснулся расцветающего на щеке синяка, и кивнул в знак одобрения.

– Дженсен, – приказал он, – подготовь его.

Миша снова вздрогнул, и Джефф отошел, повернувшись к сабу спиной, как к пустому месту. Тем временем Дженсен грациозно встал и направился к деревянному сундуку, куда они заранее положили все необходимое. Краем глаза Джефф продолжал следить, как Дженсен подошел к Мише.

Сначала тот взял зажимы для сосков – особенно жесткую пару. Чуть раньше Джефф попробовал один на пальце и теперь не завидовал Мише, когда Дженсен закрепил их на розовых сосках. Горло Миши судорожно подрагивало, но он не издал ни звука. Затем Дженсен принес клетку для члена – чудовищное железное сооружение охватило мошонку и пенис, лишая его возможности затвердеть. Необходимость, напоминание, что все затевается не для удовольствия, хотя Джефф сомневался, что даже Миша мог бы насладиться тем, что последует дальше.

Когда Дженсен вернулся, Джефф подцепил пальцем один из ремней его сбруи, подтянул ближе и жадно впился в приоткрытые губы, заставляя откинуться назад. Джефф завладел его ртом, посасывая нижнюю губу, пока из груди Дженсена не вырвался протяжный стон.

– Чей ты? – пробормотал Джефф.

– Ваш, – выстонал Дженсен.

– Займи свое место.

Джефф даже не оглянулся, чтобы проверить, выполнен ли приказ. Дженсену можно доверять в выполнении команд. Подойдя ко все еще стоящему Мише – тот весь вибрировал от напряжения – он рявкнул:

– На колени!

Миша рухнул как подкошенный, и Джефф внутренне вздрогнул за него. Он запустил пальцы в его всклокоченные волосы и оттянул голову назад:

– Тебе известно, почему ты здесь, саб?

Тот понимал, что лучше молчать, так что ждал, пока Джефф договорит.

– Ты здесь потому, что тебе нельзя доверять.

Миша на мгновение прикрыл глаза, и Джефф толкнул его голову вперед, а потом снова назад. – От правды не спрячешься, – предупредил он. – Хочешь, чтоб с тобой обращались как с трактирной шлюхой?

– Нет, – запротестовал Миша.

– Ты выбрал забавный способ показать это, – зарычал Джефф. Он с отвращением выпустил Мишу, чуть ли не отталкивая его. Потом расшнуровал штаны и высвободил член, уже твердеющий от наблюдения за Дженсеном. Надрачивая до полной готовности, Джефф понял, что ему надо держать эту картинку в уме.

Боковым зрением он заметил, как в темном углу что-то мелькнуло. Клаудиа. Как облачко тумана на периферии. Мише пока еще незачем знать, что она наблюдает – он должен думать, что совсем один здесь, что принимает наказание в полном одиночестве и рядом нет госпожи, которая позаботится о нем. Так надо, напомнил он себе, но всем им будет нелегко. Мише это нужно, думал он, вспоминая, как Дженсен благодарил его после порки.

Почти хотелось иметь шлепалку в руке. Вместо этого он легонько ударил Мишу по лицу своим членом, пачкая его щеки смазкой. Когда Миша, открыв рот, потянулся за его стволом, готовый отсосать, Джефф обеими руками вцепился ему в волосы, не позволяя двинуть головой.

– Твои желания никого не интересуют, – напомнил он.

Миша лишь заскулил. Он оставался неподвижным, когда Джефф, зажав член в ладони, провел им по его губам – те заблестели от смазки. Джефф еще с минуту мучил Мишу, потом убрал член.

– Не двигаться. Глаза не закрывать. Дженсен, ко мне.

По какой-то причине тот решил подползти. Его тело чувственно изгибалось, мышцы, перетянутые кожаной сбруей, напряглись. Не будь Джефф уже предельно возбужден – хватило бы и одного движения.

– Отсоси мне, – приказал он, и в двух словах звучало гораздо больше нежности, чем во всем, что он сказал сегодня Мише.

Широко раскрытыми глазами Миша смотрел, как Дженсен взял член Джеффа, обхватив его своими полными губами. Тот знал свое дело, знал, как постепенно увеличивать темп, как устроить шоу, держа руки за спиной так, чтоб ничего не закрывало обзора. Он смотрел сквозь густые длинные ресницы, являя собой идеальный пример послушания. Джефф поддался порыву и погладил его по волосам, и нежное прикосновение тоже было полной противоположностью тому, как он обходился с Мишей.

– Хорошенько увлажни его, – сказал Джефф, но в ответ застонал Миша.

Дженсен подчинился – обрабатывал член, пока тот не стал скользким и блестящим от слюны. Затем с влажным звуком выпустил изо рта и облизал губы, стремясь ощутить вкус. Джефф заставил себя молчать – здесь он главный, только он, и даже Дженсен не может вырвать из него стон.

– На четвереньки, – велел он. – Лицом к нему.

 

Едва Дженсен принял указанную позу, Миша прикипел к нему взглядом темно-синих глаз – расширившиеся зрачки почти скрывали радужку. Джефф знал, что при обычных обстоятельствах у саба уже стояло бы, и к этому времени тот уже раза два кончил бы. Но теперь власть у него, и он не собирался потакать Мише.

Он встал за Дженсеном и раздвинул его ягодицы, чтоб было видно, как он проверяет вход двумя пальцами. Смазанный, горячий и тесный, как всегда. Джефф пристроился и направил себя внутрь. Дженсен выгнулся и ахнул. Джефф двигался, а тот продолжал стонать и извиваться, словно не в силах сдержаться.

– Чей ты? – спросил Джефф, шлепнув его.

– Ваш, мастер, – выдохнул Дженсен.

Всякий раз, когда тот называл его мастером, в паху возникало напряжение – слово возбуждало, заводило с новой силой.

– Кто о тебе заботится?– продолжил он, подхватывая рукой ствол Дженсена, такой горячий, такой жесткий в его пальцах.

– Вы, – ответил Дженсен, дрожа под прикосновениями.

– Не кончай пока, – приказал Джефф и качнул бедрами, зная, что задевая таким образом сладкое местечко, может заставить своего саба скулить от удовольствия. Дженсен лишь подался назад, приподнимая задницу, умоляя о хорошей жесткой ебле. И Джефф дал ему желаемое: вцепившись  в его бедра, оставляя синяки от пальцев и толкаясь как можно глубже.

Когда Дженсен сжался вокруг него – умышленно, хитрюга! – сдерживаться стало невозможно. И Джефф, со стоном выдохнув, кончил. Он вышел, капая семенем, смешанным со смазкой, бывшей внутри Дженсена. Но прежде чем направиться к Мише, провел рукой по дрожащей спине:

– Спокойно, мальчик. Я еще займусь тобой.

Но сначала дело.

– Очисти меня, – приказал Джефф Мише, давая ему такое унизительное задание – и при этом лишая возможности как пососать свой ствол, так  и возбудиться.

Он понял, что Клаудиа вышла из тени, лишь когда ее увидел Миша. Синие глаза распахнулись, в лицо бросилась краска, и на мгновение тот сбился с ритма, но скоро вернулся к усердному вылизыванию члена. Ага, так Миша хочет показать, какой он хороший, послушный мальчик?

Джефф отошел.

– Думаешь, это имеет значение? – рявкнул он. – Нельзя хорошо вести себя только в ее присутствии.

Миша захныкал, и Джефф, развернувшись к нему спиной, заправился и пошел к деревянному сундуку, куда Дженсен сложил игрушки, которые им могли понадобиться. Он выбрал черный фаллоимитатор – ребристый и длинный, как раз то, что надо для стимуляции простаты. Интересно, сколько времени эти люди тратят на усовершенствование подобных игрушек? Какую технологию используют?

– Вот Дженсен, – сказал ему Джефф, оказывая своему сабу честь, называя по имени во время сессии. – Он всегда послушный мальчик, верно, бесстыдник? – он шлепнул по округлой ягодице, и Дженсен застонал в ответ. Джефф прижал дилдо к его входу, слегка поддразнивая игрушкой, которая была длиннее и толще, чем его собственное орудие – черт, так можно и комплексы вызвать у кого-то! Дюйм за дюймом он проталкивал его внутрь, вызывая громкие стоны. Когда Джефф повернул его, ребристый край задел простату, и Дженсен чуть не взвизгнул.

– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул он.

– Хочешь кончить, мальчик? – спросил Джефф.

– Если мас... – голос Дженсна дрогнул, и ему пришлось остановиться. – Если мой мастер желает.

– Твой мастер желает, чтоб ты кончил на эту блядь, – сказал Джефф. Оставив дилдо на месте, он толкнул Дженсена вперед, так чтоб тот оказался на коленях перед Мишей. Джефф сжал пальцы вокруг ствола Дженсена, надрачивая медленными, точными движениями.

– Давай, мальчик.

Тот застонал, крепко зажмурился и выплеснулся Мише на грудь и запертый в клетке член. Миша не дернулся, даже не моргнул. Хотелось стереть с его лица это равнодушие. Продолжая удерживать Дженсена одной рукой, пока тот хватал ртом воздух и все еще бился в оргазме, Джефф вытащил дилдо и протянул ему:

– Трахай его этим, пока он не запросит пощады.

Дженсен уверенно взял игрушку. Джефф приказал Мише:

– На спину. Удерживай себя открытым.

Миша быстро подчинился – вероятно, он почувствовал облегчение, что его наконец сочли чем-то большим, чем реквизит.

Он перекатился на спину, подхватил ноги под коленями, подтянув их к себе и раскрываясь. Его член в ловушке свисал тяжелый и бесполезный, как наглядное напоминание Дженсену, проталкивающему толстый дилдо, что в ближайшее время Миша не получит никакого удовольствия.

Конечно же, Дженсен и не подумал добавить в Мишину дырку смазки, ограничившись той, что оставалась на игрушке. По мере того как она протискивалась все глубже через напряженные мышцы почти без смазки, Миша извивался все сильнее, а потом, наконец, едва слышно прошептал:

– Пожалуйста...

Джефф ждал.

– Пожалуйста, госпожа! – закричал Миша Клаудии, стоявшей у него на виду.

Дженсен остановился, вынул дилдо и уронил его на пол. Он уступил дорогу, когда Клаудиа двинулась через комнату туда, где по-прежнему раскрытый, раздвинув ноги, лежал Миша. Она поставила ногу в сапоге ему на грудь, удерживая на полу.

– Ты усвоил? Или все еще желаешь не принадлежать никому?

– Госпожа, простите меня, – взмолился Миша.

Клаудиа коротко взглянула на Дежффа:

– Оставьте нас.

Джефф кивнул и жестом поманил Дженсена, тот задержался лишь на секунду, чтобы забрать свой килт, и вышел из темницы вслед за ним. За дверью Джефф прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза, переваривая произошедшее.

– Вы как? В порядке? – спросил Дженсен.

Джефф пожал плечами:

– Буду.

Определено, наказание – это наихудшее, что случилось с ним на Триста двадцать восьмой. Ну почему пара не может поспорить, заняться грубым сексом, а потом перейти к поцелуям, как остальные?

– Не понимаю, – наконец сказал он, – зачем вам надо, чтоб вас наказывали?

Дженсен чуть улыбнулся.

– Если бы мы знали зачем, не думаю, что нам понадобилась хотя бы половина, – он положил ладонь Джеффу на грудь, поглаживая пальцами. – Для меня это напоминание о том, что есть кто-то, кто заботится обо мне настолько, что может наказать.

И даже теперь Джеффу все еще казалось, что он ни на шаг не приблизился к пониманию. Все, что он мог делать – продолжать давать Дженсену то, в чем тот нуждался. И Джефф полагал, что уж в этом-то, по крайней мере, он чертовски хорош.

 


	17. Chapter 17

– Принимаешь ли ты, Миша, этот ошейник и все предварительно оговоренные условия контракта?

– Принимаю.

Из толпы, собравшейся в Тронном зале, Дженсен смотрел, как Клаудиа взяла у королевы черный кожаный ошейник и надела на коленопреклоненного Мишу. Эта церемония была одной из завершающих Выбор и, судя по всему, достаточно значимым событием, потому что транслировалась по  всем экранам в зале и, конечно же, в городе. Не каждый день самый известный саб с красным ошейником меняет его на черный. Во всяком случае, сегодня Дженсен не раз такое слышал.

Подобно знати, Джефф и Дженсен удостоились чести наблюдать за церемонией c одной из парящих платформ. Таппен и Джонсон были где-то внизу. Таппен получил синий ошейник от Йена раньше. В завершение церемонии королева выразит им признательность и объявит о новой базе. А потом, когда граждане вернутся к своей повседневной жизни, далекой от помпы Выбора, Дженсен сопроводит Джеффа для подписания договора от имени Объединенных планет, чем и завершит их работу здесь.

Даже не верилось, что время пролетело так быстро. Казалось, только вчера он пытался убедить Джеффа в том, что да, люди действительно получают удовольствие от подобного секса. Он подавил ухмылку, глядя на Джеффа: одетый, как любой другой дом  Гармонии, тот стоял с высоко поднятой головой и гордился своим сабом. В этот раз Дженсен смотрел в будущее с оптимизмом, а при мысли  о том, что после возвращения у него все еще будет Джефф и не придется оставлять его позади, в груди разливалось тепло.

Питер, сложив руки за спиной и опустив голову,  стоял на коленях у ног своего мастера в другом конце зала. Хотелось бы еще раз поговорить с ним, но Дженсен сомневался, что удастся, ведь после церемонии венценосная пятерка возвращалась в свои округа.

– Надеюсь, вы присоединитесь ко мне, и мы все пожелаем нашим друзьям со звезд, чтобы они вернулись домой, и путешествие их было безопасным, – взяла слово королева Мишель, и все глаза теперь были обращены на нее. – Но вскоре они станут нашими соседями. Люди командора Моргана построят базу в лесу, окружающем Гармонию, и мы будем торговать и сотрудничать.

Дженсен огляделся, проверяя реакцию толпы на новость. Люди ликовали, и большинство казалось довольными. В конце концов, они с Джеффом произвели на них хорошее впечатление. Однако взглянув на  герцога Эдриана, он заметил, как на секунду лицо того искривилось от ярости, но тут же разгладилось. От этого человека Дженсена по-прежнему пробирала нервная дрожь.

Когда зрители повернулись к ним, Джефф помахал рукой.

– Спасибо за ваше гостеприимство, – сказал он. – Мы никогда не забудем ни  вас, ни ваш город.

Благодаря технологии его голос разносился по всему залу.

Взмахом руки королева успокоила толпу.

– А сейчас пришло время отпустить связанного саба, завершая Выбор до следующего года.

Дженсен увидел, как с потолка что-то спустилось – цилиндрический объект высотой в человеческий рост, напоминающий  спасательную капсулу, какие часто встречаются на космических станциях. Объект приземлился прямо перед королевой. Она коснулась рукой поверхности, и цвет капсулы начал изменяться от мягко-серого к насыщенно-красному. Потом люк отъехал, и стало видно растянутую за руки-ноги сабочку.

– Проснись,  – приказала Мишель, и девушка открыла глаза, часто моргая от яркого света. – Ты свободна вернуться к своему мастеру.

Удерживавшие веревки втянулись, она вышла и упала на колени перед королевой.

– Благодарю вас, Ваше величество.

Ее голос звучал хрипло, но разносился повсюду.

– Временное прекращение жизненных функций? – прошептал Дженсен так, чтоб слышал только Джефф. Если он правильно понял, то это, безусловно, самая экстремальная форма бондажа, с какой он сталкивался.

Джефф лишь вздохнул, вероятно, все еще пытаясь понять происходящее.

– Счастливого пути домой, – сказала королева, и платформы пришли в движение. Дженсен предположил, что они доставят людей к вагончикам и вернут в город. Их с Джеффом перенесет в конференц-зал, где они свяжутся с “Меркурием” и подпишут соглашение. А потом вагончик отвезет их к городским воротам, к дороге, ведущей в лагерь.

И Гармония останется далеко позади.

 

* * *

 

Джефф помнил, что раньше, когда связывался по комму с кораблем, возникало много помех, да и изображение было нечетким. Однако с тех пор, как Дженсен вышел на связь с Гармонией, прием стал гораздо лучше. Так что в конференц-зале просто установили комм, и капитан Дивайн могла разговаривать с королевой Мишель. Честно говоря, Джефф переживал за галактику, если эти две женщины когда-нибудь встретятся лично.

– Я ознакомилась с условиями соглашения – они приемлемы для нас, – сказала Мишель. Она говорила  выше и громче обычного, чтобы было слышней через комм.

– Спасибо, – голос капитана отдавался эхом в динамике. – Мы благодарны за возможность работать с вами и вашими людьми. Подпись командора Моргана следует считать имеющей силу подписи правительства Объединенных планет.

И Джефф взял старомодное перо и поставил свое имя, наблюдая, как она появляется на его планшете и копируется на все планшеты в зале. Пускай он и не постиг технологии этого мира, но, без сомнения, оценил ее.

Потом от имени своего народа подписалась Мишель, и цвет планшетов изменился, указывая, что соглашение заключено. Теперь, как только прибудут корабли со всем необходимым, они смогут начать строительство постоянной базы. Джефф понимал, что Объединенные планеты нуждаются в надежном плацдарме в глубоком космосе, и это первый шаг.

– Благодарю вас, командор Морган, – сказала королева. – Я навещу вас перед отъездом.

– Госпожа, – просительно произнес Дженсен, – могу я попрощаться с Колином? Я его сегодня не видел.

Она ему улыбнулась.

– Конечно. Думаю, он в садах. Ему нравится пятый уровень, так что, может, удастся поймать его там.

Дженсен повернулся к Джеффу и он махнул рукой:

– Иди. Мы ведь уже собрались, тебе только останется переодеться перед выходом. Встретимся в наших апартаментах.

– Слушаюсь, сэр, – Дженсен чуть поклонился, с улыбкой поднялся и исчез за мерцающей дверью.

 

* * *

 

На пятом уровне садов Колина Дженсен не нашел – его смутило то, что только сейчас он узнал о существовании системы нумерации в садах. Ему бы это пригодилось раньше, хотя он, в основном, бродил здесь с теми, кто ориентировался гораздо лучше него. Дженсен нашел террасу, куда сбежал Колин после стычки с принцессой, но там оказалось пусто. Устроившись на парапете, он смотрел, как океанские волны разбиваются о берег.

Ладно, пожалуй, он тянет время. Если бы и впрямь так  хотелось найти Колина, то просто выяснил бы его местонахождение через теле-комм. Дженсен закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением легкого бриза на коже, вдыхая солоновато-сладкий запах океана. Задание оказалось просто исполнением мечты, и возвращение к  суровой реальности пугало. Его ждали обязательства – он согласился на задание до того, как его перебросили сюда, и знал, что не может взять свое слово назад.

Вот только как все объяснить Джеффу? Тот был таким же солдатом,  и понял бы, но Дженсен знал, что это причинит ему боль. Особенно после потери жены по вине Конфедерации. Не хотелось обременять его подобными тревогами снова.

– Дженсен?

Открыв глаза, Дженсен с удивлением увидел Питера, тот стоял, сцепив руки за спиной.

– Питер! Я думал, вы уже уехали.

– Я хотел попрощаться. Мастер задержал вагончик ради меня, – улыбнулся Питер, не разжимая губ.

Что-то во всем этом было неправильно – не такой Эдриан человек, чтобы делать что-то ради саба. Но Дженсен был готов допустить, что тот невиновен. После того ужасного представления Эдриан не дал ни одного реального повода для беспокойства за Питера, разрешая своему сабу сопровождать Дженсена в его изучении Гармонии.

Дженсен скользнул со стены, подошвы сандалий шлепнули о выложенную красным кирпичом дорожку.

– Тогда не стану тебя задерживать.

Он направился к Питеру, гадая, позволит ли тот себя обнять. С Мишей публичные проявления расположения более чем приветствовались, но Питер всегда держался немного отстраненно.

– Прости, Дженсен, – тихо произнес тот.

Дженсен нахмурился.

– Почему... – но прежде чем он успел закончить вопрос, что-то накрыло его лицо, и все вокруг побелело...

 

* * *

 

Джефф и не подозревал, насколько уже поздно, пока не просигналила дверь, и на пороге не показался доктор Джонсон с вещмешком в руке. Скоро прибудет королева, а Дженсена не видно.

– Прошу прощения за опоздание, сэр, – сказал Джонсон. – Я ходил повидаться перед отъездом с майором Таппеном.

Джефф поморщился, вспомнив яростные взгляды, которые бросал на него Таппен на заключительной церемонии. Тогда Джефф впервые увидел его в качестве саба стража Йена. На нем были лишь свободные штаны и синий ошейник.

– Если бы у меня был выбор, доктор...

Джонсон покачал головой.

– Не думаю, что Хэнк сознает собственные желания в данном вопросе. Он может ворчать по поводу случившегося с ним, но вы не видели, какие томные взгляды он бросает на своего стража.

–  Вы правда считаете их образ жизни достойным? – с деланым безразличием спросил Джефф. Это ведь слова доктора Джонсона о рабстве, в конце концов, привели ко всей этой ситуации.

Джонсон слабо улыбнулся.

– Старая собака может выучить новые трюки, командор, – на секунду он поджал губы. – Вы ведь ознакомились с моим файлом? Поняли, почему я был не в себе?

Джефф опустился в удобное кресло. Он читал все личные дела, прежде чем принимать людей в Проект освоения, но информацию, о которой говорил Джонсон, не видел, пока не добрался до закрытых файлов – их открыли по запросу капитана, чтобы можно было отследить, почему из всего отряда забрали только Таппена и Джонсона.

– Только перед возвращением сюда, – сказал Джефф. – Простите, Карл, я не знал.

– О таком не рассказывают, – Джонсон сел напротив Джеффа, положив вещмешок на стол рядом. – О том, что ты бывший раб Конфедерации.

– Обычно некому – мало кто выживает, – сказал Джефф. – Воздайте себе должное, доктор. Вы выжили. Я не виню вас за то, что вы позволили этому месту выбить вас из колеи.

Дверь тренькнула снова, и Джефф поднялся, чтобы ответить, с привычной легкостью прикоснувшись ладонью. Он отступил, ошарашенный видом королевы, принцессы и их сабов.

Осознав оказанную ему честь, он посторонился, пропуская их в гостиную.

– Спасибо, что навестили нас, но боюсь, Дженсен еще не вернулся.

Мишель улыбнулась.

– Наверное, его заболтал Колин. Я напомню ему о времени.

Она чуть коснулась стены пальцами, и та ожила. Через секунду на экране возникло изображение Колина.

– Да, госпожа? – спросил он, кусая губы.

– Колин, отправь Дженсена назад, пожалуйста. Его вагончик прибыл.

Колин нахмурился:

– Госпожа, но я не видел Дженсена с самой утренней церемонии.

Сердце Джеффа упало. Если Дженсен не с Колином, то где он, черт подери?

Мишель, очевидно, думала также. Она отпустила Колина и вызвала на экране Дженсена. Экран упорно оставался пустым, и это значило, что Дженсен не отвечает или не может ответить.

– Он уже падал в саду, – сказал Джефф, гордясь тем, как размеренно звучит его голос.

– Покажи нам Дженсена, – велела Мишель.

Пустой экран исчез, показав координатную сетку города – обычно локатор так и работает. Обычно координаты отсчитываются с квадрата, где находится искомый человек. Однако на экране упорно оставалась полная сетка.

– Мама, такого еще не было, – приглушенно сказала Алона. Она стояла за спиной Мишель, обняв ее за талию.

Джефф вынул свой комм и набрал код Дженсена. Из рюкзака, лежавшего у стены, послышался звонок.

– Проклятье, – выругался Джефф. Следовало заставить Дженсена взять комм с собой.

Мишель снова коснулась стены.

– Всем сабам и стражам, – скомандовала она, – обыскать дворец и найти саба Дженсена. Как только обнаружите, немедленно сообщите мне.

Она отошла, и стена вновь стала просто стеной.

– Мы найдем его, – сказала Мишель Джеффу.

Ему хотелось ей поверить, но он не мог понять, куда мог деться Дженсен, да так, что оказался вне досягаемости технологии Триста двадцать восьмой. Больше всего пугало, что с Дженсеном в садах мог произошел несчастный случай, и Гармония не может обнаружить его, потому что тот мертв. Джефф опустился в кресло и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Нет, Дженсен не может умереть. Он не выдержит такого еще раз.

Некоторое время спустя появился Колин с планшетом под мышкой.

– Нашел в саду, – сказал он, подавая его Джеффу. Он кусал губы, в больших голубых глазах плескалась тревога. Джефф не сразу не понял почему, пока не ожил планшет, высвечивая на экране сообщение.

“Мастер, я сожалею. Дженсен.”

Не понимая, он тупо уставился на светящийся текст.

– Вы позволите? – тихо спросила Мишель. Когда Джефф протянул ей устройство, она провела пальцами по кнопкам, и печатный текст трансформировался в рукописный, изначально написанный на экране. – Это его почерк?

Ответить Джефф не мог. Он не настолько долго знал Дженсена, чтобы опознать его почерк. За прошедшие недели не представилось случая посмотреть образец. Конечно, где-то в файлах есть, но они сейчас вне досягаемости.

– Не знаю, – честно сказал он. – Но он бы не... Он бы написал не “мастер”, а “Джефф”, если бы и впрямь хотел оставить сообщение.

– Как думаете, что это значит? – спросил Колин. Он остался в комнате, с обеспокоенной компанией. – Он бы не стал... Он же не мог... силовые поля не позволили бы ему...

– Колин, дыши, – Джефф опустился перед мальчиком на колени и схватил его за плечо. Было почти приятно, что паника у кого-то другого – так он мог сосредоточится на том, чтобы успокоить Колина, а не беспокоиться о собственном самообладании. – Нет, Дженсен не самоубийца. Он бы не стал убивать себя.

– Тогда за что он извиняется? – спросила Алона. Она была в таком же замешательстве, как и сам Джефф.

– Колин, он оставил свой ошейник? – тихо спросила Мишель.

Фредерик, стоявший подле нее на коленях, резко повернулся и посмотрел на нее.

– Вы действительно думаете, что он мог  оставить своего мастера?

– Такое случалось – сказала она, положив руку ему на загривок. – Может, он не хотел возвращаться к вашим звездам. Может, Гармония попросила его остаться.

– Он бы сказал мне, – запротестовал Джефф, но особой уверенности в своих собственных словах не испытывал. Их отношения начались недавно,  так что он понятия не имел, как бы они работали вне ролей мастера и саба. Но даже тогда, вдруг понял Джефф, у них оставались бы звания, и так или иначе, он всегда будет для Дженсена вышестоящим офицером.

– Дженсен не ушел бы, никого не предупредив! – настаивал Колин. – Даже если бы его Гармония попросила!

– Ты не знаешь, о чем может попросить Гармония, – слегка пожурила его королева.

– Колин прав, – задумался Джефф. – Он бы кому-нибудь сказал. Если не мне, то, может, Мише? Или Питеру?

Мишель кивнула.

– Я отправлю сообщения обоим через Клаудию и герцога Эдриана.

– Моя госпожа, – мягко вмешался Фредерик. – Для меня это более чем странно. До сих пор Гармония ни разу не ошиблась с местонахождением сабов. Даже если она заявляла на него права.

– О чем ты, Фредерик? – выпалила Мишель, теряя свою обычную отстраненную манеру поведения.

– Не впервые алчный дом играет не по правилам, – ответил Фредерик вполголоса. – И возможно, даже манипулирует теле-коммом.

Джефф нахмурился:

– Такое возможно?

Королева и ее саб переглянулись.

– Доступ к Гармонии имеют все пятеро, – объяснила она. – Сейчас королева я, но любой другой может вмешаться и занять мое место. Думаю, она это сделала, чтоб никто не правил, как тиран.

Джефф покачал головой. Он, возможно, не самый большой поклонник Совета Сенаторов, который управлял Объединенными планетами, но тех засранцев, по крайней мере, выбрал народ.

– Так что, ни герцоги, ни герцогини не могут манипулировать с системой и сделать так, чтобы мы не нашли Дженсена?

– Такое возможно, – согласилась королева, – но я бы сказала, что маловероятно.

Фредерик фыркнул, и взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к нему.

– Вам известно...

– Нет, – прервала она его, – сейчас не место и не время.

– Я должен связаться со своим капитаном, – сказал Джефф. Дивайн должна знать, почему они до сих пор не явилсь в лагерь.

– Командор, мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы найти Дженсена и вернуть его домой в целости и сохранности, – сказала Мишель.

– Еще бы вы не сделали! – выпалил он, нимало не беспокоясь о звучащем в голосе раздражении. Джефф вышел из гостиной. Дверь закрылась за ним, едва он вошел в спальню, в их убежище, в комнату, где он проснулся утром, обнимая Дженсена.

Дурацкая записка на планшете всколыхнула все его страхи, что Дженсен воспользуется первой же возможностью отвернуться от него в поисках кого-то лучшего. Но Дженсен, которого знал Джефф, никогда бы не уклонился от своих обязанностей. Он вспомнил, как тот настаивал на звонке младшему брату перед высадкой на Триста двадцать восьмую, пояснив, что делает так перед каждым заданием. Дженсен не из тех, кто  способен отвернуться от своего мира в погоне за каким-то сексуальным мастером.

На том и остановившись, он набрал комм-код судна и закрыл глаза, когда капитан ответила.

– Пропал лейтенант Эклз.

– Просто не верится, что коммы наконец-то заработали как надо. Командор, вы действительно только что сказали, что лейтенант Эклз пропал?

– Так точно, капитан. Он не явился к вагончику после обеда. Мы с королевой и ее стражами занимаемся поисками. Прошу выслать помощь, в том числе команду с био-сканерами.

– На сей раз нам позволят войти в город?

– Лучше бы им согласиться, – рявкнул Джефф. – Я думаю, его похитил кто-то из знати.

– Командор, у вас есть какие-нибудь доказательства?

– Конечно, нет, но когда я найду...

Он специально внес в договор пункт, что если кто-то из граждан Триста двадцать восьмой совершит преступление против гражданина Объединенных планет, их будут судить согласно законам Объединенных планет. Просмотрев их уголовный кодекс, королева заметила, что предусмотренные им наказания гораздо мягче, чем их собственные. Джефф напомнил себе выяснить, что полагается за похищение людей в Гармонии.

– Держите меня в курсе. У вас будет поддержка, как только они доберутся до городских ворот.

– Спасибо, капитан.

Джефф завершил сеанс связи. Он положил голову на руки, позволяя беспокойству и изнеможению захлестнуть его. Но раскисать было нельзя: Дженсен в нем нуждался, и Джефф не мог его подвести.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Холод металла Дженсен почувствовал задолго до того, как открыл глаза и увидел где находится – в клетке точно по его размерам, так что двинуться было невозможно. Он ощущал ее всем телом: голенями и коленями, ягодицами, спиной и руками.

Ублюдки развели его руки в стороны и приковали к боковым решеткам и пристегнули ошейник к квадратному отверстию так, что голова, лишенная всякой поддержки, свисала вперед.

Он попробовал податься назад, чтобы хотя бы упереться подбородком об один из прутьев, и ахнул – в зад вдавился дилдо. Единственный способ получить хоть какой-то отдых для шеи оборачивался опасностью для его задницы. Подумалось, что в нормальной ситуации подобное могло бы доставить удовольствие.

Но кто-то похитил его, запер в клетке и неизвестно, что еще планирует. Дженсен прокрутил в голове предшествующие события, пытаясь вспомнить, кого он видел последним, и из разрозненных обрывков воспоминаний всплыл образ Питера в саду.

Только стоило о нем подумать, как стена замерцала, темно-серый камень исчез, и в темницу вполз сам Питер. Он двигался с кошачьей грацией. Безмятежная красота, бледная кожа. Дженсен знал домов, которым бы понравилось сломать такого саба, хотя, похоже это уже сделано.

Питер передвигался на карачках, потому что не мог иначе. Дженсен мельком заметил планки, оттягивающие его мошонку между бедрами назад. С этим приспособлением физически невозможно стоять. С колец в сосках свисали двойные грузики, а член узором оплетала черная веревка.

– Прости, Дженсен, – тихо сказал Питер, подбираясь так близко, что его лицо оказалось в дюйме от лица Дженсена. – Мне приказал мой мастер.

Дженсен хмуро взглянул на него:

– Похитить меня? Для чего? Он правда думает, что никто не заметит моего исчезновения?

Да все, что потребуется Джеффу, – отдать приказ, и маячок в пирсинге Дженсена приведет его прямо сюда!

– Он сделал так, что все решат, будто ты ушел сам, – прошептал Питер. – Твой мастер подумает, что ты его предал.

На секунду Дженсен прикрыл глаза. Маячок активировали бы, едва поняв, что он исчез не по собственной воле, хотя кто знает, когда это будет? Проклятый Эдриан! Он поднял голову, чтобы рявкнуть на Питера, и его ошейник подозрительно звякнул о металл. Из дому он выходил в кожаном, и тот так звенеть не мог.

– Он забрал мой ошейник? – выпалил Дженсен. И ужаснулся – насколько он знал, единственным металлическим ошейником на Триста двадцать восьмой был золотой, пожизненный. Собственную шею он видеть не мог, так что пришлось спросить у Питера:

– Какого цвета тот, что он надел на меня?

– Серый, железный, – ответил Питер, глядя на Дженсена серьезными голубыми глазами.

– Что он значит? – страх сковал нутро.

Отведя взгляд, Питер ответил:

– Ошейник отверженных. Такой же, как используют для заключенных. Мой хозяин единственный пользуется ими.

– Гребаный мудак, – пробормотал Дженсен себе под нос. Что ж, по крайней мере, он хотя бы не связан с Эдрианом пожизненно. – Питер, что, черт побери, ты здесь делаешь?

Питер поднял руку, и Дженсен вздрогнул, но тот лишь ухватился за одну из перекладин клетки.

– Он не позволяет мне разговаривать, а мне нужна была возможность все тебе объяснить.

Дженсен сжал кулаки.

– Объяснить, как ты воспользовался моим доверием, чтобы помочь похитить меня? Вот спасибо, Питер. Я заебись как тебе бладгодарен!

– Дженсен, – сдавленно проговорил тот, – ты не знаешь, какой он. Пожалуйста, слушайся его.

Большего Питер не успел сказать – стена снова зарябила, и вошли два стража, одетые как и их коллеги в королевском округе, только форма не красная с золотом, а синяя с серебром. Что-то в чванливых повадках этих здоровяков напомнило Дженсену обо всех мудилах, преследовавших его раньше, когда все, чего он хотел, – чтоб к нему относились, как к любому другому солдату.

– Похоже, мы нашли любимую шлюху герцога, – сказал страж повыше, хлопнув спутника по плечу.

Питер напряженно замер, а потом его плечи поникли – похоже, просто смирился. Он оставил Дженсена и направился к двери, но один из стражей схватил его за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову.

– Сегодня наш счастливый день – его еще не использовали. Ты как хочешь – спереди или сзади?

Второй страж начал расстегивать ремень.

– Выбираю задницу, она тебе в прошлый раз досталась.

– М-м-м-м, хорошо мы его тогда объездили, – первый высвободил свой член и затолкал меж бледно-розовых губ, как только его напарник пристроился к Питеру сзади.

Дженсен сглотнул – он не мог отвести взгляд от Питера, зажатого между двумя стражами. Будь там Миша, сцена выглядела бы иначе: рядом находилась бы Клаудиа, да и Мише нравилось, когда его используют. Но мастера Питера здесь не было, и эти засранцы говорили о сабе, словно тот был всего лишь живой секс-игрушкой. Дженсену приходилось видеть насилие, он был знаком с темной стороной секса, и с тем, что считают сексом.

Он понимал, что может и ошибаться. Слезы, катившиеся по щекам Питера, могут быть всего лишь эмоциональной разрядкой, Дженсен и с таким сталкивался у сабов. Черт, да он и сам, бывало, плакал!

Но и о насильственной ебле он знал не понаслышке. На секунду взор Дженсена затуманился, и он словно вернулся на Станцию 73, где продавал свое тело для забавы на ночь. Блядь, он ненавидел то задание. Для пущей достоверности прикрытия ему пришлось жить на то, что получалось заработать проституцией. Первые несколько дней он не мог отказать никому, неважно, насколько грязными и отвратительными они ему казались. А потом он достиг первой цели – сделал так, чтобы его наняла мадам Хайди. Отказаться возможности не было. Ему приходилось трахаться со всеми, с кем она ему скажет.

Именно поэтому он и вспомнил: его пускали по кругу, связав ему руки за спиной, задница болела, из нее текло, с распухших губ капала слюна. Он помнил вонь – застарелый пот, резкий пряный аромат смазки и мускуса от покрывающей тело спермы. Дженсен не мог отмыться ни той ночью, и ни годы спустя.

И это жизнь Питера? Так он и жил последние пять лет? Ничего общего с тем, как обращаются с сабами во дворце. Может, его одурачили, и Гармония намного беспощадней, чем он думал? Происходящее нельзя было назвать безопасным, разумным и добровольным. “Ты прощен, Питер”, – подумал Дженсен. Хотелось бы иметь возможность сказать это парню. На его месте он поступил бы так же.

Теперь и ему придется служить Эдриану.

Стражи закончили: тот, что был сзади, с хлюпаньем вышел из Питера и шлепнул по заднице.

– Где твоя пробка, мальчик? – это были его первые слова, адресованные непосредственно Питеру, который даже не мог ответить, поскольку его рот все еще был заткнут членом.

Второй страж со стоном отодвинулся – семя попало Питеру на нос и щеки.

– М-м-м-м, кого-то накажут, за то что он вышел из клетки без затычки.

– И не говори, что я никогда ничего для тебя не делал, – заржал первый и откуда-то вынул толстую железную анальную пробку – наверное, из воздуха – и сунул ее вместо своего члена. Питер чуть дернулся, что оказалось единственной его реакцией, и Дженсен понял – подобные сцены не редкость.

– Жаль, что мы не может выебать вон того, Вэн.

Ну вот, хоть одно имя узнал.

– Пока нет, – зловеще ухмыльнулся Вэн, и Дженсен подавил дрожь. – Погляди на эти глаза! Герцог не шутил.

Второй страж присвистнул:

– Никогда еще не видел саба с зелеными глазами.

Вэн фыркнул:

– Глаза не выебешь. Пошли, мы уже опаздываем.

Пока они открывали боковую сторону клетки, Дженсен оставался неподвижным. Он и не собирался сопротивляться – видел блеск в их глазах, да они только и ждали повода унизить его. Первым делом они вытащили дилдо, и он с облегчением расслабился. Затем сняли наручники с запястий, и Вэн, заломив Дженсену руки за спину, держал его, пока второй отстегивал фиксатор спереди, что позволило высвободить голову из отверстия. Его заставили подняться, и Дженсен споткнулся – мышцы криком кричали от долгого пребывания в неудобной позе.

– Не волнуйся, довольно скоро ты будешь ползать.

– Знаете, ребята, ни фига не смешно, – огрызнулся он.

Вэн схватил его за волосы – похоже, это было его любимое движение – и потянул голову назад, обнажая горло.

– Сабы не разговаривают без разрешения. Заруби себе на носу.

Дженсен проглотил ответ – меньше всего ему нужно дать  ублюдкам повод для применения силы. Когда Вэн толкнул его вперед, он сумел не упасть, хотя с руками, скованными за спиной, это было трудно, и продолжил шагать. Он заставил себя сохранять спокойствие и смотрел по сторонам, чтобы использовать все имеющееся в его распоряжении, чтобы выжить относительно нетронутым и сделать все, что можно, чтобы сообщить Джеффу о своем местонахождении.  

 

Замок Эдриана ничуть не походил на дворец: не хватало свежего воздуха, ярких красок и ощущения радости, пронизывающей дом королевы. Стены и пол были сделаны из темного камня, как в темнице, где наказывали Мишу. Дженсен не чувствовал пружинистого покрытия, нет, эти камни выглядели и ощущались как настоящие. Эдриан не из тех, кто упрощает жизнь сабам.

Стражи втолкнули Дженсена в тронный зал. Потолок там оказался таким же высоким, как и во дворце королевы. Вместо люстр с него свисали клетки в человеческий рост со связанными сабами внутри. Также сабы были прикованы к колоннам по обе стороны трона, установленного на небольшом возвышении. Эдриан сидел в богато украшенном кресле вычурной ковки. Рядом на четвереньках стояла саба, держа на спине поднос с напитками.

Дженсену хватило минуты, чтобы оглядеться и постараться запомнить каждую деталь и заметить, что все сабы, кроме Питера, носили железные ошейники. Ошейники отверженных, как назвал их Питер, – значит, все сабы Эдриана отверженные?

Стражи толкнули его на колени перед помостом, но он упрямо продолжал смотреть на Эдриана. Этот человек ему не мастер, и выказывать ему уважение он, Дженсен, не обязан.

– Питер, ко мне, – Эдриан совершенно проигнорировал его присутствие.

Мимо прополз Питер – Дженсен не представлял, как тому удается выдерживать столько времени на коленях. Он смотрел, как Питер двигается: задница заткнута пробкой, яйца натянуты и зажаты, на сосках покачиваются грузики... Звезды, да он, должно быть, постоянно испытывает боль. Неудивительно, что он не плакал после порки кнутом.

– Кто-нибудь видел тебя в садах? – спросил Эдриан.

Питер покачал головой – нет.

– Ты оставил планшет, что я тебе дал?

Питер кивнул.

Эдриан улыбнулся, отчего внутри у Дженсена все скрутило от страха, и сказал, глядя своему сабу в глаза.

– Хороший мальчик. Думаю, ты заслуживаешь награды за то, что притащил Дженсена ко мне.

Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что пытается сделать Эдриан. Награждая своего саба за похищение на глазах у Дженсена, он надеялся раздавить последние крохи дружбы, которая могла возникнуть между ними. Не об этом ли говорил Питер во дворце – что у саба не может быть друзей?

– Пожалуй, я даже позволю тебе кончить, – будто размышляя, проронил Эдриан.

Питер вскинул голову. Интересно, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как ему разрешали спустить? Во дворце на нем всегда был пояс целомудрия – уже несколько недель. Похоже, Эдриан из тех садистов-ублюдков, что месяцами держат своих сабов в поясах верности.

– Ко мне на колени, задницей вверх, – приказал Эдриан.

Питер подчинился – сам свесился через колени Эдриана, выставив задницу и воспаленную мошонку. Эдриан снял замок с колодок, удерживавших яйца Питера, немного покатал их между пальцами и освободил. Питер с облегчением вздохнул, его глаза на секунду закатились.

Эдриан отпустил его.

– Перевернись.

Потребовалось некоторое маневрирование – Питер все-таки немалого роста, но скоро он, перекинув ноги, сидел на своем мастере, для равновесия держась одной рукой за трон. Эдриан оттянул клетку, расстегнул замок и снял ее, одновременно стянув и металлическое кольцо. Он ласкал Питера как домашнего любимца, надрачивая ему, пока член того не стал налитым и крепким.

– Хочешь особой награды, дружочек?

Питер снова промолчал, лишь уткнулся носом Эдриану в шею. Дженсена затошнило.

– Саб Лила, – велел Эдриан. – Подставляйся. Задницей вверх.

От группы сабов, замеченных Дженсеном краем глаза, отползла молодая женщина. Никто из них ни к чему не был привязан, но на каждом было что-то вроде распорок или цепей, удерживающих их на коленях или согнутыми как-то иначе. К бедрам Лилы крепилась распорка, раздвигавшая ее ноги так, что сжать их было невозможно. Добравшись до трона, она развернулась лицом к Дженсену и подставила зад Эдриану.

– Можешь отыметь ее, – Эдриан столкнул Питера с колен. – Разрешаю тебе кончить.                

 

И хотя Питер выглядел благодарным за возможность, Дженсен почувствовал привкус желчи. Награда должна исходить из рук мастера. Во всяком случае, он так считал. Почему один саб должен страдать ради награды другого? Похоже, именно так Эдриан и вел дела: настраивал сабов друг против друга и всех окружающих – против сабов. Отвратительно! Такая преданность ничего не стоит.

Когда Питер слез с него и направился к девушке, Эдриан расставил ноги: тонкая ткань штанов не скрывала его эрекции. Словно скучая, он лениво поглаживал свой толстый налитой член и улыбался, глядя прямо на Дженсена.

Девушка тоненько ахнула, когда Питер вошел в нее – тот был немаленьким – и Дженсен мог поспорить, что она не подготовилась заранее. Питер удерживал ее за талию, и было видно, как тот старается не кончить слишком быстро. Но после долгой пытки воздержанием любой мужчина спустит, едва окажется в тесном, гладком жаре. Питер съежился и кончил, его лицо исказилось, похоже, больше от боли, чем от удовольствия. Да, та еще награда.

– Вытирайтесь и по местам, – приказал Эдриан, когда Питер закончил. Он наконец встал с трона, и спустился на ступеньку навстречу Дженсену.

– Добро пожаловать домой, зеленоглазка.

Дженсен с свирепо посмотрел на него:

– Вы не мой мастер, – выплюнул он. – Вам придется ответить перед командором Морганом...

Эдриан рассмеялся.

– Мальчик, командор Морган тебе не мастер. Вы оба притворялись, чтобы одурачить невежественную суку, называющую себя королевой.

– Что? – потрясенно выдохнул Дженсен.

– Разве не ты сказал это Питеру в саду, когда был в полубессознательном состоянии от обезболивающих? – выгнул бровь Эдриан.

Черт, Дженсен не помнил такого, но очень может быть.

Эдриан покачал головой, развернувшись спиной к Дженсену, он начал прохаживаться.

– Слабые. Жалкие. Постоянно нуждающиеся в обезболивающем. Мне понадобились годы, чтоб отучить от этого Питера. Интересно, сколько времени мне понадобится, чтобы сломать тебя?

– Ты псих! – выпалил Дженсен. – Неважно, что ты думаешь обо мне и командоре Моргане, ты нарушаешь соглашение с Объединенными планетами.

– Это дурацкое соглашеньице? Что могут ваши Объединенные планеты сделать для нас такого, что не может Гармония? Да и к тому же, я сделал так, что ты исчез. Да если я захочу, даже города никто не найдет.

Дженсен недоверчиво покачал головой. Он встречался с Гармонией, оказавшись достойным сабом, жертвой, которая ей потребовалась, чтобы экранировать город. Она не позволит Эдриану поступить так.

– Ты лжешь.

– Не все ли равно? – развернулся Эдриан и пожал плечами. – Ну знаешь ты, и что? Теперь ты подчиняешься моим правилам.

От тяжелой и неожиданной пощечины зазвенело в ушах и на глаза навернулись слезы.

Он яростно сморгнул влагу, не желая, чтобы этот псих видел его слабость.

– Как замечательно смотрится зеленый, – Эдриан схватил Дженсена за подбородок и заставил поднять лицо. – Не терпится увидеть, как они заблестят от слез. Может, я сделаю из тебя племенного производителя и стану торговать зеленоглазыми сабами.

– Нет, – вырвалось раньше, чем Дженсен успел подумать. Еще одна пощечина обрушилась на другую щеку.

– Правило первое: ты не разговариваешь без моего разрешения. Пожалуй, тебе кое-что нужно для напоминания.

Эдриан с такой силой прижал кляп-кольцо к губам Дженсен, что пришлось прикусить его. Застегнув ремешки, Эдриан отступил, любуясь своей работой, тем, как выглядел Дженсен с насильно распахнутым ртом. Он расшнуровал свои штаны, и Дженсен понял, что сейчас произойдет.

И будь прокляты звезды, у него стояло, его член лежал на бедре, истекая смазкой. От стыда Дженсен закрыл глаза. Этого-то он и боялся, еще с Академии. Боялся своей сабмиссивной сути, боялся, что будет нуждаться в угнетении, контроле, управлении до такой степени, что ему станет неважно, кто это будет делать.

Джефф заслуживает большего, чем блядь, которой все равно, кто ее ебет. И когда Эдриан вставил ему в рот свой член, оказалось, что особых стараний, чтобы заставить Дженсена плакать, не требовалось.

 

* * *

 

– Звезды, это невероятно!

Чикези рассмеялась, и Мэгги поняла, что ее реакция слишком бурная. Мэгги стояла на коленях на одном из удобных мест в вагончике, прижав ладони к стеклу и смотрела на проносящийся город: закрученные спиралями башни, мосты и несущиеся по небу вагончики. Она и представить себе не могла, что будет, когда они приземлятся – быстрого взгляда, пока они шли к транспортному средству, явно было недостаточно: они видели лишь мощеные улицы да каменные колонны.

– Погоди, ты еще дворца не видела, – сказала Чикези, рассеянно похлопывая по ящику, в котором находился биосканер, словно перепроверяя, там ли он еще.

– Я пока не впечатлен, – заявил Вифилд, хотя и сам, не отрываясь, смотрел в окно.

Чикези закатила глаза.

– Когда мы окажемся внутри, просто наблюдай и молчи. Ты же не хочешь выслушивать нравоучения от доктора Джонсона?

Витфилд отрывисто рассмеялся:

– Доктор будет “счастлив”, что мы так о нем думаем. Но ведь правда же!

– Вот и помни об этом. Предоставь все разговоры мне, – сказала Чикези.

Мэгги вовсе не сгорала от нетерпения увидеть полуобнаженных сабов в кожаных ошейниках. Тогда она будет непрестанно думать о своем брате, а ей совсем не хотелось представлять его в подобном антураже.

Но когда вагончик приземлился, точнее, завис рядом с террасой на одной из дворцовых башен, их поджидал мужчина в стандартном комбинезоне Объединенных планет. И лишь выбравшись из вагончика и выгрузив все их разнокалиберные ящики, Мэгги сообразила, кто он.

Ко всеобщему удивлению, Чикези встретила его коротким объятием, и тот даже опешил от такого внимания.

– Доктор Джонсон, я так рада вас видеть!

Он склонил голову.

– О, Кэролайн, я тоже рад встрече с вами.

– А где майор Таппен? Я думала, у командора Моргана все получилось, и вы возвращаетесь домой.

Джонсон чуть качнул головой.

– Таппен остается. Все усложнилось. Позже объясню. Прямо сейчас нам нужно настроить биосканер и отыскать лейтенанта Эклза.

Чикези кивнула:

– Командор Морган внутри?

– Да, проходите. Хочу предупредить: он немного вымотан. Мы всю ночь провели на ногах, пока Дивайн не прислала вас.

Прежде чем последовать за Чикези и Витфилдом во дворец, Мэгги задержалась и представилась:

– Капрал Гилленхаал, сэр. Много о вас слышала.

Джонсон слабо улыбнулся, в уголках глаз пролегли мелкие морщинки.

– Но, наверное, не в том ключе, в котором мне хотелось бы. Рад знакомству, капрал. Вы недавно в Проекте?

– Нет, сэр. Я техник на “Меркурии”. Лейтенант Эклз затребовал моего присутствия на планете. Я сделаю все, чтобы помочь в его поисках.

– Умница, – пробормотал тот, в голосе не было сарказма, так что, определенно, похвалил. Мэгги пожала плечами и шагнула в проход под аркой.

Такие дворцы увидишь только в видеокнигах, думала Мэгги, стараясь не глазеть на светлые мраморные полы, каменную скульптуру в центре комнаты и фонтан-водопад у одной из стен. Она сосредоточилась на командоре Моргане, который сидел, сгорбившись, на одном из стульев, расположенных вокруг низкого стола из стекла и дерева.

– Мы установим сканер прямо здесь, сэр, если вы не против, – сказала Чикеза. – Или вы предпочитаете другое место?

– Да любое место сгодится, лишь бы эта чертова штука работала, – фыркнул Морган.

Мэгги не была настолько близко знакома с Морганом, чтобы что-то сказать, так что решила не высовываться, а споро работала с Чикези и Витфилдом, вынимая оборудование из ящиков.

Чикези стояла перед голографическим экраном, сужая зону поиска от всей планеты до города. Мэгги смотрела из-за ее плеча, очарованная тем, как та программирует сканер на поиск Эклза по его личным биоритмам. Как и у всех в Секс-корпусе, они были указаны в его личном файле с момента поступления на службу.

– Командор Морган, – раздался женский голос, и Мэгги увидела входящую в гостиную женщину. Манерами она напомнила капитана, и все машинально посмотрели на нее и больше не смогли отвести глаз – женщина была великолепна: светлые локоны, рассыпавшиеся по плечам, темные глаза и скулы, за которые любая модель готова была бы удавиться.

Морган отвлекся от внимательного изучения сканера. Подождал, пока она приблизится.

– Ничего?

– Клаудиа и Миша уже на пути сюда, но она дала задание всем своим стражам обследовать весь округ, в поисках любых следов саба Дженсена, – она положила руку на спинку стула. – Потом я поговорила с герцогом Эдрианом. Кажется, он считает, что Дженсен сам ушел.

– Он бы не ушел, – уперся Морган.

– Да. Я тоже так думаю, – она нахмурилась и теперь выглядела расстроенной: – Командор, вы должны быть готовы к тому, что если Гармония не может его найти, то, скорее всего, он мертв.

Мэгги нахмурилась: в таком случае биосканер тоже не сработает – не будет биоритмов, которые они ищут. Думать о таком не хотелось, особенно после того, что лейтенант Эклз сделал для нее. И они могут так никогда и не выяснить, что же с ним произошло.

– Даже если это так, – вмешалась в разговор Чикези, оторвавшись от монитора, – я стала бы искать сигнал, который посылает маячок в его пирсинге.

– Маячок в пирсинге? – переспросил Морган. – Ну конечно! Я совсем забыл. Лейтенант, вы можете засечь его?

Чикези жестом указала на приборы.

– Он должен высветиться на дисплее. Меня беспокоит другое: может ли кто-то создавать нам помехи?

Женщина оценивающе посмотрела на Чикези, потом на остальных. Мэгги почувствовала, что краснеет под ее изучающим взглядом, словно у всех на виду ее препарируют.

– Раньше я бы сказала, что такое невозможно. Но теперь, – та покачала головой, – ясно, что нашей технологии что-то мешает.

– Может, конфедераты? – волнуясь, спросила Мэгги. Может, они вовсе не улетели? С них бы сталось сделать вид, что им неинтересно, а самим оставить шпионов.

Морган расстроенно вздохнул:

– Ваше предположение практически совпадает с моим, капрал. Но даже если это конфедераты, это не объясняет, каким образом они воздействуют на технологию.

– Эй, Гилленхаал, – вмешался Витфилд, – а ты можешь заставить наш сканер работать вместе с их сканером? Ну, как ты сделала на “Роли”.

Под устремленным на нее взглядами Мэгги почувствовала, что краснеет еще сильнее.

– Я... хм, я не знаю. На “Роли” нужно было только соединить провода и добавить новые подключения. А здесь я даже не знаю с чего начинать.

– Но такой комбинации может оказаться достаточно, чтобы помешать тому, кто прячет Дженсена, – задумчиво произнесла женщина.

Морган кивнул.

– Капрал, вы же можете хотя бы попытаться?

Мэгги сглотнула.

– Да, сэр.

Он улыбнулся, и это была первая его улыбка, которую она увидела с момента их прибытия.

– Спасибо. Полагаю, я должен представить всех вас королеве.

– Королеве? – переспросила Мэгги, открыв рот от удивления. Ну, конечно! Да только по тому, как держится эта женщина, понятно, что у нее есть власть. И Эклзу удалось так запасть в душу королеве города, что та лично занимается его поисками. Мэгги это ничуть не удивило.

Только придало сил и рвения приступить к работе.

                                                          

 


	19. Chapter 19

Паника в широко распахнутых глазах Питера подсказала Дженсену, что дальнейшее ему не слишком понравится, чтобы Эдриан ни сделал.

Так и оказалось: Эдриан тщательно заправился, словно не он только что  изнасиловал рот и излился в горло Дженсену, – на языке чувствовался кислый привкус – и приказал стражам:

– В яму его.

Они вздернули его на ноги, и Дженсен перехватил быстрый взгляд Питера, явно перепуганный, что совсем не успокаивало. Сначала он сопротивлялся, так что им пришлось тащить его волоком, но Дженсен знал, что ничего не может поделать. Даже если бы он вырвался из их лап, бежать некуда – в собственном замке Эдриана от того не скрыться. Нравится ему или нет, но придется дожидаться спасения, надеясь, что за ним придут и вытащат, как только активируют маячок. До тех пор придется делать то, что он умел лучше всего.

Он подчинился.

Его решимость едва не дрогнула, когда один из стражей поднял крышку люка в центре зала. В королевском дворце не было ничего подобного. Даже думать не хотелось, что там внизу. Разум взбунтовался, подсовывая разную ерунду, начиная от щелкающей челюстями твари до железных кольев.

– Нет! – попытался он крикнуть сквозь кляп-кольцо. – Нет! – прозвучало приглушенно и невнятно, когда они толкнули его вперед. Дженсен оглянулся, поймав усмешку Эдриана,  предвкушающую, похотливую, Питер же просто покачал головой, так незаметно, что если бы Дженсен не всматривался, то и не заметил бы.

А потом они толкнули его в яму в полу. Дженсен упал, нырнув в темноту, такую плотную и вязкую, что это походило на скольжение в грязевом потоке. Он парил, подвешенный среди нигде и ничто, а потом все ощущения растворились. Дженсен попробовал поморгать, пошевелить пальцами ног, руками, пальцами... конечности не реагировали. Он даже не чувствовал, как легкие наполняются воздухом. Черт, да он даже не был уверен, что все еще дышит.

Эдрианов метод ломки сабов стал предельно ясен. Дженсен знал, что сенсорная депривация может свести человека с ума, его самого обучили сопротивляться этому на нескольких уровнях. Но ничего из пережитого им даже близко не походило на абсолютное небытие в этой подземной темнице. Даже будучи связанным, с повязкой на глазах и заткнутыми ушами, Дженсен хотя бы мог чувствовать свое тело. Он никогда не чувствовал себя парящей душой, не способной ни двигаться, ни ощущать.

Его смогут вообще найти? Запертого в подземелье? Несмотря на все, что Дженсен знал, его сознание было лишено тела и оказалось в другом месте. Похоже, только Эдриан и знал, где именно.

Нет, надо оставить подобные мысли. Но это оказалось проблемой: все, что он мог сделать – думать и сохранять сосредоточенность. Не получалось даже воспользоваться проверенным трюком, помогающим успокоиться и вернуть самообладание – считать удары сердца. Вместо того, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть – потому что не мог – Дженсен начал повторять таблицу умножения, находя успокоение в холодной беспристрастности чисел.

Проблемы начались, когда не удалось вспомнить, сколько будет семью девять. Глупо не помнить такого, но когда он в последний раз занимался математикой? Он попробовал пересчитать, просто прибавляя семь к семи, но сбился – никаких визуальных зацепок нет, возможности произносить вслух тоже. Попытался пошевелить губами, которых вдруг не стало.

Как глупо, мелькнула мысль, Джаред бы знал ответ.

 

Интересно, если он здесь умрет, Джареду сообщат? Или младший брат никогда не узнает, а так и будет садиться перед коммом в ожидании звонка, который никогда не поступит? В голове возникла яркая картинка: вот Джефф возвращается в их апартаменты и перезванивает, чтобы рассказать Джареду о том, как Дженсен встретил свой конец – рабом какого-то мудака, не понимающего простейших вещей о доминировании.

Честно говоря, если он погибнет на задании, нормального объяснения не будет. Расскажут ли Джареду, что ему пришлось влюбить в себя красивую молодую девушку, чтобы было легче убить ее отца? Или что он торговал своим телом с целью сбора информации? Или что его позаимствовал сенатор для работы телохранителем и шлюхой одновременно?

Но Джареду не скажут. Пусть Дженсен и заставил Феррис дать обещание сообщить брату, если он, Дженсен, не вернется. Она все равно не расскажет ему интимных подробностей каждого задания. Да и в большинстве случаев эти подробности порочили его.

“Хватит”, – приказал он себе. Но ничего не вышло – мысли бегали по кругу, снова и снова, переходя от неудавшихся операций к тому, что случится с Джаредом в случае его гибели. А еще был Джефф.

Его заботил Джефф – человек, пошедший за ним в самое пекло, принявший каждое его указание, который даже не поморщился, работая со скобом, еще когда вся миссия заключалась просто в спасении двух человек. Все это делало Джеффа достойным, тем, кто примет его покорность как дар, а не швырнет ее обратно в лицо.

Но на самом деле, если подумать, какая их ждет жизнь? Сможет ли Джефф сидеть и ждать его возвращения домой, зная, что его, Дженсена, задания подразумевают секс с другими? И сможет ли он сам сидеть и ждать, если Джефф продолжит службу в войсках, продолжит парить среди звезд без него, привязанного к Земле лишь надеждой и ожиданием? К тому же, вряд ли в Объединенных планетах разрешат людям зарегистрировать отношения мастер/саб. Даже если они оба выйдут в отставку, никто не примет их отношения, никто не поймет, что ошейник из рук Джеффа будет значить для него больше, чем обручальное кольцо.

Дженсен не знал, давно ли он в яме. Могло пройти несколько минут, часов или даже дней. Он не мог отследить время, у него не было собеседников, за исключением неприятных размышлений, возникавших из ниоткуда и оставлявших после себя только боль.

А потом он услышал голос, совсем не тот, что звучал в голове.

– Проснись и пой, крошка-саб.

И пусть голос принадлежал Эдриану, Дженсен ухватился за него как за спасательный круг, желая вырваться из круговорота своих мыслей. Он попытался открыть глаза, провести языком по губам и ответить, но ему вернули лишь слух, так что все, что ему оставалось – напрягаться, чтобы расслышать то, что прозвучит дальше.

– Казалось бы, так просто, да? Слышать, видеть, обонять, – Эдриан словно размышлял вслух. – Мы принимаем это как должное, пока нас не лишат такой возможности.

Дженсен ждал, зная, что сейчас Эдриан скажет ему, чего от него хочет, почему кинул сюда. Тот не мог держать его здесь вечно, просто не мог. Других вариантов Дженсен не допускал.

– Что бы ты сделал, крошка-саб, за возможность видеть? Ты бы отдал свой язык? Согласился бы никогда больше не разговаривать? Хотел бы я знать.

Спустя мгновенье Дженсен что-то почувствовал – словно дуновение ветра на щеке – как будто у него снова появилось тело.

– Что бы ты отдал за способность чувствовать? Как насчет имени? В сущности, имя – такая безделица.

Стало ясно, почему Питер позволил переименовать себя. Интересно, что он выторговал взамен?

– Безусловно, я могу не спрашивать, – рассуждал Эдриан. – И не обязан торговаться. И знаешь почему, саб? Потому что я мастер. Ты существуешь ради меня. И если ты не приносишь мне удовольствия, что ж, в моем замке много подземных темниц. Порой я забываю проверять их.

Если бы Дженсен мог двигаться, он задрожал бы от таких откровений. Он ни на секунду не усомнился, что Эдриан оставит его здесь, если преподанный урок не будет усвоен. Эдриан не просто хотел подчинения. Он хотел сломать его и вылепить нечто новое, соответствующее его представлениям об идеальном сабе. Хотелось бы знать, хоть один из сломанных сабов Эдриана приносил ему удовольствие, или тот находил ошибки снова и снова?

– Если я захочу, чтобы ты испытывал удовольствие, – продолжил Эдриан. – Ты испытаешь его.

Член вдруг окружило гладким, маслянистым теплом. Дженсен бы задыхался, хватал ртом воздух, если б мог, но все, что ему оставалось – чувствовать.

– А если я захочу, чтобы ты испытывал боль...

Зная, что сейчас будет, Дженсен хотел бы закричать: “Нет. Нет!” Но он не мог просить Эдриана остановиться, не мог умолять даже взглядом. Его низвели до инструмента, неспособного действовать самостоятельно, до красивой куклы, которой Эдриан мог распоряжаться по своему усмотрению. Или сломать, если захочет.

Жжение началось со ступней, такой сильный жар, что он заорал бы, если б мог. Дженсен старался изо всех сил, цеплялся разумом за ускользающее сознание, отчаянно пытался двинуться, закричать, прекратить это. Но мог лишь чувствовать, терпеть накатывающую непрерывными волнами боль.

– Отсюда не сбежать, саб. Отсюда нет спасения. Здесь только я.

Эдриан был везде и всем.

 

* * *

 

Джефф встряхнулся, когда его подбородок снова коснулся груди. Он так давно был на ногах, что уже не мог вспомнить, каково это – спать, но тело упорно пыталось ему напомнить. Но ничто не могло его заставить вернуться домой, в пустую постель – постоянное напоминание о том, что Дженсен должен быть рядом с ним.

Гилленхаал стояла на коленях у раскуроченной противоположной стены комнаты, вокруг лежали провода и внутренности механизмов. Непохоже, что в вопросе соединения сканера с городской системой ей удалось продвинуться дальше, чем утром. Лейтенант Витфилд стоял рядом, подавая ей нужные инструменты из ящика у его ног.

– Сэр, вам и правда лучше немного поспать, – сказала Чикези. Он чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности – еще одна примета крайней усталости. Плохо. Его не должны заставать врасплох.

– Ничего такого, с чем не могла бы справиться ампула кофеина, – попытался улыбнуться он. Судя по всему, небритость и темные круги под воспаленными не добавляли ему очарования – Чикези лишь нахмурилась.

– Вы уже приняли две, сэр. По здравом размышлении, я не могу дать вам третью. Прямо сейчас вы все равно ничего не можете сделать.

Джефф стиснул челюсти, чтобы не заорать на нее, не сказать, черт возьми, что должно быть хоть что-то, что он может сделать. Дженсен пропал, он где-то там и, может, ждет, что Джефф сообразит и активирует его проклятый маячок, а они не в состоянии сделать даже такую малость. Он ненавидел ждать и надеяться, ничего не зная. Но каждый час, проходящий в безвестности, усиливал страх, что они так и не узнают, что произошло.

Дверь в гостиную, зарябив, открылась, и вошла принцесса, за ней следовал саб с подносом. Похоже, подошла ее очередь сидеть рядом с ним. Клаудиа и Миша ушли совсем недавно, по щекам Миши струились слезы.

– Такого не должно было случиться, – повторял Миша.

– Мы захватили угощение для вашей команды, – улыбнулась Алона, и ее саб поставил поднос на низенький столик, потом подошел к ней и опустился на колени.

От Джеффа не ускользнул презрительный взгляд, которым их наградила Чикези. Звезды, ну как можно завалиться спать, если нет уверенности, что его люди не настроят против себя местных?

– Благодарю вас, принцесса, – сказал он, надеясь, что Чикези услышала титул девушки и уловила предупреждение в его голосе.

Та поняла.

– Да, спасибо.

Алона солнечно улыбнулась ей.

– Надеюсь, вам понравится тае. Теплое питье перед сном – то, что нужно.

Джефф уставился на исходящий паром кубок – он понимал, когда им пытались манипулировать. Он фыркнул и выбрался из кресла.

– Пойду проверю Гилленхаал, а потом посплю. Если появятся какие-либо результаты – вызывайте меня по комму, – сказал он Чикези.

– Да, сэр, – она едва успела скрыть улыбку.

Он с минуту понаблюдал, как Гилленхаал распутывает провода, торчащие из стены.

– Как продвигается, капрал?

– Хорошо, сэр, – негромко ответила она, не поднимая глаз.

Это показалось подозрительным.

– Гилленхаал, посмотрите на меня, – рявкнул он.

Та оставила провода и подняла на него полные слез глаза. Вытерла нос рукавом – жест раздражал.

– Что, если у меня не получится?

Джефф опустился на колено и положил ей руку на плечо.

– У вас получится, капрал, – сказал он ей, надеясь прогнать ее сомнения, хоть и сам боялся того же. Несмотря на то, что все в Гармонии свободно пользовались технологией, похоже, никто кроме королевы не понимал принципов ее действия. У бедной Гилленхаал не было руководства, чтобы полистать. – Пожалуй, вам тоже стоит немного отдохнуть. Утро вчера мудренее.

– Я не могу отступить, – ответила она.

– Да ты не отступаешь, – воспользовался возможностью сказать Витфилд. – Ты берешь, черт возьми, перерыв!                                                                                    

 

Джефф вздрогнул, злясь на себя за то, что заставил девушку целый день так тяжело работать. Где были его мозги?  Что бы подумал о нем Дженсен, узнав, что он не уделил внимания подчиненному, нуждавшемуся в нем?

– Всем вам надо поесть и поспать. Алона, здесь найдутся свободные кровати?

Она кивнула:

– Я позабочусь.

Таким образом, отпустив всех, Джефф мог вернуться в свои комнаты, которые он делил с Дженсеном в последние несколько недель. Постельное белье по-прежнему смято – вчера Дженсен не потрудился заправить постель – ведь предполагалось, что они вернутся на “Меркурий”. Сабы-уборщики в комнату не заходили. Рюкзак Дженсена так и стоял у окна, ожидая, когда его подхватят и направятся к вагончику.

Джефф тяжело опустился на кровать и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Зря он выставил Дженсена на показ в столь выигрышном свете. Теперь с ним что-то случилось, кто-то похитил его. Не случайно во время последнего доклада капитан спросила, насколько он доверяет этим людям. Может, так и задумывалось: втайне похитить Дженсена, а потом притворяться, что всеми силами помогают в поисках?

Годы войны с Конфедерацией сделали людей недоверчивыми, особенно когда перемирия и соглашения обычно ничего не значили. Смерть бедной Кэти тому доказательство.

Живо вспомнилось, как он просматривал сводки новостей о налетах и молился про себя: “Нет, пожалуйста, пусть она не пострадает!” Он надеялся, что она смогла выжить, пока не увидел снимки выжженных материков. Долго еще после того он задавался вопросом, могла ли она зачем-то покинуть планету и теперь где-то жить, ожидая его?

Но Джефф знал, что она не улетела, знал, что она ждала в их домике, ждала, что он приедет в отпуск, который постоянно откладывался. И потому умерла.

Сейчас другой случай, но сколько бы Джефф ни повторял это себе, поверить не получалось. Дженсен военный. Он сумеет позаботиться о себе. Более того, он Джеффу не жена, и происходящее между ними было чем-то абсолютно новым.

Блядь, он топтался на месте, скорбя о потере того, что едва началось, а ведь они еще даже не знают, что же случилось. Джефф стащил ботинки и рухнул на кровать в надежде, что сон без сновидений избавит его от метаний между тревогой и сожалениями.

– Почему ты так на меня смотришь, Джеффри, разве ты не сам этого хотел?

Бывало, Кэти называла его так в постели – она подмигивала и на ее губах играла усмешка. А он опрокидывал ее на подушки и щекотал до тех пор, пока она сама не начинала упрашивать называть ее Кэтрин. И тогда он шептал ее имя, прижавшись губами к коже, пока они оба не забывали обо всем.

Но такой он ее еще не видел: голая, с цепочкой, обвивающей ее запястья и щиколотки, она, свернувшись на краю постели, бросала соблазнительные взгляды из-под ресниц, и поблескивающие светлые волосы рассыпались по плечам.

– Почему бы тебе просто не взять то, что ты хочешь?

– Это не то, чего я хочу! – запротестовал Джефф, подходя ближе. Хотелось схватить ее за плечи и встряхнуть, потребовать объяснений, где она была все это время.

Стоило ему упереться коленом о кровать, как он заметил ее глаза. Цвета зеленого мха. У Кэти были карие глаза. Зеленые – у Дженсена.

– Если ты не возьмешь, то возьмет кто-то другой, – предупредила его Кэти.

А потом пронзительный резкий звук комма выдернул Джеффа из сновидения. Он барахтался, запутавшись в простынях, не совсем понимая, где находится. Комм нашелся на полу – должно быть, отстегнулся от пояса, когда он ворочался. Честно говоря, Джефф не собирался спать так долго.

Он щелкнул по комму.

– Морган.

– Командор, это Чикези. Вы должны явиться в Тронный зал. Королева пыталась связаться с вами, но говорит, что вы не отвечаете. Она собирается послать пажа...

Нет, он бы не заметил мигания телекомма да и не просил настроить его на аудио-режим, хотя предполагал, что такое возможно.

– Сейчас буду, лейтенант.

Джефф захлопнул комм, не желая выяснять подробности. Какими бы они ни были, он займется ими, когда будет на месте.

И звезды, он надеялся, что это Дженсен, живой и невредимый.

 

* * *

 

Мэгги не ожидала, что у нее будет своя комната. Она думала, их поселят всех троих в одном помещении с двухъярусными койками. Но маленький мальчик провел каждого в отдельную комнату, расположенные по соседству. Он не носил ошейник, а единственный увиденный ею саб – высокий голубоглазый – принадлежал принцессе. И оказался совсем не таким, как она ожидала; широкоплечий и мускулистый, он выглядел так, словно никому не позволит указывать ему, что и как делать. За исключением принцессы, конечно.

Честно говоря, она была немного разочарована. Где, спрашивается, набедренные повязки, хлысты и цепи?

Что ж, лучше не отвлекаться. Даже теперь, лежа в непозволительно мягкой постели, она видела цветные электронные схемы на потолке и разные варианты их подключения.

Даже если закрывала глаза, схемы не исчезали. Мэгги поняла, что не уснет, и не важно, насколько она устала.

В одних носках, с ботинками в руке, чтоб не разбудить сослуживцев, она прокралась в коридор. Пожалуй, можно попробовать еще одно, по крайней мере, до рассвета. Может, если никто не будет стоять над душой, она сможет думать. Гостиная оказалась в конце коридора, дверь открылась от легкого касания. Испугавшись мерцания, Мегги отскочила. Ну вот что плохого в дверях, открывающихся обычным способом?

Как только она вошла, зажегся свет, осветив погруженную в сумрак комнату. Оглядев свою работу, Мэгги цокнула языком – ну и хаос она тут оставила! Ну, все равно уже ничего не понять. Самое время немного прибраться. Мэгги опустилась на колени и начала раскладывать все, отделяя части биосканера от дворцового оборудования. Как бы то ни было, первый эксперимент не удался.

– Работаете сверхурочно?

Изучая печатную плату с Триста двадцать восьмой, Мэгги не слышала, что кто-то вошел. Она чуть не уронила плату и только тогда посмотрела на нежданного визитера. Это оказался еще один саб, в синем ошейнике и низко сидящих на бедрах штанах. Она почувствовала, что краснеет при виде упругого пресса – его здорово накачали.

– Простите, – сказала она, снова опуская взгляд на плату. – Не получается уснуть. Терпеть не могу оставлять работу незавершенной.

Он уселся рядом, скрестив ноги, и подался вперед, разглядывая ее работу.

– Я удивлен, что вообще кто-то смог уснуть, когда Эклз пропал без вести.

Мэгги нахмурилась – что-то в тоне выдавало, что саб чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

– И все-таки, что вы пытаетесь сделать? Подсоединить биосканер к городскому компьютеру? Чертовски смело! И что это даст? Усилит сигнал?

– Я надеюсь, что если в технологию города встроить наши биосканеры, то мы уделаем тех, кто пытается заглушить наши сканеры. Но что вы, черт подери, знаете об этом? – вскинулась она, желая узнать, откуда какой-то саб так много знает об их технике.

Он удивленно улыбнулся, голубые глаза блеснули.

– Капрал, – сказал он, проверив нашивки на ее комбинезоне, – вы понятия не имеете кто я, верно?

– Гм, – пробормотала она. – Один из сабов?

Он рассмеялся, покраснев при ее словах. Потянулся к своему ошейнику, но тут же отдернул руку.

– Не могу винить вас за такие мысли. Позвольте представиться – майор Генри Таппен, для друзей Хэнк, – он протянул ей руку для пожатия.

– О звезды, – подавленно прошептала она. – Простите, я не знала...

– Не знали, что Объединенные планеты продали меня, чтобы получить доступ к здешней технологии? – спросил он так, словно в произошедшем нет ничего особенного.

– Нет, – покачала головой Мэгги. – Договор еще не обнародован. И у меня нет к нему доступа. – Она вставила плату на место в стене. – Я всего лишь техник, сэр.

Таппен хмыкнул.

– Не надо обращения “сэр”. Как видите, ко мне это больше неприменимо.

– Кстати говоря... – начала она.

– Он спит, – пояснил Таппен. – А я хотел посмотреть, как продвигаются поиски. Весь дворец стоит на ушах. Я не могу просто сидеть и ждать, пока Йен занят.

– А Йен – это...

Таппен скривился.

– Мой мастер. И один из здешних стражей. Они прочесали весь город, пока я тут дурью маялся. Так что, правда, капрал, если я чем-нибудь могу помочь, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать.

– Ну, все, что вы знаете о местной технологии, было бы... – Мэгги замолчала. Она услышала негромкое попискивание и повернулась посмотреть, откуда оно исходит. Чуть раньше она собрала биосканер обратно, собираясь сосредоточиться на городской технологии. Чикези еще раньше ввела в него набор биоритмов Дженсена, и вот теперь сканер среагировал.

– Это не я, – сказал Тапен. – Клянусь.

Мэгги встала и подняла голографический дисплей.

– Думаю, у нас что-то есть. Вы не знаете, как работает местная комм-система?

Он снова улыбнулся.

– Капрал, позвольте представить вам телекомм.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Обычно Питер радовался, когда мастер обращал внимание на другого саба, – это значило передышку в постоянном обучении и дрессировке. Такие перерывы далеко не всегда подразумевали отдых, так как порой его отдавали стражам или придворным. Однако мало кто был так же умел в пытках, как мастер Эдриан, что не могло не радовать.

Но сейчас его передышка значила, что страдать будет Дженсен, и Питер точно знал, какие методы мастер будет использовать. Одна мысль о яме заставляла его вздрагивать, а он там не оказывался уже два года. Зато провел там слишком много времени раньше.

Сначала он опасался, что мастер Эдриан заставит его смотреть. Поставит голым и связанным на колени, пока ломает Дженсена так же, как ломал его самого в первый день в Пасдаре. Или хуже: заставить помогать, сделает частью разрушения. Так уже бывало, и Питер до сих пор боялся вызовов на нижние этажи.

Но когда он явился в купальню для ежедневного ухода, где с него снимали клетку и вынимали пробку, даря краткий миг свободы для помывки, госпожа сказала ему, что мастер Эдриан не нуждается в его услугах. Его отправили в Тронный зал прислуживать вместе с другими сабами, и от пережитого задница до сих пор саднила. К счастью, скоро ему удалось ускользнуть: мастер Эдриан на ужин не пришел и обхаживать оказалось некого.

Теперь Питер уже знал обходные пути в замке, позволяющие избежать встречи со стражами, и держался подальше от облюбованных ими мест: купален, столовых и некоторых частей сада. Хотя, конечно, он редко оказывался предоставлен самому себе. Свобода, полученная по возвращению домой, оказалась почти пыткой – ведь он знал, что придется вернуться сюда. Но было горько, что получил он ее лишь вместе с приказом подобраться поближе к сабу Дженсену.

Конечно, тогда он не знал, что задумал его мастер и послушно каждый вечер обо всем докладывал. Следовало бы догадаться, что тут кроется больше, чем простое любопытство. Но было так здорово просто наслаждаться пребыванием дома, а не ходить по пятам за мастером или служить примером другим сабам, что он не задавался вопросом “Зачем?”, а просто впитывал солнечный свет, которого ему так не хватало.

Обеденные часы Питер провел в саду, скорчившись под ивой, чьи ветви полностью скрыли его от чужих глаз. Возможно, когда он приползет в спальню мастера, чтобы исполнить свои ежедневные обязанности, его накажут за то, что он промок и испачкался, но сейчас Питера это не волновало. Он прижался к дереву и закрыл глаза, наконец-то урвав возможность хоть немного отдохнуть.

– Питер.

Он распахнул глаза и огляделся, задаваясь вопросом, кто же его обнаружил? Но заметив, что листья неподвижны, покачал головой. Теперь слуховые галлюцинации? Глаза сами закрывались, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

– Леви.

Здесь его никто так не звал: используя свое имя, он бы только опорочил свою семью. Питер сомневался, что другие сабы знают, как его зовут на самом деле. Эдриан лишил его имени в первый же день. И это было только начало. Сейчас не осталось почти ничего.

Наверное, он уснул – сознание дрейфовало между сном и бодрствованием.

– Что? – спросил он, хотя даже не шевельнул губами.

– Помоги мне, – сказала она – голос был женским. Странно, он думал, что должен слышать Дженсена, умоляющего о помощи. Ведь, как ни крути, именно из-за Питера того захватили.

– Кто ты?

– Приди ко мне, – и Питер с закрытыми глазами увидел место – дверь за троном, открывающуюся по его прикосновению. – Сегодня вечером.

– Я не могу, – теперь он все же открыл глаза. По листьям деревьев все также скатывались дождевые капли, но уже стемнело. Опустившаяся ночь скрывала его, и он выполз из своего убежища, морщась от боли в яйцах, зажатых в устройстве, которое мастер Эдриан называл “усмиритель”. Оно допускало только одно удобное положение – на коленях.

Питер ненавидел носить его постоянно, но в основном потому, что Эдриан не верил, что сабы будут покорными. Мастеру приходилось полагаться на подобные устройства. Подобное оскорбляло образование Питера. Но после получения ошейника пришлось полностью переучиваться.

Взбираясь по винтовой каменной лестнице, от которой стражи держались подальше, Питер потрогал свой ошейник, вспоминая, какие надежды связывал с рынком. Так много сабов казались счастливыми со своими владельцами, но единственное чувство, которое помнил он – ненависть. Поэтому-то он спросил у Дженсена, любит ли тот своего мастера. Неужели на звездах все иначе?

Питер стоял на коленях у двери хозяйской опочивальни, ожидая вызова. Он думал, что ему влетит за потеки грязи на икрах, но на самом деле мастер Эдриан только обрадуется еще одному поводу наказать его.

– Его там нет.

Питер застыл, услышав голос, и, повернувшись, увидел приближающуюся по коридору сабочку. Им не полагалось разговаривать друг с другом – еще одно правило, соблюдение которого обычно гарантировалось кляпами. Лила часто нарушала правила, отчасти поэтому ее и выбрали вчера в качестве его награды. Взглянув на нее, он покраснел.

– Он до сих пор с новым сабом. Ты же его знаешь – продержит беднягу всю ночь.

Питер живо вспомнил. В груди заболело, и он изумился своей ревности. Ему хотелось, чтоб Эдриан оставил его в покое, но он все еще отчаянно желал, чтоб им владели, желал принадлежать кому-то. Несмотря на договор, который Эдриан все равно игнорировал, Питер чувствовал себя покинутым.

– Тебе лучше убраться из зала до того, как стражи начнут обход, – напомнила она, не обескураженная его отказом отвечать ей. Но Лила права, меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас быть пойманным стражами.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он, отчего Лила широко распахнула глаза. Питер печально ей улыбнулся и развернулся, чтобы последовать за ней в их камеры.

Когда он оказывался внутри, дверь не открывалась до утра, так что Питер часто до последней минуты избегал возвращения в камеру. Помещение было едва ли больше маленькой ванной комнаты дома, просто чуть шире, так что помещался только тюфяк, а в дальнем углу – унитаз и раковина. С пола до потолка его окружал темный камень, а единственное окно находилось слишком высоко, чтобы до него дотянуться. Порой через него проникал луч света, но обычно к тому времени Питер уже уходил.

Он заполз под одеяло и свернулся клубком, защищаясь так от надетого на него «усмирителя», хотя все равно всегда чувствовал легкий дискомфорт. Он уже давно приучился спать, не обращая внимания на боль. А потом снова послышался голос:

– Скоро. Иди ко мне.

– Я не могу, – ответил он. Дверь не откроется до утра, и все это время ему, с зажатыми яйцами, придется где-то таиться.

– Доверься мне.

– Кто ты? – снова спросил он.

– Гармония.

Разве такое возможно? Может, у него галлюцинации из-за того, что он пропустил обед?

– Я в каждом доме, в каждой стене и двери, – голос доносился словно издалека. – Пожалуйста, помоги мне, Леви.

Он открыл рот, чтобы отказать в третий раз, но что-то его остановило. Питер понял, что больше не спит, что слышит, как стучит дождь в окно, чувствует мягкость своего тюфяка – единственного удобства в его камере.

– Почему я? – прошептал он, не ожидая, что ответ возникнет в мыслях.

– Потому что ты единственный достойный саб в замке. И нуждаешься в прощении.

Как только эти слова эхом прозвучали в голове Питера, он почувствовал, как “усмиритель” разжался. Питер отбросил одеяло и сел, удивившись, что клетка на члене распалась на части, едва он ее коснулся. Он обхватил член руками, потрясенно ощущая гладкую кожу, а не железные кольца. Его тело уже так давно не принадлежало ему! И при других обстоятельствах он бы всю ночь провел играя с собой, растворившись в забытых ощущениях. Но сейчас у Питера была работа.

Он встал, радуясь тому, что может стоять без боли, и направился к выходу. От его прикосновения дверь зарябила и открылась. Прежде чем направиться к ближайшему лифту, Питер проверил коридор. Существовал риск столкнуться со стражами, но он доверился Гармонии, надеясь, что она задержит любой лифт, в котором кто-то будет.

Питер не знал, сколько проспал, но понял, что уже должно быть очень поздно. В тронном зале остались лишь два саба, спавших в своих клетках. Стараясь ступать неслышно, чтоб не разбудить их, он быстро подошел к трону. И едва приблизился, стена за троном зарябила, и Питер проскочил внутрь, чувствуя облегчение – удалось остаться незамеченным.

Облегчение длилось недолго. Комната оказалась не пустой – в центре, в здоровенном кресле из блестящего серебристого металла сидела сабочка. Ее руки до локтей, словно перчатки, покрывал странный материал, отчего они казались припаянными к креслу. Голова упала на плечо, глаза закрывали защитные очки, а из шеи тянулись длинные трубки. Стены покрывали экраны, показывающие разные районы округа и несколько комнат во дворце.

Он узнал это место – тайну, известную членам королевской семьи. Питер просто никогда не думал, что получит право зайти в центр управления.

Не обращая внимания на экраны, он направился к девушке. Коснулся ее руки, чтоб не испугать своим присутствием – кожа оказалась холодной.

– О, Гармония! – прошептал он, разглядывая, как отсоединить аппарат от тела. Сабочка была мертва – все жизненные силы из нее выкачал этот странный механизм, так отличающийся от того, что стоит в центре управления его матери. Питер поднял ее из кресла и уложил на пол, глаза девушки были закрыты.

От растущей ненависти к Эдриану подвело живот, от ярости хотелось во что-то врезать кулаком. Так нельзя! Мастер не должен загонять саба до смерти! Задача мастера – защищать и направлять. И Эдриан не знает таких простейших вещей! Он не заслуживал ни верности, ни покорности Питера.

– Живее! – снова послышался голос Гармонии. – Пока не стало слишком поздно. Помоги мне вернуться.

Питер с опаской посмотрел на кресло – в конце концов, оно убило девушку. Но ему нужно доверять Гармонии. Он сел на место сабочки, тепло кресла контрастировало с холодом ее кожи. Это напомнило ему о доме – там тепло исходит отовсюду, а здесь, в Пасдаре, стены на ощупь холодные. Ответ пришел сам, когда он положил руки на подлокотники – Пасдар холодный, потому что отрезан от Гармонии. Ее тепло сюда не доходит.

А потом кресло пришло в действие, запирая его в себе. Питер откинул голову, и его глаза и лицо закрыл полушлем.

– Я не лишу тебя жизни, Леви, – прошептала она. – Ты просто нужен мне в качестве канала.

Теперь голос стал сильнее, наполнился жизнью и смехом – тем, чего здесь так не хватало.

– Как он сумел отделиться от тебя? – спросил ее Питер.

Когда она ответила, в голосе чувствовалось отвращение:

– Использовал ошейники отверженных не по назначению. Ты знаешь, что они предназначены только для преступивших закон. А затем заставлял бедных сабов принимать на себя мою роль – отдавать энергию для управления частью города. Полностью отрезать меня ему не удалось, но и я не смогла действовать.

– Сколько же сабов умерло из-за этого? – спросил Питер, с ужасом ожидая ответа.

– Слишком много, – произнесла она. – Восстанавливая город, я задумывала другое. Я хотела, чтобы каждый саб получил такого мастера, какой был у меня, чтоб их любили, как меня. Справедливость будет восстановлена.

Питер надеялся на это – при мысли о загубленных жизнях сжималось горло, а на глаза наворачивались слезы. Такого не должно было случиться. Нужно все исправить.

– Мы исправим, – уверила она. – Свяжись со своей мамой, Леви. Мы все расставим по своим местам.

Он закрыл глаза, инстинктивно зная, что делать. На мгновение он и Гармония стали единым целым, и Питер почувствовал, как он расширяется, растягивается, чтобы охватить весь город. Ни один человек не мог такого, не был способен долго и без риска для жизни распространить сознание даже в самые дальние уголки города. Его поддерживала Гармония, и Питер упорно продолжал, пока не получилось выйти на связь.

– Мама?

 

* * *

 

Ботинки Джефф натягивал уже в лифте – не хотел тратить драгоценное время, когда бежал по коридору. Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке: форма измята, ремень перекрутился и съехал набок, безоружный, вопреки привычке никогда не покидать корабль без боезапаса. Джефф провел рукой по волосам, зная, что от этого они только станут дыбом, но времени, чтобы намочить их и пригладить, не было. Не сейчас, когда почти отыскали Дженсена.

Когда он добрался до Тронного зала, показалось, что сообщение получили все, кроме него. Королева сидела в мягком кресле, ее окружали Фредерик, Алона с ее сабом, Колин, страж Йен и майор Таппен. Гилленхаал, Чикези и Витфилд группкой держались в стороне – все смотрели на парящий посреди зала экран. Взглянув вверх, Джефф был поражен, узнав Питера.

– Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит? – наконец спросил он, привлекши, наконец, всеобщее внимание.

– Сэр, – начала Гилленхаал, – не так давно начал реагировать биосканер. Я сразу связалась с лейтенантом Чикези – она ведь эксперт в использовании биоритмов.

– И выяснилось, что это не биоритмы. Мы засекли маячок, – вставила Чикези. – Но мы не настолько хорошо знаем город, чтобы определить место.

– И тогда они связались со мной, – продолжила рассказ королева. Джеффу казалось, что он смотрит теннисный матч. – Я как раз спускалась вниз, получив сообщение по телекомму от Питера.

Джефф поднял взгляд на парящее изображение бывшего принца.

– Ну, теперь ты расскажешь нам историю?

– Командор, – произнес Питер, изогнув брови и наморщив лоб. – Мне очень жаль. Дженсен здесь, в Пасдарском замке. Герцог Эдриан увез его против его воли. С моей помощью.

– А сейчас что, совесть замучила? – рявкнул Джефф. – Думаешь, если расскажешь нам, где он, станет легче?

– Нет, – покачал головой Питер, и Джеффу показалось, что в глазах того слезы. – Что бы я ни сделал, это не исправит содеянного Эдрианом. Но я ничего не мог предпринять раньше, до тех пор пока Гармония не помогла мне связаться с вами. Мама, он преступил ее законы, превратил в посмешище и подчинение, и наши основные ценности. Он убивал сабов.

Стиснув кулаки, королева поднялась:

– Мы остановим его.

Питер посмотрел вдаль – взгляд ненадолго стал расфокусированным.

– Гармония говорит, что если вы поторопитесь, то она сможет задержать домов в их опочивальнях. Сделает так, чтобы двери не открылись. Вы сможете захватить замок.

– А где Дженсен? – спросил Джефф, со страхом ожидая ответа.

– С герцогом Эдрианом, – голос Питера упал. – В одной из темниц.

– И что станет с Дженсеном, если запереть их вместе? – заорал Джефф, дрожа от потребности поскорей что-то предпринять.

– Поэтому вам надо поторопиться, – сказал Питер.

Времени на то, чтобы вызвать из лагеря подкрепление и кратко ввести их в курс дела, не оставалось. Ему придется положиться на королеву. Джефф повернулся, сознавая, что его лицо выражает мольбу.

– Я созову всех стражей, – начала она. – В течение часа мы отчалим с золотой платформы.

– Мы? – спросил Джефф.

Мишель повернулась к нему:

– Я отправляюсь с вами. В моем городе совершено преступление – государственная измена. Такое не останется безнаказанным.

Джефф кивнул. Он не завидовал тем, кто пошел против королевы.

 

* * *

 

Мэгги подавила желание перепроверить свой пистолет еще раз. Оружие им вернули перед посадкой в вагончик, везущий их к месту действий. Тяжесть кобуры напоминала о том, что она собирается шагнуть далеко за пределы своей области. Давно ей не приходилось беспокоиться о непосредственном участии в боях.

Конечно, в сравнении с длинными копьями стражей, выстроившихся для посадки в вагончик, ее оружие казалось крохотным и неэффективным. Прохаживающаяся между ними королева в золоченых доспехах выглядела великолепно, как воительница из старого двухмерного научно-фантастического фильма. Мэгги не хотелось бы идти в бой против нее. Стражи, казалось, были на грани, и лишь ее присутствие сохраняло порядок в строю. Интересно, что им сказала королева?

Краем глаза она заметила движение и, повернувшись, увидела, что к строю присоединился майор Таппен, одетый так же, как и стражи, вот только он один носил ошейник. Он подошел к одному из них и улыбнулся. Мэгги подобралась поближе, чтобы слышать их.

– Надеюсь, я не пожалею, Генри, – вздохнул страж. – По всем правилам я должен отправить тебя обратно в наши комнаты.

– Ха, ты уже дал разрешение и теперь не можешь забрать его! – Таппен так стремился начать действовать, что едва не подпрыгивал от нетерпения. Мэгги вспомнила, что он числился в сухопутных войсках. Рукопашная схватка вообще для него не в новинку.

К ее изумлению, он подался вперед, обхватил лицо мужчины ладонями, прижался лбом ко лбу и прошептал:

– Йен, поверь, я за последний год видел больше сражений, чем ты за всю жизнь. Если уж на то пошло, это я должен переживать за тебя.

Мэгги отвернулось, чувствуя себя неуютно из-за того, что подслушивала. Это было личное. Хотя теперь она пересмотрела свои выводы о майоре Таппене. Его мучило то, что его “продали”, сделав частью соглашения, но, по всей видимости, с мастером у него все сложилось. Наверное, горько было из-за того, что его лишили права выбора раньше, не дав принять решения самостоятельно. Какой странный способ начать отношения! Она вздохнула: трудно понять, как здесь все устроено.

– Готова, Гилленхаал? – спросил Витфилд, подходя сзади вместе с Чикези. На плече у той висела медицинская сумка. – И вообще, ты когда в последний раз видела бой?

– Попала под перекрестный огонь во время ремонта щитов на станции 1089 около двух лет назад, – ответила она, потирая плечо. Иногда Мэгги все еще чувствовала лазерный ожог.

Витфилд поморщился. Он выглядел слегка смущенным. Интересно, а сам он давно участвовал в бою?

– Ладно, ребята, – обратился Морган к их троице. – Вы со мной. Наша цель – вернуть лейтенанта Эклза. Королевские стражи позаботятся об Эдриане и всех, кто окажется с ним. Придется объединиться с ними в один отряд, но в первую очередь вы подчиняетесь моим приказам.

– Да, сэр, – ответили они.

Морган повел их к вагончику со стражами, среди которых были Таппен и его мастер. Мэгги старалась не смотреть, но они действительно здорово выглядели вместе: золотоволосый Таппен с искренней улыбкой и темнокудрый, темнобровый Йен. Они дополняли друг друга. Хм, пожалуй, она поняла суть этой планеты.

Вагончики тронулись одновременно, но разлетелись во все стороны – им явно не доставало организованности шаттлов Объединенных планет. Мэгги почувствовала, как подводит живот – странное ощущение: видеть, что двигаешься, но не чувствовать движения.

Один из странных экранов возник прямо посреди вагончика. На одной его стороне появилось лицо королевы, на другой – человека, которого Морган называл Питером.

– Питер наметил места приземления для каждого вагончика, – сказала королева. Ее лицо исчезло, и появилась довольно запутанная карта. – Захватываем всех стражей, каких найдем. Всех пленников сводить в тронный зал замка – там нас встретит Питер. Исходите из предположения, что любой встреченный саб окажется настроен враждебно. Большинство из них носят ошейники отверженных.

Среди стражей послышались изумленные вздохи, и Мэгги с любопытством огляделась. Позже надо будет спросить, что это значит.

– Командор Морган, – продолжила королева, – освободит саба Дженсена. Поскольку нам известно, что герцог Эдриан с ним, при необходимости вам разрешено стрелять на поражение. Если такой необходимость не возникнет, я бы предпочла привлечь его к суду за то, что он совершил.

– Я постараюсь, – сказал ей Морган.

Как только экран, мигнув, исчез, Морган встал во главе вагончика.

– Внимание. Ваш отряд, – он повернулся к одной из стражей, судя по эполетам на плечах, их командиру, – должен расчистить нам путь. Мне нет дела до свержения Эдриана, но я и мои люди идем прямиком за Дженсеном.

Командир кивнула Моргану. Она встала и начала обсуждать дальнейшую стратегию со стражами, перейдя к плану замка и месту высадки. Судя по карте, темницы были в подвалах, так что они приземлятся на первом этаже и пробьются вниз. Когда карта возникла снова, Мэгги постаралась запомнить путь, выбранный стражами. Нужно быть готовой ко всему.

От них зависела жизнь Дженсена. Она надеялась, что все получится, несмотря на то, что у них два командира и два отряда, никогда не работавших вместе. Мэгги снова потрогала пистолет, убеждаясь, что он на месте. Это не палочка-выручалочка, но ей и требуется-то всего один меткий выстрел. “Держись, Эклз, – подумала она, – мы идем”.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Окруженный темнотой и тишиной, Дженсен думал о том, что не может ничего предпринять, чтобы выбраться из подземной темницы. Ему пришлось переключить мысли на что-то другое, потому что даже после пережитого ужаса он по-прежнему не желал ничего отдавать Эдриану. Конечно, чего он хочет  – не имеет значения, и никогда не имело. Оставалось только покориться и держаться.

Когда герцог вытащил его, Дженсена била дрожь, и, казалось, даже воздух причинял боль. Холод обжигал, голос Эдриана гремел слишком громко, а глаза слезились от слишком яркого света. На мгновение он почувствовал тепло в области пирсинга и воспрял духом. Но время шло, и ничего не происходило, и надежда таяла.

Эдриан решил поучить его выездке, и да, Дженсен знал, что это значит в отношении лошадей  – он вырос на ранчо. Но железного кляпа-трензеля не ожидал. Звезды, здесь даже нет лошадей, откуда, черт возьми, тут знают о пони-плей?

 – Я хочу тишины,  – сказал Эдриан, пристегивая к кляпу поводья.  – На четвереньки. Тебе не дарована привилегия стоять.

Дженсен понял, что тому понравилось, как он выглядит к кляпом-трензелем, от которого ремешки шли на затылок и через лоб, надежно охватывая голову. Его личность, часть его индивидуальности оказалась в плену кожаной уздечки. Он упал на колени и последовал за герцогом к лифту, который, казалось, ехал целую вечность. Наконец Эдриан втащил его в темницу, не отличающуюся от остальной части замка, ну разве что в ней был больший ассортимент игрушек под рукой.

Стражи закрыли за ними дверь, оставляя Дженсена взаперти с Эдрианом. Он продолжал держать голову опущенной, стараясь не прикусить кляп посильней. Дженсен заставил себя быть здесь и сейчас, полностью сосредоточившись на ощущениях от холодного металла между зубами и жесткого камня, обдирающего колени. Это загоняло мрачные предчувствия, как зверя, в клетку и приносило почти облегчение  – наконец-то, после долгой изоляции он мог что-то чувствовать, пусть даже это была боль.

Не помогло. Откуда-то появились веревки, обвились, как щупальца, вокруг его запястий и лодыжек и подняли над полом, распростертого лицом вниз. Он и забыл, как быстро здесь все меняется, как технологии изменяют правила. Эдриан даже пальцем не пошевелил, а Дженсен уже в полной его власти. И все равно лучше так, чем быть заточенным в яме.

 – М-м-м, ты бы, конечно, хорошо смотрелся, выставленный на всеобщее обозрение в моем тронном зале,  – вслух размышлял Эдриан, отступив назад и разглядывая Дженсена, словно он не живой человек, а произведение искусства.  – Хотя парочка украшений не помешают.

Он снял что-то со стены, но лишь когда приблизился, Дженсен увидел пару зажимов зловещего вида. Они впились в его соски, и Эдриан потянул за цепь, отчего они сомкнулись еще сильнее. И только тогда Дженсен заметил третий зажим, соединенный с первым набором длинной цепочкой.

 – Нет,  – попытался сказать он сквозь кляп.

Герцог ухмыльнулся, но не остановился  – прихватил зажимом плоть прямо под головкой члена. Вдоль позвоночника прокатилась боль, и Дженсен закричал. Он задергался, но веревки держали крепко.

 – Вот так,  – Эдриан выглядел довольным. Он провел рукой по яйцам Дженсена, крепко сжал.  – Зажимы посерьезней я оставлю на потом.

Дженсен прикрыл глаза. Он никогда не был мазохистом, как Том. Но ему придется как-то приспособиться и поймать хоть какое-то удовольствие, чтобы избавиться от мучительной боли.

Эдриан шел вдоль стенки с игрушками, рассматривая висящие там орудия, проводя по ним пальцами, пока не остановился на кнуте. Он щелкнул им на пробу  – при ударе о каменный пол хвост пошел волной.

 – Вижу, ты понимаешь.

Дженсен поднял взгляд, наблюдая, как Эдриан приближается, волоча за собой кнут.

 – Когда Олбани порола моего мальчика, твой мастер отвернул тебя,  – прозвучало насмешливо.  – Он тебя изнежил. Ты должен встретиться с этим лицом к лицу.

Герцог снова щелкнул кнутом  – звук эхом отдался в пустой комнате.

Вот только он не знал всей истории. Да, Дженсен не любил вида крови и металлического привкуса, возникавшего на языке. Но его пугал не сам кнут, а то, что он может сделать в неумелых руках. Если Эдриан хотел, чтобы Дженсен струсил  – ему бы больше повезло с блестящими скальпелями, висящими на стене за его спиной. Но он не знал этого, и Дженсен не собирался ему рассказывать.

 – Но до этого мы еще дойдем,  – пообещал Эдриан, используя рукоятку, чтобы поднять лицо Дженсена, заставляя его встретиться с ним взглядом.  – Зеленые,  – выдохнул он  – его по-прежнему изумлял цвет глаз,  – что же ты такое, саб? Ты не такой, как мы, но что-то подсказывает мне, что ты и не один из них.

Он повесил кнут обратно, и Дженсен напрягся, опасаясь, что герцог возьмет лезвие. Но Эдриан покрутил запястьем, и веревки, удерживающие Дженсена, развели его ноги шире. Они тянули, пока внутреннюю сторону бедер не стало жечь, а потом еще чуть-чуть. Дженсен застонал: от движения зажимы качнулись, и едва притупившаяся боль вспыхнула снова.

Эдриан обошел его и начал ощупывать вход, в отличие от грубого обращения с членом и яйцами, его прикосновения были почти нежными. Потом скользнул внутрь, ловко изогнул палец и с безошибочной точностью нашел простату. Удовольствие вызвало движение, и по телу снова прокатилась дикая боль. Дженсен закричал  – боль и удовольствие сплелись в нем так тесно, что он уже не знал, что именно испытывает.

 – Я говорил тебе, что могу подарить удовольствие,  – Дженсен с трудом расслышал низкий чувственный шепот.  – Тебе известно, что я могу причинить и боль. Или лишить того и другого, отнять все. Как тебе моя подземная темница, мальчик?

Дженсен замер, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять неподвижность. Мышцы напряглись от неудобного положения, и болело уже все, а еще  – чем сильнее его массажировали внутри, тем больше наливался член.

Эдриан вытащил пальцы, и внутрь скользнуло что-то холодное. Извиваясь Дженсен попытался вырваться  – “что-то” в его теле двигалось. Сначала оно было холодным, но потом начало нагреваться, становясь все горячее. И мало того, оно начало разбухать, растягивать его изнутри, пока он не почувствовал себя заполненным, словно ему в задницу сунули громадный член. Дженсен корчился, но в какую бы сторону он ни двигался, эта штука двигалась вместе с ним, долбясь в его простату.

 – Нравится?  – рассмеялся Эдриан.  – Мое собственное изобретение. Я назвал его юлой.

 – Уберите,  – невнятные, неразборчивые слова рвались из горла, но ни найти облегчения, ни хотя бы погрузиться в боль или удовольствие не получалось. И даже монотонное гудение вибратора не убаюкивало, потому что едва он привыкал к ритму, как чертова штука меняла его и, похоже, продолжала увеличиваться. Эдриан, будь он проклят, стоял в стороне, наблюдал и, кажется, был совершенно счастлив. Накрыв промежность ладонью, он совершенно непристойно терся о нее уже заметно выпирающим членом.

 – А самое лучшее в юле то,  – заговорил он, расшнуровывая штаны, чтобы высвободить свое орудие, и начиная поглаживать его,  – что ее можно носить очень долго. Она даже может сдвинуться, приспосабливаясь для другого проникновения.

 – Нет,  – крича, замотал головой Дженсен. Он не выдержит и член, и эту штуку одновременно. Он не вынесет такого.

И тогда Эдриан пристроился за ним, и, ухватив Дженсена за бедра, потянул на свой член. Дженсен закричал сквозь кляп от захлестнувших ощущений  – слишком быстро, слишком много... А устройство продолжало вибрировать.

От громкого стука в дверь герцог отпрянул назад, ругаясь себе под нос. Дженсен получил передышку, но юла все еще крутилась у него внутри, и зажимы покачивались при малейшем движении.

 – Сэр!  – донесся через дверь приглушенный голос стража.  – На нас напали!

 – Что?  – гаркнул Эдриан. Он заправился и провел ладонью по двери. Она не открылась. Дженсен бы посмеялся над недоуменным выражением его лица, будь он способен на большее, чем стонать и корчиться.

 – Отвечайте мне!  – заорал Эдриан, пиная дверь ногами.  – Откройте, черт возьми!

В ответ тишина. Дженсен напряг слух, стараясь не двигаться, но все, что он слышал,  – собственное неровное дыхание. А потом дверь, зарябив, открылась, и за ней оказалась не охрана замка, а отряд в цветах королевской стражи.

Стоявший впереди выпустил заряд из копья, сбив Эдриана с ног. По комнате словно пронеслась волна, и стражи заполонили все помещение, первым делом позаботившись о том, чтобы Эдриан так и оставался на полу.

 – Черт, Дженсен!  – это был Джефф. Дженсен повернул голову, и они встретились взглядами. Он вспыхнул от стыда из-за того, что его застали вот так  – связанным вопреки его желанию, да еще со стояком, истекающим смазкой.

 – Освободите его,  – крикнул Джефф и обнял Дженсена, чтобы поймать, когда веревки развяжутся.

Дрожащими руками Джефф потянул за ремешки кляпа. Дженсен выплюнул железный трензель и закашлялся, пытаясь избавиться от гадкого привкуса.

 – Вытащи его из меня,  – дрожа, выдохнул он  – веретено продолжало долбиться у него внутри.

 – Что вытащить?  – Джефф помог ему опуститься на пол, и на сей раз камень сделался упругим, как в королевском дворце, пружиня под весом их тел.

Дженсен потянулся между ног, отчаянно желая избавиться от юлы. Но она оказалась скользкой, и ухватиться не получилось.

 – Он что-то засунул в меня,  – простонал он  – восстановить дыхание не получалось.

 – Тише, тише, Дженсен,  – успокаивал его Джефф, убирая зажимы с сосков  – на груди остались следы с капельками крови.  – У тебя идет кровь!

Дженсен снял последний, упорно цеплявшийся за его член, и облегченно выдохнул.

 – Джефф, вытащи ее, мне больно,  – прошептал он.

Джефф покачал головой, но потянулся за мошонку, осторожно ощупывая вход. Юла перестала вибрировать и скользнула в подставленную ладонь. Он потрясенно посмотрел на серебристую яйцевидную вещицу и с силой запустил ею в стену.

 – Что-нибудь еще?  – прорычал он.  – Что еще этот ублюдок сделал с тобой?

Дженсен покачал головой, все тело болело. Хотелось просто упасть на кровать и проспать не меньше недели.

 – Можем мы просто уйти?  – пробормотал он.

 – Сэр?  – послышался голос.

Дженсен поднял взгляд на Чикези и покраснел  – сколько она успела увидеть? Он спрятал лицо на груди Джеффа, подрагивая от болезненных ощущений, которые приносило прикосновение обычно приятной щетины. После пребывания в подземной темнице все воспринималось слишком остро.

 – Лейтенант?  – повернулся к ней Джефф.

 – Позвольте мне позаботиться о нем. У меня с собой стандартный набор антибиотиков и болеутоляющих.

 – У него сложности с обезболивающими.

 – Только с местными,  – уточнил Дженсен.  – Наши мне кололи и раньше.

Чикези натянуто улыбнулась.

 – Минуточку.

В его руку уперся инъектор, и Дженсен ощутил укол. Черт, раньше он никогда не чувствовал их!

 – Командор, герцог должен предстать перед судом,  – сказал один из стражей,  – но нам придется боем прокладывать себе путь из подземелий. Вы сможете нести саба Дженсена? Мы вас прикроем.

 – Только дайте мне чертов пистолет,  – пробурчал Дженсен,  – я могу стрелять.

К его удивлению, Джефф поверил ему на слово, вытянул из-за пояса свое личное оружие и вложил ему в руку. Дженсен проверил обойму, снял его с предохранителя и кивнул. И только тогда Джефф подхватил его на руки. Они были готовы убираться отсюда к черту.

 

* * *

 

На пути в тронный зал они встретили слабое сопротивление, большинство стражей обезоружили еще по пути вниз. И все равно впечатлила уверенность с какой Дженсен держал оружие: не отводя взгляда от своей цели, палец замер на спусковом крючке. Несмотря на то, что прошло чуть больше суток, казалось, что Дженсен стал намного легче. Хотя куда тут худеть? Он и так состоял только из мышц.

Джефф не уставал напоминать всем, что Дженсен солдат, но вдруг понял, что сам забыл об этом, свыкнувшись с тем, что тот его саб, его любовник. И сейчас Дженсен, собранный и сосредоточенный, несмотря на усталость, которую должен чувствовать, доказывал, что он в первую очередь солдат. И Джефф знал, те, кто сейчас видел его, никогда об этом не забудут.

Когда они достигли Тронного зала, королева уже начала процесс. Она стояла перед троном с золоченым мечом в руках, ее доспехи сверкали в темноте. Перед ней на коленях, уткнувшись лбом в пол, собрались сабы в серебристых ошейниках. Все, что ей требовалось,  – присутствие Эдриана, и стражи вытолкнули его со связанными за спиной руками вперед.

 – Как все это понимать?  – рявкнул тот.  – Как ты посмела явиться в мой дом и посягать на меня?

 – Я нахожу твое возмущение смешным, особенно учитывая то, что мы обнаружили в вашем подземелье саба Дженсена. Которого, должна отметить, ты удерживал против его воли.

Эдриан фыркнул.

 – Ты говоришь так, словно у них есть воля.

Джефф прижал Дженсена покрепче, заметив, что пальцы того, сжимавшие пистолет, побелели от напряжения.

 – Я здесь не для того, чтобы спорить. Я, королева Мишель Тал, обвиняю тебя, герцога Эдриана Пасдара, в нарушении законов Гармонии. И призываю суд решить этот вопрос.

Парящие экраны вспыхнули вновь, на сей раз огромных размеров и под сводами тронного зала. Джеффу пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы увидеть на них членов суда: герцога Леонарда с Алишей, Клаудию с Мишей, герцогиню Рэйчел с Амандой. Они не выглядели захваченными врасплох, и стало ясно, что Мишель связалась с ними заранее.

У Эдриана отвалилась челюсть, когда он уставился на экраны. Потом лицо его побагровело, и он заорал:

 – Тогда я тоже выдвигаю обвинения. Королева приютила инопланетян, которые лишь притворялись, что изучают наш образ жизни, а сами прибыли в Гармонию с намерением обмануть нас!

 – О чем ты?  – спросил Леонард, хмуро глядя на Эдриана.

 – Командор Морган  – такой же мастер Дженсена, как и я,  – фыркнул тот.  – Дженсен сам так сказал моему сабу Питеру.

 – Находясь под воздействием болеутоляющих,  – зло проговорил Дженсен себе под нос, но к их удивлению, его слова разнеслись по всему залу.

Все взгляды обратились на них. Джефф понял, что так и держит Дженсена на весу, и, пожалуй, уместней было бы поставить его на пол. Но разжать руки сейчас оказалось выше его сил.

Мишель обвела всех взглядом.

 – Разберемся с этим вопросом сейчас, а потом рассмотрим преступления герцога Эдриана?

 – А в чем вопрос?  – гневно спросила Клаудиа.  – Разве кто-то сомневается, что командор Морган действительно мастер Дженсена?

 – Не всем нам выпала удача насладиться игрой с ними,  – протянул Леонард.  – Меня больше волнуют обвинения в обмане.

Ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Эдриан был прав и в то же время ошибался. Да, Дженсен лишь притворялся его сабом по заданию, ради спасения двух человек, но за последние несколько недель положение вещей изменилось.

 – Саб Дженсен,  – сказала Рэйчел.  – Можешь ли ты предоставить нам объяснения?

Дженсен положил ладонь Джеффу на грудь, и он понял намек  – поставил его на пол, чтобы тот мог стоя встретить предъявленные ему обвинения. Даже от обнаженного от него исходила какая-то сила.

 – У нас и в мыслях не было обманывать вас,  – начал Дженсен.  – Хоть ваш образ жизни очень отличается от нашего, мы старались уважать его.

 – Ты отрицаешь, что тебя приставили к командору Моргану специально для того, чтобы вернуть его сабов?  – выплюнул Эдриан.

 – Нет, не отрицаю,  – Дженсен говорил тихо, но в тишине зала его голос звучал отчетливо.  – Но это не значит, что я не выполнял свои обязанности. С того момента как я стал сабом командора Моргана, я принадлежал исключительно ему. Условия нашего контракта были определены с самого начала и никого не касались.

Джефф стоял молча, полностью доверившись Дженсену,  – тот гораздо лучше понимал принципы действия этого мира и мог найти правильные аргументы.

 – И тем не менее, вы намеревались обмануть нас,  – сказал Эдриан, пытаясь высвободить руки.

 – А вы спрашивали?  – Дженсен склонил голову набок.  – Обман подразумевает ложь. Жульничество. Я же честно отвечал на все вопросы, и если бы королева спросила, я бы просто ответил ей.

Эдриан презрительно усмехнулся:

 – Это ты сейчас так говоришь.

 – Достаточно,  – прервала их королева.  – По моему мнению, на твои претензии ответили. Командор Морган представил его как своего саба, и Дженсен является его сабом. Длительность их отношений не важна. Я призываю остальных судей проголосовать.

 – Объяснения приняты,  – первой произнесла Клаудиа.

 – Согласна,  – вставила Рэйчел.

Герцог Леонард с минуту хранил молчание, сжав губы.

 – Я согласен с тем, что вопрос, кому принадлежит саб Дженсен, решен. Не могу сказать, замышляли люди Моргана обман или нет. За наши будущими отношениями с ними следует внимательно следить.

 – Принято,  – Мишель оперлась рукой на спинку трона.  – Теперь переходим к обвинениям против герцога Эдриана.

 

Надо признать, она отлично выбрала время. Едва прозвучали ее слова, как замерцала и открылась зверь за троном, и оттуда вышел Питер с безвольно обвисшим телом девушки на руках. Он с усилием двигался вперед  – лицо бледное, под глазами темные круги. Питер осторожно опустил девушку прямо перед троном, и стало ясно, что это всего лишь тело  – грудь не вздымалась от дыхания, глаза полузакрыты, руки-ноги лежали так, как их расположил Питер.

 – Это всего лишь одно из его преступлений,  – хрипло выдохнул он.

 – Что, во имя Гармонии, здесь произошло?  – требовательно воскликнул Леонард. Джеффу стало любопытно, много ли подробностей показывает герцогу экран.

Питер поднял взгляд:

 – Герцог Эдриан извращал принципы Гармонии. Эта девушка не первая, кому пришлось умереть по его прихоти. Я нашел ее подсоединенной к креслу в потайной комнате.

Подсоединенной? Джефф понял, что речь не о цепях или веревках. Нет, подсоединение подразумевает что-то другое, что-то, убившее девушку.

 – Саб? В управляющем кресле?  – вырвалось у Рэйчел.

 – Саб в ошейнике отверженных,  – прогремел голос Леонарда на весь зал.  – Там все в серебристых ошейниках?

 – Все, кто принадлежит Эдриану,  – подтвердила Мишель,  – в ошейниках, используемых только для преступников. Для наказания.

 – Но на Питере черный,  – заметил Леонард.

Питер опустил голову, покраснев до корней волос.

 – Он хитростью вынудил меня согласиться,  – он сглотнул, не решаясь поднять глаз.

 – Леви,  – мягко сказала Мишель,  – расскажи им.

У Джеффа челюсть отпала  – королева знала?

 – Пять лет назад,  – начал Питер надтреснуто,  – герцог Эдриан грозился прибегнуть к закону численности.

Услышав это, члены суда громко ахнули. Джефф поднял руку:

 – А можно объяснить нам пятерым, о чем речь?

Питер ему едва заметно улыбнулся.

 – Конечно, командор. Закон гласит, что у правителя Гармонии должно быть больше всех в городе сабов, которыми он владеет и о которых заботится. Ни один придворный не может иметь больше. Но Эдриан заполучил достаточно сабов, чтобы сравняться в количестве с моей матерью и вел переговоры с новыми.

 – То есть,  – задумчиво вставил Дженсен,  – если бы у него было больше сабов, чем у королевы, это сразу сделало бы его правителем Гармонии?

Питер покачал головой.

 – Не сразу. Ему пришлось бы достичь согласия с остальными, или...  – голос Питера упал,  – захватить трон силой.

Джеффу не требовалось обладать интуицией Дженсена, чтобы понять, чем угрожал Эдриан.

 – Он сказал, что если я подпишу с ним контракт, он остановит переговоры с другими сабами и не станет выносить это на обсуждение в суде,  – Питер, наконец, поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на своего мастера.  – И я, дурак, согласился.

Мишель положила руку сыну на плечо. На мгновение в ее глазах мелькнула боль, и тут же маска бесстрастности вернулась на место.

 – Вы все знаете закон. Ни один саб не может быть принужден, путем насилия или хитрости, к подписанию контракта. Эдриан виновен в этом.

 – Но почему вы ничего не сделали до сих пор?  – спросил Дженсен. Он выглядел так, словно сейчас упадет  – еле держался на дрожащих ногах. Джефф встал рядом и обнял его за пояс, чтобы поддержать.

 – Я не могла вмешаться, пока сам Питер не захочет расторгнуть контракт. Он подписал его добровольно и соблюдал все условия в течение пяти лет.

 – И все же герцог по-прежнему набирал мощь,  – сказал Питер.  – Используя сабов, чтобы отрезать свой округ от души Гармонии.

 – Ты, бесполезная шлюха!  – заорал Эдриан, казалось, больше не в силах сдерживаться.  – Я взял тебя, я обучил тебя должным образом, а теперь ты отворачиваешься от своего мастера?

Питер открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не успел произнести ни слова. Его руки взлетели к шее, и он, задыхаясь, упал на колени.

 – Нет!  – закричала Мишель.

Стражи сбили Эдриана с ног, а Питер продолжал бороться за вздох. Джефф крепче обнял Дженсена, зная, что сейчас ничем не может помочь, но отчаянно желая врезать Эдриану по морде. Чья-то рука победно подняла с пола крохотное устройство, напомнившее Джеффу пульт к вибратору. Таппен встал  – а это он схватил пульт  – и подал его Йену, который и выключил его.

Питер, наконец, смог дышать. Он все еще держался обеими руками за ошейник, лицо побагровело. Его мать опустилась рядом с ним на колени, еще не успев натянуть маску, которую Джефф привык видеть.

 – Думаю, он носил его на запястье,  – сказал Таппен.

 – Обыщите его,  – приказала Мишель. Она провела пальцем по ошейнику, и тот отпал, едва Питер потянул за него. Он потрясенно уставился на черную полоску кожи.

 – Я объявляю этот контракт недействительным,  – прошептала она.

 – Ты не имеешь права,  – заорал Эдриан. Он бросился на нее, но стражи удержали.

 – У меня есть все права,  – Мишель поднялась на ноги, ее темные глаза сверкали.  – Я здесь королева, и я храню устои Гармонии, а не ты.  – Она щелкнула пальцами, и со всех коленопреклоненных сабов свалились металлические ошейники. За время всей суматохи они не двинулись с места, совершенно игнорируя боровшегося за жизнь Питера. Похоже, в округе Эдриана подобное было частым явлением.

Хотя едва ошейники упали, сабы задвигались, схватились за шеи и потрясенно уставились на королеву. Некоторые вскочили и побежали к двери. Королева остановила двинувшихся было наперерез стражей. Джефф не винил бедняг, если бы его насильно удерживали столько лет, он бы тоже побежал.

 – Сука,  – прошипел Эдриан.

Терпение Джеффа лопнуло:

 – Ты только что пытался убить у нее на глазах ее сына! Радуйся, что еще жив!

Мишель подняла руку, останавливая тираду Джеффа. Он сжал кулаки, только и ожидая повода расквасить холеную рожу Эдриана.

 – Я видел достаточно,  – произнес Леонард.  – Пусть Гармония решит его судьбу.

 – Согласна,  – сказала Клаудиа.  – Мне кажется это целесообразным, поскольку он нарушил ее законы.

 – Герцогиня Рэйчел?

Рэйчел кивнула, недоверчиво глядя на Эдриана.

 – Да. Я не могу поверить, что он...  – она замолчала, и Джефф вдруг понял, насколько она молода  – самая юная из судей. Она еще не сталкивалась с жестокостью ради жестокости. Джефф мог бы ей о таком рассказать.

 – Пусть решит Гармония.

Мишель кивнула. Сложив руки, она склонила голову.

 – О, Гармония, мы просим тебя наказать этого человека, поправшего твои законы и убивавшего сабов ради своих целей.

Задержав дыхание, Джефф ждал. Он чувствовал напряжение Дженсена, стоявшего рядом, но не рискнул посмотреть на того, слишком беспокоясь о том, что решит сделать Гармония.

Эдриана окружил яркий свет, вынудивший стражей отступить. Он закричал, как от сильнейшей боли. Мало, думал Джефф, маловато будет.

Когда свет погас, Эдриан, тяжело дыша, рухнул на колени. Джефф пытался понять, что произошло, пока Эдриан не уставился на королеву бледно-голубыми глазами. Сначала он не понял, почему Дженсен рвано вздохнул, а потом до него дошло  – Эдриана сделали сабом.

 – Я не согласен,  – прохрипел он.  – Мною никто не будет владеть!

Мишель посмотрела на него, ее лицо снова приобрело ледяное выражение, хотя в отношении Эдриана, пожалуй, так оно и было.

 – Тогда я выгоню тебя из города. Если ты когда-нибудь войдешь в наши ворота, на тебя сразу же наденут ошейник отверженного и пустят с молотка. В лесах тебе тоже никто не поможет,  – она посмотрела на Джеффа в ожидании подтверждения.

 – Совершенно верно,  – согласился он, пообещав себе предупредить капитана. В конечном счете, Эдриан либо умрет от голода, либо будет насильно порабощен. Хоть и небогатый выбор при том зле, что он причинил, но Джефф не мог бы придумать более подходящего наказания за подобные преступления. Быстрая смерть была бы слишком легкой для бывшего герцога.

 – Стража, уберите его отсюда,  – приказала королева.

 – Нет!  – закричал Эдриан, когда его уводили из зала. Его крики еще долго доносились из-за закрытых дверей.

 – Командор Морган,  – обратилась к нему королева,  – я сожалею о том, что вам пришлось вынести.

Слова предназначались Дженсену, и тот ответил:

 – Я просто рад, что больше никто не пострадает.

Питер, отводя взгляд, вытирал бегущие по щекам слезы.

 – Потребуется время, чтобы все исправить  – Пасдар насквозь прогнил.

 – Мы отмоем его дочиста.

Мишель снова сжала свой меч и постучала кончиком лезвия по темным камням пола. От прикосновения по полу заструились потоки золота, изменяя цвет камня на светло-серый. Все камни стали изменяться, мрачный темный зал начал наполняться светом, свечи, то гаснущие, то вспыхивающие вновь, превратились в парящие лампочки, какие освещали ее собственный дворец.

Это только начало, думал Джефф, но они, конечно, на верном пути. Он посмотрел на бледного дрожащего Дженсена. Сначала они навестят целителей, а потом  – домой.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Войдя в жилище, которое он последние несколько недель делил с Дженсеном, Джефф услышал, что в душе шумит вода. Он вернулся сюда, не обнаружив Дженсена в лазарете, где оставил его, пока связывался с капитаном и завершал дела с королевой. Когда тот почувствует себя готовым к путешествию, но не раньше, за ними пришлют шаттл.

На кровати была разложена черная форма, рядом стоял открытый рюкзак, сложенный с армейской аккуратностью. Собственная одежда показалась Джеффу липкой и тяжелой. Он скинул ботинки, следом на пол полетел комбинезон – хорошо, что в сумке есть сменная форма. Открыв дверь и увидев стоящего под струями Дженсена, Джефф замер и перевел дух.

Вид стекающей по коже Дженсена воды всегда творил с ним что-то невообразимое, и желание, уже ставшее привычным, свернулось тугой спиралью внизу живота. Вот только сейчас оно переплеталось со страхом – слишком близко он оказался к тому, чтобы потерять Дженсена навсегда. Он шагнул в душевую к Дженсену. Тот стоял, опустив голову и прислонившись к яркой кафельной стене.

– Джефф, – произнес он. Одно слово.

– Ш-ш-ш, – пробормотал Джефф. Он приблизился к Дженсену и огладил ладонями его спину, просто глядя, как пальцы скользят по изгибу позвоночника, вынуждая того выгибаться под прикосновениями. – Ты такой красивый.

При этих словах Дженсен застыл.

– Все так говорят.

– Джен...

– Мое тело давно мне не принадлежит.

 Джефф ожидал в голосе ноток горечи, но услышал лишь смирение.

– Я хочу не только твое тело, – сказал Джефф, не уверенный, что ему поверят. Он подался вперед и прижался к шее Дженсена – губами следуя до поясницы тем же путем, что ранее прокладывали руки. Обхватил ладонями ягодицы, сжал покрытую пушком кожу, как два больших спелых персика. Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Джефф скользнул на колени и раздвинул половинки, открывая сжавшуюся дырочку. Легонько на нее подул, и Дженсен застонал. Потянулся языком и для начала нерешительно лизнул. В ответ Дженсен задрожал, и Джефф попробовал снова, прослеживая складочки, пока тот не расслабился и чуточку приоткрылся. Целители хорошо поработали – там все выглядело отлично: никакого покраснения и припухлости, как было раньше.

– Трахни меня, – прошептал Дженсен.

Джефф удивленно отстранился.

– Может… – пробормотал он, не уверенный в своих чувствах относительно просьбы. Он не знал точно, что сделал Эдриан, но догадывался.

– Я хочу, – Дженсен повернул голову, искоса глядя на Джеффа: – Я хочу, чтоб это был ты.

До Джеффа вдруг дошло. Он поднялся на ноги, нежно поцеловал Дженсена в губы и пообещал:

– Все, что захочешь.

На ресницах Дженсена повисли капельки воды, собираясь непролитыми слезами. Джефф уступил желанию и покрыл поцелуями брови и веки, чувствуя вкус чистой воды и солоноватой кожи. Дженсен прижал ладони к плитке, расставил ноги и чуть оттопырил зад. Держа одну руку на притягательной округлой ягодице, другой Джефф набрал смазки из находившейся поблизости помпочки. Определенно, он будет скучать по этому месту.

Скользнув пальцами в тесный жар, он закрыл глаза и вжался лбом в щеку Дженсена, вдыхая аромат цитрусового шампуня, ощущая лишь вкус любимого. Тот застонал от его прикосновения. Джефф продолжал его растягивать, и где-то в груди того рождалось мурчание.

– Готов? – спросил Джефф, отодвигаясь, и, раздвинув половинки, пристроил свой горячий потяжелевший ствол к хорошо смазанному входу.

Дженсен кивнул, не открывая глаз. И Джефф начал толкаться внутрь, короткими осторожными движениями, ожидая, пока поддадутся мышцы, чтобы убедиться, что тот расслаблен, открыт для него. Тело, такое горячее и невыносимо тугое, принимало его с готовностью.

Джефф протянул руку и переплел пальцы с пальцами Дженсена на плитке, удерживая его у стены только своим телом. Он медленно-медленно покачивал бедрами, двигаясь в Дженсене. Прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как он занимался любовью вот так – осторожно и неторопливо, словно в запасе все время мира.

– Я не заслуживаю тебя, – выдохнул Дженсен, и мелькнула мысль, что сейчас по его щекам стекают не только капли воды.

Джефф слизнул горькие слезы, стиснул пальцами ладони. Он ничего не говорил – знал, что все равно ему сейчас не поверят. И потому сделал то единственное, что мог – обняв покрепче и заполнив собой, обхватил рукой налитой гладкий член.

– Кончи, для меня, – прошептал Джефф, прижавшись губами к уху Дженсена.

Тот заскулил, задергал бедрами, пойманный между рукой и членом Джеффа. Коротко вскрикнув, кончил – горячее семя выплеснулось на пальцы. Он чуть ослабил хватку и устремился к финишу, по-прежнему удерживая Дженсена, наполняя его своей спермой. Когда он хотел выскользнуть, тот протянул руку, отпустив наконец стену.

– Останься, просто побудь немного дольше.

И Джефф остался.

 

* * *

 

Мэгги хотелось бы посмотреть здесь не только дворец, вагончики и гребаную темницу, в которой держали в плену Дженсена. Вместе с Витфилдом и Чикези она стояла на той же террасе, где их высадили, вагончик уже завис рядом, ожидая прибытия командора Моргана.

Казалось, все, от мала до велика, пришли посмотреть на их отбытие. Королева и ее саб – седой мужчина, которого Мэгги видела впервые, принцесса со своим сабом, Питер – саб, помогший им освободить Дженсена, майор Таппен со своим мастером. И еще уйма людей, которых Мэгги не знала, так что она с оборудованием просто стояла в стороне и ждала.

Разговоры затихли, и Мэгги увидела, что наконец появились командор Морган и лейтенант Эклз. Дженсен, держась чуть позади Моргана, потянул за ворот формы. На секунду его взгляд задержался на Мэгги, и она попыталась улыбнуться. Перед глазами все еще стоял образ: обнаженная, терзаемая болью жертва сексуального насилия.

К горлу подступила желчь, и Мэгги сглотнула – она не ожидала, что столкнется лицом к лицу с реалиями службы с Секс-корпусе.

– Наконец-то сваливаем отсюда, – пробормотал рядом Витфид. Он наклонился и подхватил одну уз коробок с оборудованием.

Мэгги насупилась – уезжать совсем не хотелось. Она только прикоснулась к здешней технологии и вряд ли ей выпадет шанс сделать больше, чем сейчас. Но она подошла и взялась за свой ящик с инструментами – привычные движения отвлекли от направления, которое было приняли мысли.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен чувствовал себя слишком одетым и в то же время непривычно голым без ошейника, отнятого Эдрианом. Ошейник не был какой-то памятной вещицей или чем-то таким, всего лишь одна из принадлежностей из его сумки. Но его застегнул на нем Джефф, а еще он напоминал о происходившем между ними в Гармонии. Дженсен знал, что как только они вернутся на “Меркурий”, все изменится.

Едва они вышли на террасу, к Джеффу подошла королева. Дженсен удивленно распахнул глаза, увидев, сколько людей пришло из проводить. Он видел, как Мэгги пытается улыбнуться, и отвел взгляд. Там, в замке, он оказался обнаженным перед своими же сослуживцами. Дженсен думал, что давно утратил стыд, но понял, что это не совсем так, не перед этими солдатами.

– Вы оказали нам огромную услугу, командор Морган, – говоря, королева смотрела на Дженсена. – Если бы не вы, Эдриан так и отравлял бы город. Единственное, о чем я сожалею – о страданиях, перенесенным вами.

Чуть позади всех держался Питер – теперь снова Леви – он выглядел бледным и без ошейника явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. бедняга провел в кабале пять лет, тогда как Дженсену пришлось промучиться всего лишь сутки. Он услышал, как Джефф прощается с королевой, и они двинулись вдоль шеренги, чтобы каждому сказать пару слов перед расставанием.

– Саб Дженсен, – позвал Леви, он стоял прямой и напряженный.

Хмыкнув, Дженсен поддался порыву и заключил молодого человека в недолгие объятья.

– Я простил тебя сразу же, – прошептал он ему, прежде чем отстраниться. – Как ты теперь будешь?

Леви пожал плечами.

– Целительница Никки сказала, что хотела бы заключить со мной контракт. – Рассказывая, он покраснел, и сразу вспомнилось, как Никки хлопотала над Леви в лазарете. – Но мне кажется, что должно пройти немного времени, прежде чем я буду готов к отношениям с другим мастером.

– Думаю, ты на верном пути, – сказал ему Дженсен. Хотелось верить, что у Леви будет возможность узнать, каково это – быть с настоящим мастером, что его не сломали настолько, что он больше не оправится.

– Дженсен! – раздалось рядом, и в него врезалось маленькая фигурка. Он наклонился и взъерошил волосы Колина.

– Привет, парень.

 Он пожелал мальчику всего самого наилучшего, надеясь, что тот разберется со своими переживаниями по поводу обучения и своего места как саба. Дженсен наблюдал, как Джефф подошел к Леви, чтобы сказать “до свиданья”. Черт, и не обязательно быть ребенком, чтобы чувствовать себя потерянным.

 

* * *

 

Майора Таппена, теперь уже саба Генри, Джефф оставил напоследок. Впрочем, он был убежден, что если обратится к Таппену таким образом, по получит кулаком в челюсть.

– С вами ведь все будет в порядке? – пробормотал он, чертовски уверенный, что Йен слышит каждое слово.

Таппен кривовато улыбнулся:

– Вы же знаете меня, сэр, я всегда приземляюсь на четыре лапы. Как кот.

Джефф закатил глаза.

– Вот этого-то я и боюсь.

Улыбка Таппена увяла.

– Со мной все будет в порядке, сэр. Как только я смогу убедить этого идиота, что при необходимости и сам могу о себе позаботиться.

Теперь настала очередь Йена закатывать глаза.

– Когда-нибудь ты научишься должному почтению.

– В тот день, когда ты расторгнешь наш контракт, – усмехнулся Таппен.

Джефф понял, что с Таппеном все будет хорошо.

 

* * *

 

Когда Лоретта вошла, Морган и Эклз уже были на месте. Морган делал вид, что его страшно занимает малахитовое пресс-папье на столе, а Эклз, сложив руки за спиной, стоял у обзорного экрана. Там зависло судно “Луна пустыни”, прибывшее слишком поздно, чтобы иметь дело с конфедератами, но как раз вовремя, чтобы доставить на новую базу строительную бригаду.

Хорошо, что Морган отыскал Эклза. Лоретта знала нескольких человек, которые были бы вне себя, если бы тот пропустил отбытие судна. Конечно, она могла бы в ответ помахать тщательно составленным соглашением о базе. Эти двое отлично справились.

– Что ж, капитан Эклз, рада вас видеть живым и здоровым, – сказала она.

Он уже собрался ответить, как в глазах блеснуло понимание.

– Сэр?

Лоретта улыбнулась, радуясь, что хоть раз принесет хорошую новость.

– Сообщение о повышении пришло только что. Хорошая работа, солдат.

Морган расплылся в улыбке:

– Поздравляю, капитан.

Эклз склонил голову:

– Спасибо.

– Вы оба там хорошо поработали, – Лоретта опустилась в свое кресло и постучала по планшету, лежащему на столе. – Ожидаю от вас подробных отчетов.

Когда Морган и Эклз переглянулись, Лоретта почувствовала, что за этим кроется что-то большее. Было что-то такое у Эклза в глазах. Он уже не напоминал того высокомерного лейтенанта, ступившего на палубу корабля несколько недель назад. Вот теперь ей действительно хотелось узнать, что произошло там, на планете.

– “Луна пустыни” доставила строительную бригаду для развертывания базы. Некоторые ваши люди взяли увольнительную, командор. Информация в вашем комме. А для вас, Эклз, новый приказ.

– Отбытие завтра? – бесстрастно спросил тот.

Она кивнула.

– Как только закончится разгрузка и завершатся перевозки.

– Погодите, – вмешался Морган, – для связи с Гармонией нужны дом и саб. Это оговорено в соглашении.

Лоретта кивнула.

– Прибыли со строительной бригадой. – Она нажала кнопку на столе: – Пусть зайдут.

Дверь отъехала, и за ней оказались два молодых скоба – с ними она познакомилась по прибытии “Луны пустыни”. Феррис прислала их по запросу Лоретты. Оба, безусловно, отвечали требованиям: блондинка выглядела просто девчонкой и не будет выделяться среди сабов Гармонии, ну, или так Лоретта предполагала. Ей и правда надо получить эти отчеты.

– Эклз! Кто бы сомневался! – рассмеялась девушка.

– Белл, – Эклз улыбнулся в ответ. – Тебя прислали на мое место? Все так запущено?

Она стукнула его по плечу, но тот в последний момент увернулся. Похоже, они давно знали друг друга.

Эклз представил ее Моргану.

– Капитан Кристен Белл. Мы вместе учились в академии. И лейтенант Ходж?

Второй скоб кивнул:

– Да, сэр. Я закончил на несколько лет позже вас. Надеюсь пойти по стопам легендарного Эклза.

Эклз покачал головой:

– Нет, на самом деле не стоит.

Морган пересек каюту, и Лоретта поняла, что сердитое выражение на его лице ей не померещилось.

– Полагаю, вы ручаетесь за этих двоих?

Эклз посерьезнел.

– Конечно. Сэр. Думаю, нужно описать им ситуацию в Гармонии. В отчетах не все нюансы будут очевидны.

– Займитесь этим, капитан, – приказала Лоретта. – Командор Морган может проинструктировать меня.

И снова мужчины переглянулись, и она поняла, что что-то упускает. Лоретта решила, что учинит Моргану допрос с пристрастием. Хотя когда Эклз уходил со своими сослуживцами, он бросил на Моргана такой тоскливый взгляд, словно не хотел того оставлять. Надо будет поразмыслить над этим.

Что ж, ничего неожиданного. Придется отправлять Феррис особенно длинное сообщение.

 

* * *

 

В Академии Алдис слышал рассказы о Дженсене Эклзе – а кто их не слышал? До разжалования тот был одним из успешнейших сотрудников Секс-корпуса. Алдис хотел бы спросить об этом, вспомнив слухи о том, как Эклз выбежал из кабинета генерала Бивера и засадил кулаком в стену так, что осталась вмятина – кадеты до сих пор о ней рассказывают.

Прямо сейчас, сидя в каюте капитана Белл, присланной на “Меркурий”, Алдис не видел в нем того темперамента. Если уж на то пошло, Эклз выглядел расстроенным, не мог сидеть спокойно – бродил по комнате, тыкал в кнопки бытовых приборов на мини-кухне и почти не смотрел в глаза своим коллегам-скобам.

Белл, казалось, ничего не замечала. Последние два часа она не отрывалась от планшета, делая заметки. Несмотря на то, что званием она выше, из-за ее цвета глаз ей предстояла роль саба. Алдис сострил на эту тему, но Белл лишь мило улыбнулась и ответила:

– Это всего лишь значит, что всю тяжелую работу придется выполнять тебе, Ходж. Сабы только сидят и получают оргазмы.

Как ей удавалось уделать его каждый раз?

– Последний вопрос, Эклз, – Белл, хмурясь, смотрела на свой планшет, вероятно, понимая, что на планете не сможет всякий раз обращаться к нему, когда потребуется. – О чем нам нельзя забывать ни при каких обстоятельствах?

Эклз наконец перестал возиться с кофеваркой и развернулся к ним лицом, прислонившись к стене.

– О двух моментах, полагаю. Контракт для них все. Вы даже можете признаться, что вместе только по заданию. Но они станут вас больше уважать, если поверят, что вы испытываете друг к другу настоящие чувства. Как думаете, справитесь, лейтенант?

Алдис небрежно отсалютовал ему.

– Да, сэр. Никто не умеет притворяться лучше меня.

Эклз закатил глаза.

– Они заметят быстрее, чем вы думаете. Представьте себе планету, населенную сотнями генералов Феррис. Надеюсь, тебе нравится этот парень, Белл, иначе миссия будет провалена.

– Мы уже работали вместе, – уверила Белл. – Уверена, все будет хорошо.

– В обычном окружении, возможно. Но королева будет высматривать ложь. У нее хватает сложностей с Пасдаром

“Верно, – подумал Ходж, – парень, который держал Эклза в плену и потерпел провал с мятежом.”

– Может, стоит предложить свою помощь с этим? Заработаем расположение.

Эклз наконец-то посмотрел на него, красивые губы изогнулись в усмешке:

– Ходж, вы небезнадежны.

 

* * *

 

Лишь у каюты Джеффа Дженсен позволил себе устало опустить плечи. Нет, ему было интересно общаться с людьми, понимающими, о чем он говорит, рассказывая о Триста двадцать восьмой. Но зная, что завтра придется уехать, так хотелось провести последнюю ночь с Джеффом!

Красная форма, надетая им сразу по прибытии, жесткая и кусачая, так отличающаяся от мягких одежд Гармонии, раздражала кожу. Цвет сразу отделил его от остального экипажа с их синей формой, и это еще раз напомнило о том, в чем состоит его служба. Он застыл перед дверью, подняв руку, чтобы коснуться сенсорного замка.

Мелькнула мысль развернуться и найти другое место для ночевки, забрать вещи из каюты Джеффа утром, избежать встречи. Так было бы легче. Джефф заслуживает большего, чем сломленная шлюха, которой все равно, кто ее трахает. Черт, он, Дженсен, кончает даже от изнасилования! Не то качество, которое люди ценят в своих любовниках.

Но он не мог уйти, потому что отчаянно хотел быть с Джеффом. У него все тело начинало ныть от желания, при одной лишь мысли о том, как Джефф прикасается к нему, оставляет на коже отметины руками и губами. Хотелось сохранить ощущения от плоти Джеффа глубоко внутри, слиться с ним так, словно их никогда не разлучат. Он хотел держаться за воспоминания, когда ему придется позволить кому-нибудь трахать его.

Дженсен пальцами коснулся сенсора и удивился, когда дверь просто отъехала в строну. Должно быть, Джефф дал ему доступ, что имело смысл – за исключением нескольких игрушек, что он брал с собой на Триста двадцать восьмую, его вещи, аккуратно сложенные в сумки, все еще находились в каюте. Он шагнул в темное помещение, единственным источником света в котором был лишь терминал в углу. Но его было достаточно, чтобы освещать Джеффа на кровати – тот лежал под одеялом, закинув руку на вторую подушку.

Дженсен улыбнулся – Джефф выглядел так, словно соскучился по теплому телу рядом. Он сорвал форму и разулся с рекордной скоростью. С облегчением ощутив свою наготу, отсутствие груза ответственности в данный момент, Дженсен откинул одеяло и устроился под боком у Джеффа.

В ответ тот перекатился на него и прижал к постели.

– Думал, сможешь пробраться сюда, не разбудив меня?

Дженсен улыбнулся ему, хотя лицо Джеффа скрывала тень.

– Мне следовало бы знать, что не выйдет. Свет, двадцать процентов, – приказал он, не желая все делать в темноте.

Джефф прижался своими бедрами к его, и их наливающиеся члены соприкоснулись.

– Скучал по мне, а?

– Ага. Особенно перейдя к подробностям миссии, – Дженсен провел языком по губам.

– Только не надо уточнять, насколько подробным был рассказ, – простонал Джефф, и склонился, чтобы попробовать рот Дженсена.

Закрыв глаза, Дженсен наслаждался ощущением губ на своих, тем, какие они мягкие и нежные, когда ему хочется, а уже через секунду жесткие и требовательные. Джефф старался быть таким, каким нужно было Дженсену. Дженсен запустил пальцы в его спутанные со сна волосы, торчащие во все стороны. Джефф многому научился. Не оказал ли он ему медвежью услугу, поделившись секретами Темы и сразу же оставляя, едва закончился их отпуск в Гармонии?

Джефф отодвинулся, теплое дыхание коснулось подбородка Дженсена.

– Бросай так много думать.

– Заставь меня, – Дженсен с вызовом вскинул подбородок, надеясь, что искорки в его глазах соответствуют пламени, что он видел в Джеффовых.

С хитрой ухмылкой Джефф взял его за запястья и завел ему руки за голову.

– Очень жаль, что я не могу просто подумать – и ты уже прикован.

Дженсен вывернулся и потянул руки, пытаясь высвободиться. Он наслаждался крепкой хваткой, тем, как пальцы до синяков впиваются в кожу. Тело Джеффа, тяжелее за счет веса и роста, вжимало его в постель, не давало двинуться без разрешения. Ствол Дженсена налился еще больше, стал твердым настолько, что, казалось, никогда уже не смягчится.

– Для этого придется поработать, – поддразнил он, но из-за прерывистого дыхания получилось не очень.

– М-м-м, – пророкотал Джефф ему на ухо, – если я скажу тебе держать руки вот так, тебе, черт возьми, лучше послушаться.

– Да, сэр, – Дженсен выгнул спину, вжимаясь в Джеффа, наслаждаясь тем, как его член трется о бедро.

Джефф подался назад, скользя носом по голой груди Дженсена. Щетина чуть задевала кожу, оставляя после себя ощущение покалывания. Дженсен мог наконец-то насладиться этим – гиперчувствительность, возникшая после пребывания в яме, наконец, прошла. Проклятье, вспоминать о произошедшем не хотелось, хотелось лишь наслаждаться и думать только о Джеффе.

И тот с легкостью заставил его забыть обо всем. Он провел губами по животу, почти разочарованно лизнул пупок. На “Луне пустыни” Дженсену поставят другой маячок, однако впервые он пожалел о прежнем. Одна только мысль о том, как Джефф любил играть с этой вещицей, заставляла его изнемогающий член истекать смазкой.

– Есть у меня одна задумка, – сказал Джефф, с непристойным звуком целуя головку.

Как ему удавалось заставлять его смеяться и стонать одновременно?

– Хочу быть сверху, – заявил Джефф и оседлал Дженсена, глядя на него серьезными темными глазами. Сначала Дженсен не понял, тот и так все время сверху, что должно поменяться теперь?

Но тут Джефф выдавил в раскрытую ладонь Дженсена лубрикант. Хрипло приказал:

– В меня, – приподнялся и развел ноги, чтобы Дженсен мог скользнуть рукой за потяжелевшие яйца – такие шелковистые, когда он провел по ним пальцами – и смазать его тугую дырочку.

Джефф покачивался, крутил бедрами, короткими движениями трахая себя пальцами Дженсена. И даже так – открытый в самом интимном смысле, – всем управлял он. Этот человек, при мысли о котором становилось тесно в груди, этот берущий на себя ответственность военный, скорбящий вдовец, этот дом – был всем, о чем Дженсен мечтал, но не верил, что найдет.

А теперь пора уходить, снова. На сей раз всей душой хотелось остаться, принадлежать Джеффу. Но Гармония была всего лишь волшебной сказкой, в которой ему посчастливилось ненадолго побывать. Его ждали Конфедерация и война. И работа, которую он должен выполнить. Сейчас он действительно не принадлежал себе.

– Смажь себя, – приказал Джефф, приподнимаясь и вырывая тем самым Дженсена из размышлений.

– Блядь, – пробормотал Дженсен. Он провел скользкой рукой, только что бывшей в Джеффе, по своему стволу, уже и так влажному от собственной смазки. Джефф с наблюдал за ним потемневшими глазами, и Дженсен напрягся, пытаясь разглядеть в них подтверждение, что он все делает правильно, делает именно то, о чем его просят.

– Молодец, – пробормотал Джефф, когда Джесен со стоном выгнулся под своей рукой. – Моя очередь.

Джефф снова оседлал его, переступил коленями так, чтобы оказаться точно над членом Дженсена и опустился. Так... Блядь... Медленно...

Должно быть, он матерился. Но правда, Джефф, если хотел, мог быть настоящим садистом, и Дженсену это нравилось.

Двигаясь, Джефф выгнулся, запрокинул голову, обнажая напряженную шею, опускаясь на слишком твердый ствол Дженсена. Кусая губы, Дженсен надеялся, что ему хватит выдержки. Было так чертовски тесно, слишком тесно.

Насадившись полностью, Джефф торжествующе улыбнулся – Дженсен улыбнулся в ответ. Джефф подался вперед, чуть приподнявшись, и впился в его губы. Он сплел их пальцы вместе, и, прижав ладони Дженсена к кровати, начал крутить бедрами и покачиваться на нем.

Уперевшись пятками в матрас, Дженсен сопротивлялся желанию кончить и не толкнуться в Джеффа. Он хотел перекатиться, подмять его под себя и самому вбиваться в эту тесную задницу, пока мир не скроется за белой пеленой восхитительного оргазма. Но темп задавал Джефф и двигался так медленно, что Дженсен почти уверился, что тот хочет их обоих доконать.

– Пожалуйста, – прошептал он. – Давай же, прокатись на мне.

– Ты так сильно этого хочешь, – прошептал Джефф, будто самому себе. Он увеличил темп, почти теряя ритм, теряя самого себя, растворяясь в движениях.

– Кончи на меня, – взмолился Дженсен, лишенный возможности поднять руку, чтобы прикоснуться к потемневшему налитому члену. Тот шлепал о его живот, вынуждая смотреть и запоминать, сколько удовольствия он получал от этого. Если бы Дженсен был погибче, он бы сейчас изогнулся и взял его в рот, но увы, он не Миша. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Джефф пометит его горячими струями.

При этих словах Джефф застонал и высвободил одну руку, чтобы подрочить себе быстрыми движениями, словно зашел слишком далеко, чтобы удерживать ритм. Он выгнулся и приподнялся, и снова обрушился вниз. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Дженсен не смог сдержать вскрика.

Кончая, он запрокинул голову, как раз когда горячая сперма упала ему на грудь и живот. Хотелось, чтоб она покрыло его всего, с ног до головы, хотелось всегда чувствовать запах Джеффа, быть помеченным, как его собственность. Он заполнил Джеффа, поражаясь его тесноте, наслаждаясь восхитительным мгновением полного единения.

Джефф медленно выпустил его из себя и, задыхаясь, перекатился на бок.

– Звезды, и вот так всегда?

– Как “так”? – спросил Дженсен, уже засыпая. Стоило бы обтереться, а то на утро они склеятся.

Джефф дернул плечом и прижался к Дженсену, рукой обняв за грудь.

 – Так … невъебенно потрясающе.

Дженсен тихонько рассмеялся и, повернув голову, легонько поцеловал Джеффа в лоб:

– Да. Всегда.

Если бы это только всегда было правдой. Хотя Джефф и так знал суровую правду жизни. Утром Дженсену придется уйти. Он не мог брать с Джеффа никаких обещаний – никто не знал, вернется ли Дженсен вообще с этого задания. Он был достаточно удачлив, чтобы долго прожить, занимаясь оперативной работой, но для скоба это редкость.

Джеффу нужен кто-то, на кого можно рассчитывать, к кому он сможет вечером возвращаться домой, а не такой же военный, со своими служебными обязанностями. Интересно, какой была погибшая жена Джеффа? Он не мог заставить его еще раз пройти через такое.

Закрыв глаза, Дженсен решился. Джефф не должен быть привязан к нему. Лучше полный разрыв.

 

* * *

 

– Ты правда думал, что сможешь улизнуть отсюда без моего ведома? – спросил Джефф,  не скрывая раздражения.

С какой стати? Он едва поймал Дженсена у порога со сложенными сумками на плечах – тот не оставил ни единого доказательства своего присутствия в каюте. Дженсен повесил голову, плечи опустились.

– Ты должен отпустить меня, – сказал он тихо и подавленно.

– Черта с два, – рявкнул Джефф. Откинув одеяло, он потянулся за спортивными штанами. Это не тот разговор, который стоит вести голым. Надо что-то противопоставить идеальной красной форме Дженсена. Как можно выглядеть столь блестяще в одежде, всю ночь провалявшейся на полу?

Словно зная, что через секунду последует спор – стычка – Дженсен уронил сумки и, наконец, развернулся. Лицо было непроницаемым, словно он перенял эту маску у королевы Гармонии. Но Дженсен так и не научился обуздывать свой взгляд, и в нем читалась мольба. Но сейчас Джефф не мог дать Дженсену то, чего тот хотел.

– Джен, – он намеренно использовал имя, заставляя его признать, факт существования привязанности между ними. – Думаешь, я могу просто позволить тебе уйти? Посмотри на меня, – он сжал его подбородок пальцами и заставил поднять голову. – Ты же не хочешь этого.

Дженсен протянул руки, словно хотел оттолкнуть, однако передумал на полпути, и ладони легли Джеффу на грудь, обжигая обнаженную кожу.

– Чего я хочу – не имеет значения. И никогда не имело.

– Чушь!

– Но не для правительства Объединенных планет, – в глазах блеснул зеленый огонь. – До окончания моего контракта еще больше года. Думаешь, ты сможешь справиться с этим? С тем, что целый год мною будут владеть другие люди? Трахать меня? Касаться тела, которое ты считаешь своим?

– Оно мое, – прорычал Джефф. Стоило только подумать, что кто-то будет касаться, использовать его Дженсена – перед глазами встала красная пелена. Хотелось швырнуть Эдриана на землю и хорошенько приложить головой при одной мысли о том, что бывший герцог сделал с его Дженсеном. Он не мог допустить, чтобы подобное произошло снова.

– Нет. Командор, – покачал головой Дженсен, вырываясь из захвата. – Это не так.

– Не поступай так со мной, Джен, не отталкивай меня, – может, если продолжать повторять это, Дженсен услышит?

– А что еще мне остается?

Джефф ненавидел то, каким сломленным выглядел Дженсен, как осунулось лицо, словно он потерял всякую надежду.

– Не отталкивай меня, – сказал ему Джефф, – а я тебя не брошу.

Дженсен закатил глаза:

– Ты такой оптимист...

– А ты бери пример, – Джефф провел рукой по волосам, злясь на свое бессилие. Ему хотелось встряхнуть Дженсена. – А в идеальном случае, если бы тебе не надо было отправляться на “Луну пустыни”, ты бы все равно вышел за эту дверь?

– Ты же знаешь, что нет. Но ты лучше меня понимаешь, что я должен.

Джефф кивнул.

– И у меня есть собственные обязательства. Перед Триста двадцать восьмой и Пятьсот одиннадцатой, и всем гребаным Проектом освоения дальнего космоса. Но это не значит, что мы не справимся.

– Джефф, – Дженсен, наконец, снова посмотрел на него, маска невозмутимости осыпалась на глазах. – Там, куда я направляюсь, ты не сможешь связаться со мной по комму. Я буду под глубоким прикрытием, пробираться в самое сердце Конфедерации. Я могу не вернуться. Ты сможешь с этим жить?

Сможет ли он? Сердце гулко стучало в груди. Предполагалось, что Кэтти в безопасности, ждет его в их домике, а она все равно умерла. Безопасности нет, не в их мире.

– Мне придется, ведь так? – тихо сказал Джефф, уступая искушению погладить Дженсена по щеке. – Потому что я не могу тебя отпустить.

– Джефф, – прошептал Дженсен, без возражений позволяя ему приблизиться и целовать его.

– Я буду слать тебе сообщения, – пообещал Джефф. – Забью твой коммбокс для отказа, так что когда ты вернешься, тебе придется целыми днями читать и слушать мой голос... – Он выцеловывал веки, нос, усыпавшие щеки веснушки, запоминая ощущения, вкус кожи.

Дженсен издал короткий смешок:

– Придется потрудиться, чтобы избавиться от тебя, да?

– Посмотрим, кто упорнее, – и хотя это было самонадеянно, Джефф чувствовал, что он победит.

– Ладно, – Дженсен притянул его ближе.

– Точно?

– Точно, – закрыв глаза, Дженсен приоткрыл губы, позволяя насладиться вкусом. Поцелуй вышел глубоким и влажным, Джефф держал Дженсена крепко, ухватив рукой за волосы. Он должен был запомнить это.

Щелкнул комм:

– Капитан Эклз?

Тот отстранился и нажал на кнопку:

– Слушаю.

– Последний шаттл на “Луну пустыни” вот-вот отправится. Ждем вас.

– Буду через десять минут, – Дженсен оборвал связь. – Джефф...

– Не прощайся, – сказал Джефф. Он сорвал последний поцелуй, впившись в губы Дженсена. Этот поцелуй они оба запомнят.

 


	23. ЭПИЛОГ

Дверь временного пристанища Дженсена на “Луне пустыни” скользнула на место, закрываясь, и он почесал грудь. С минуту он порадовался роскоши –  отдельной каюте, хоть крохотной, насколько только возможно. Новые суда строили более комфортными, нежели обычные корабли, поскольку они предназначались для полетов за пределы освоенного космоса. “Луна” скоро вернется обратно в пространство Объединенных планет и Дженсен успеет пересесть на торговый катер Кейна, чтобы отправиться в Конфедерацию.

Он уселся, скрестив ноги, на койку, ввел номер для соединения с терминалом на Земле и чуть оттянул рубашку, чтоб она не терлась о свежепроколотые соски –  колечки были частью системы слежения на новом задании. А еще ему нанесли татуировки в двух местах –  из-за особо опасного характера операции. Чем больше предосторожностей, тем лучше. Одна из татуировок –  стилизованный узел из прямых и изогнутых линий –  охватывала бок, вторая начиналась на бедре и заходила на поясницу. Он гадал, что бы сказал о них Джефф, и представлял, как тот скользит губами и руками по темным линиям.

–  Дженсен? –  соединение с Землей установилось, и на экране возникло лицо Джареда.

–  Привет, братишка, –  улыбнулся Дженсен. Было здорово поговорить с Джаредом.

–  Ты ведь звонишь сообщить, когда вернешься домой? –  Джаред сказал это с такой надеждой, что было больно разрушать его иллюзии.

–  Нет, я проведу неделю на корабле и скоро вернусь к работе.

Дженсену пришлось сосредоточиться, вспомнить, что он чертовски хорош в своей работе. Воспоминания о Джеффе и Гармонии он загнал на задворки сознания, скрыв их там до поры до времени. Ничего не должно помешать ему вживаться в новый образ. Звонок Джареду –  последнее, что он делал перед каждым заданием, только помогал создать видимость, что все как обычно.

–  Возвращаешься к работе –  и такой счастливый? –  спросил Джаред, присмотревшись. Прием значительно улучшился, хотя они так и застряли на двухмерном изображении.

Дженсен почувствовал, что краснеет.

–  Я счастлив не из-за задания, –  он задумался, стоит ли говорить Джареду. Но они привыкли всем делиться –  у них больше никого не было.

Такое нельзя скрывать.

–  Я кое-кого встретил, –  наконец, признался он.

Джаред растерянно моргнул.

–  И он знает о твоей службе?

Джареда волновало, знает ли этот “кое-кто” о Секс-корпусе и нормально ли воспринимает.

–  Да, –  Дженсен закусил губу. –  Я думаю... мне кажется, он –  тот самый, братишка.

Джаред расцвел в улыбке:

–  Здорово. Ты этого заслуживаешь.

–  Сначала мне нужно выполнить задание, –  вздохнул Дженсен. –  Не могу сказать больше...

–  Как всегда.

–  Это надолго, Джаред, –  чтобы не чесаться, он теребил рукав кителя. Как ни странно, обнаженным терпеть пирсинг было легче. –  Примерно год, а может, и больше. Глубокое прикрытие. Ты знаешь, что делать. Поддерживай связь с Феррис.

–  Знаю –  сказал Джаред, –  но это не значит, что я в восторге.

Дженсен тоже не испытывал восторга.

–  Расскажи о ваших свадебных планах, –  сменил он тему, чтобы Джаред разговорился и поднял себе настроение. О задании можно побеспокоиться и позже, времени хватит.

Час спустя, когда соединение прервалось, комм Дженсена подал сигнал. Он вывел список сообщений и улыбнулся: Джефф выполнял свое обещание –  не проходило и дня, чтобы от него не приходило хоть какой-нибудь весточки.

Возможно, только возможно, потом что-нибудь и выйдет. Теперь у Дженсена у него еще больше причин с нетерпением ожидать завершения миссии. У него был еще один человек, ждущий его возвращения домой. У Джареда будет Адриана, а у Дженсена –  Джефф. Он сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь. Чем скорее он справится, тем скорее вернется к Джеффу.

Пора заняться делом.

 

КОНЕЦ

 


End file.
